


Light in the Shadow

by Windwalker57



Series: Kotor Epic [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 106,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwalker57/pseuds/Windwalker57
Summary: When Revan traveled the galaxy on his quest for the Star Maps, he changed the lives of many of the people he met along the way. A number of former Sith found themselves caught up in the wake of his destiny, facing a new threat to the galaxy... Sequel to 'Second Chances' and 'Redemption.' AU.  Complete.





	1. Up from Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This fanfiction is based on the Lucasarts/BioWare property Knights of the Old Republic.

* * *

Yuthura Ban looked around her at the wall carvings in the tomb of Naga Sadow on Korriban. With her was her Sith Master, Uthar Wynn. They stood atop a frozen pool of strong acid, waiting for Jace Kilraen, a Sith student taking his final test for Apprentice rank. Jace walked out of Naga Sadow's burial chamber, holding up his new Sith lightsaber. He was covered in a black, tar-like substance which smelled vaguely metallic. Master Uthar greeted him.

Yuthura could not hold back her curiosity. "What is that black stuff all over you?"

Jace blinked. "Terentatek blood, of course."

"You… killed them?" asked Uthar, "both of them?"

Jace nodded; Yuthura burst into hysterical laughter and had to take a step to steady herself. "Jace, you only needed to get past them!"

"Oh," replied Jace, "That never occurred to me."

Yuthura was not really paying attention to Master Uthar's spiel; she had heard it many times before.  _I really picked the right apprentice to help bring Uthar down._  The violet-skinned Twi'lek had been planning to kill her Master for two years, waiting for the right ally. Jace seemed like an obvious choice. The Jedi defector had arrived on Korriban with a ship full of followers, including two other Jedi. He had provoked a fight with three saber-wielding Sith hopefuls-while unarmed himself-and defeated them easily. Yuthura had approached him the next day, and Jace seemed eager to gain prestige and power. He had quickly proven to Uthar that he was the strongest student of the group, killing two of his classmates during the competition. Now he and Yuthura were alone with Uthar during the final test.

_Uthar will have Jace duel me as his proof of power, but he doesn't know I am ready to overthrow him. Jace and I can undoubtedly beat Uthar, but then I'll have to take care of Jace. He is too strong; he'll try to kill me the minute my back is turned._

Uthar was finishing his speech to Jace. "You will fight Yuthura, here… my own apprentice."

"What?!" cried Yuthura, feigning surprise, "so this is what you planned all along. You wish me killed!"

"Indeed," said Uthar matter-of-factly. "You have become too ambitious, Yuthura. It is time for you to die and someone more… talented… to take your place."

Yuthura put her hands on her hips. "No, it is time for  _you_  to die. My pupil stands with me."

"Oh? Is this true, young one?" asked Uthar, turning to Jace. "You wish to join Yuthura in her foolish scheme?"

Jace shrugged. "Sorry, Uthar, I'm with Yuthura on this one."

Yuthura smiled. "Do you hear that, my Master? That is the sound of a new leader rising to replace you."

Uthar bared his teeth furiously. "So the time has come, has it? You both wish to stand against a Sith Master and perish, do you? THEN SO BE IT!"

Uthar ignited his double-bladed lightsaber; Yuthura favored a single shoto; its short length complimented her high-speed Ataru saber form. Jace powered his double-blade on as well; he had only recently left the Jedi, and so still used an emerald green lightsaber with a white-gold core. Uthar made the first attack, striking at Jace with Force lightning. Jace let the bolt strike his open left hand, closed his fist, and threw the energy back. Uthar raised his saber to block and Yuthura charged. She slashed at her master's exposed back and blasted a wave of the Force at his legs. Uthar spun and blocked her attack. He jumped and landed in the center of the room, powering up a second, much larger blast of electricity. He focused the lighting with his saber, sweeping a massive lightning blade around the room. Jace was forced to dodge. Yuthura leapt over the attack and swung her left heel into Uthar's head. His attack broke as Uthar staggered. Yuthura closed in for the kill.

Uthar blocked Yuthura's strike and shrugged off her Force attack. He battered her guard with powerful slashes. Jace moved in on Uthar from his blind side. The Sith Master parried both of their sabers and aimed a riposte at Yuthura. The Twi'lek stepped in close and caught Uthar's saber hand in an Echani hold. She pivoted and threw him over her shoulder. Uthar flipped and landed on his feet. He snarled, threw his saber at Jace, and blasted her with violet lightning. Yuthura deflected the bolts with her saber blade, but momentarily ignored Uthar himself. He caught her throat in a Force grip, lifting her off the floor. Uthar pulled his saber back in and swung to cut her in half.

Yuthura focused and broke Uthar's grip; she landed on her feet and ducked to avoid the double-blade. Jace dashed in to attack Uthar from behind, but the Sith Master jumped again, landing to face both his opponents. Yuthura drew on her rage and hurled Force lightning at her master. Uthar countered with his own shock attack. The bolts connected; both Uthar and Yuthura committed their whole strength to push the energy toward the other. Jace came at Uthar's back; the crafty Sith stopped his attack and leapt aside, trying to get Yuthura to hit Jace by accident. The Twi'lek was able to cut off her attack before she hit Jace, who took Uthar on directly. The two dueled for a few moments. Yuthura tried for a jump slash at Uthar's head, but he turned and caught her in midair. Jace took advantage of the distraction to spin around Uthar's guard and finish him.

 _Yes_ ,  _I've done it! Now to deal with Jace_ … "Uthar is finished," Yuthura said, smiling, "and a new order is brought to the Academy. Excellent." She turned to her former ally. "While I do like you… truly… I'm afraid I'm not the type to share power with anyone. Even you."

Jace frowned at her. "Yuthura…"

She shook her head.  _It really is a shame._  "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Jace. I really am." She raised her lightsaber. "Let's get this over with."

She struck him with a Force push, doing little more than blowing his hair around. Yuthura concentrated on her Battle Precognition. Echani-trained duelists could predict the flow of a battle like dejarik grandmasters; they used this ability to 'see' the possible outcomes of their next move. Yuthura took note of ledges, walls, and Jace's position as she charged, leaping and twisting around him. She was landing hits, but doing no decisive damage. She cartwheeled off a wall and got a cut in on Jace's shoulder. He was completely defensive. Yuthura watched the future battle happily, seeing plenty of opportunities to get strikes in at Jace.  _This will be over in a minute_. She was right-and wrong.

Jace backed up and shot a Force wave at her. Yuthura blocked, but then heard the crackling sound behind her. The ice was broken and being swept away by the current. There was no floor to fight on except for a narrow strip on the near side. Yuthura looked around and saw no possible ways to get a hit in past Jace's much longer lightsaber.

 _I can't win,_  she realized with horror.  _I have to get past him, or I'm going to die!_  She must have let her fear show, because Jace grinned. He raised his double-blade and came at her with long swings. Yuthura had no choice-she backed up. She was running out of room; somewhere behind her was a stone wall. She saw one way to survive: leaping over Jace and fleeing out the door. Yuthura kept blocking until she felt the cold of the stone behind her. She braced a foot against the wall, drew on the Force, and launched herself into the air.

Jace was ready for her. As she landed, he extended a hand and the floor beneath her feet shifted. Yuthura's arms windmilled, but she couldn't regain her balance. She screamed and fell back towards the acid, then stopped. Jace was standing over her, holding her up with the Force. A chill ran down her spine as she was overcome by terror. _Oh, gods, no!_   _He's planning to lower me in slowly!_  The Twi'lek looked up fearfully. "Jace, please, not the acid."

Yuthura felt herself rising away from the deadly liquid. She sagged with relief.  _Thank the Force._  She looked over at Jace and saw an expression full of sorrow.  _Was he sincere? Have I betrayed a true friend, and not just another Sith? I'm sorry, Jace. I should have trusted you_. Yuthura landed lightly at the pool's edge. "I yield." She fell to her knees, clasped her hands, and bowed; it was the submissive pose Omeesh the Hutt's slave master had taught her when she was a girl. "You are too strong for me," she said quietly. "I was a fool to think otherwise. I am… at your mercy." She reached back and pulled her lekku off her shoulders, uncovering her neck so Jace could make a clean cut.

The blow did not fall. "You ask for mercy?" asked Jace, "you, a Sith?"

Yuthura remained still, willing herself not to beg, wanting to die with dignity. "I know you can't let me live. The only mercy I hope for is a quick death; I would be deeply grateful for that kindness."  _I know I don't deserve it_.

Jace was silent for a moment. "I still have questions for you, Yuthura Ban. You are already dead, so there's no reason to lie."

 _What does he want?_  Yuthura nodded. "Ask what you will, Master."

"What do you regret, Yuthura?" asked Jace. "Here, now, at the end of your life, what would you change?"

Yuthura saw the faces of the other girls Omeesh held captive, and she began to cry. "I never went back to Sleheyron. All the things I wanted to do, all the wrongs I wanted to right… I haven't done any of it. They just get farther and farther from my mind. All I've cared about is power and… myself. This isn't the person I was." Yuthura startled slightly as Jace grabbed her arms.

He pulled her upright. "There's still time to change that."

Her heart leaped.  _He's going to spare me!_  "You're right. Maybe… maybe what I needed most was peace, after all. The Jedi tried to show me that."

Jace smiled. "Sometimes you have to be apart from the Order to see their wisdom."

 _How could I not have known?_  "You're not a Sith at all," Yuthura said. "I must have been blind not to see it."

Jace pursed his lips. "I'm here for the Star Map. It's a bit of a long story." Jace turned and sat on a fallen stone block. Yuthura found a small boulder. "Ten months ago, I was a Special Forces trooper of the Republic Army, a sergeant assigned to guard the Jedi, Bastila Shan. Darth Bandon attacked our ship over Taris. The cruiser was destroyed, but I got to the escape pods along with Bastila and another officer. During the escape from Taris, I learned I was Force Sensitive. Bastila brought me to Dantooine for training. I have a Force Bond with Bastila; I trained as a Jedi Sentinel, like her. We discovered another Star Map on Dantooine. There is a network of them, part of some ancient pre-Republic civilization. The maps lead to some ancient artifact that Malak is using to win the war. Malak captured us; that's when I learned the truth." Jace heaved a sigh. "I am Darth Revan." Yuthura jumped at the name. "Bastila didn't kill me," Revan continued, explaining the last year of his life. Bastila had saved him from Malak's betrayal, bonding them in the process. The Jedi Council had reprogrammed his mind, leaving the truth buried deep under false memories. They had intended to have him unknowingly lead Bastila to the Star Forge, but things hadn't exactly worked out.

Yuthura shook her head. "Weren't you hurt when you learned what Bastila had done?"

Revan shrugged. "I was, but Bastila and I have fallen in love. I could never turn on her; I have to finish the mission and save her. That's why I came here, to the last Star Map."

Yuthura was overwhelmed. "So, I just challenged the Dark Lord himself to a duel?"

Revan shook his head. "I am Padawan Jace of the Jedi Order, not Darth Revan of the Sith Empire. I have a choice, just like you do."

 _I wanted to help others, once,_  Yuthura thought.  _I know the right decision._ "I want to help."

Jace smiled. "I've actually gathered a small group of defectors along the way. I mean to get them to the Republic forces-you can go with them."

Yuthura stood. "Let's go, if you are done here."

Jace's comm chirped; he listened for a moment, frowning, then turned to her. "Our cover's blown; many Sith are coming for us. There is a tunnel from the shyrack cave to the surface; it's our best way out."

Yuthura followed Jace at a run. As they pounded out onto the sandy valley floor, Jace raised his comlink back to his lips. He spoke urgently, then nodded and clicked it off. They reached the winding gully that led to the Academy lower entrance. As Yuthura rounded a bend, she saw dozens of Sith instructors and apprentices boiling out of the Academy door. Jace swerved to his right into the shyrack cave. Yuthura followed, both of them at a full sprint. Jace ran through the cave, knocking stones down. Yuthura pulled them in and threw them behind her to slow their pursuers. They emerged into a large chamber with a massive stone bridge. Jace crossed and headed into a narrow passage on the far side. Yuthura leapt into a forward flip. As she briefly faced backward, she pushed both arms out, blasting several Sith off the bridge.

Yuthura followed Jace into the exit tunnel and out onto the surface of Korriban. She was surprised to see Thalia May and the Twi'lek brothers Koshak and Karlo Passik, all students who had fled the Academy. Between fighting Uthar and each other, Jace and Yuthura were exhausted; she looked up despairingly to see a pair of shuttles approaching. Koshak and Karlo drew their lightsabers and ran past her to hold the cave entrance. There were dozens of Sith coming through the cave, and the escapees could not hope to hold them.

The Twi'lek brothers looked at each other; Karlo began signing in Lekku. "We've got to blast the cave shut!" Koshak nodded.

Yuthura realized what they meant to do. "No!" she cried, but they had already forced their way back into the passage. They released a powerful dual Force wave, bringing the tunnel down on top of themselves and sealing the passage with a massive pile of rock. Thalia May wailed sorrowfully, and Yuthura blinked back tears at the brothers' noble final act.

Yuthura turned tiredly to face the Sith troopers who were advancing on their position from the landed shuttles. She, Thalia, and Jace readied themselves for a fight. There were at least sixty troopers taking up firing positions in the rocks. She was settling into a blaster-defense form when two proton torpedoes flew out from behind the mountainside. One destroyed each shuttle. The  _Shifting Shadow_  came into view and began firing on the troops with the quad turret under the nose. One of the side guns opened up as well. The ship flew around behind their position, circled, and landed just in front of them. The rear ramp dropped and Jace led the two women into the ship. The  _Shadow_  was leaving the ground before the ramp was fully closed.

"Get to the guns!" The Twi'lek recognized Dustil Onasi's voice over the speakers. "Upper deck, aft!" Jace looked around and sprang to a ladderway. The three escapees climbed to the upper deck and ran to the back of the ship. The gun deck was a large room in the stern; Yuthura saw Dak Vesser manning the portside twin repeater. Jace pointed to the other two twin guns and climbed into the top turret himself. Thalia took the starboard gun and Yuthura walked all the way to the aft gun in the narrow tail section. She watched Dreshdae and the Academy shrinking behind them. Fighters were climbing out of the Academy hangar, but the  _Shadow_ had a big lead and was accelerating away. Yuthura heard Jace talking to the  _Ebon Hawk_  on the radio. The freighter came into view, rising out of a canyon in the wastelands. The  _Hawk_  passed by her viewport and both ships jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

Yuthura powered down the tail gun and locked it in the stowed position. "We're safely away," called Dustil from the cockpit. "Meet me in the mess."

The Twi'lek turned to see Jace, Thalia, and Dak leaving their guns. "The ship's mess is on this deck, just behind the cockpit." She led the way to the eating area, which spanned the entire width of the ship and had doors at either end. Dustil and the Jedi-hunter droid were coming in the far door from the passageway leading to the bow. The Sith defectors gathered together and looked at Jace.

Yuthura spoke first. "What now, Master?"

Jace shook his head. "First things first. I'm a Padawan, not your master; you call me Jace. Second, there's been enough lies and secrets on my journey." He went on to explain his true identity, and the broad strokes of his mission. The group was startled, as expected, but seemed to accept the truth quickly enough. "I've just been on comm with Lieutenant Carth Onasi, who is next in command of my crew," said Jace. "We are en route to Manaan; we'll be making several course changes to throw off any pursuit. Once there, you'll be debriefed by Republic Intelligence. After that, it's not up to me."

Jace looked from one face to another. "I have a favor to ask. The Jedi Council doesn't know that  _I_  know who I really am. I ask that you not tell them unless they ask. I want to face them myself."

The escapees nodded. "We understand," said Yuthura.

"There's one more thing I have to be sure of," said Dustil. None of them sensed malice; in the blink of an eye he had drawn his blaster and aimed it at Yuthura's head. Dak and Thalia shouted in alarm. "You murdered Selene, Senior Apprentice," Dustil said in a quiet, deadly voice. "Now convince me that you didn't kill her because you were jealous."

Yuthura turned to look at him; Dustil's face was pained. The muzzle of the blaster moved in small figure eights as his hand shook. Jace held up his hands placatingly. "As Sith, you've all done things that you aren't proud of. When you chose to come with me, you chose to start over." Jace stepped into the line of fire. "Tell him the truth, Yuthura, and you have nothing to fear. I won't allow him to hurt you."

 _Can Jace feel my thoughts that easily?_  Yuthura struggled to calm herself, but the memories came flooding back. Dustil was barely fifteen then, untrained but with immense potential. Selene was older, fanatically dedicated to the Sith, but unskilled. Dustil followed her everywhere, though he was by far the stronger. "You had only been here for a few months, Dustil. You hadn't even been selected for apprentice yet, and I barely knew you. Master Uthar was testing my loyalty. He told me that caring for Selene was keeping you from giving the competition your all; he ordered me to kill her and make it look like an accident. I was a Sith Apprentice, and I obeyed without question."

In her mind's eye, she saw Selene below on the valley floor, digging in a minor tomb. Yuthura drew her lightsaber, carved into the rock and weakened the ceiling. She felt the tunnel collapse as she walked away. Selene had been killed instantly; Dustil was broken-hearted and buried himself in his training. As he studied under Yuthura they developed a bond, which became something more. Yuthura stepped out from behind Jace to look Dustil in the eyes; he kept his blaster aimed at her. "I didn't begin to have feelings for you until we had known each other for more than a year."

Dustil let out a deep sigh and lowered his blaster. "I'm sorry, Yuthura, I had to know."

Her voice shook. "Can you forgive me, Dustil?"

He hesitated. "We should… talk this out, later." He turned to Jace. "I won't hurt her. You have my word." Yuthura nodded gratefully and sank into a chair. The tension broke and the crew relaxed.

Jace looked around the room. "Let's all get some rest. We'll be glad of it once we get to Manaan." He turned to Dustil. "Mind giving me a quick tour?"

The pilot nodded. "Of course not, sir."

Dustil led Jace out the forward door of the mess. They entered a small space with port and starboard docking hatches. There were also two floor hatches, one to the lower deck and one leading to the quad turret beneath the cockpit. The cockpit was unusual for so large a vessel: It had a single seat for the pilot in the transparisteel nose and a control yoke with rudder pedals, much like a bomber. The comm and nav consoles were set into the side walls; the operators sat facing outward. Jace followed Dustil back out of the cockpit and down to the lower deck. The lower deck area from the turret to the stub wings once held a pair of twelve-round rotary magazines for the  _Shadow_ 's torpedo tubes. They had been removed to fit large fuel tanks. Behind the wings was the cargo hold. Before the conversion, it had been the lower gun deck, with a ventral quad gun and a twin repeater either side. Further back was the engine room with access to the engine nacelles either side. A hyperdrive had been installed at the back of the engine room; combined with the extra fuel tankage, this allowed the ship to function as a long-range transport. Dustil climbed the ladderway to the gun deck. This was a large open space with gunner's chairs for the three twin gun mounts. One was way back in the tail; the two side gunners sat further forward. The dorsal turret basket was in the center of the room. Heading back forward, they passed between the armory and med bay, coming to the crew quarters. Unlike the  _Ebon Hawk_ , the  _Shifting Shadow_  had several cabins. The starboard side held four two-person rooms with a refresher for each pair. The port side held three cabins: a large captain's stateroom with en-suite refresher, and a pair of smaller cabins for the first and second officer with a 'fresher between them. The  _Shadow_  could comfortably carry a crew of eleven, more with hot-bunking.

Dustil showed Jace to an officer's cabin and closed the door behind them. "Now, you wanted to talk to me alone, I could tell. What about? I'm okay with Yuthura, I really am."

Jace cocked his head. "I wanted to talk to you about Carth."

Dustil made a face. "I was afraid of that." He looked down. "Inside, I know it was anger at my father that drove me to the Sith. Still, I'm not completely over it. He was gone when I needed him most-my mother is dead and I was taken prisoner. If I wasn't Force Sensitive, I'd still be on the labor gang with the other civilians taken on Telos." Dustil set his jaw. "I admit the Sith are evil-you showed me the truth of that. But my father went to war to protect the people of the Republic and left his family behind. We should have meant more to him."

Jace smiled. "You did. He kept photos of you and your mother taped to the helm console aboard the  _Hawk_. When I told him I had found you, he wanted to go after you before finding the Star Map on Korriban. I insisted that the mission had to come first, and he pulled a blaster on me."

Dustil's head jerked. "Threatening a superior? That doesn't sound like Father."

Jace shook his head. "He spent a lot of time talking about you. He agonized over his decision to rejoin the fleet, Dustil. He thought he could keep you safer by being in the fight."

Dustil shrugged. "Well, we're both in the fight now. I'll have the chance to talk to him about everything if we both survive the war."

Jace clapped Dustil on the back. "Let's get some rest. We've got a long way to go to make sure that we do make it through this."

The pilot nodded. "Thank you for showing us the truth, Jace. We won't waste the opportunity you've given us." Dustil headed down the passageway to the captain's stateroom, where he lived when Uthar was not aboard.

Yuthura Ban was waiting for him, leaning against the wall outside the stateroom door. She had been crying for some time; there were white salt trails on her cheeks. "I owe you an apology and more, Dustil. I can't bear the thought of what I did to you and Selene."

Dustil shook his head. "I can't condemn you and expect to be forgiven myself. I killed a man to gain Uthar's favor, too. We all did-except for Thalia." He took a deep breath. "When Jace convinced me the Sith were evil, my first thought… I couldn't leave you. I told Jace I was going to stay behind as a spy, but I just wanted to find a way to bring you with me."

"All the time we've been together, I was terrified you'd find out. I should have told you, I wanted to tell you… just like I wanted to go back to Sleheyron." Yuthura took a shuddering breath. "It's been more than ten years since I escaped from Omeesh the Hutt, and I've never even tried to go back for the others! What have I become?"

"A good person, that's what you are. But good people can do terrible things." Dustil pulled her into a tight hug. "It hurts because you have a heart." He looked into her face. "I'm sorry too, Yuthura. I humiliated you in front of Jace and the others. I pulled a blaster on you, on the girl I love."

Her head snapped up. "You love me still, knowing what I've done?"

Dustil nodded. "Always, Yuthura."

The Twi'lek sighed with relief. Yuthura was tall-Dustil had to tilt his head back to kiss her lips. He smiled kindly, licked two fingers, and wiped her dried tears away. "It's been a long day. Come to bed. We'll both feel better in the morning." He held her hand to lead her into the cabin as the  _Shifting Shadow_  zoomed through the void towards Manaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read 'Second Chances' and 'Redemption,' you probably detected the formation of a second party. I always loved Yuthura and Dustil and wanted to do more with them. I wrote my KotOR I fic with the intent of giving them somewhere to go and something to do. This is their adventure, along with some old and new friends.


	2. Sea and Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This fic isn't worthy of being crumpled up and thrown out by the Lucasfilm Story Group

Dustil awoke when Yuthura stirred next to him. He rolled over to see her propped up on her elbow, looking past him out the viewport at the stars. The  _Shadow_ was making a course change before the final jump to the Pyrshak system. He yawned and stretched; she smiled down at him. He reached out and touched her face, tracing the red Sith tattoos which started on Yuthura's forehead and continued down the sides of her face and neck, ending atop her collarbones. "What are you going to do about your ink?"

She set her jaw. "I'm going to leave them," she said firmly. "I want to be reminded of what I once was every time I look in the mirror. I want to have to face it."

Dustil nodded. "That's brave of you."

She sighed and sat up. "Do you want the 'fresher first?"

He shook his head. "No, go ahead,  _hirani_."

Yuthura smiled to herself.  _I love it when he calls me that_. A few months after their friendship turned romantic, Dustil had asked if her tattoos had any meaning. She had initially been reluctant to tell him the truth. Many Sith tattooed themselves with rank symbols or to appear frightening to their enemies. She had done it to hide her shame. Yuthura had several parallel scars on the side of her neck, which she had given herself cutting off her slave collar with a grinding wheel. Yuthura found the scars unsightly and used traditional Sith patterns to cover them.  _Hirani_  meant 'exceedingly beautiful' in Ryl, and that's what Dustil had been using as a pet name ever since. Despite Yuthura's smooth lavender skin and tall, slender figure, she had never thought of herself as beautiful since her enslavement. Dustil said she'd never been anything else.

She headed into the refresher. When she came out, Dustil was holding a bundle of clothing. "You had a change of clothes in storage," he explained.

Yuthura donned the grey uniform and left the cabin. She stepped into the passageway, smelled some kind of spiced meat, and walked to the dining area to find Dak Vesser at the galley range, cooking breakfast. As Uthar's VIP transport, the  _Shadow_  had storage space for two weeks' worth of fresh food, as opposed to the more common protein synthesizers and prepackaged meals. "Need a hand?" she asked.

Dak pointed to the cabinet without turning around. "Why don't you get the dishes out?"

Yuthura nodded and began setting the table. Dak put on a kettle of water for tea. Yuthura was amazed to watch him work. He was sizzling sausages in a pan on the range top. He bent down and opened the oven; Yuthura smelled the nutty aroma of breadstuff baking. He popped back up and picked up a big pot of water which was boiling away on the back of the range. He dumped the contents into a strainer: diced potatoes. He slid the metal tray out of the oven and moved the biscuits to a cooling rack. Dak forked the sausages onto the tray and put them into the oven to keep warm. The potatoes went into the hot drippings in the pan, and Dak turned to slice peppers and onions. They went into the skillet with the potatoes. He took a forkful of the potato mixture, nodded to himself, and added salt and pepper. He began scraping the hash onto a serving platter.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" asked Yuthura.

Dak grinned. "They'll be here any second, once they smell this." He brought the tray of sausages out of the oven and arranged them around the edge of the heap of hash. He waved a hand over the platter, wafting the scent down the passageway toward the cabins. Within a minute, Thalia and Dustil walked into the mess.

"That smells wonderful as usual, Dak," said Dustil.

"Where's Jace?" asked Yuthura.

Dustil shrugged. "His cabin door's open, I think he's in the refresher. He'll be along soon."

The apprentices sat around the table; Thalia leaned in close, smiling conspiratorially. "So, Yuthura, you have to tell us! What was it like fighting the Dark Lord Revan?"

Yuthura shivered. "He's tremendously powerful, but hides it. I turned on him after we defeated Master Uthar, in the room with the acid stream. He warned me not to attack him, but I was sure I could win-I hadn't seen anything special during the battle with Uthar. I opened the fight with a full-power push. He didn't budge! I took the offensive with Ataru form, and I was all over the room, but I couldn't do any real damage-he was blocking everything. I started getting hits in using Echani techniques. I could actually see the victory, and then he turned the tables on me like flipping a light switch. He let out a Force wave and smashed the ice. I had no room to work, and then he started dueling for real. I've never seen anything like it…" Yuthura shook her head wonderingly. "He probably could have killed me right at the start of the battle, but he didn't want to. I was still using precognition, and I saw that I couldn't win. I flipped over him and tried to run, but he tripped me as I came down. I would have fallen into the acid, but he caught me with the Force." The Twi'lek looked down at her shaking hands. "I have no idea why I'm still alive. Thalia, you tried to leave the Sith on your own, and Dak and Dustil know members of his crew. I was a devoted Sith, and I tried to kill him. I don't understand why Jace spared me." She looked back up to see stunned looks on the faces of the other three defectors. Yuthura closed her eyes and grimaced. "And he's right behind me, isn't he?"

Yuthura swiveled in her seat to see Jace standing over her. She began to stand, but he waved her back down and crouched down to her eye level. "I let you live because you were compassionate and unselfish when I asked you about your regrets." He smiled kindly. "You were thinking of others in distress even when your own life was on the line. That is the mark of a Jedi, Yuthura Ban."

She blushed to the very tips of her lekku. "Thank you, Jace, for many things."

Jace smiled and looked at the platter. "Let's eat. I haven't had a meal made from scratch in six months, and this looks delicious!"

Dak chuckled. "Thank you, sir. I used to work in the Enclave kitchens as a youngling." The group tore into what Dak called 'bangers and hash.' It was every bit as good as it smelled.

Yuthura closed her eyes as she sipped her steaming drink. "I may be leaving the Sith behind, but I will remain thankful to Uthar for introducing me to green tea!"

Dak shook his head. "I miss the coffee on Dantooine."

Jace nodded. "I have no idea how I functioned without a cup in the morning." He looked around the table. "Yuthura and Dustil I know, at least generally. Dak, Thalia, tell me about yourselves."

The two looked at each other. Dak shrugged and went first. "I was actually born on Dantooine. I'm a farm boy; my family lives on the southern continent. My earliest memory is of using the Force for the first time. I was about five or six; I was watching my pa load grain from his harvester into a silo. The harvester's parking lock failed; it lurched forward and smashed one of the supports. The silo fell over right at him-and I caught it. I stuck a hand out and yelled, and the whole thing stopped falling. I only held it up for a second or two before I passed out, but my father managed to roll out from under. When I woke up my parents were arguing. My mother wanted me to be a Jedi. Pa thought there was nothing greater than working the land. The Order was able to change his mind by telling him about the Agricultural Corps. When I was about nine, I wrote my father to tell him I had decided to try for full Knighthood, instead of AgriCorps. He was annoyed, but he wrote back that I had the right to choose my own life. When I was eleven, Master Quatra took me as a Padawan."

Dak's face fell. "That's when I met Juhani; we studied under Quatra together. I don't know when I started to fall for her, but I told her I loved her when I was about seventeen. She shot me right down."

Yuthura bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You poor thing, you were too young to figure it out! Juhani's not attracted to men."

Dak's mouth fell open. "Well, damn, that explains a lot." He frowned at the table. "I began training intensely. I thought that if I were stronger, more skilled and powerful, I could impress her. Eventually Juhani told me that she could never feel the way I did. I left Dantooine not long after; if I could have, I'd have left the whole damn galaxy. I'm not really sure how I began to think of the Sith, but I eventually got passage to Korriban and applied to the Academy." He shook his head. "Years went by, and then I met Juhani again, with you in the Valley. I felt like a petty child trying to explain why I left the Jedi. And then…"

Dak choked up. "Juhani was angry with me. I've never seen her so upset, and I was the reason why. I was hurting her terribly by staying, and I still cared." Dak looked up at Jace. "She was right-I knew what I was doing was wrong, I was just being selfish." He sighed. "I should have gotten help with my feelings, I know. Jedi aren't supposed to fall in love."

Jace's face twitched. "We still do, though. You were lucky, Dak-you had a chance to turn away from the Sith." He turned to Thalia. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I don't have a good story. I'm twenty-three; I was born on Ord Mantell in the Rim. My father was an engine mechanic specializing in freighters; my mother was an electronics and sensor systems tech. They both worked in a starship repair yard. The Mandalorians hit our world early on. Ord Mantell was very anti-Republic then, angry because the Jedi waited so long to join the fight and come to our aid. I picked up a dislike for the Order from anti-Jedi propaganda. I learned I was Force Sensitive when I was ten, before the Republic joined the war. There was a small group of Jedi passing through the spaceport; one of them felt me in the Force and came to see me. I was offered a place at the Academy, but I refused. Shortly thereafter, the local military turned the freighter port into a snub fighter base; it was a good place to repair and re-arm ships. My folks were killed in a Mandalorian bombing raid; I ended up in an orphanage."

Thalia sighed, remembering. "When the Sith came back through the Rim after Malachor, an officer took me to Korriban for training with several other Force Sensitives. We went through our initial training together: me, Koshak and Karlo, and some others. We all thought following the dark side would be a great thing, bringing down the Republic, we believed the whole Sith lie. When it was time for us to move to apprentice level, Uthar ordered us to fight until only one of us was still alive-only the strongest would be worthy. We had become friends-we refused to kill each other for Uthar, and ran away. Then you came along with Juhani and Jolee, and found us in the shyrack cave." She blinked; tears ran down her cheeks. "Koshak and Karlo died so that we could get away. There were eight of us from Ord Mantell, and I'm the only one left."

Jace shook his head. "They live on in the Force, and they'll be at your side for the hard days ahead."

Thalia wiped her tears away and smiled. "Thank you, Jace. Thank you for getting us out of that terrible place."

Jace smiled and stood. "Dak, thanks for the wonderful meal. We can relax for the rest of today; we won't be landing until tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

The  _Shifting Shadow_  dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the Pyrshak system. Dustil took the pilot seat; while the  _Shadow_  had an autopilot for both hyper- and realspace, he enjoyed actually flying the ship. Like Dak and his cooking, it was a real-world skill which strengthened his connection to the Force. They approached Manaan, preparing to enter the Ahto landing corridor. The comm beeped; it was a hail from the Ahto City Docking Authority. " _Shifting Shadow,_  we are confused. You have been authorized to land at the Republic Embassy's private pad, but your transponder shows you as a Sith vessel, home-ported at the Sith Academy on Korriban."

Jace took the nav console and pulled on a headset. "That is correct, Ahto Control. Embassy Chief of Staff Wann is expecting us."

There was a long silence from the comm. " _Shadow_ , we have confirmed your landing authorization with the Embassy. I can only assume that there is some intelligence operation underway. Be warned: Manaan is a neutral world, and the war is not to be fought here. Whatever you are up to, keep the peace or you will be dealt with severely!"

Jace chuckled to himself. "Understood, Control. We are starting our approach to the Republic Embassy."

Yuthura sat at the sensor/comm station back-to-back with Jace; the rest of the crew crowded the viewports in the mess. The picket came in low over the ocean. The Embassy landing area was atop the city's outer edge; the  _Ebon Hawk_  was sitting on the pad next to an open space. Dustil flared the  _Shadow_  and landed smoothly. Jace thumbed the ship-wide intercom. "Leave your things for now, just head to the ramp." Dustil shut down the ship and made his way aft with Yuthura.

Jace was heading for the exit when he was stopped in the armory by the Mark VII droid. "Please, master, what is my assignment?"

Jace considered a moment. "We haven't spoken before. Do you have a name, or designation?"

The droid shook his head. "I am one of a kind. My nominal type is a marksman droid, designed to kill from a distance. The Sith were testing my abilities as a murderer of Jedi, but they made me fully autonomous, and I refused to kill for them. I was hiding in that tomb for two years."

Jace cocked his head. "You are a Mark VII marksman? Sounds like Marks is a good fit."

The droid saluted. "Marks, reporting for duty."

 _That's odd,_ thought Jace,  _HK doesn't gesture_. "Stay with the ship for now. You will probably be a permanent part of the crew."

Marks nodded. "I will wait here until needed." He came to attention and shut down next to the armory workbench.

Jace walked to the lower deck cargo hold where the defectors had gathered. "Ready?" They all smiled and nodded. "Let's go, then."

Yuthura lowered the ramp and they all walked down. Several Republic troopers were guarding the landing pad, rifles at port arms. Waiting for them was Roland Wann, Chief of Staff for the Republic Embassy. He was also Chief of Station for Republic Intelligence, a senior intelligence officer with a diplomatic cover. Jace could see the crew of the  _Ebon Hawk_  waiting further back; Mission waved and Carth pumped a fist in the air.

Yuthura turned to the other former Sith. "Come with me a moment." She walked away from Wann and toward the edge of the landing pad. The others followed her, looking puzzled. The Twi'lek reached the edge and powered on her lightsaber. The Republic troopers immediately raised their rifles, but Wann waved them off, understanding. The rest of the defectors ignited their sabers as well-Dustil carried a single long blade, Thalia used a saber in each hand, and Dak held up his double-blade. Yuthura threw her shoto as far as she could; the others followed suit. Their scarlet sabers spun into Manaan's blue sky, arcing to splash into the endless ocean.

They turned and walked over to Wann, who smiled and shook hands. "Welcome to the Republic Embassy. You're free now-you made it!"

* * *

The Sith defectors from Korriban were not truly free, or trusted. Not yet. They were introduced to Sarna and Yun Genda, two Sith troopers who had also defected with Jace during his escape from the Sith flagship  _Leviathan_. They were segregated by gender and placed into two four-person bunkrooms with a Jedi to watch them. The women were grouped with Belaya, who had been captured by Sarna and Yun, then rescued by the pair when they escaped. The men were housed with Jolee Bindo, an older Jedi who had left the Order after the Exar Kun War, then joined Jace during his travels. They were never alone, even being monitored in the 'fresher. And then there were the interrogations.

"Now tell us, Ms. Ban, how many students did you kill before choosing to leave? Did you want to leave, or was it the only way you could survive after Jace defeated you?"

"You want us to believe that you joined the Sith because Juhani turned you down? You sought them out for power, just like all the rest!"

"Stop lying, Sarna!  _You_  murdered the younglings on Dantooine! You killed three dozen  _children_ , then realized you were facing execution as a war criminal. So, you saved Belaya to buy your way off the gallows!"

"You were killers! You were Sith! Why should we trust you? Why do you deserve a second chance?"

Yuthura paced in the Embassy atrium, trying to calm herself. The questioning by Republic Intelligence was brutal, and she was being crushed by self-doubt and regret.  _Did I tell Jace the truth, or did I just say what a Jedi would want to hear? Will I ever know?_  She turned and walked up to the landing pad. The  _Ebon Hawk_ 's propulsion system had been removed. The two massive engines sat behind the ship on hardstands; Embassy mechanics and several members of the ship's crew were doing thorough maintenance while they could. Jace and his crew would be leaving for the Star Forge in a matter of days. She wished him well, but was more concerned with what would become of the people he had led away from the dark side. The interrogators didn't believe them at all; Yuthura feared that they had turned away from the evil path only to spend the rest of their lives in prison. She stopped a few meters from the edge of the pad, sat, and folded her legs into a lotus position. Yuthura tried to remember the meditation techniques her master had taught her on Dantooine, seemingly a thousand years ago. She couldn't remember, and was getting increasingly frustrated.

"Don't struggle," said a gravelly male voice. The Twi'lek turned to see Jolee standing over her. He knelt next to her, feet flat beneath him, eyes on the horizon. "Don't think. Empty your mind. Listen to the waves." Yuthura nodded and closed her eyes. She focused on the sound of the ocean crashing against the city's outer hull. She began to calm and sink into her own mind.

There was a loud clang behind her; Canderous yelled in pain and began cursing in Mando'a. Yuthura's tension drained away and she burst out laughing. This was not the low, rasping laugh she used when she pretended to be amused. She shook and her voice rang with high-pitched, honest mirth. Jolee shook his head and smiled. Yuthura got herself under control and stood, catching her breath. "I haven't laughed, really laughed, in months." She turned and looked at Jolee. "The Order is where I belonged-I was an idiot to leave."

"You may well have a chance to return." Yuthura and Jolee turned to see Roland Wann approaching along with Padawan Belaya and the others from Korriban. Wann smiled encouragingly. "We're done putting you through the wringer. You didn't waver, any of you, and I am satisfied that you are sincere in your desire to serve the Republic. The  _Shifting Shadow_ has become part of the Republic Navy as a captured enemy vessel, and you will be her crew. Belaya has chosen to stay behind with you instead of going to the Star Forge with Jace. She will command the ship. Yuthura Ban, you are now first officer."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir. We are grateful for this."

Wann frowned. "I cannot tell you anything about rejoining the Jedi Order. Many members of the Order survived the attack on Dantooine, including several Jedi Masters. You will have to plead your cases to them."

Yuthura nodded to herself.  _That, I don't look forward to._

"Speaking of pleading your case," said Jolee, "I was just about to tell Yuthura." He held up a small sack made of brown cloth. "Saber crystals. They are mine, from my travels. You can pick out some and tune them by meditation. If the Council allows you to re-join the Order, you will be ready to craft new lightsabers."

Dak looked worried; Dustil was quietly confident. Thalia smiled. "Let's do it now. There is a park in Ahto East, nice and tranquil."

* * *

Jolee led the former Sith to the edge of Ahto City. The structure sloped gently into the ocean. Several dozen square kilometers of the city's topside had been covered in soil and seeded with plant life. There was a sandy beach at the water's edge. Further in was a large grass field for recreational activities and several garden areas. A stand of large trees formed the 'inland' boundary of the park; they creaked in the breeze coming off the ocean. Jolee spread out the stones on a picnic table; the four sat down to make their choices.

Thalia smiled. "Koshak and Karlo." She picked out a pair of silvery-green polyhedral crystals.

Yuthura patted her on the back. "They are always with you."

Dustil reached for a pointed blue crystal, then thought for a moment. He leaned back in and took a second crystal; this one was also blue and had been tumbled to a smooth egg shape. Dak picked up a three-sided spike, metallic yellow-orange in hue. Yuthura thought for a long time, then reached for a violet cylinder with streaks of dark red and gold.

Jolee cocked his head. "A pontite crystal? I've seen them used as power crystals, but never the primary focus."

Yuthura shrugged. "I don't know why, but I was drawn to it."

The old Jedi nodded. "In this you should trust your instincts."

The group split up, each selecting a different area of the park to meditate. Dustil walked onto the lawn and lay on his back in the warm sun, watching the clouds pass overhead. Thalia climbed a tree and sat in the crook of a branch, legs dangling as she swayed in the wind. Dak sat in the herb garden, concentrating on the scents of the plants around him. And Yuthura knelt on the beach, shutting her eyes. The surf was louder here, and she blocked out all other sounds and stilled herself. She focused on the crystal in her hand, and let the world fade.

Yuthura came out of her trance slowly; she suddenly felt cold. The waves were lapping at her waist. Yuthura stood and walked back to the picnic area, dripping wet and shivering. The others were waiting for her. "Oh, good, you're finished," called Thalia.

"The tide was coming in," said Jolee. "You didn't have much time before we would have had to come and get you." Yuthura held out her newly tuned crystal for inspection; the others followed suit. Jolee told them to keep their crystals until they could speak to the Masters.

Something occurred to Yuthura as the group walked out of the park. "Dustil, why did you tune two crystals? You use a single lightsaber."

He smiled. "Freedon Nadd."

Yuthura shook her head, as confused as ever. "The Sith Lord who started the ruling dynasty on Onderon. What about him?"

"He used a Force-tuned crystal in his blaster, and used the pistol and a short lightsaber at the same time," Dustil explained. He drew a pistol from his hip holster. "This is my father's Navy sidearm; he gave it to me when we met on Korriban. I want to try using it with a tuned crystal."

Jolee nodded. "Inventive. You should talk to Sarna; she was once a Sith armorer."

Dustil nodded. "Good idea, sir."

Yuthura looked down at herself. Her clothing was covered with sand and algae and she was beginning to smell. She looked over at Jolee. "Do we have anything else planned for today? I'd like to get cleaned up."

Jolee shook his head. "Let's head back. You should eat and rest after such deep trances."

* * *

They had little planned for the next three days. The ships had already been maintained and overhauled for the upcoming mission, and Roland Wann was finished with his interrogations, so the  _Shifting Shadow_ 's crew spent their time training, finding their on-board roles. Belaya was a pilot, but Dustil knew the ship much better and would continue as helmsman. Yuthura and Belaya handled navigation, communications, and sensors from the cockpit consoles. Dak, in addition to being the unofficial ship's cook, served as supercargo, in charge of keeping the ship supplied. In combat, he would man the lower quad. Thalia had trained as a healer; she oversaw the med bay and would treat any injured crew. Her battle station was the topside quad gun. Sarna was charged with maintenance of the ship's weapons. She, Yun, and Marks filled the rest of the gun deck positions. The Embassy troopers supplied batons and force pikes, so the defectors could get in some combat practice. They usually faced each other or Belaya, but sometimes Juhani and Jolee would join in to vary the training. Sarna and Yun spent a lot of time on the firing range, keeping their skills sharp. Dak took advantage of the Ahto City markets to stock the ship.

Yuthura, Belaya, Dak, and Juhani knew each other. They had actually been together as apprentices on Dantooine at the same time, about ten years earlier. Yuthura found it surprising that they all would meet again, but Belaya took it as a sign. This was no coincidence, they were meant to do something-it they could convince the Jedi Council to take them back. The day before they were to leave Manaan was spent in intense preparation, loading the ships and double-checking every detail. That evening, both crews gathered for dinner in the Embassy. Dak prepared golden-brown fried fish, with herbed potatoes, several vegetables, and a large cake. The crews laughed and joked, swapping stories of their adventures and teasing each other. The mood was light, as if they were pushing back against the dark dangers they would all soon face. People began to drift away from the table around eleven.

Belaya was walking back to the  _Shifting Shadow_ when someone grabbed her shoulder. She spun around to see Juhani; the Cathar pinned her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Belaya was taken aback-Juhani was usually the more introverted one in their relationship. She giggled. "What's gotten into you?"

Juhani pulled away, eyes boring into Belaya's face. "Bels, this may be our last night together." She let out a low snarl. "I mean to make it one to remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juhani is a character of note; she's the first lesbian character ever written for the Star Wars universe. The relationship with Belaya is suggested in-game, but you have to read between the lines.


	3. Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Star Wars. Don't own KotOR. Kind of bummed out about it.

Jace and his crew took off for the Star Forge the next morning. Belaya felt a lump in her throat to be separated from Juhani as they headed into danger, but she had a mission of her own. The crew gathered on the edge of the pad. Roland Wann had given them Republic flight suits without rank insignia. Belaya looked from one to the next: Sarna and Yun Genda, Sith troopers who had broken their brainwashing to defect. Marks, a droid built to kill, had developed a personality-and a conscience. Yuthura Ban, tall and elegant, once a slave, once a Sith, hiding how uncertain she was. Dustil Onasi, the son of a hero, still trying to shed his resentment of his father. Dak Vesser had left the Jedi because he loved Juhani, and left the Sith for the same reason. Thalia May had been the first of them to reject the dark side, but she was still burdened by guilt over the others who had died to save her. Belaya was a Padawan. A month earlier, no more, she had been studying under Master Zhar on Dantooine. Now, she would lead a ship into battle against the Sith. Belaya took a deep breath. "Ship status?"

Dustil nodded. "Engines were tested yesterday after the overhaul-they are fully up. Navicomputer has been calibrated. Ship's systems are at full capacity."

Dak cleared his throat. "General supplies are on board. One month's worth of consumables, plus three months emergency supplies."

Belaya looked to Sarna. "Weapons?"

Sarna checked her datapad. "Our blaster armament is ready. We have a full basic load of blaster gas. Two spare repeaters in the cargo bay. We have no torpedoes on board-we'll need to get some from the Republic fleet."

Belaya nodded. "Medical?"

"Med bay is stocked, ma'am," replied Thalia. "I can treat anything that doesn't need surgery or full kolto immersion."

Belaya smiled confidently. "Right. Let's get in the air. We've been given a rendezvous point in deep space where the fleet is gathering for the strike on the Star Forge. The Jedi are waiting to speak with you all." They boarded the ship and Dustil lifted them off. Yuthura and Belaya took their places in the cockpit; the others headed aft.

They were just clearing Manaan's atmosphere when a Sith frigate dropped out of hyperspace in their path. The comm beeped; they were being hailed. " _Shifting Shadow_ , this is the Sith vessel  _Warspite_. Cut your engines and prepare to be boarded!" Dustil yanked on the control yoke, angling to pass to the side of the Sith ship.

Two Selkath patrol craft flew into the space between the picket and the frigate. A Selkath voice came on the radio. "Sith warship, this is the Manaan System Authority. You are in Selkath space and have no jurisdiction to board or search vessels here!"

"Wrong, Selkath," answered the frigate captain. "That ship is Sith, and we have full authority over our own vessels! The crew fled Korriban last week, and is wanted on suspicion of kidnapping."

The Selkath considered this. "Have you any response to these allegations,  _Shadow_?"

Belaya keyed the comm. "There are former Sith on board, defectors to the Republic. This ship is a war prize."

"In that case," said the Sith captain, "You are wanted for desertion, and the murder of several Sith."

"Not in Selkath space,  _Warspite_ ," said the Manaan controller, "Leave the system now. This ship is under our protection while it is here."

The Sith captain snorted; the frigate launched its eight fighters. "That little ship and the handful of beings aboard are not worth the wrath of the Sith, fish. Stand aside."

Yuthura tapped the intercom. "We may be in for a fight. All hands, man your guns."

The sea around Ahto frothed as two vessels broke the surface, climbed out of the ocean and into the sky. They were long and slender, organically curved, with big engines and numerous cannon turrets. They were about half again as large as the frigate.

"Destroyers," said Dak. "That should shut him up."

"There have been some recent developments in the war," said the Sith captain. "We are on the verge of total victory and no longer need Manaan's kolto, but we cannot allow the Republic to continue resupplying its medical facilities."

Ten Sith cruisers dropped out of hyperspace with more than thirty support ships; the  _Leviathan_  was in the vanguard. "This is Admiral Kellar of the Sith Fleet. The Sith Empire demands the surrender of Manaan, immediately and without terms." The Sith began launching spacecraft; nearly a thousand fighters, bombers and pickets formed a cloud around the heavies.

A different Selkath voice came over the comm. "You want our planet, Sith? Come and take it!" More ships launched from the ocean, but the Selkath could only field four cruisers and nine destroyers and frigates, along with about a hundred fighters and a few dozen of the small patrol ships.

Admiral Kellar laughed. "Manaan lacks the strength to oppose my task force. Surrender, or be crushed."

"Admiral Kellar, I think you ought to know something." Roland Wann's voice was quietly confident. "We turned Judge Naleshekan about two months ago. He's been feeding you poisoned intel." Republic ships began dropping out of hyperspace on the Sith fleet's flank. A command ship, four cruisers, and fourteen support ships moved to reinforce the Selkath warships. The Republic flagship was a massive vessel of a type Belaya had not seen before. It was arrowhead-shaped and bigger than the Sith cruisers.

Dustil whistled. "That's a  _Centurion_ -class battlecruiser!"

The Republic ships launched their squadrons and the battle was joined. The joint fleet formed around the battlecruiser and the fighters raced ahead. Dustil turned the picket back towards Manaan, checking the newly-installed Republic transponder. The  _Shadow_ 's comm beeped; Roland Wann was hailing them on a coded channel. "Belaya, you'll have to wait until this fight is over to head to the rendezvous."

"We understand, sir," Belaya replied. "What are your orders?" Wann relayed them another comm channel and told them to report in to the Republic fighter operations controller aboard the battlecruiser  _Avenger_. Belaya switched frequencies. "Flight Ops, this is the  _Shifting Shadow_ requesting instructions. Be advised, we have no torpedoes on board."

"Copy,  _Shadow_ ," drawled the ops controller. "We are sending you a vector. Sith bombers are inbound to strike Ahto. Green Squadron fighters are moving to intercept; join them." Belaya acknowledged and Dustil banked the picket towards Ahto City. The Republic fighters were circling ahead, three flights of four.

Marks sounded off from his position in the stern. "Con, tail gunner. I have the enemy bombers in view. I count at least twenty in the first wave, with fighter escort; they will overtake us in two minutes. There are more bombers further back."

Belaya called her new flight leader. "Green Leader, this is the  _Shifting Shadow_ , reporting in. We have Sith bombers with escorts coming at us. First wave is two minutes out."

"I copy,  _Shadow_ ," replied the squadron leader. "Flight three, move to engage the escorts." The flight leader acknowledged; his group turned and headed for the enemy. "Flights one and two, pincer on the bombers.  _Shadow_ , plug the center gap-we'll squeeze them to your guns."

"Understood, Lead," replied Belaya. She turned to face forward. "Dustil, take us toward the bombers, full throttle."

Dustil came about and pushed the throttles to the stops. The Republic fighters were much faster, and pulled away. The Sith interceptors accelerated to meet them. Four Aureks pinned them down in dogfights while the rest attacked the bombers. They didn't break the Sith formation, instead, they fired on the outermost Sith ships, herding the bombers together. Belaya turned to watch the approaching Sith out the window. "On my mark, chop power and yaw right. I want to skid and swing the ship ninety degrees." Dustil nodded understanding.

Yuthura activated the intercom. "Gunners, prepare for broadside to port."

The Sith formation was nearly on top of them. "Now, Dustil!" Belaya cried. Dustil twisted the yoke and idled the engines. The  _Shadow_  continued to move forward while pivoting. In moments, its left side was facing the incoming bombers. "Fire at will!" Both quad turrets and Sarna's twin gun opened fire on the bombers, which started taking heavy losses. The Sith formation broke as they passed; the gunners swung around to pick off the stragglers.

Belaya checked the sensor readout. "The next wave is almost on us! The fighters are already engaged with them." The quads traversed back to concentrate fire on the incoming formation. This group was much larger.

"Dustil, when they pass us, come about," said Belaya. "We'll stay with them as long as we can."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Dustil curtly. The picket pivoted as the bombers passed by and began flying alongside them. Dustil firewalled the engines to keep the remaining bombers in range. They couldn't keep up, but the bombers were slow-moving targets and at close range. Dozens fell to the  _Shadow_ 's guns.

The comm blared a warning. " _Shadow_ , break off. You're headed for Ahto's orbital defense zone!" Dustil pulled away from the remaining bombers. The crew watched as the guns began firing from Ahto. Blaster cannon and concussion missiles tore the bombers apart. A handful managed to turn away from the withering fire. In the distance, the battlecruiser  _Avenger_  was passing between the  _Leviathan_  and another Sith cruiser; the three ships were exchanging a furious fire. The  _Leviathan_ 's bridge structure had been blown completely off and the  _Avenger_  was burning.

Several of the retreating bombers made attack runs on the  _Shadow_. Dustil slammed the picket into a series of radical evasive maneuvers, but two bombers managed to get attack position and launch their payload of unguided rockets. Most missed, but one hit just behind the wings. The ship shook and the lights flickered. A klaxon blared. Yuthura glanced at the ship's status readout. "We have a blown electrical box, and fire in the cargo hold!"

Dustil turned to Belaya. "Take the helm!" He climbed out of the pilot's seat; Belaya took over. He and Yuthura raced to the lower level to find acrid smoke filling the hallway. They heard a small explosion, then another. Dustil grabbed two breathing masks from an emergency kit on the wall and tossed one to Yuthura. Flames were rising from the back corner of the hold, and two plasteel barrels were starting to melt. Dustil reached out with the Force and dragged the barrels clear to find the source of the smoke. He laughed and pointed: The blown panel had ignited a box of emergency flares.

Yuthura snuffed them with an extinguisher and Dustil got to work repairing the damaged circuits. The Twi'lek thumbed the intercom switch. "Belaya, we're good down here."

"Right," Belaya answered, relieved. "All stations sound off." One by one, the crew checked in. There were some other panels shorted out, but no major damage. Dustil purged the smoke from the cargo hold and headed back to the cockpit with Yuthura. The battle above Manaan was winding down.

The comm beeped again; it was Roland Wann. " _Shadow_ , it's time for you to go. The remnants of Green Squadron will escort you to a safe jump point." Belaya acknowledged and Dustil followed the fighters out of the battle. They broke clear and jumped to hyperspace. Dustil set the autopilot and the entire crew sat down to a meal. Dak was too exhausted to cook, so they heated standard rations and got some rest.

* * *

Yuthura woke several hours later. She slipped out of bed, kissed Dustil on the top of the head, and went to get a cup of tea. Belaya, Yun and Sarna were already in the mess; Yuthura felt the others waking up as well.

"Good morning, sort of," said Belaya. "I've got a kettle on."

Yuthura smiled and retrieved the tin from the cupboard. Belaya usually drank kopi tea, but the only kind on board was Uthar's preferred green. Belaya was retrieving milk from the cooler when Yuthura stopped her. "You don't add milk to green tea," she explained. "Its flavor is too mild; you'd drown it out. Purists wouldn't even add sugar." Her smile vanished as she remembered where she learned to take her tea properly.

Belaya took notice of Yuthura's worried expression. "You've come a long way in a short time, Yuthura. You have far to go, but you can take some pride in what you've already accomplished."

Yuthura shook her head, as her sorrow and regret forced their way into the front of her mind. "The Jedi will never take me back. I defied them and joined the dark side almost seven years ago. I was a senior apprentice, an instructor on Korriban." Her head dropped and she began sobbing. "I'm a murderer; I don't belong in the light. Jace should have let me fall into the acid. I deserved it. I deserve to die!"

Yuthura felt a warm, comforting hand on her back. She stood and Dustil hugged her close. "Hush now,  _hirani_ , it's going to be all right." He held Yuthura while she cried herself out.

She moistened a paper towel and wiped her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Thalia was leaning against the aft bulkhead.

"We're all thinking it," said Dak, as he walked into the mess. "Every one of us has done awful things. We have to atone, in the Order or out."

Belaya crossed her arms. "You know you have my support. I'm also carrying letters from Jace, Carth and Juhani, vouching for you. We believe in you and we want you to redeem yourselves." Belaya smiled. "Especially Jace, for some reason."

Yuthura chuckled, then looked pensive. "What do we do if the Masters ask about him?"

Thalia shrugged. "He asked us not to tell the Council that he knows the truth,  _unless they ask us directly._ "

Belaya's lips thinned. "Hopefully, they won't ask; if they do, we tell the truth. He wouldn't want us to lie for him."

Dak began preparing lunch-they may have just woken up, but it was past noon. The crew spent the meal getting to know each other-they hadn't actually all met until the  _Ebon Hawk_  and  _Shifting Shadow_  had arrived on Manaan. Yuthura turned to Belaya. "I have a personal question. You don't have to answer, but I have to ask."

Belaya nodded. "Go ahead."

The Twi'lek's lips quivered. "I want to be a Jedi again, but I love Dustil, and he loves me. How did you and Juhani do it? Have a relationship within the Order, I mean."

Belaya shrugged. "We were discreet. I'm not fool enough to think we kept it a secret. The Masters must know. I don't know why they've chosen not to make an issue of it." She chuckled. "You should talk to Jolee, if you get the chance. His advice is usually good."

Dustil's chrono beeped; he checked it. "We're five minutes from rendezvous with the Republic fleet," he said, "Time to face the music."

The crew crowded to the windows as the  _Shadow_ dropped into realspace at the rendezvous point. Dustil caught his breath. "Oh, my stars…" The Republic strike fleet was  _huge_. There were more than a hundred vessels in total, including thirty-eight cruisers, most of them  _Hammerhead_ -class. Thalia noted that there were no battlecruisers or command ships. Dustil shook his head. "They want to make sure they can attack quickly once Jace relays coordinates. Large capital ships are too slow."

A flight of four Aurek fighters flew out to meet them. Belaya tapped the comm. "Fleet Approach, this is the  _Shifting Shadow_ , reporting as ordered."

" _Shadow,_  this is Blue Leader. Authenticate: gamma six eight theta, over." Belaya read off the correct response from a card Roland Wann had given them. The fighters formed on the picket's wing and escorted them into the formation. The controller gave them a vector to the Republic flagship. Dustil brought them alongside the cruiser; a docking collar extended from the larger vessel and sealed against the  _Shadow_ 's hull. They gathered in the airlock and crossed the docking sleeve.

Waiting for them was a detachment of Republic troops and a female officer in her sixties. "Welcome aboard the  _Watchtower_ ," she said. "I am Admiral Dodonna, commander of this task force."

Yuthura bobbed her head. "Good evening, Admiral. Thank you for allowing us to join you."

Dodonna pursed her lips. "This war has been difficult for those fighting it. Many came to understand they were on the wrong side after serving the Sith for some time. You are not the first to join the Republic under these circumstances." The admiral gestured; a team of Republic personnel walked past the crew and onto the  _Shadow_. "You have some hoops to jump through before you are ready to go," continued Dodonna. "We need to check your ship and make sure that there are no surprises aboard. The same goes for the droid you brought along. I know Commander Wann already sent a team through, but I have to be sure." She looked from one former Sith to the next. "And you need to be processed in-meaning paperwork. Dustil Onasi, you are still listed as missing and presumed dead from the massacre on Telos." Dodonna turned to face the Twi'lek. "Yuthura Ban, you were a high-ranking member of the Sith Academy staff. You are on the Republic capture-or-kill list."

Yuthura nodded sadly. "I have no defense for what I've done."

The admiral patted her shoulder. "You've turned away from the life you led, according to sworn statements by several members of Carth Onasi's crew." She looked Yuthura straight in the eyes. "I commanded the  _Ravager_  during the Mandalorian Wars, you know. I was at Malachor with General Surik. Having darkness in your past doesn't doom you to a life of evil. I look myself in the mirror, and I see someone working to end the war and save the galaxy. You can do the same."

Yuthura reached up to brush the tattoo on her forehead, and the scars on her neck. "Thank you, Admiral." Dodonna pointed them to follow a pair of troopers, who led them to meet with several officers, who walked them through the abbreviated red tape. Belaya left to meet the Council and report in. They re-boarded the  _Shadow_  and went to bed. The Jedi Council would see them in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few questions about the Dustil-Yuthura relationship, some readers thinking it's creepy, as most people imagine Dustil as being only a year or two older than Mission (which makes for a 'family' with Revan, Carth, Dustil, and Mission). I've taken a close look at the known dates on Wookieepedia, and I believe Dustil had to be older and Yuthura younger than most people think. Remember that Carth says Dustil 'must be a man by now,' which I doubt he'd say about a sixteen-year-old. My versions of Yuthura and Dustil are five years apart in age; when they meet Revan, she's 23 and he's 18.


	4. Before the Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Boilerplate blah blah Lucasarts etc., etc.

* * *

Yuthura tossed and turned in bed; her dreams were disturbing. She was back on Sleheyron as a girl; a slave of Omeesh the Hutt. Her master had just fallen asleep, and she was curled in a ball at the foot of the bed, crying. She stood and walked gingerly away from her master.

Omeesh's bedroom was adorned with the usual luxuries. The walls were hung with exotic fabrics; there were containers of fine food and drink, and every kind of spice. One cabinet held the tools of his favorite pastime: torturing his slaves. Earlier that evening, Yuthura had spilled wine on the carpet while pouring a cup for her master. Her punishment had been nearly two hours of agony, leaving her covered with welts and bruises. Now, she saw that Omeesh had drifted off to sleep without closing and locking the cabinet. It had taken Yuthura nearly an hour to work up the courage to get off the bed, but now a fire rose in her belly.

She crept away from Omeesh and picked up a wickedly sharp durasteel spike. Yuthura climbed atop the slug and slammed the spike into his throat. Omeesh awoke with a roar, but Yuthura kicked her collar's remote control out of his reach. She stabbed again, smiling cruelly into the Hutt's bulging eyes. And then it wasn't Omeesh anymore. As Yuthura raised the spike, she found herself on Korriban. Selene lay before her, pinned under a boulder. Blood dripped from the corner of the woman's mouth. "Please…" she rasped. Yuthura couldn't control her body; she struck over and over. As she stabbed, the body changed to Dustil. Yuthura screamed in despair as he looked up at her. Then she blinked, and she was looking down at herself, badly wounded and bleeding to death. The purple-blue blood turned to yellow-green acid and she watched herself being dissolved alive. The ground beneath her feet collapsed and she fell toward the acid pool.

Yuthura woke screaming, in a cold sweat. Dustil was sitting at her bedside, along with Thalia May. Dustil was stroking her cheek. "You're safe now, Yuthura. Lie still a moment."

Thalia took her hand. "Easy, now. Deep, slow breaths. The vision wasn't real, you understand that, right?"

Yuthura began to pull herself together. "That was no common nightmare. What in chaos was it?"

Thalia patted her hand. "There is a powerful nexus of the dark side in the shyrack cave. There is a side passage we never went down; I think the source is down there. It afflicted me with visions as well. Jolee taught me a few mental exercises to stop the nightmares. I would have warned you, but I didn't think you were in the cave long enough to be affected. I can show you what Jolee taught me, but I think we both should consult the Masters."

Yuthura nodded. Her anguish was fading in the light of day, but the vision had still shaken her badly. The crew ate, then it was time to start their day in earnest. Sarna and Yun remained on board to oversee the reloading of the picket's torpedo tubes. The former apprentices headed for the docking arm to the  _Watchtower_.

* * *

Belaya was waiting for them, and led the way to a meeting room. "They will speak with you one by one. You will leave by another door, and you will not see each other until all of you have been judged. The Council of Dantooine has been joined by Master Quatra, to make sure that the vote cannot be tied." She pointed. "Lots have been cast. Thalia, you are first; please, follow me." The two women walked through the door. Yuthura, Dustil, and Dak sank into meditation poses in the hallway, trying to keep calm as they waited.

Belaya ushered Thalia into the meeting room. Five Jedi Masters sat in a semicircle. Belaya led her into the center and bowed. Thalia followed suit, and Belaya made the introductions. Thalia tried to keep still; she felt as if she were being scanned-she supposed she was. Master Vandar smiled. "Calm yourself, child. You have nothing to fear from us."

Thalia tried to relax. "I'm not afraid of you; I  _am_  afraid of myself-that I'm not worthy of joining the Order."

"Less important than becoming one of the Jedi is turning away from the dark side," said Quatra, "which you did the moment you refused to harm another being."

Thalia looked down. "I had a chance, and I spat on it. A Jedi Knight tried to recruit me on Ord Mantell. I rejected him out of hand-I blamed the Jedi for my parents' death."

Dorak interlaced his fingers. "I think, perhaps, you don't give yourself enough credit. We have letters from Padawan Jace and his crew, explaining how you came to be before us. We are not concerned with your choice to join the Sith."

Master Vrook cleared his throat. "Tell us about Koshak and Karlo Passik. Hold nothing back."

Thalia took a breath. "I met them during the competition to join the Sith. I was selected along with the Passik brothers, and several others. We lived and trained together until we were skilled enough to try for Apprentice. Master Uthar told us we were ready to truly begin our lives among the Sith. He handed out lightsabers and told us to fight until only one was left alive." She smiled proudly. "Koshak and Karlo were the first to refuse. They stood up to Uthar. He was about to kill them when the rest of us stepped in. We fled to the caves; by the time Jace came along, the brothers and I were the only ones left alive." She blinked back tears. "The Sith were coming for us. Koshak and Karlo were holding a tunnel entrance. There were too many Sith for them to fight. They used the Force to collapse the tunnel, but they were crushed by the falling rock. They died so I could get away." Thalia was nearly overcome. "Why me? I'm an orphan, they had families. Why did they die for me?"

Vandar looked stern. "The life of a Jedi is sacrifice, Thalia. You were no more or less worthy to survive than they."

"You bear no responsibility for their choice," growled Vrook, "but you must set your guilt aside if you mean to be one of the Order."

Vandar raised a hand. "It remains possible that you will not become a member of the Jedi Order. However, your Force Sensitivity would make you eligible for the Jedi Service Corps. That is the usual destination for those who do not reach Padawan rank."

Zhar nodded. "Belaya tells us you have medical training. The Medical Corps trains Force Sensitives to be doctors, using the Force in addition to conventional medicine to aid the sick and hurt. And any member of the Service Corps may be selected for Padawan later in life." He smiled at Vandar. "That is how my Master found me, many years ago."

Dorak met Thalia's eyes. "Do not think being a Jedi Knight is the only way to live a life in the light. We believe you have already begun, but you still have far to go. And the guilt that scars you may make your path difficult."

Quatra smiled. "Fortunately, we will be able to counsel you during your time with us." Thalia's jaw dropped.

"This Council has decided to accept you for training," said Dorak, "You are now an Apprentice of the Jedi. You are not yet a full member of the Order; that comes with Padawan rank."

Thalia smiled with relief. "Thank you, Masters." She bowed and Belaya waved her out a side door. She turned back to the Masters.

"Please bring Dustil Onasi before us, young one," said Vandar. Belaya bowed and headed out the front door.

Dustil knelt on the hard durasteel deck. He wasn't really meditating, just thinking about how he would frame his words to the Council. He looked up when he heard his name called. Belaya was beckoning for him to follow. Yuthura met his eyes and smiled encouragingly. Dustil took a deep breath and stepped through the door. The Masters were waiting for him in their seats. He wasn't really sure what to do, so he watched Belaya. She bowed, so he did likewise. Apparently, Jedi did not kneel before their masters like Sith did.

Master Dorak steepled his fingers. "There is little reason to mince words, Dustil. Tell us about your father."

Dustil's head dropped. "I still resent him. He was in the fleet for my entire life, sometimes gone for a whole year at a time. My mother was suffering-she tried to hide it, but I knew. Every time he left, she would walk to her bedroom, close the door, and cry for hours. She needed him." He looked back up at the Council, eyes burning with a fearsome intensity. "I resented it. I hated him for making my mother cry, and I hated the other families in town. Lots of them didn't go off to fight, they stayed home. If the war was so important, why did so many people act like it didn't exist? They went to the vid-shows, went shopping, gave a few credits to charity for the wounded. My mother was alone and crying, and my father didn't stop leaving her like that. The people he was fighting for didn't give a damn. And then the Sith came."

Dustil shook his head. "I know the bombardment was terrible, but I have no memory of that day. I remember the labor gang, though. I was about fourteen at the time, and the work was brutal-we were loading Sith ships, cleaning them between patrols, that kind of thing. I kept expecting my father to come and break us out. He didn't; I now know that he thought I was dead. The gang overseers were incredibly cruel. They knew who I was; they taunted me about my father. I got a lot of support from an older girl named Selene-she was on the gang too, and she was tough. One day, she stood up to a Sith-she pointed and accidentally shocked him with a small bolt of Force lightning. The Sith overseer started beating her, and…" Dustil paused, remembering. "I reached out to stop him, and threw a push without realizing it. He went flying backwards off the landing platform. The Sith told us that we could join them-with our powers, we could be Dark Jedi. I wasn't sure, but Selene convinced me, and we boarded a ship to Korriban the next day. Everything felt different-we could be the ones with power, as long as we fought for it. Then Selene was killed in a cave-in, down in the Valley of Dark Lords. I had a major crush on her, and I was heartbroken. I had nothing else to do but study. I learned to fly and repair ships, and secured a place on the  _Shadow_ 's crew."

Dustil grimaced. "I was moving along with my training when I met my father again. He was terribly upset that I had joined the Sith. I knew that if I handed him over to Master Uthar, I'd gain enormous status, but I couldn't do it. We spoke briefly, and he tried to convince me that the Sith were evil, and that I was making a mistake. I gave him a chance to prove it; my mother would have wanted me to give him the benefit of the doubt." He shook his head. "He was right. Selene had been killed on Master Uthar's orders, to make me focus on my training. The only possible reason to stay a Sith was to spite my father, and that wasn't a decent reason at all." Dustil shrugged. "Everyone tells me that Father had been serving in the fleet for my sake. I haven't really resolved that part of my life, but I intend to stand against the Sith. I'll do it as a Jedi, if you'll have me. If not, I'll join the Republic Navy…" Dustil patted the pistol strapped to his hip, "…like my father."

The Masters were silent a moment, deliberating without words. Vandar nodded curtly. "We will admit you for training. Welcome, Apprentice Dustil." The young man smiled and bowed, and Belaya ushered him out of the room.

Dak was not surprised when Belaya called him. Somehow, they'd all known that Yuthura would have to wait the longest. He remembered the etiquette for an audience with the Council, and made his bow without Belaya prompting him. Master Quatra was sitting at one end of the semicircle. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.  _I can't imagine how disappointed she must be._

She didn't speak, Vrook did. "Dak Vesser, you were once a Padawan of the Jedi Order. You left us some years ago, then later joined the Sith as an apprentice. Explain yourself, if you can."

Dak's head dropped. "I have no excuse. Being rejected hurt, but I responded like a child. I should have talked to someone, should have let you help me."

Vandar nodded. "Emotional attachments have a tendency to cause trouble for most young people, Jedi or not."

Dorak chuckled. "You did have the misfortune of falling for the wrong girl, though. Loving someone who didn't feel the same must have hurt terribly. Such pain is difficult for anyone to deal with, let alone a seventeen-year-old boy." Zhar and Quatra smiled at Belaya, who blushed, but said nothing.

Vrook cleared his throat. "There is someone who wishes to speak on your behalf." He slid a data card into a reader in the arm of his chair. An overhead holoprojector clicked on; Dak turned to watch as a life-size image of Juhani appeared in the center of the room.

She bowed and began speaking. "Masters of the Jedi Order, I would like to offer my opinion of Dak Vesser, once my fellow Padawan on Dantooine. When we were in our late teens, he told me that he loved me. I didn't feel the same way, and I thought Dak had a simple crush on me. I told him I could not love him; I thought he would be over me and back to his training in little time. I was wrong-he left the planet soon after. I had no idea that his feelings for me ran so deep."

"I met him again several years later on Korriban," continued the recording, "where he had joined the Sith Empire. He radiated pain and loss through the Force. I spoke to him, asking why he would have turned to the darkness. His response was that my rejection had devastated him." Juhani heaved a sigh and looked down, embarrassed. "It shames me to admit this. I lost my temper, I belittled and criticized him for mistakes I very recently made myself." Quatra nodded, pursing her lips. "Dak was furious; we argued… and then he left the Sith anyway, because he saw that he had hurt me. I submit that this is proof of good character, and ask that you allow Dak Vesser to return to the Jedi Order. He is deserving of your consideration, and your sympathy. I believe that if you give him a second chance, he will be a credit to the Order." The image of Juhani bowed; the hologram faded and the room lights came back up.

Dak was too choked up to speak. Dorak shook his head. "So, a fallen Jedi leaves the Order because a woman broke his heart. Yet, when fate brings them back together, that heart allows her to save him."

Zhar turned to Quatra. "It appears you have two students to be very pleased with."

Quatra smiled like a proud parent. Dak lowered his head and wiped his eyes; he took a deep breath and looked back up at the Masters.

"You showed tremendous compassion and restraint on Korriban, Dak," said Dorak. "A lesser man would have  _wanted_  to hurt Juhani."

Dak shook his head. "No one who truly cares for another ever wants to hurt them. There's more to love than just sex. Juhani and I will be close to each other now, I think, we just won't be lovers. In the end, I got what I wanted."

Vrook snorted. "It hurts to learn the hard way, doesn't it, boy?"

Dak nodded. "Yes, Master, it does."

"The pain will pass," said Vandar, "the lessons will not."

Quatra smiled gently. "I'm glad you turned away from the Sith, Dak. It is good to see you again."

Yuthura Ban sat in a lotus position. She looked to the world like she was in deep, serene meditation, but she was on the verge of hysteria.  _What do I say? How do I convince them that I deserve to be a Jedi? I'm not even sure if I deserve another chance myself!_

"Yuthura, it's time," said Belaya. Yuthura rose and followed the Jedi into the Council's room. She felt her innards twist and dug deep, trying to find some reserves of strength and peace.

Yuthura stepped through the door and walked to the center of the room. She didn't look at the Masters until after she had finished her bow. There sat Vrook, tears streaming down his rugged face. Yuthura broke down completely. "I'm sorry, Master, I'm so sorry! I've done such terrible things, I let you all down. I didn't even try to help the other slaves. I left the Jedi for nothing!"

"You came back," he said, sounding overjoyed. "I was sure you had been killed, or lost to the dark side!"

Vandar raised a hand for quiet. "You certainly did stray from the path, Yuthura. But you have returned, so your inner light must not have been completely smothered during your time among the Sith."

Yuthura pressed her palms together, striving to calm down. "I'm not sure you are right. I had done evil before I ever joined the Sith." She looked up at the Council. "You know my history, how I first came to Dantooine, correct?"

Zhar nodded. "You escaped slavery on Sleheyron and stowed away on a freighter. The crew discovered you and marooned you on a small moon, where you were found by Master Kavar."

Yuthura nodded. "I never told anyone  _how_  I escaped. My owner, Omeesh the Hutt, fell asleep after… hurting me, for fun. I could have just taken his keycard and fled, but I didn't. I picked up one of his torture tools and attacked him while he slept. I smiled into his face while I stabbed him to death." She put her hands to her head. "I knew Hutt nerve junctions from massaging him. I made him suffer as much as I could. I…  _enjoyed_  it."

Vandar tapped his fingers together. "I think, perhaps, that we understand better than you think."

He gestured to Quatra, who met Yuthura's eyes. "Yuthura, you were not a Jedi yet; you were not sworn to peace. And Omeesh was abusing you, brutalizing you! You have no reason to be ashamed you killed him."

Yuthura shook her head. "That killing is where my fall began. I had time while Omeesh was asleep. I could have gotten the other girls out. I wasted that time torturing him to death, and the alarm was raised. I went to the Sith so I could gain the power to attack the Hutts and free the others. Because I was bent on revenge, three women are still slaves. They deserved better."

Dorak nodded. "Your motives are nobler than you are willing to believe, Yuthura. You wished to do right, but lacked the patience to take the long road. That is understandable, given your background."

Zhar sat forward in his chair. "Jace wrote a letter, telling us of your encounter on Korriban, the duel you fought, and its aftermath. You may live a life full of self-doubt, but remember the day you faced your death, and what your regrets were."

Yuthura brightened. "So, you will allow me to return to the Order?"

Quatra smiled. "We offered you a place among us once.  _You_  chose to leave. Likewise, coming to train as a Jedi again is your choice, not ours."

Vandar spread his hands. "If you come back, it will be as an apprentice again, not a Padawan. We will give you time to think, and decide whether you want to try again."

Yuthura's shoulders drooped. "Thank you, Masters. I know the right decision." She looked at her old master and smiled. "I would be honored to rejoin the Jedi Order, and I am glad of the chance to do so."

Vrook beamed. "Welcome back, young one. I am glad you have found your way home."

Yuthura bowed; the Masters stood and began to file out of the chamber. "You should meet up with the others," said Zhar. "They are in the maintenance area crafting their lightsabers." Yuthura nodded; she and Belaya left to rejoin the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuthura is a bit tricky. Like Bastila in Second Chances, I am portraying what some might trumpet as female empowerment as an evil act. Let me be clear. I find absolutely nothing wrong with women fighting their way free of abuse or mistreatment, if they have to (i.e. the police will not help them). The key issue is cruelty. Bastila and Yuthura both went beyond killing their tormentors. They inflicted unnecessary suffering to make themselves feel better, and that is unquestionably dark. Contrast Sarna, who kills Brent and Tash quickly and with minimal pain with a single lightsaber stroke, despite the abuse she suffered at their hands.


	5. The Eve of Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are originally creations of BioWare; I have added to them, but they aren't mine.

* * *

Yuthura walked into the  _Watchtower_ 's maintenance shop and was knocked backwards as Dustil slammed into her. They embraced; Yuthura leaned down until her chin rested on his shoulder. "They let me come back! Master Vrook  _missed me_ , Dustil; I thought he'd be furious! I can't believe it."

Dustil patted her shoulders comfortingly. "We were all scared," he said. "None of us were sure we'd be allowed in the Order."

Thalia nodded vigorously. "I thought I blew my chance ten years ago."

Dak snorted. "We've got a lot of hard work ahead of us."

"You certainly do," said Belaya, "You have lightsabers to construct, and not much time. You will also be studying the Jedi Code with the Masters, starting tomorrow morning. I've been given a schedule for you to follow. You will eat, sleep, and study aboard the  _Shadow._  Every day, you will rise and join me for morning meditation. Breakfast will be followed by study with Masters Dorak and Quatra. After lunch, you will work on your sabers until they are finished, then you will begin combat training in the  _Watchtower_ 's fighter hangar with Masters Vrook and Zhar. We will eat dinner together, followed by evening meditation, and bed. You also need robes. Fortunately, this is the Admiral's ship, so her tailor has offered his services; he's on his way down now. I brought along bolts of several kinds of simple cloth from a market on Manaan." Belaya paused. "I am leaving to speak with the Council again-they have not yet decided whether to allow you to come along on the strike."

Dak's head snapped around. "What? Jace needs all the help he can get!"

Belaya crossed her arms. "I agree, but they are not sure that you can stand being exposed to the dark side again so soon. You are spiritually brittle after what you've been through." She took a breath. "Focus on your training for now." Dustil nodded and walked back to the machine shop. One by one, the others followed.

* * *

Belaya walked down the ship's corridor toward the waiting Masters. She had a sense of deep foreboding about the upcoming assault on the Sith. The data from the Star Map suggested that Jace would arrive at the Lehon system within two days. That didn't give Yuthura and the others much time to get trained. Still, Belaya was not only sure the defectors were up to the challenge of joining the battle, she was sure that it was essential that they come along.  _I just don't know_ how _I know._ She approached the door, which slid open. Belaya walked to the doorway and knocked.

"Come in, Belaya," called Zhar, "Have a seat and pour yourself a cup." The Masters were now sitting around a table; a pot of tea sat in the middle, along with a small plate of pastries. Zhar and Dorak had removed their cloaks. Quatra was leaning forward with her elbows on the table. Belaya was taken aback; the setting was very informal.

Dorak chuckled. "Look at her face, Vandar! She's completely speechless." Vandar nodded, laughing. The little Master was sitting atop the table on a small cushion, so his head was at the same height as everyone else's.

Quatra shook her head. "The younger members of the Order always seem surprised that at the end of the day, we are just people."

"Especially at the end of the day, when we are very tired people," agreed Vrook, taking a sip from his mug.

"Sit down, dear," said Quatra, "it is all right, you can relax." Belaya took a seat and poured herself tea; she absolutely  _did not_  relax.

Vandar steepled his fingers. "As you know, Belaya, we have met to decide whether to allow the escaped Sith to return directly to battle, without the usual training."

Zhar leaned forward. "So tell us, Belaya. You have lived and worked with them for some time. What do you think of the four who came with you?"

Belaya took a sip while she thought. "I have no concerns about Thalia May at all, with respect to the dark side. She joined the Sith without realizing what she was becoming part of. The minute she understood, she rejected the dark side completely." Belaya paused. "That being said, she is struggling with grief over her fallen friends. I don't think that grief could lead her to the dark, Thalia is stronger than that. The one thing that does worry me is how strongly she wants to keep her new friends safe. I feel that she might place herself at risk to keep the others from harm." She shrugged. "We are at war. Every Jedi and soldier is putting their life on the line to guard the people of the Republic. Self-sacrifice is a noble trait, to be admired in a Jedi. I don't think Thalia has a death wish."

Zhar nodded. "What about Dustil Onasi?"

Belaya pursed her lips. "He is still holding on to pain and resentment regarding his father. He was left essentially fatherless for most of his childhood while Commander Onasi served in the Mandalorian Wars. When this conflict began and Carth chose to return to service, Dustil was devastated. He felt that Carth chose other people over his family. The Sith nurtured this feeling, and twisted it into a hate for the Republic as a whole. Jace and his crew were able to show Dustil how the Sith played on his feelings to gain his loyalty. He is angry that the Sith manipulated him. He feels used, and wants to punish them. That anger is focused on the Sith-I doubt it could be turned to their benefit. I think he is unlikely to return to the Sith, but he has years of healing ahead. On balance, I think he is up to the task. There is also his skill as a pilot to consider-he can make that ship absolutely  _dance_."

Dorak cleared his throat. "What is your opinion of Dak Vesser?"

Belaya looked down. "It's my fault he fell. If Juhani and I…"

Vandar held up a hand to stop her. "You are not to blame for Dak's choices, or Juhani's."

"Dak would have loved Juhani just as deeply and hopelessly if she had been strictly adhering to the Code," said Quatra, "and Juhani attacked me because she failed to control her anger. Neither has anything to do with your relationship with her."

Belaya let out a sigh of relief. "I'm very glad of that." She looked up at Zhar. "By the way, Master, how much trouble are we in?"

Zhar smiled gently. "You are not the first Padawans to fall in love, and you won't be the last. We deliberated on your relationship back when we first became aware of it. We concluded that if we ordered you to separate, you might leave the Order to remain together, and be worse off."

Vrook snorted. "Master Quatra guessed before any of us on the Council. She claims female intuition; I say she cheated somehow."

Quatra smirked. "We reviewed our decision when Juhani lost control of her emotions during her Trials."

Dorak shrugged. "We actually believe that Juhani's feelings for you made her want to come back."

Belaya shifted in her seat. "Back to Dak Vesser. You heard how Juhani confronted him on Korriban. I am still stunned. Dak was obsessed with her, once. For him hear that from her and react not with resentment or anger, but with compassion... that shows tremendous willpower, and a conscience. He is back among the Jedi now, and he seems to have resolved his infatuation with Juhani. He knows he made a mistake, and he wants to serve as a Jedi once more. He has already fought the Sith in two engagements-he helped rescue Jace, Yuthura, and Thalia from Korriban, and also manned the ventral turret during the battle above Manaan, on our way here. He never wavered, never showed signs of rage. He's ready."

Zhar nodded. "That just leaves Yuthura Ban."

Belaya took a deep breath.  _This is going to be difficult_. "I think she is prepared to join the battle."

Vandar shook his head. "I am less sure about her than the others. She was a Sith for several years, and rose to a prominent position. She had to have been quite ruthless. We know she committed at least one murder on the orders of her superiors. She tried to recruit Jace to kill her master the day she defected. I fear that she might switch sides again if the battle goes against the Republic."

"Oh, come now," said Vrook, "She can never return to the Sith. She betrayed them and helped several people escape from the Academy. The Sith will kill her for disloyalty if they catch her again."

"I think that is the problem," Zhar said quietly. "You cannot be a true servant of the light under duress. You accept the Jedi Way freely and honestly, or not at all. Additionally, she may have defected because she thought Jace would kill her if she didn't."

Belaya shook her head vehemently. "You didn't see her on Manaan or aboard ship. Yuthura is fully repentant. She fears that she has done so much evil that she cannot be redeemed, or does not deserve to be. She had a minor panic attack yesterday morning. She was completely overcome-she just sat and cried, said that Jace  _should have_  killed her during their duel. We've talked at length, and she thinks of little but getting into the war and setting her mistakes right. She feels that she owes Jace a debt. Her mind was completely unguarded, and I could feel the sorrow and regret. Unless Yuthura is a master at mental manipulation, her feelings were genuine." She paused uncomfortably. "There is more. The Sith Jace rescued-not just the apprentices, but Sarna, Yun, and Marks the droid-there's something about them. There is a strength that they have when they are together. I can't really explain what I am feeling. I am absolutely certain that they will be needed in the upcoming battle. I don't know why, and I don't have anything specific."

Vrook and Quatra looked at each other. "Belaya, you are describing a premonition," said Dorak.

Belaya's eyes widened. "Really? I thought only masters could have visions of the future."

Vandar shook his head. "Anyone who can use the Force may experience a glimpse of things to come. Only a master, or one under a master's guidance, may attempt to see the future intentionally. This changes things."

Zhar sat forward. "Prepare yourself to meditate, child." Belaya got off her chair and knelt with her feet beneath her. "Focus on that feeling; let it lead you."

Belaya sank into a half-trance for a few moments. She opened her eyes. "My feeling is focused on Yuthura and Dustil. I have no real details, just that conviction that it is important they come on the mission." She rubbed her brow. "Yuthura and Dak knew Juhani and me when we were apprentices on Dantooine together. Juhani was with Jace on the  _Ebon Hawk_. I was captured on Dantooine and freed by two Sith defectors who had met Jace on Taris. Jace brought us to Korriban. Once we arrived, Jace met Thalia, who was trying to escape, and Dustil, whose father was looking for him. The other two Sith he convinced to leave were Yuthura and Dak, out of the hundreds of Sith on Korriban-I doubt that is a coincidence."

Vrook looked at Dorak, who nodded and spoke for the group. "You are right; there is destiny at work here, Belaya. It would be foolish to ignore your history together, and your premonition."

"The four from Korriban will be allowed on the strike," said Vandar. "And you will lead them, Belaya."

"You have a difficult path ahead," Vrook growled, "but I believe you are up to the task."

"Take good care of our students," said Quatra. Belaya took a deep breath and nodded.

Zhar smiled. "Why don't you go tell your crew the good news?" Belaya smiled, then bowed and left the room.

* * *

Yuthura Ban looked up from her soldering when she felt Belaya approach. On either side of her, the others also stopped what they were doing. They left their workstations and gathered in a nervous clump in the middle of the room. The doors hissed open and Belaya walked in. "You are all coming with me. We will crew the  _Shifting Shadow_ on the strike." Yuthura and Dustil hugged, Thalia sank to her knees, and Dak let out a whoop. Belaya clapped her hands once, loudly. "Settle down  _now_ , please! You have a heavy burden of work and training ahead, and little time."

The rest of the day was spent working and training. Shortly before supper, they all turned when someone cleared their throat in the doorway. It was Sarna, and she looked worried. "Admiral Dodonna sent me," she explained, "It's Marks. There's something you need to see."

Yuthura and the others followed her out of the maintenance area. Belaya led them to the droid repair shop, where Marks was locked down to a workbench. A cloth covered his head. The admiral was standing next to the droid, along with Yun and a Republic Intelligence technician. They looked up when the crew entered the room. "Intelligence completed their check of the droid," said the admiral. "He appears to be free of any monitoring devices or hidden Sith programming, but, well, look here."

The tech removed the cloth and several members of the crew gasped. Inside the droid's head was a human brain, with tubes leading down into the chassis. Dak whirled to face the tech. "What in the worlds is this?"

"I don't know," replied Marks, "but I appear to be cybernetic, not a true droid."

Thalia bent down to inspect the tubing. "Nutrients, oxygen, those I recognize. What is that?"

The tech cleared his throat. "It's a circuit-to-nerve hookup. It allows Marks' brain to operate the droid's systems as if they were his own body parts. Essentially, Marks has the physical capabilities of a droid, but with an organic mind in control. Organics are more adaptive and innovative, more unpredictable."

Admiral Dodonna frowned. "Intelligence has heard rumors of these things for several months, but they were unconfirmed until now."

"If I have an organic brain," asked Marks, "why don't I have any human memories?"

The tech grunted. "Your brain shows no activity in the memory centers more recent than twenty-seven months ago. My best guess? Your memory was wiped before it was grafted to the droid body."

Marks glanced at the Twi'lek. "Apprentice Yuthura, who am I?"

She shook her head sorrowfully. "Marks, I don't know. I was told you were a prototype droid, made to kill Jedi. I had no idea the Sith were doing…  _this_."

Marks turned to look at the tech, swiveling his head to an angle no humanoid could match. "Sir, please close my cranial cover. I believe the sight of my uncovered brain is unsettling to several of the people in this room." The tech nodded and closed the durasteel dome. Marks turned back to Yuthura. "I believe that my independent thinking may be due to my organic brain and prototype status. My guess is that my brain is from a fallen Sith soldier, and thus whoever created me thought I would obey without question. Happily, they were incorrect."

Dustil nodded. "The mind-wipe left room for a new personality to come into being. Most humans have an inborn reluctance to harm others. You appear to share that trait, Marks."

The droid stared at the ceiling. "I would like to discover who I was, if such is possible."

Thalia cleared her throat. "I know who you are: one of us."

Marks turned to face her. "Thank you, Apprentice. I appreciate the sentiment, and I'm glad you still want me."

Dustil grunted. "Someone's got to man the tail gun."

Dodonna crossed her arms. "I thought you should see this, Belaya, but is doesn't change much. Whether Marks is a droid or a cyborg, he is still a valuable member of your team."

Belaya nodded. "We're glad to have him along."

The next few days were busy ones for the  _Shifting Shadow_ 's crew. Sarna and Yun had taken the Oath of Service in front of the  _Shadow_ 's other crew, formally joining the Republic Navy. Sarna was made a gunner's mate, third class; Yun was one rank lower as a spacer. Both of them appreciated their new armor, marking them as troopers of the Republic. Sarna, Yun, and Marks went over the ship from nose to tail, making sure it was absolutely ready to go into combat. They had long since reloaded the torpedo tubes, but there was plenty of work to be done: Sensors had to be calibrated and tested. They needed to change the communications system from Sith to Republic frequencies and codes. All the repeaters had to be checked; several needed fresh galven coils. Sarna spent an entire day disassembling the guns and bringing them up to spec. The work went slowly, but they made acceptable progress. They also had to spend time together as a ship's crew, simulating combat against Republic ships and fighters.

The apprentices spent their mornings in study of the Jedi Way, and afternoons in the machine shop fabricating parts for their lightsabers. Dustil and Thalia had never crafted a lightsaber before; theirs had been mass-produced by the Sith. It wasn't easy, but it was something every apprentice had to go through. By the end of the second day after they rendezvoused with the task force, they all had constructed lightsabers and their robes were ready.

Thalia and Dustil had fairly traditional robes. Thalia's overcloak was light tan, while her inner wrap dress had been colored with Norris root dye, resulting in a burgundy hue. She had crafted a pair of green-bladed short lightsabers. Instead of the usual ridges, her saber hilts had the names 'Koshak' and 'Karlo' milled into the metal in Ryl and Aurebesh lettering, then filled with synthetic rubber for a better grip. Dustil had a set of standard brown-white-tan robes, but rarely wore them; he was far more likely to be seen in a gray Republic flight suit without unit patch or rank insignia. He carried a standard lightsaber with a blue-white blade. Dustil had also installed his second tuned crystal into his blaster with Sarna's help; it now fired a bolt the same blue color as his lightsaber. He was training with Master Zhar, who helped him use the Force to vary the blaster's energies. Dustil could use his new pistol to short out droids, pierce shields, and even curve the bolts through the air.

Dak had the most unconventional clothes of the group. He wore heavy work boots, unlike the more moccasin-like footwear most Jedi tended to favor. His trousers were blue denym, and he wore a simple off-white shirt. Instead of a cloak, he wore a brown duster-style coat. He had constructed a new double-bladed lightsaber with bronze blades. Yuthura wore a dark gray outer cloak; beneath that, she retained the close-fitting garb traditional to Twi'lek women, but instead of a bodysuit, she now wore a midriff-baring sleeveless top and leggings in several shades of light and medium gray. Her new lightsaber was full-length, not a shoto blade; it had the same violet hue as her skin. Yuthura looked at her new outfit in the mirror. For the first time in her life, she saw a Jedi look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great coincidence here. I didn't know about the organic droids in SWTOR when I wrote them into my fics. I thought they were in ideal evil thing for the Sith to do, desecrating corpses to make deadly soldiers. What do you think? Leave a review!


	6. The Battle of Lehon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: George Lucas created the standard by which all epic space battles are judged.

* * *

On the morning of their third day aboard the  _Watchtower_ , the crew was startled out of their morning meditation by an alert tone over the loudspeaker, calling all personnel to their stations for a jump to hyperspace. Dustil and Yuthura warmed up the engines while the rest of the crew waited for orders in the mess. Belaya's comm chirped. "Padawan Belaya, please report to Admiral Dodonna's ready room for orders. Bring Yuthura Ban with you."

Belaya acknowledged and pointed to Yuthura. "You're with me." The two women crossed the docking sleeve and double-timed their way to the ready room. The Admiral was sitting at the head of a long table with Master Vandar to her right.

Belaya stood straight. "You summoned us, Master?"

"Yes, Padawan," replied Vandar. "We have just received a transmission from the  _Ebon Hawk_. The strike on the Star Forge is imminent. We need to discuss a sensitive matter. As you know, Padawan Bastila was captured nearly six weeks ago. We must account for the possibility that she has been turned."

Yuthura swallowed hard. "Bastila Shan can use Battle Meditation."

Vandar nodded. "If the Sith have Bastila on their side, this mission is doomed, as is every being in the task force. We don't know the situation, but Jace will attempt to rescue Bastila before he confronts Malak, if he hasn't already. Jace loves her, Belaya, and the rest of the  _Hawk_ 's crew is close to her as well."

Belaya felt sick to her stomach. "You want us to serve as a fail-safe."

Vandar nodded grimly. "If Bastila has fallen, and Jace's crew cannot or will not fight her, you must incapacitate her by any means necessary. Malak cannot be allowed to use her power against the Republic; there are too many lives are on the line." He fixed Belaya with an intense look. "I hope you understand how long the Council deliberated such a decision, and how it grieves us to even think of it."

Belaya bit her lip and nodded. "You think this is what my premonition was about."

Vandar nodded. "I am sorry, child."

Yuthura dropped her arms to her sides. "We will do what we must, much as it hurts."

Vandar sighed. "Thank you, young ones. I pray it doesn't come to that."

Admiral Dodonna cleared her throat. "The fleet is preparing to jump; the Star Forge is two days' travel from here. Once we arrive, my task force will engage the Sith ships. Master Vandar tells me that only Jace Kilraen, on the  _Hawk_ , can deal with Malak himself. We have lost contact with Jace and his crew. When we arrive, you are to locate the ship and escort her to landing on the Star Forge." Dodonna tapped an intercom switch. "Send them in, please."

The door slid open and two officers walked in and made their salutes. "I'd like you to meet Captain Tisha Reetat," said Dodonna. "She commands the 617th Bomber Squadron, based aboard the  _Sojourn_. Next to her is Captain Galven Kanu, who leads the 191st Fighter Squadron, aboard this ship."

Belaya and Yuthura shook hands with the two pilots. "Their squadrons have been assigned to provide escort and fire support on your mission," the admiral continued. "Belaya has command of the operation until you rendezvous with the  _Ebon Hawk_ , at which time Lieutenant Onasi will take over. For this mission, the 191st is callsign Silver, the 617th is Gold. You should get together and go over the details. Dismissed."

The two pilots saluted and walked out with Belaya and Yuthura following. They headed to the  _Shadow_  to plan. In half an hour, they had sketched out formations, basic tactics, and contingencies. Eventually, they had to make ready to jump. The  _Shadow_  decoupled from the  _Watchtower_ , and Dustil moved away from the cruiser. Yuthura programmed the navicomputer, and they made their jump. Two days' flight time, and then the battle would begin.

* * *

The crew of the  _Shadow_ spent most of their travel time resting, or in meditation. Belaya took the time to go over every detail with her crew. They had to get Jace to the Star Forge to take on Malak. Since communication had been cut, they had to account for the possibility that the  _Hawk_ was unable to fly. If the  _Hawk_ didn't contact them when they dropped out of hyperspace, they'd have to search. Silver Squadron would cover them while Gold and the  _Shadow_  swept the area. As a VIP transport, the picket had a powerful long-range sensor array, designed to spot threats from afar. Yuthura and Belaya could locate enemies at a great distance, and vector the fighters to targets they could not detect themselves. If the  _Ebon Hawk_  was adrift in space, they'd dock and bring the crew onboard; if they had gone down on the planet, the  _Shadow_  would have to land. Either way, they would then attempt a forced landing on the Star Forge and assault its command center. If the worst had happened and Jace was dead, they would transport the Jedi Council to the Star Forge to try and defeat Malak.

The crew had been shocked when Yuthura and Belaya explained their second, secret mission. It meant betraying Jace's trust after all he had done for them. More than that, Bastila was a hero of the Republic-but then again, so were Revan and Malak, once. Yuthura was uneasy. The Star Forge was where Revan and Malak fell to the dark side. None of them knew what evil dwelt on the station, or the planet orbiting Lehon. She worried that she, or others on the crew, might be corrupted. Also, they were to assault the Star Forge. Darth Malak would be there, along with his most skilled and ruthless troops. Yuthura was not so much at peace than she didn't fear death. She had tried to avoid showing her anxiety, but of course Dustil could tell. He was a constant comfort during their journey; Yuthura was at least content that whatever happened, she would be with him in the battle to come.

The flight to the Lehon system felt like much less than two days. The crew went to battle stations ten minutes before they reverted to realspace. Dustil took the controls, with Yuthura handling navigation and Belaya on the sensor/communications console. Sarna ran to the lower deck to pull the locking pins and throw the arming levers on the torpedo tubes. She then climbed to her position on the gun deck. The other turrets were already manned. "E.T.A. two minutes," called Belaya. "Cockpit to all gunners, charge your weapons and sound off when ready." One by one, the gunners reported in. Yuthura counted off the last ten seconds to realspace. Dustil pushed the hyperdrive lever all the way forward. The blue clouds of hyperspace cleared to star-streaked black, and the starlines shortened to twinkling motes of light.

Several members of the crew gasped. The Star Forge was a massive space station orbiting a yellow-white star. The station was sucking up hot gases from the corona, apparently as a power source. The Sith fleet was massive-eighty or so ships hung in space around the Star Forge, including two dozen big  _Interdictor_ -class cruisers. The Sith heavies were fewer in number, but their ships were larger, with more powerful weapons and shields. Yuthura shook herself, then reached forward and snapped her fingers next to Dustil's ear. He blinked. "Right, let's get down to business." He accelerated the  _Shadow_  into a climbing turn, taking a position above the  _Watchtower_. Below them, Silver Squadron came shooting out of their launch tubes; the Aureks' wings scissored open just after takeoff. The squadron formed up, three flights in fingertip formation; they spread out and began moving out from the cruiser. Dustil followed, and the bombers of Gold Squadron soon joined on the picket _._  More spacecraft were launching from every cruiser in the formation. There was no sign of the  _Ebon Hawk_. Dustil turned to look at Belaya, who shrugged. He banked the  _Shadow_  and headed towards the planet, hoping that Jace had set down to hide.

The Sith fleet was standing out to fight. The cruisers got underway in large V formations to maximize turret coverage; the escorts formed their own line in front of the capital ships. Fighters, bombers and pickets began launching from the cruisers and the station. Individual squadrons of bombers gathered into strike wings; fighter escorts swept ahead as the bombers were assigned ships to attack. The pickets formed a perimeter, turning to present their broadsides to the incoming Republic bombers. The Republic fleet closed on the Sith position at high speed, hoping to engage the enemy before they could get organized. It didn't happen. About a dozen Sith frigates left the line and headed for the Republic ships. Dustil cursed. "Those are the new  _Hailstorm_ -class." He toggled the radio. "Admiral, you are about to come under torpedo attack."

These frigates did not have the usual fighter launch bays. Instead, the space held a score of torpedo tubes each side. Dustil accelerated into the space between the two fleets with Silver right behind. The rest of the Republic fighters soon followed. One thousand kilometers from Dodonna's fleet, the frigates turned to port, presenting their starboard broadsides. They began to ripple-fire torpedoes until their launchers were empty. They came about to bring their portside tubes to bear, fired again, then withdrew to rejoin the line. The Republic fleet broke formation, giving themselves room for evasive maneuvers. Fighters moved to shoot down the fast-moving torps. They started scoring hits, but there were almost five hundred torpedoes, and not much time. Two hundred klicks from the fleet, the fighters broke off to stay clear of the ships' own defenses; the escort ships began launching concussion missiles. At a hundred kilometers, the guns opened up on the incoming torpedoes. Perhaps fifty remained, but that was too many for the ships to shoot them all down. Five frigates and two destroyers were blown apart. The cruiser  _Rampart_  took three hits and began burning; the crew tried to abandon ship. The cruiser rolled out of control as the escape pods launched. Belaya cried out in horror as several pods struck the  _Wrathful_ , which broke in two and exploded.

Belaya closed her eyes, went through a calming exercise, and turned back to her scope, looking for any sign of the  _Ebon Hawk._ The Sith bombers began their strike, trying to reach attack range before the fleet could get back into a defensive formation. The Republic bombers made their move as well, and fighters from both sides moved to strike the opposing bombers while clearing the way for their own. Dodonna sent a destroyer division to spinward, trying to flank the end of the Sith escort line. Three Sith cruisers moved to head them off, and the smaller ships turned back. Next the Republic bombers tried to concentrate fire on the Sith center, but interceptors and pickets cut them off. Dustil shook his head. "The Sith are defending the Star Forge perfectly. It's like they're listening to our radio commands. They're responding to every tactic with the ideal counter."

Yuthura turned to Belaya with a stricken look on her face. "I know why."

Belaya nodded grimly. "We may have to confront Bastila, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we have to find Jace." As she said it, a new contact appeared on her scope. "I have a small ship coming from the planet, alone." Belaya tapped a command into the console, then beamed. "It's identified as a _Dynamic_ -class light freighter." Dustil grinned and changed course to join the  _Ebon Hawk_. Gold Squadron slid into formation with the picket, and the fighters of Silver moved ahead to escort them.

The comm beeped; Master Vandar appeared on the screen. "We have contact with the  _Ebon Hawk_. Carth confirms Bastila has been turned."

Belaya drooped. "We have our orders, then."

Vandar shook his head. "I am rescinding your prior orders. Jace appears prepared to do what he must, despite his feelings. I have become convinced that his destiny is to face Bastila and Malak, whatever the outcome might be. You will escort him to the Star Forge, and follow his instructions once there."

Yuthura heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank the Force they're all right."

Vandar cleared his throat. "There is something else. Jace has just informed me that he is aware of his true identity." Belaya tried to keep the guilty look off her face and failed mightily. Vandar snorted. "I cannot fault you for not telling us. You felt you owed him that much; and you were right."

Belaya cocked her head. "Can Jace save Bastila, Master?"

Vandar shrugged. "It is impossible to truly know the future. I do know this: Jace and Bastila will meet on the Star Forge. That meeting is as important as Jace facing Malak." He stroked his chin. "Belaya, I do not know what your premonition means, but I think it is clear that you and your crew have a part to play. I must go; I need to help command the battle. May the Force be with you, young ones."

Belaya sat back in her seat. "Dustil," she called, "form up, then contact the  _Ebon Hawk_  and check in. Carth will have orders for us." The freighter came into view, crossing from left to right below them.

Dustil banked and descended, sliding into formation on the  _Hawk_ 's left wing. He toggled the comm. " _Ebon Hawk_ , this is the  _Shifting Shadow_. Father, what are your instructions?" Carth answered quickly, ordering Dustil to drop directly behind the  _Hawk_ , to maximize turret coverage. Silver Squadron moved out ahead to clear the way. A group of five Sith escorts blocked their path to landing; the ships began launching fighters.

There were too many ships for them to break through, so Carth radioed the fleet for help. Admiral Dodonna responded by sending the cruiser  _Harbinger_  to clear the way. The cruiser moved in from the right, forcing the Sith ships to face it. The escorts formed into a V formation with the frigates on the flanks. The  _Harbinger_  closed to gun range and fired its turbolaser batteries into the lead destroyer. The Sith returned fire, but were not big enough to go toe to toe with a capital ship. The first destroyer was simply shattered by repeated hits. The cruiser shifted fire to the second destroyer; by now, all four Sith ships were in range and trying to wear down the  _Harbinger_ 's shields. The cruiser was pounding on the last destroyer when the Sith made their move. The two frigates accelerated to pass down either side of the  _Harbinger_. The cruiser engaged them with its lateral guns, but they were designed to defend against fighters, not destroy a warship. The Sith frigates didn't have the massive torpedo launchers of the  _Hailstorms_  which had opened the battle, but they fired four torps each. The cruiser was able to shoot most of them down, but one made it through, exploding just behind the bridge. Instantly, the  _Harbinger_ 's guns fell silent. Dustil cursed. The big ship had no choice but to turn away and make for the Republic lines.

" _Ebon Hawk_  to Gold Leader," called Carth, "we need an attack run on the two Sith frigates." Gold Squadron split into two groups and began moving into position for an attack run. The ships' complement of fighters turned to attack the bombers. "Silver, it's your turn," said Carth, "scatter those bandits!  _Shadow_ , we're going in behind the bombers. That damaged destroyer is yours-ready torpedoes."

Dustil licked his lips. "Yes, sir. You have the lead."

Belaya looked at her screen, then scanned the sky with macrobinoculars. She frowned and toggled the comm. "Something is wrong," she called, "I have many more Sith fighters on my scope than I can actually see."

"I concur,  _Shadow_ ," called Silver Leader. "Is there any chance they're ghosting us?"

Dustil shook his head. "Sith fighters don't have sensor jammers. More likely, the extra contacts are real, and there are fighters out there painted black. Sharp eyes, everyone."

Belaya thought a moment. "Silver, Gold, nobody comes within a kilometer of the  _Hawk_  and  _Shadow_. Inside that radius we fire on anything that moves." The squadron leaders acknowledged.

Silver Squadron split into pairs and engaged the Sith. They were outnumbered, but Sith fighters had no shields. The bombers went to max throttle and raced in at the frigates. The Sith ships fired everything they had: repeaters, blaster cannon, even their main batteries. Gold Squadron screamed in, jinking through the defensive fire. Five bombers were destroyed, but the ones that made it through scored multiple hits on both frigates. That left the destroyer. The  _Ebon Hawk_  bored in with the  _Shadow_ right behind.

A warbling tone sounded over the cockpit loudspeaker. "That's torpedo lock," called Yuthura, "Dustil! Why haven't you fired?"

He shook his head. "We're twenty kilometers away, and I only have two torpedoes. I have to make sure the gunners don't have time to shoot them down."

Belaya nodded. "You're flying, Dustil. Weapons release at your discretion." The  _Ebon Hawk_ began firing on the Sith destroyer with all its guns. This left the  _Shadow_ responsible for defense from all directions. Then the intercom sounded.

"Con, gun deck," said Yun Genda, manning the starboard twin gun. "I can see faint shadows between four and five o'clock low. I think there are black fighters out there."

Belaya checked her scope. There were several targets on the starboard quarter. "Guns, con," replied Belaya. "I see them on sensors. Dak, swing around and help him out." The situation became more complex. Silver Sith fighters began to gather off the  _Shadow_ 's port wing and tail, lingering out of gun range. The Sith flight leader was preparing to hit from several directions at once.

Belaya changed tactics. She ordered the twin guns to watch the sides and rear, and gave the quad turrets freedom to aim for anything they could hit. The crew of the  _Shadow_  could only wait for the Sith to make their move. Suddenly, the fighters to the right accelerated, pulling ahead and attacking from the front. Thalia and Dak swung their guns forward and opened fire. Marks called a warning as the three fighters behind the picket dove away. They dropped below his field of fire and climbed toward the  _Shadow_ 's belly. Dak stomped the foot pedal, trying to bring his turret around in time. Dustil pitched the nose down to give the two quad guns an easier time hitting the fighters. Yun shouted a warning as a half-dozen black fighters roared in from the right.

Both quad turrets slewed to help out, but the Sith were already in firing range. The gunners tore them up, but the  _Shadow_  took numerous hits. The final fighter exploded less than ten meters from the picket. Burning wreckage slammed into the  _Shadow_ 's starboard side. The lock tone went out in the cockpit. "Something's wrong with the torpedoes!" cried Dustil. "I can't get a lock."

"Con, ventral gun, I see the problem," called Dak. "The starboard sensor array is gone. Pieces of that last fighter smashed the antennas!"

Dustil grimaced and adjusted his controls. "We'll fire for straight running." The  _Ebon Hawk_  was in the middle of a strafing run. Carth and his crew shattered the destroyer's shields and hit several of the defense guns, then banked away. Dustil charged in, firing from less than five hundred meters away. The first torpedo struck above the flight deck, starting a fire but missing the vital systems. Dustil's second shot struck the main reactor, which blew as the picket whipped past. Dustil howled with glee as the destroyer exploded. The two ships continued on to a landing on the Star Forge.

The picket and the freighter flew into the landing bay side by side. Dustil turned to the women behind him. "You two should get aft, and be ready to hit the ground fighting." Belaya nodded and clapped Yuthura on the shoulder; the two unstrapped and headed for the cargo bay. The Sith troopers had prepared a hasty defense. Their fire was not damaging to the shielded ships, but was much too heavy for anyone to go outside. The  _Ebon Hawk_  began suppressing the troopers with its chin turret. Dak shredded the Sith position from the quad gun under the nose, and continued firing as the  _Hawk_  set down. Dustil swung the  _Shadow_  until its nose faced out to space and the ramp was pointed in. He landed and dropped the ramp. Yuthura and Belaya were the first out, along with Jace and Juhani from the  _Hawk_. The rest of the Jedi followed closely. Sarna, Yun, and Marks joined up with the  _Hawk_ 's shooters and began firing at the remaining Sith. Eight Jedi made short work of the defenders in the landing bay.

Jace turned to the group. "This is the plan: non-Jedi will remain here and hold the docking bay for our exit; Carth is in command. What is left of Silver and Gold Squadrons are patrolling just outside. Several other groups of Jedi have landed; they are attacking the Star Forge's facilities to help our fleet. Belaya, take your group and do the same. Juhani, Jolee, and I are going after Bastila." The crew wished him good luck, and the Jedi headed out the door into a corridor which led deeper into the station. Not far in, they reached a junction which led around the Star Forge. Belaya and her group turned left; Jace, Juhani, and Jolee continued on toward the central shaft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to integrate lots of different kinds of warfare to make my battle scenes interesting. Drop a review and let me know how I did!


	7. The End of the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't create KotOR... but I did create the Shadow.

* * *

Belaya moved along the hallway which connected the launch bays. They had seen no resistance since leaving Jace at the first junction. Her comlink chirped; it was Carth Onasi calling from the landing zone. "Get ready to fight," he said. "T3 has plugged into the Star Forge computers. We have intel on Sith movements. The Sith are preparing to counterattack my position; they will be coming along your hallway, and soon."

Belaya took a calming breath. "Do you have an estimate of their strength?"

"Looks like a reinforced platoon," replied Carth, "Forty to fifty, with some repeaters and grenade launchers."

Belaya frowned and looked around at the narrow hallway. "Is there any better place we can hit them?"

There was silence for a moment. "Fifty meters ahead, the hall opens into another launch bay," said Carth. "You'll have to move quick to reach it before the Sith."

"We can handle that," said Belaya. "Thanks for the warning." The group broke into a sprint. As expected, they entered a large, high-ceilinged room. There were no ships being loaded during combat, so they had plenty of floor space to work with.

Belaya turned to the others. "I know we're in a fight for our lives, but you still mustn't draw on the dark side. This station is swimming in evil, and you could easily be overwhelmed."

Dak thought a moment. "So we use telekinesis against groups, not lightning." Belaya nodded.

Yuthura held up a hand. "I actually know a couple of light-side electrical techniques," she said, "Master Vrook taught them to me on the  _Watchtower_. Nerve shock can overload the organic nervous system, sending muscles into spasm. I can also disrupt the electrical systems in droids from a distance. I think that would be ideal for an ambush."

Belaya nodded slowly. "If you aren't using the dark side, you may go ahead." She pointed the group to cover. They ducked behind crates and other pieces of equipment and settled down to wait.

* * *

It was not long before they heard the pounding of many feet in combat boots. The Sith platoon moved into the launch bay in a loose column. They had no idea that Jedi were hiding on their flanks-at least until Yuthura stood and blasted a grenadier with her new ability. Yuthura's lightning bolt shone silver-white, not violet. It struck the Sith trooper in the chest, then an arc leapt from him to another trooper, and more beyond. The soldiers cried out and jerked spastically, losing control of their bodies. They fell, twitching. The remaining Sith dove for cover and began firing on Yuthura's position. Dustil popped up from the far side and fired his blaster, dropping a repeater gunner. The Sith threw grenades in Yuthura's direction. Thalia caught one with pull and threw it back, but it exploded before reaching the enemy. Belaya and Dak lit their sabers and charged, deflecting blaster fire back at the troopers. Dustil kept up the fire, focusing on troopers with heavy weapons. Yuthura and Thalia circled the Sith left flank, hemming the soldiers in and forcing them to divide their fire. Many Sith drew vibroblades and tried to take the Jedi on hand-to-hand. Yuthura struck them with more nerve shocks. Dustil was up and advancing, shooting left-handed while he blocked Sith fire with the saber in his right. Dak lifted one soldier and hurled him into two more. The remaining Sith gathered together along one wall of the bay. They volley-fired, then charged with blades. It was over quickly.

Dustil turned to Yuthura. "That's an impressive technique."

Yuthura's shoulders drooped. "It's ironic-I couldn't have learned fast enough to use it in this fight if I wasn't so skilled in Force lightning. It's a legacy of my time serving the dark side."

Belaya shrugged. "That time is over, Yuthura. You serve the light now."

Yuthura smiled. "Master Vrook told me that I can gain wisdom from my experience; that I can use my time in the dark to better live in the light."

Dak nodded. "I heard about the same from Master Quatra. I hope they're right."

They left the ambush site and continued on down the corridor. As the group rounded a corner, blaster fire missed Dak's head by a whisker. He dove to the floor and threw his lightsaber, killing two troopers. Thalia ran at the knot of Sith, swatting bolts aside. She was able to force them to retreat slowly. Belaya followed in support; she blasted a push down the hall, scattering the defenders. A repeater gunner popped out from a side door and fired, forcing everyone to seek cover. The gunner kept up a heavy fire, pinning them in the hallway. Dustil switched off his lightsaber and aimed his blaster two-handed. He fired wide of the Sith, but the bolt curved around the corner and the trooper fell. Yuthura grinned at him. "Now,  _that_ 's a useful trick."

Dustil took aim down the passage, covering Thalia's advance. Dak moved to secure the room the gunner had come from as Thalia continued on. Yuthura and Belaya followed her. Their hallway led past several maintenance shops and a pilots' ready room. It dead-ended at a larger passage leading toward the station's central shaft. Yuthura stepped out into the passage to see a pair of Sith troopers holding vibro double-blades. They raised their weapons, then saw her lightsaber and took off running into a larger chamber.

Thalia started after them but Belaya caught her arm. "They want us to rush in," she said. "They have laid an ambush for us." Thalia nodded and moved ahead cautiously. Dustil followed, pistol pointed at the floor.

Belaya's comm chirped. "Belaya, stand by," said Carth. "Admiral Dodonna has orders for you."

There was a series of clicks and warbles as the  _Hawk_ 's comm was patched through. "Padawan, Admiral Dodonna here. We're experiencing difficulty. The Sith fleet is being bolstered by fighters and bombers being built right now aboard the Star Forge. The Star Forge is building war droids to defend the fighter bays, too many for the Jedi to push through. I need you to take out the factory to take the pressure off the rest of the boarders. I'm sending details to your datapad."

Belaya nodded. "We're on it, Admiral." There was silence from the comm.

"Be warned, Padawan," said the admiral, "the guard force includes apprentices, as well as the remnants of the Special Assault Unit."

Belaya caught her breath. "How many SAU, Admiral?"

"We think about a squad," replied the admiral, "guarding the factory lines and control room."

Belaya sighed with relief. "Good. We should be able to handle those numbers."

"Good luck, Belaya, and thank you," said Dodonna. "Keep your people safe."

Belaya turned to the others. "We have orders to attack a droid factory and shut it down. This won't be easy. The guard force includes Sith apprentices and members of Sarna's old unit-the ones who hit Dantooine and captured me." She took a breath. "They know how to fight Jedi. Don't attack too aggressively. Expect them to resist the Force. They are skilled in hand-to-hand as well, and can block your lightsabers with their rifles." The group took a moment to study the intel Dodonna had sent, then got moving.

* * *

The factory lines were about a kilometer from the landing bays, somewhat deeper into the station. Belaya and the others encountered sporadic resistance, but most of the Sith had retreated. They could all feel Jace fighting above them; he was climbing towards two other powerful presences in the Force. It seemed that he had nearly reached Bastila, and Malak was shifting defenders to stop him. Yuthura silently wished him luck, then focused on her own task.

They engaged a force of war droids at the entrance to the factory, then forced their way into the large room. There was a loud hiss; a durasteel blast door slammed shut behind them. The group came to a dead stop. The Sith were waiting for them; SAU troopers stood on platforms along the assembly line, carbines aimed. Four apprentices waited on the factory floor, lightsabers in hand. With them was a Sith Master with green-black hair. His deathly pale skin was marred by dark patches, as if he had been badly burned-or frostbitten.

Belaya gasped. "Aramil?" He laughed mockingly and nodded. "It can't be!" Belaya cried, "I saw Jolee kick you out into space!"

Aramil smiled cruelly. "A few minutes in hard vacuum are barely a challenge to a true master of the dark side." He pointed at Belaya, who actually backed up a step. "You are the Padawan Belaya, the one who killed so many of my invasion force on Dantooine. I've been hoping we would meet again, but I have business with your companions." He swept his gaze over the group. "You have been misled by the Jedi, and deserted from the Academy on Korriban. The Republic is losing the battle; The Jedi will be dead before the day is out." He paused for effect. "Malak offers his mercy to those who have served him for years. Yuthura Ban, Dustil Onasi, and Dak Vesser, you can return to us, and stand victorious over the galaxy. All we require is proof of your loyalty." He pointed to Belaya and Thalia May. "Strike down these two, and join us."

The former Sith looked at each other and smiled. As one, they leaned forward and spat. "I'll never turn on my friends again," snarled Dak.

Dustil laughed. "Malak can kiss my ass. Oh, wait, no he can't, the faceless freak."

"We're through with the dark side, Aramil," said Yuthura, "and you? You're through, period."

Aramil smiled unpleasantly. "I was hoping you'd say that." He ignited his double-blade and took a fighting stance. "Slay the traitors. The Padawan is mine."

Belaya braced herself. "Yuthura, take Dustil and deal with the troopers. Thalia, Dak, you'll have to take the apprentices. I'm going to have my hands full with Aramil." The others nodded and spread out. Aramil and the apprentices charged. Belaya, Dak, and Thalia met them in the center of the room. The SAU troopers opened fire from on high. Dak returned fire, killing a trooper and making the rest duck.

Yuthura concentrated and leapt up to the platforms. She let her precognition lead her, and flowed from one strike to the next. The Sith reacted quickly to the sudden assault, but Yuthura had anticipated how they would counter her. She parried every strike and got past every block. The troopers had to face her, which forced them out of cover. Dustil kept up the fire, keeping the troopers from taking advantage of their superior numbers. They were not defeated, not yet, but they had no choice but to focus on Dustil and Yuthura, taking them out of the battle on the floor below. Two troopers took Yuthura on at close range with bayonets on a narrow catwalk. It was like the duel with Jace: she had limited room to maneuver, but this time, her full-length lightsaber allowed her to keep up an offense. She got between her opponents and swept one's legs. With a few seconds to fight one-on-one, she was able to knock the second trooper over the railing. Yuthura spun back towards the first Sith and kicked him in the head before he could get to his feet. She moved on to engage more SAU troopers. The catwalk led to an open platform, and several more troopers moved in. Yuthura took on the two closest to her, slashing at shoulder height. One trooper parried and Yuthura caught his wrist. She twisted and threw him into another two. Dustil fired, curving the bolt around her to hit a Sith who was approaching from behind. Three riflemen turned to deal with Dustil and fell to Yuthura's thrown lightsaber. The last four surrounded her. Yuthura caught one in a whirlwind, shocked another, and finished the last two with her blade.

With the SAU beaten, Yuthura headed to the control room for the assembly line to sabotage the factory systems. Dustil turned his attention to the Sith apprentices. Dak and Thalia were holding their own, but each of them faced two Sith. Thalia was the better duelist, so Dustil moved to help Dak. The two Sith spread out to force the Jedi back-to-back. Dak recognized the danger and cartwheeled out of the way. One apprentice kept after him, while the other turned to fight Dustil. Dak swung at head height, then belt-high, alternating sides to keep the Sith off balance. He hammered the apprentice backwards with powerful swings. The Sith countered with a vertical slash. Dak blocked with one side of his double-blade and spun around his foe to finish him off. He ran to help Thalia, who was still fighting two. The two Sith split, and one left the duel to head off Dak. It was a mistake; one-on-one, Thalia quickly defeated her foe and ran to double-team Aramil with Belaya.

Dustil had staggered his opponent, and took a quick potshot at Aramil. The Sith Master was able to dodge and continued his attack. Aramil was taller and stronger, with superior reach, but Zhar had trained Belaya extensively in the defensive Soresu form. Aramil rained down blows, but Belaya held him off. Thalia arrived and forced Aramil on the defensive with a flurry of strikes from his off-hand side. The two remaining apprentices fell back to join Aramil. There was a moment of eerie calm as the two sides squared off. Belaya and Dustil took on Aramil, while Dak and Thalia engaged the apprentices. Dak feinted one blade at his opponent's eyes, then slashed at her forward shoulder. The Sith pivoted to block, and Dak kicked the inside of her calf. Her foot went out from under her and she slid into a split; Dak slammed his knee into her nose and knocked her out. Thalia had finished off the other apprentice, leaving Aramil alone, facing four Jedi. He shook the entire room with a Force wave, hurling his attackers to the deck.

Belaya scrambled to her feet, but Aramil was gone. She looked around at the others. "Anyone hurt?"

Dak and Thalia were fine; Dustil stood stiffly and felt his ribs where he had slammed into some machinery. "Nothing broken, boss. I'm good."

"Let's get after him, then!" said Thalia.

Belaya shook her head. "Our job is taking this factory off-line."

"Besides," sighed Dak, "he'll find us soon enough."

Belaya nodded. "Dustil, Thalia, keep watch. We'll head through the factory to link up with Yuthura on the far side."

They felt an overwhelming surge in the Force. Dustil looked at Belaya. "Oh, my stars… That's Jace, isn't it? He's fighting Bastila."

Belaya nodded. "We need to finish this job and get up there." They moved through the production line, destroying the backup controls on every machine. "Right," said Belaya, checking her datapad, "We're finished here. There are more droid assembly areas ahead. Let's see what we can wreck."

They moved through a door to find Aramil waiting, surrounded by assassin droids. "Welcome, Jedi," said the Sith Master menacingly, "I believe you should recognize these Jedi-hunters." The droids looked exactly like Marks, only with a chrome and black paint job. "The prototype Mark VII you stole from the Academy is primitive by comparison to these production models. Let me demonstrate." He snapped his fingers. "Exterminate the Jedi."

The droids began firing slugthrower rifles. Dustil returned fire and destroyed two hunters. Belaya went after Aramil, who ran to meet her in the center of the floor. Dustil took cover and kept up his shooting, allowing Dak and Thalia to move in. Thalia zigzagged through the hail of fire to engage the droids in close. They parried with their bayonets. Dak joined her and blew a droid away with a powerful push; it smashed into the wall, leaving a gruesome puddle from its organic parts. Thalia got past the second one's guard and struck it in the head. Her saber stopped cold on the droid's armor.

"Watch it," cried Dak, "they're cortosis-plated!" Thalia tried to slash the droid's joints, but it was too quick, and blocked her with a forearm. The droid feinted, then thrust its bayonet into Thalia's thigh. She screamed as the assassin ripped the blade down through her flesh, leaving a grisly cut. Dustil blasted the droid before it could finish her off. Dak grabbed Thalia's medical satchel and began working to stop the bleeding. Thalia clapped both hands to her thigh, healing with all her strength. Dustil stood over the pair, holding the droids off as best as he could.

The assassins were closing in for the kill when silver lightning flashed down from above. Yuthura's bolt arced from one droid to the next, destroying more than a dozen. Yuthura dropped down beside Dak and clapped Dustil on the shoulder. "Go!" she cried. Dustil ran to help Belaya with Aramil. Yuthura threw shock after shock until the last assassin finally fell, then slumped to the deck, exhausted. Dustil holstered his blaster and shifted to a two-handed saber grip, moving to Belaya's left. Aramil eyed him warily, angling his double-blade to guard against both of them. Belaya slashed high; Dustil aimed low for Aramil's knees. Aramil spun his saber to block both attacks. Dustil kicked him in the wrist, knocking the double-blade out of position. Belaya struck at the opening in the Sith Master's guard. She severed his arm at the shoulder and followed through, cutting Aramil in half. There was no feeling of victory, though. Belaya and the others rushed to check on Thalia. She had managed to mostly close the wound, and was wrapping her leg.

"How bad is it?" asked Belaya.

Thalia reached out for a hand up; Yuthura pulled her to her feet. Thalia could walk, painfully and with a limp. "I'm sorry, Belaya," she said, "I'm out of this fight. I'll head back to the landing bay."

Dustil shook his head. "You'll never make it alone."

Belaya nodded. "Dak, get her back to the  _Shadow_ , then follow Carth's orders." They fashioned a crutch out of metal tubing and spacer's tape, and Thalia and Dak began their trip back to the bay.

Belaya turned to Dustil and Yuthura. "It's just us now. I don't know what my premonition means, but I'm sure you two are supposed to do something vital to the outcome of this battle. We need to get upstairs to Jace." The two nodded. Belaya pulled out her comlink. "Lieutenant Onasi, Belaya here. I need a route from my current position to the command deck."

"I copy, Belaya," replied Carth. "T3 is working-one moment." Belaya's datapad began displaying a map. "Do you have it, Belaya?"

"Yes, Carth, I do, thank you," she replied. "We're on our way now." She pointed and the trio began moving. The map led them to a turbolift which connected to the command deck in a room labeled as the "prototype lab." Belaya hit the button and the lift began to rise. "Be ready," said Belaya, "we have no idea what we're walking into."

As the elevator ascended, they concentrated on Jace's duel. The Force energies roared ever higher, then subsided. The battle was over. Belaya smiled with relief. "I can still feel two lives in the Command Center. Jace saved her!"

Dustil grinned. "Good for him." They felt suddenly energized and alert-Bastila was aiding the Republic with Battle Meditation. Jace moved away from the command center towards the lab room.

Suddenly, they felt a potent darkness. Yuthura swallowed nervously. "That's Malak. It can't be anything else." Malak moved away from Jace. Machinery started with a whir, and suddenly little sparks of energy began coming to life overhead.

Dustil turned to Yuthura. "Those are droids, a huge number of them." Jace's energy surged several times, each weaker than the last. Droids blinked out each time, but more and more flickered into being. "They'll overrun him!" cried Dustil.

Belaya shook her head. "No, they won't. This is what we are meant to do-clear Jace's path to Malak." The three Jedi readied themselves. Yuthura and Belaya took positions on either side of the door; Dustil stood between and behind them, blaster aimed in his left hand.

The lift reached the top of the shaft and the doors slid open. The trio dashed out and ran down a short hallway to the lab, which was full of combat droids. Thankfully, there were no cortosis Jedi-hunters, but everything from droid troopers to heavy war droids was being generated by a bank of matter synthesizers. The synthesizer machinery was protected with a force field, rendering lightsabers useless. Jace was backed up to the doorway leading to the command center, trying to keep the droids from passing him and reaching Bastila. Belaya led the way into the room, carving her way into the droids' flank. Yuthura sent another droid shock into the crowd. Dustil fired through the force field to blast the first synthesizer in line. Droids rushed him, but he shredded them with his saber. Jace began pushing back the droids from his side. It was over quickly.

Jace shot a concerned look at Belaya. "Dak and Thalia?"

"Both alive," replied Belaya. "Thalia was badly hurt by cortosis bio-droids, and Dak escorted her back to the ships."

Jace sighed with relief, then asked Dustil about the modified blaster. When Dustil had explained, he turned to Yuthura. "It's good to see you walking in the light." She smiled, and took a moment to tell Jace of her reunion with Master Vrook. "I need to confront Malak," said Jace. "You should get back to the  _Shadow_."

Yuthura bit her lip and nodded. "May the Force be with you, my friend. I hope we will see each other again." Jace smiled and turned away, walking toward the observation deck where Malak was waiting.

Belaya led the others back to the turbolift. They rode past the factory, all the way back to the landing bay corridor. Carth and the rest were manning an improvised barricade. "Dustil!" he cried, "It's good to see you safe."

Dustil surprised everyone, including himself, by running to embrace his father. "I'm glad you're okay too, Father."

Carth stepped back and looked to Belaya. "Jace?"

"Is confronting Malak as we speak," said Bastila, as she came out of the corridor.

" _Bastila!_ " A blue blur zoomed past Carth to slam into Bastila's chest. Mission hugged her tightly. "You're okay! We were so worried!"

The rest of Jace's crew welcomed Bastila back as well, albeit with more decorum. Bastila was forced to stop and breathe to get her emotions under control. "The Republic fleet has broken through the Sith lines. Several cruisers are coming to bombard the Star Forge. This station will be destroyed within ten minutes." She looked at Carth. "I'm not leaving without him, Carth."

The pilot shook his head. "We feel the same. The  _Hawk_  is staying." He turned to Belaya. "You should take off. I know you want to wait with us, but…"

Belaya nodded sadly. "We need to get Thalia to a medic." She bowed to the  _Hawk_ 's crew. "Good luck." The  _Shadow_ 's crew boarded the picket and took off.

* * *

Belaya contacted the flagship on comm. "Admiral, this is the  _Shifting Shadow_. We have an injured crew member on board; Thalia May has a severe cut to her right leg. We need a vector to a cruiser with open med bay space."

The comm crackled. " _Shadow_ , this is Admiral Dodonna. There's no med bay space in the fleet; we're stuffed with wounded from damaged and destroyed ships. Bring her aboard the  _Watchtower_. Master Zhar can treat her." Belaya acknowledged and they flew clear as the Republic cruisers began blasting the station.

Thalia insisted on walking across the docking sleeve, instead of letting the crew take her on a stretcher. The Jedi Council was waiting along with Master Quatra. Zhar placed his hands against the bandages and got to work. Thalia's face slowly cleared of pain. She stood and flexed the newly treated leg. "You should avoid straining that leg for a week or so," said Zhar. "If you over-exert a Force-healed injury, you'll reopen the wound and need kolto."

Thalia nodded. "Thank you, Master. I feel much better."

Vandar looked around the group. "You have done well. You four have proved yourselves, and are now Padawans of the Jedi Order." He handed Yuthura a set of carved beads to stand in for the Padawan braid. She smiled and put them on: a circle on the crown of her head, and a strand hanging down between her lekku.

Quatra cleared her throat. "Padawan Belaya, step forward." Belaya's mouth opened and shut, then she walked to the center of the room.

Zhar smiled. "Masters of the Jedi Council of Dantooine," he said, "I affirm in your presence that my Padawan, the human Belaya, having been trained and tested, having confronted the dark side, and having stood upright against the darkness, has completed her Trials and is worthy of the rank of Knight of the Jedi Order."

Master Vandar stepped forward. "We accept your judgment, Master Zhar." Quatra and the Council stood in a circle around Zhar and Belaya, who knelt. "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force." Zhar lowered his lightsaber to the back of Belaya's neck to cut her braid. "Belaya, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic. You are charged with defending the galaxy from the dark side, and shaping those who will stand guard after you." He stood. "May the Force be with you."

Belaya stood and bowed her head. "And with you, Master Zhar." Dustil raised has hands to applaud; Yuthura stopped him and shook her head.

Vandar smiled. "We should head to the planet. The Republic is arranging a victory celebration for Jace and his crew."

The crew of the  _Shifting Shadow_  stood and cheered with the rest of the Republic troopers and spacers who attended the ceremony. Admiral Dodonna awarded the Cross of Glory to the entire crew of the  _Ebon Hawk_. A large party followed on the grounds of the Temple of the Ancients, a structure of the long-lost Infinite Empire.

Before they began mingling, the Council called Belaya and her crew aside. "We wished to arrange for your next assignments," said Vandar, "so that you can leave direct, once the festivities are concluded."

Dorak nodded. "Normally, Padawans spend a year or two in groups, learning the skills of a Jedi before being assigned to individual Knights or Masters. In this case, you have already had all the skill training you need, albeit under… less-than-ideal circumstances."

Vrook snorted. "That's putting it mildly. But skill is the least part of being a Jedi, and you need to learn the rest."

"We believe you are ready for one-on-one study under a Knight or Master," said Vandar.

He gestured to Zhar, who stepped forward. "Thalia May, you will continue your training with me. We will be working to rebuild the MedCorps clinic attached to the Enclave." Thalia smiled and bowed.

Zhar extended his hand, and Thalia shook it. "Thank you, Master. I look forward to learning from you."

Vandar turned to Dak. "Dak Vesser, we had hoped Jolee Bindo would agree be your mentor. We have not had the chance to ask him."

Dak nodded. "I learned a lot from him when we were together on Manaan. I hope he'll have me."

"He may choose to return to Kashyyyk and his life of contemplation," said Quatra. "If that is the case, Dak, I'll be stuck with you again." Dak grinned and bowed to his former Master.

Zhar cleared his throat. "Dustil Onasi, your mentor is Belaya." Belaya beamed. Dustil stepped forward, bowed, and shook Belaya's hand.

Vandar gestured; Juhani walked up to the group. "Yuthura Ban, you are assigned to Juhani."

Yuthura walked forward, bowed, and shook the Cathar's hand. She smiled at Vrook. "Thank you, Master. Thank you for this chance."

Vrook grunted. "We haven't given you anything you didn't earn. We never will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is just getting started. How do you think it's going so far? Review, or send me a PM!


	8. A New Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Lucasarts and BioWare created this world and the characters in it. Well done on their part.

* * *

Jace's crew went their separate ways after Lehon. Carth Onasi was promoted to captain, and received his first formal command: the cruiser  _Sojourn_. Sarna and Yun Genda served in the cruiser's embarked complement of troopers. Carth oversaw the construction of Citadel Station, in orbit above Telos; he was overjoyed to spend time working to restore his home. Many Republic officers retired in the years after war's end, leaving vacancies in the upper ranks. Carth was quickly promoted to rear admiral, and tapped to command all Republic forces in the Outer Rim. Sarna and Yun would continue to serve with Carth, first above Telos, then patrolling the Rim.

Jolee returned to Kashyyyk, but he did so as a Jedi Knight, and Dak went with him. Jolee made his home in the former Czerka base. Dak built a large vegetable garden on several of the old landing pads, and honed his skills as a horticulturist and cook. Zaalbar returned home, but let his father continue the leadership of Rwookrrorro. He and Mission began a trading business centered on Wookiee crafts and exotic foods. The business prospered, and Rwookrrorro began to develop a true spaceport for more extensive trade. Thalia decided not to attend full medical school; rather, she sought training as an emergency medic. The  _Shadow_ , with its extensive med bay, saw service as a medical fast-response ship on Dantooine. Several Sith senior officers attempted to set themselves up as warlords in various areas of the Sith-held Outer Rim. Master Zhar, Belaya, Juhani, and their Padawans spent a year putting out brushfires. With the last holdouts beaten, they returned to their training. The Enclave on Dantooine was never rebuilt; they moved to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Two years after Malak's death, Admiral Dodonna led a fleet to Korriban. They found nothing-the planet was barren, the Academy empty. Many artifacts had been removed, indicating that one or more Sith had fled into hiding.

Jace and Bastila moved to Coruscant, where they were married. The Jedi permitted this, and even raised Jace to the rank of Master and Bastila to Jedi Knight. For a time, their lives were happy, but it did not last. Jace was having ideological disagreements with the Order over the place of love among Jedi. Jolee didn't want Jace to make an issue of it, despite agreeing with him. Jace had also begun calling himself 'Revan' once more. There was something else as well, but they didn't know any details. About the same time as Dodonna explored the surface of Korriban, Revan left Coruscant in the  _Ebon Hawk_ , taking only Canderous and T3 with him. At some point after, Canderous separated from Revan and they both disappeared. Revan had even erased HK-47's recent memories, to keep him from being able to tell anyone where he had gone. HK disappeared as well, about six months later.

They had other problems. There were reports of Sith ships in the Outer Rim. Sightings included a  _Centurion_ -class battlecruiser, which made no sense: Every ship of that class was accounted for, either still in the Republic fleet, or destroyed during the wars. The Order was in trouble as well. There had been barely a hundred Jedi left at the war's end. Now, their numbers were being reduced further. All across the galaxy, Jedi were disappearing without trace.

* * *

Four years had passed since the destruction of the Star Forge, and Master Zhar called Juhani, Belaya, Yuthura, and Dustil to a secret meeting, in Zhar's home on Coruscant. The  _Shifting Shadow_  landed at a civilian landing complex for discretion's sake; the crew took an airspeeder to the apartment, arriving in midafternoon. They walked in to find Zhar and Thalia May waiting, along with another Jedi Master who Belaya didn't recognize. He was a tall, blond human in his sixties. Yuthura smiled. "Master Kavar, it's good to see you." She turned to the others. "Master Kavar here found me after I escaped slavery, and brought me to the Order."

Kavar nodded. "Zhar here tells me that your path wasn't exactly straight, but you seem to have done well, in the end."

Yuthura bowed her head. "Thank you, Master. I have you to thank for my new life, and Jace, of course."

Yuthura made the introductions and Kavar shook hands with the group. "I'm sure you want to know why I have called you here. The Jedi Council means to address the disappearance of Jedi. Master Atris has called for a Conclave, a meeting of nearly every Jedi in the galaxy. They are gathering in a month's time on Katarr, a colony world of the Miraluka."

Thalia's eyes widened. "Ah! I see!"

Dustil turned to Thalia. "What is it?"

"The Miraluka race is blind," explained Kavar, "they use a special Force technique instead. With guidance from the Jedi, they may be able to help us detect the enemy which is attacking the Order." Kavar frowned. "I am not sure that they will be successful. I have my own theory as to the identity of our enemy. Several Jedi Masters are going to be absent from the Conclave, pursuing our own leads. I want you ready to support us if necessary."

Juhani frowned. "What leads?"

Kavar shook his head. "I am sorry. I cannot be specific, both because you do not need to know, and because I am not certain exactly what I am hoping to find."

Belaya smiled. "You haven't told Atris that you are keeping us in reserve. We're a fail-safe again."

Kavar turned to Zhar and grinned. "You did a good job with this one. She's sharp as a tack." He turned back and nodded. "You are correct, Belaya. The attacks are so smooth and quiet that I must consider the possibility that the Order has been infiltrated. I don't know for sure, I just like to cover my bets." He handed them a datapad. "Insert that into the comm system of the  _Shadow_ , and you will be able to check for coded messages from me, or the other Masters who are part of my investigation. In case someone tries to trick you, there are three: Zez-Kai Ell, Lonna Vash, and Vrook Lamar."

Zhar cleared his throat. "I am traveling to the Conclave; I want you to take Thalia with you. I will contact you if I learn anything. May the Force be with you."

They left the apartment and hopped back into the airspeeder. Yuthura was surprised when Juhani didn't fly back to the ship. "What's going on, Master?" she asked, "where are we going?"

Juhani set her jaw. "We are going to get some answers. Jedi are disappearing, and those who are still here are so busy dealing with the attacks that no one is serving the people. We're flying to Bastila's apartment; she and Carth are expecting us."

Bastila lived a short distance away. Juhani flared the speeder to a landing on a pad sticking out from the side of a skyscraper. Bastila and Carth stood waiting at the doorway. She wore not the Talravin bodysuit and drape they were used to, but a tan and brown dress which hung down to her calves. Her hair was gathered into a bun at the back of her head, then hung loose down to her shoulder blades. Her face was rounder and softer than Yuthura remembered. Carth wore an orange leather flight jacket over civilian clothes. He looked much the same, though his moustache and beard were speckled with gray. Bastila smiled when they stepped out of the speeder, but there was sadness in her eyes. "Hello! It's so good to see you all again."

Juhani ran up to her and they embraced. Dustil hugged his father, and they clapped each other on the back. Belaya trailed slightly behind, smiling. Bastila opened her mouth to speak but Belaya cut her off. "Business can wait. We want to see him!"

Bastila beamed and led the way into the apartment. She headed into the living room, where a crib sat in the corner. The room was littered with stuffed animals and toys. Bastila leaned down and reached into the crib. She came up with a young toddler, with thick brown hair and dark eyes. "This is Vaner."

Yuthura smiled. "He looks like his father." With the child in her arms, the sadness in Bastila's eyes faded, replaced by a maternal glow. Juhani bent down to look Vaner in the face. She made sure not to smile too broadly-a Cathar's teeth could frighten a child. Vaner gurgled and reached for Juhani's face, stroking her fur. Juhani hummed softly to amuse him. Vaner laughed, waving his arms.

Juhani stood back, and one by one, the rest of the group met Revan's son. Bastila sat in a large armchair with Vaner on her lap. He began squirming, so she set him on the floor, where he picked up a toy spaceship and began banging it into the carpet. Dustil chuckled. "He's a pilot already."

Bastila smiled warmly. "I got the test results back from the Temple about six months ago. Vaner is not Force-sensitive." She pursed her lips. "I'm sorry he will never see the galaxy the way I do, but at the same time…"

Juhani nodded. "He will never be tempted by the dark side."

Bastila twitched visibly at the words 'dark side.' "To business, then. If I know my old Master, Zhar is putting a backup plan in place."

Belaya nodded. "He is, but it appears that the planner is Master Kavar."

Bastila smiled thinly. "Kavar is the best strategist in the Order-other than Revan, of course. When we were waiting for the Council to join the war, we all thought he would lead us." She looked around the room. "I know why you're here. You want to find Revan. You are hoping that I know where he has gone." She looked down. "I do not. His memories were returning, and they frightened him. I have seen small flashes of his thoughts, and glimpses of the future. I believe he found something out there, when he and Malak flew beyond the Rim. Eventually, he remembered enough to find his way back to wherever he had been before. We had planned to travel together, but then I learned I was with child. I had to stay." She set her jaw. "But I programmed T3 with a set of instructions, in case something goes wrong. Revan believed that whatever was out there was so dangerous that the rest of us would not survive it. If that is true, it might be too strong for him." She looked down, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "If he cannot come back, T3 will try to return on his own to find us, and warn us. Whatever is out there in the darkness is a threat to the Republic."

"I don't know what Revan is facing," said Carth, "but there are more commonplace threats which need the Jedi. Criminal syndicates are taking over the Rim. There is political upheaval on several worlds. The war did so much damage, the Republic may collapse anyway." Carth crossed his arms. "Master Kavar has contacted Republic Intelligence, asking them to aid you in your mission. He is concerned that one or more of these problems may be connected to the threat against the Jedi. Your mission is a good opportunity to bring some stability, or at least get eyes out there." He met Belaya's eyes directly. "The Order is unpopular these days, but some of us remember that we need the Jedi. The last time Revan spoke to me, he asked me not to follow him, but to work to keep the Republic strong. He told me that what he was trying to do would be for nothing if he had nothing to come home to."

Bastila pulled a data card from her pocket. "Revan gave me this, to play for any of his friends who wanted to try and find him."

She slotted the card into a holoprojector; Revan's image appeared in the center of the room. "If you are watching this message, then one or more of my friends has come to see Bastila, in attempt to track me down. I have been blessed with tremendously loyal friends, especially considering my… identity issues." Carth grinned. "I don't know exactly who is watching this, but my message is the same." Revan looked around the room. "Do not try to come after me. It is unlikely you will succeed, and if you do, you will be unprepared for the dangers you will encounter. I didn't want to leave Bastila, or miss my child's birth; I left because I had to. You are staying behind for the same reason. There are few Jedi left, and many who are still alive are conservative and cautious." He clasped his hands. "I cannot stop the darkness that is coming, only delay it. It falls to you to help the Republic get back on its feet. There is another dark time coming eventually, and the Republic must be ready when it arrives. That is your task. May the Force be with you." The recording faded. Carth was frowning at his feet, with his hands behind his back. Bastila was crying quietly with her arms wrapped around herself. The others stood quietly for a moment, lost in thought.

Juhani was the first to speak. "Well, you all heard him. We have our orders. Even if he isn't here, Revan is our leader."

Yuthura looked at her master and smiled. "While I wish I could have gone with him, Revan is almost certainly correct. He is far stronger than we, and better able to handle… whatever he found out there." She pointed to Bastila and Juhani. "You two and I are the only people to face him and live, and only because he is a good man, and chose to spare our lives."

Carth nodded. "The Jedi are trying to deal with the attacks alone-they can't. The Republic is trying to pull itself together without help from the Order-they can't either. The relationship is symbiotic."

Belaya nodded. "So, where do we begin?"

Carth smiled. "You'll be on Coruscant about a week. The Republic Navy has a shop for customizing ships for special operations. They are putting the  _Shadow_  through a refit, just to give you an edge. Remember Roland Wann? He's a captain now, the intelligence officer on my command staff. He's got one mission for you already, and he's developing information which may lead to more. Once we're done here, we should meet him. The  _Sojourn_  is going to meet me above Kashyyyk. You're headed there to collect Jolee and Dak."

Bastila stood, and the rest of the group followed suit. "Thank you for coming to see me. I missed you all." She was still a moment. "I wish I could help you more. If I could come with you, I would." She looked down at Vaner, who was swooping the toy ship through the air. "Right now, I have other priorities." The group exchanged hugs and goodbyes, then left.

* * *

It was actually ten days later when Carth brought the crew to see the newly upgraded  _Shifting Shadow._  Dustil was on pins and needles to see what had been done to his ship. A warrant officer met the group outside the Republic Special Mission Ships complex. He saluted Carth. "Welcome to the Mynock Shop, Admiral. We've been busy." He tapped a control, and the hangar doors rumbled open. Sunlight flooded the hangar, shining off the gleaming picket ship. Dustil caught his breath. The  _Shadow_  had a new paint job, with the metallic silver hull accented with a single wide black stripe down the back and belly. The wing tips and several trim pieces were also the same glossy black. The twin repeater turrets looked slightly different-they were mounted in transparisteel blisters which projected further out from the smooth hull. A new twin repeater sat atop the hull just behind the cockpit. The torpedo tubes were gone, replaced by some type of heavy cannon.

Dustil grinned. "She's beautiful."

The technician smiled. "The Sith torpedo picket is an excellent design, a good balance of speed, defense, and firepower. We made it better-much better." He led the crew around the outside of the ship. "We started off with a general special-operations package, with several electronics to make your life easier. She's got a new, programmable transponder with three different code settings, to help keep you anonymous. The communications suite has been replaced with a covert comm set: encryption, frequency-hopping, the works." He pointed to the antenna arrays on either side of the nose. "The sensors were fine as they were. We installed a fire-control system for the sensor operator. The guns now have heads-up displays, and the sensor operator can mark targets for each gunner."

Dustil was nodding appreciatively. "I can see that you've made some changes to the weapons. Tell me about them."

The technician nodded. "This picket was modified to be a hyper-capable transport: about a third of her guns were removed, and most of those that are left are concentrated toward the stern. Her broadside is excellent, but she lacks firepower up front, and there were several blind spots." He pointed. "The first thing we did is rebuild the twin gun mounts out away from the hull, to give them a wider field of fire. That means the side guns can swivel to fire directly forward, or crisscross behind the tail. The tail gun can swing slightly past three and nine o'clock." He turned to Dustil. "We have also given you a twin repeater turret above the cockpit. It's remotely operated from the nav console. With that and the tail gun, your broadside is increased from ten guns to fourteen."

The tech paused. "Now, let's talk about your main guns. Torpedoes made sense if you were operating as a bomber, with magazines holding twelve rounds per launcher. With the fuel tanks, you only had two shots, and where you're going, there's no ground crew to reload the tubes." He patted the gun barrel at the starboard wing root. "These are disruptor cannons, one each side. They were an experimental design, meant to give the  _Foray_ -class destroyer more punch. They do the same damage as laser cannon, and pass through shields like they aren't there. The downside is that the capacitors have to charge between shots, so you get no more than three shots per minute. They were no good as a replacement for a ship's cannon. We installed two of the prototypes in the  _Shadow_. As a replacement for torpedo launchers, they give you practical heavy firepower." The tech turned to Dustil. "The ship is fueled and ready. Your belongings are right where you left them."

Belaya nodded. "Let's get aboard. We have work to do." The crew headed up the ramp, along with Carth. Dustil lifted the  _Shadow_  off the pad and began climbing for orbit. Once clear of Coruscant, he jumped to hyperspace, bound for Kashyyyk.

* * *

The crew peered out the galley window as the wroshyr forests passed below them. Juhani and Carth were the only people on the ship who had been to Kashyyyk before. The others marveled at the tremendous size of the trees, while Juhani looked down at the former Czerka landing complex. The old Czerka office was now home to Rwookrrorro Trading Company, Mission and Zaalbar's import-export business. Mission lived above the shop; Zaalbar made his home in Rwookrrorro itself. Jolee and Dak lived in the old Czerka barracks. Four of the landing pads had been covered in soil and converted to garden plots, and Dak grew most of their food. Dustil touched down on one of the remaining pads-the same one, Juhani realized, that she had landed on in the  _Ebon Hawk_ , five years earlier.

"Carth! Juhani!" Zaalbar was leaning against the wall next to the shop door. He strode towards the group as they walked down the ramp. He threw one massive arm around Juhani and the other around Carth, delivering two crushing hugs for the price of one. "I'm so happy you could visit!" He let go and grinned down at them. "Mission won't be in until late-after dinner. She's returning from a trip to the Wawaatt Archipelago; we hope to have their fishing fleets supply us with seafood for export."

Carth nodded. "She seems to have a nose for business. You two have done well for yourselves."

Jolee walked out from the barracks building with Dak in tow. "So, here we go again, dragged out of my quiet retirement."

Carth grinned. "Someone's got to keep all these whippersnappers in line."

Jolee laughed. "Let's get our baggage onto the ship. Dak is breaking out the grill for dinner."

Dak outdid himself. He had slow-smoked a cut of bantha tenderloin on a spit over a smoldering fire. He prepared a roast vegetable medley and salad, both from the garden. Ice cream was a rarity on Kashyyyk, so Carth had brought some from Coruscant. The group sat around the fire and talked late into the night, then drifted back to the ship one by one.

Carth was walking back to the ship when a familiar voice called his name. He turned around and his mouth fell open. "Is that…"

Mission Vao was not the spunky girl he remembered from their voyage together. Now twenty, she was nearly eight centimeters taller. She was also-if Carth would allow himself to think it-beautiful. She wore black leggings, a utility belt, and a grey vest over a short-sleeved white top. She grinned. "You bet it's me, geezer. I was hoping you'd still be here when I got back." Mission beckoned. "Come on, I'll give you the tour." She led him inside the shop, which was stocked with tools and other Aratech goods. "Since Revan helped the Wookiees throw Czerka off Kashyyyk, I'm the only dealer in off-world goods. Business was slow to start; to the Wookiees, all off-worlders are slavers. It started getting better when I started buying from them. Wookiees are brilliant farmers, and there are many species of plants and animals which are only found here. Dak has been a big help: he grows a small batch of a new potential product in his garden, and I see if I can sell it to someone. If I find a buyer, I negotiate with a Wookiee farm, then pick up the harvest and ship it. I've got contracts with a hotel chain on Kuat and a perfume manufacturer on Alderaan, just to name a few." Mission led Carth up to her office on the second floor. She pointed out the window. "Have a look, Carth. I've made enough to buy my own freighter."

The vessel was a Corellian Engineering Corporation Class VI bulk freighter, modified from a Republic Navy  _Praetorian_ -class frigate. It had, in miniature, the same vertical bow structure as the  _Hammerhead_ -class cruiser, and four engines in an X configuration. The ship was much bigger than the  _Shadow_ , fully 180 meters long, with a light gray paintjob trimmed with white, dark gray, and electric blue. Twin blaster cannon turrets identical to the  _Ebon Hawk_ 's wing guns were mounted on either side of the bridge. The ship also carried four quad repeater turrets: one each top and bottom of the bow, and another pair on the dorsal and ventral hull just forward of the engines. Carth whistled. "That's one hell of a ship. What's her name?"

Mission smiled. "I call her the  _Trade Mission_. She carries up to 20,000 tons of cargo, and I usually make three or four runs a month. I own half the business; Big Z owns the other half. Outbound business is booming, and the Wookiees are starting to buy what I import."

Carth grinned. "You've come a long way from Taris, Mission. Revan would be proud."

Mission's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Carth."

Carth realized he had hit a nerve, but he didn't know what was wrong. He cocked his head. "Why? You've done nothing to apologize for."

She shook her head. "When Revan left, I wanted to go with him. But now… I like my new life, even though I have skills I could be using to help stabilize the Republic. It's selfish to want to stay behind."

Carth stood and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Look at what you are doing! The Wookiees were being dragged off in chains because the Republic couldn't run anti-slavery patrols and fight the Sith. This world was devastated by war as surely as Taris. You are helping rebuild, so Kashyyyk can stand on its own. One day this planet will join the Republic, and you will have been a part of that."

Mission nodded. "Thank you, Carth. It really means something to hear you say that." She grinned. "Come back now and then. It's good to see the old crew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Up to this point, the story of the Shadow crew has been only mildly AU. Now, I'm heading into deep water beyond sight of land... I hope you enjoy this section as much as the parts of my fic which are closer to the story we know. As always, please leave a review.


	9. Business (Ad)ventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Wars equivalent of OsCorp was not created by me.

* * *

Carth's flagship was the Republic cruiser  _Sojourn._  It had arrived in-system during the night. The  _Shifting Shadow_  left the surface and docked to transfer Carth and receive their mission. Roland Wann was waiting in the briefing room. "Welcome aboard," he said, "I don't have to tell you how strained the Republic's resources are. Suffice it to say that I am glad to have the Jedi Order's help in these difficult times." He clicked the control for the holoprojector; an image of the galaxy appeared in the air, with labels full of statistics. "The war has left the Republic brittle. We lack the military resources to enforce Republic law, particularly on the Rim." He clicked the projector again, highlighting Telos. "Telos is the key to the recovery of the galaxy. The Republic is beginning the rebuilding effort with a large orbital station and a shield network, which allows us to cordon off sections of the surface to restore. It is meant to serve as a model for future projects. The problem is politics and profiteers. The winning bid for the recovery project was submitted by the Czerka Corporation." Juhani snarled and Jolee spat. Wann smiled. "I agree completely. Czerka provided arms, technical experts, and logistical support to the Sith during the war. Despite that, they have considerable influence in the Senate."

Carth frowned. "Still, we don't trust them. That's why we awarded a large section of the final contract to the Ithorians. Someone seems to be sabotaging their work, but we can't link anything to Czerka. The Ithorians brought in an infrastructure planning droid to help run the project. It has disappeared without trace."

He pointed to Wann, who nodded and continued. "We are also concerned by the recent changes in Czerka corporate aims. Czerka was primarily an arms manufacturer before the Mandalorian Wars. Now, they are a general government services and defense contractor. What is most worrisome is their private security business. We've run background checks on their mercenaries-essentially all of them are former Sith soldiers."

"Now, to your mission," said Wann. "Republic Intelligence believes that the Czerka Corporation is using its position in the general rebuilding effort to further its own agenda. We want you to find evidence of their unethical or illegal activity."

He clicked the remote again; the galaxy map zoomed in to Tatooine. "Czerka has been advertising 'colonies' with food and housing for refugees who are willing and able to work. Republic citizens displaced by the war are flocking to several of these settlements. All of these camps are on worlds outside the Republic, and therefore not subject to Republic law. The fleet can't go there, so we're sending you-the Jedi Order has no boundaries. We have a few reports of mistreatment and abuse coming from their Anchorhead camp on Tatooine."

The map shifted to an image of a city and the surrounding terrain. "Juhani can tell you the full story of Revan's mission in Anchorhead, but the gist is as follows: Czerka tricked the indigenous population into selling the mining rights to their land. Mining operations fouled the local water sources, and the Sand People began a campaign of guerilla warfare." Another click brought up the image of a Mirialan woman. "Czerka executive Jana Lorso sent Revan to meet with the Sand People to negotiate the release of several hostages, including Czerka employee Griff Vao."

Juhani nodded. "That is Mission's older brother."

Wann nodded. "Mr. Vao had already been negotiating, and secured a cease-fire in exchange for moisture vaporators, to produce the water the Sand People needed to relocate. Unknown to Revan, Czerka was negotiating in bad faith. The moisture vaporators contained a hidden homing device, which allowed Czerka to locate the encampment. Lorso then ordered a strike by mercenaries and airspeeder bombers. The Dune Sea clan of Sand People was nearly wiped out in less than an hour. Lorso is now running the new refugee camp. We are distrustful, to put it mildly."

Wann changed holos again. "Information on the facility: It houses approximately 500,000 people. The Czerka have a guard force, ostensibly to and serve as law enforcement and protect Anchorhead from attacks by Sand People or raiders. The force is split into two parts. There is a division-sized unit of Czerka mercenaries, mostly ex-Sith, about 12,000 men. They are security forces in light armor with police-type weapons: force pikes, blaster pistols, and some rifles. There is also a battalion-sized reaction force of Mandalorian mercenaries, about 800 troops, with fast transports. They have heavy weapons and armor. The Czerka spaceport has airspeeders and a handful of fighters to ward off pirates."

Wann cleared his throat. "As far as your intelligence mission is concerned, you are to gather information, nothing more. Since you are outside Republic space, we can't send troops, unless you find an imminent military threat to the Republic." Belaya glared at him.

"Yeah, we don't like those orders either," said Carth. "That's why we found a way around them." A side door opened and Canderous Ordo walked in. He was wearing a set of silvery heavy armor and carrying a matching helmet under his arm.

Juhani grinned. "It's good to see you, Canderous. You are coming with us?"

He shook his head. "I've got my own ship. I'm heading to Tatooine separately."

Belaya frowned. "You're good, but one Mandalorian won't make a difference against a force that big."

Canderous grinned. "I'm not one Mandalorian anymore." He put on the helmet. "I am Mandalore the Preserver, and I am reuniting the clans. The Mandalorian reaction force should follow my orders, or they will once I crack a few heads. If the Czerka are up to something shady, we will support you."

Jolee nodded. "A Mandalorian battalion is the skifter up our sleeve. I like it."

Carth smiled. "Good luck, Mandalore, and good hunting." Canderous nodded and headed out.

Wann turned to the others. "Let's head down to the armory. We've put together some equipment to help you get the job done. Sarna, Yun and Marks will be waiting there; they're coming with you, to fill out the crew."

Dustil smiled. "The gang's all here." They headed down to the maintenance area. Sarna and Yun ran to hug Belaya.

Wann walked to a table with several pieces of equipment on it. "Standard Republic special-operations electronics, built to look like off-the shelf civilian equipment. Comlinks are encrypted, jam-resistant, and hard to track. The datapads have several slicing algorithms. Hook them up to a terminal, and a decent tech can use them to bypass most security. I've got two pairs of macrobinoculars for you. They have multiple sensing modes, and can send imagery to your datapads, or to the  _Shadow_." He pointed to a couple of belt pouches. "These are entry kits. With a little skill, those tools can get you through most locks."

Wann pursed his lips. "You will likely be unable to get to Republic facilities often enough for regular maintenance, so we're giving you an advanced astromech. This one is designed to provide repairs in the field, without support from a base." The droid rolled up and tooted. Dustil had never seen one like it. It was almost twice the size of a T3 unit, about 1.3 meters tall. It had caterpillar treads, not wheels; its main body was a squat cylinder with several small manipulator arms folded up against its 'chest.' It had a hemispherical dome with several sensors and a holoprojector. "This is SP-7D," said Wann. "He's literally new from the factory, and has a blank memory, so he hasn't got much of any personality yet. Whether you give him memory wipes is up to you, of course." Wann smiled. "That's it. I've set you up with the same tech as an Intelligence team, the best I have available. I will contact you with any new information I can, and so will Kavar. Good luck, Jedi."

Belaya smiled and nodded; the crew passed out equipment. Carth shook hands with everyone. "Take care out there; things aren't much safer since war's end, especially on the Rim." They boarded the  _Shadow_  and took off for Tatooine.

* * *

Tatooine was much like Juhani remembered it: Dunes stretched to the horizon, broken up by small rocky outcrops and the occasional mountain range. Dustil set them down on the pad in Anchorhead, using one of their false transponder codes. The crew gathered in the mess to plan their investigation.

"So, Wann wants us to find out if Czerka is up to anything shady," said Dak.

Sarna twirled her hair absentmindedly. "If we just start asking around town, the Czerka are likely to become suspicious. We need a legitimate reason to be interested in the camp."

Juhani crossed her arms. "I met Lorso when I traveled here with Revan; she or other Czerka employees might recognize me."

Dustil nodded. "Wann supplied us with civilian clothes and armor. Juhani might get spotted, but the rest of us should be all right."

Belaya looked at Yuthura and smiled. The Twi'lek blinked. "What is it?"

"It's your tattoos," Belaya explained. "Walk into the office with Sarna and Yun as your 'bodyguards.' You're going to act like a potential Czerka client. If you do it right, they'll believe you're an ex-Sith working for some warlord or other. Lorso will want to impress you."

Yuthura nodded. "I can make that work."

Belaya looked around the table. "Dak, Thalia, you are now a married couple, and Jolee is Thalia's father. You're here looking for work in the mines. The rest of us will take the  _Shadow_  into the desert near the camp and stand by in case we are needed."

"Right," said Jolee, "I think that is a good plan."

Juhani nodded agreement. "Make sure to keep your lightsabers out of sight." The crew split up to their assigned tasks.

Anchorhead was a small but busy settlement. The main street ran from the landing pads to a large gate leading out to the Dune Sea. The spaceport had grown. The  _Shadow_  had landed at a group of small pads servicing independent shipping. Slightly to the east, a large complex serviced the Czerka ore freighters. Beyond that was the small Czerka defense base. Launch rails held four Sith interceptors, repainted in Czerka orange and black. Small ground-attack airspeeders sat in rows in front of the hangar. Larger airspeeder transports sat waiting to carry the Mandalorian response force wherever they were needed. Motta the Hutt's swoop track was still there; it was now part of the official galactic circuit, replacing Taris. 'Jace Kilraen' still held the track record; nobody had run the course faster than Revan had in all the years since. Hunting guides led adventurous tourists into the dunes after wraid, bantha, and krayt dragon. The area near the gate now held several market stalls. Moisture farmers had canisters of water and hydroponically grown crops on sale. The Czerka offices were much larger, now a three-story building between the gate and the spaceport. A 'road' of well-packed sand led into the desert; convoys of cargo speeders trundled back and forth, hauling ore. Sandcrawlers were visible beyond the town, roaming the dunes in the distance.

Jolee led the two groups down the ramp. Yuthura wore her old silver and black bodysuit from Korriban, with a black nerfhide head harness that covered her tattoo. Her lightsaber was inside a glow rod case on her belt. Sarna and Yun wore light battle armor of a type used by soldiers and mercenaries across the galaxy. Sarna had her SAU carbine; Yun carried his antique sniper rifle, a family heirloom from the Exar Kun War. Dak, Thalia, and Jolee wore civilian clothes given to them by Roland Wann, with hidden pockets for comlinks and security spikes, as well as armorweave panels over vital areas. Their lightsabers were easily concealed under the loose-fitting garments. Once out of the spaceport, the groups separated. Yuthura got directions to the Czerka office and made her way there with Sarna and Yun following. Jolee's group headed to the recruiting station, just three more refugees from a war-torn galaxy.

* * *

Yuthura walked into the Czerka office. The receptionist droid was bent over some paperwork and didn't even look up. "Excuse me. I believe you have come to the wrong place." He pointed. "The recruitment office is next door; the entrance is on the main street."

"I'm not some refugee trash," said Yuthura icily. "I need to speak with whoever is in charge. My employer is considering hiring Czerka."

The droid looked at her. "Czerka Corporation maintains kiosks on several worlds. Inquiries should be submitted to our main office on Coruscant. Business hours only, please."

Yuthura knocked the machine flying with a heel kick. "Get your boss out here, circuit-head, and do it  _now_."

"I'm here," said a thirty-something Mirialan woman, hurrying out of a back hallway. "Please excuse B-4D4. His programming is somewhat inflexible." She stepped forward and smiled engagingly. "I am Jana Lorso, Tatooine branch executive for the Czerka Corporation."

Yuthura made a half-bow and offered her hand. "I am Yu th'uraban. I speak for a… person interested in purchasing Czerka services."

Lorso shook hands. "Welcome to Anchorhead, miss… uh…"

Yuthura held up a hand to stop her. "Miss Ban will do. You'll never pronounce the rest."

Lorso nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Miss Ban. What can Czerka do for you?"

Yuthura crossed her arms. "My employer is in need of skilled builders. He has an interest in an undeveloped world in the Rim, and intends to construct a resource gathering operation there. It is crucial that the facilities are up and running quickly, while the damage from the war keeps labor cheap. I wish to inspect the spaceport facility, town, and mining operation, and determine whether Czerka will fit his needs."

Lorso nodded; Yuthura could feel her trying not to seem too excited. "I can arrange for a tour in the morning, Miss Ban. Will that do?"

Yuthura nodded. "Yes, it will. I will return tomorrow, and we'll see if you have what my employer needs."

The remaining crew gathered aboard the  _Shadow_  to discuss the day's events. Jolee, Thalia and Dak had been given beds in a Czerka building. They'd board a speeder transport for the mining camp in the morning. The camp was out in the desert about 120 kilometers from Anchorhead. "All right," said Yuthura. "Jolee, and the others should arrive at the camp by eight in the morning. They will move into their new housing and take a look around. They probably won't be in the mines until the day after tomorrow. I will meet Lorso in the morning and get shown around Anchorhead, then head out to the mining facility around noon."

Belaya nodded. "So, we find out what they're up to, from inside and out, and then we figure out our next move. If it's the Czerka Corporation we all know and love, we may have to decide whether to get involved."

The group ate dinner and got some sleep. Jolee, Dak, and Thalia were doing much the same. The Czerka had provided them a small but clean and comfortable room for the night. They reported to the transport the next morning. The passenger speeder trundled down the road to the mining camp. Sandcrawlers were rolling out to work sites as they arrived. A guide led them to a small empty house, and left them to settle in.

The camp sat in the shadow of a mountain, screened from the sun at least part of the day. It had row after row of prefabricated housing, with offices and workshops along one side. Construction was underway on more buildings, including schools for the workers' children. It looked quite pleasant for a working-class town, except for one thing: the entire place was surrounded by a fence-field. Towers dotted the perimeter at hundred-meter intervals; each held two Czerka guards with blaster rifles. More guards patrolled to and fro at ground level, carrying force pikes or blaster pistols.

Dak turned to Jolee. "Unless I'm mistaken, this bears a strong resemblance to a prison camp."

Jolee grimaced. "You're not mistaken."

The crew was sitting in the mess, waiting for Jolee's call. When it came, the news was as bad as they expected. "The situation is as follows," said Jolee. "Czerka is running a classic company-store racket. The workers are essentially slaves. The whole place is surrounded by a perimeter fence and guard towers. The Czerka speeder bus is the only way in or out. The camp is too far from Anchorhead for anyone to make it on foot, if they could get outside the perimeter. Even if they could reach Anchorhead, the spaceport will not allow passage off-world to anyone in debt to the company. The pay is in Czerka scrip, not credits; food, water, and rent are so expensive that everyone owes Czerka money."

Juhani nodded. "And we're outside Republic space, so worker-exploitation laws have no force here."

Yuthura looked at Juhani. "I'll have to try and get our team out when Lorso shows me around."

"No, there are too many guards," said Jolee. "We're better off trying to escape from the sandcrawler, on our way to the mines. Once we're out, we should call Canderous and see if the Mandalorian mercs are with him."

Belaya shifted in her seat. "Yuthura, you should get going. Have Lorso show you around; then we'll go from there." The Twi'lek nodded and waved for Sarna and Yun to follow her. They walked back to the Czerka offices, where Jana Lorso was waiting. They went inside briefly, so Yuthura could see a holo of what the complete facility would look like. Lorso then led Yuthura around the Anchorhead spaceport, pointing out the cargo-handling facilities, maintenance area, and fueling station. She touted the Czerka construction methods and explained the timetable for constructing a similar facility elsewhere. Yuthura pretended to listen while she noted the ways in and out of the dock area. Once the spiel was finished, Lorso and Yuthura boarded a well-appointed landspeeder for the trip to the mine.

Jolee wasn't kidding; the place looked like a Sith hard-labor camp. They stood on a second-floor balcony of the security building while Lorso pointed out features of the camp. "The housing and infrastructure of this camp can support up to half a million people. On the far side of the camp are the crawler service bays. This basic camp design can be altered for up to eighty different industries. We sell packages of industrial buildings complete with ancillary facilities including maintenance, housing, and medical facilities in lots of five thousand workers, assuming two workers per family. For housing, you can choose between the single-family dwellings seen here, low-rise apartments, or barracks-style buildings. Shopping, recreation areas and schools for the workers' children are available at an additional charge. This base is also set up to defend against minor raids, as you can see by the fencing and towers. We have much more potent fortification options, based on the expected threats. Cost will vary depending on how large a facility you want built, the type of industry, and the local environment. With our modular buildings, the entire facility can be built in six months on any habitable planet."

Yuthura nodded and looked up at the sky. "Gladly, my employer's operation is on a cooler world." She wiped the sweat off her forehead, shifting her head harness and deliberately showing a section of her tattoo. Lorso's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Yuthura nodded to herself. "Ms. Lorso, I think I've seen all I need to see. I'll report in to my boss and get back to…"

Both women spun around as a loud explosion echoed across the camp. A guard tower fell about twenty meters away; a section of the fence flickered out. About twenty people rushed the wall, some on foot and some riding dewbacks. Leading the charge was a cloaked and masked rider wielding a blaster pistol.

* * *

Jolee, Thalia and Dak sat around the kitchen table in the small pre-fab house Czerka had assigned them. Thalia brought out her datapad and tapped a few keys. "We can talk now," she said. "If Czerka has listening devices, they're not hearing us."

Dak nodded. "We have to get some holos to prove what Czerka is doing. Then we need to plan an escape. I'd rather not fight my way out."

Jolee shook his head. "I've spoken to Juhani and Belaya. We're not even going to try to get out of the camp. We run the risk of injuring innocent people if the guards start shooting. If we run away from the mining site, Czerka won't chase us; they'll figure we're stranded in the middle of the desert without much water. Once we're away, we call in the  _Shadow_  and they home in on our comlinks. That part's easy. Once we're all back aboard the ship, we figure a way to help these people."

Thalia frowned. "Let's take a walk around the camp. We'll take the time to familiarize ourselves with the area, so we have the information we need to plan." The trio left the house and began walking around the camp. The place was huge, over 150 square kilometers. The population was mostly human and Twi'lek, but there were also several other species in evidence. Neat rows of houses were broken up by retail areas, schools, and parks, all run by refugees in Czerka employ. The camp had the feel of a decent-sized town, and would have been pleasant, but for the fact that the people were not free to leave. The corporate office and security headquarters sat in one corner, near the road to Anchorhead. Thalia spotted Lorso and Yuthura on a balcony. She was about to point them out to the others when a loud explosion rocked the camp. The blast brought down a guard tower and several panels of the fence blinked out. Several people riding dewbacks ran out of the dunes, with about a dozen more following on foot. They carried blasters and vibroblades and rushed the gap in the fence.

The refugees began cheering, "Schutta, schutta," and running out of the camp. Czerka guards opened fire, and rushed in with force pikes. The raider group did pretty well in holding off the guards, but dozens more were closing in. Over at the Czerka building, Yuthura, Sarna, and Yun were being hustled into a speeder, along with Lorso. Dak nudged the other two Jedi. "I think we should get while the getting's good, but we'll have to show our lightsabers."

Jolee nodded and the three leapt up to a house roof, then hopped from one rooftop to the next until they reached the raiders. By now, more than a hundred Czerka guards were pressing in on the raiders, and more were converging from all over the camp. Jolee jumped from the roof, landed in the midst of several guards and blasted them into the air with a Force wave. Thalia and Dak landed on either side of him, and all three powered their sabers on. There was a shocked silence from the crowd. Several refugees looked encouraged, but most appeared unsure, or even frightened. Then one Czerka guard roared and charged, followed by many more. The raiders tried to support the Jedi with blaster fire, but there were too many civilians in danger.

Jolee half-turned to the attackers. "Retreat now," he called, "We'll cover you!" The raiders began to back off into the dunes. Someone threw a smoke grenade, and Dak whipped up a blinding cloud of sand. By the time it cleared, they were following the raiding party into the dunes. The Czerka did not give chase, instead making sure no more refugees escaped from the camp. The raiders, Jedi, and newly escaped refugees halted in the shadow of a large dune.

The lead raider rode up to Jolee. "Thank you for your help, Jedi."

Jolee shrugged. "It's our purpose. Who are you, anyway?"

The rider removed his mask; Dak gaped. "Griff Vao!"

The Twi'lek nodded and grinned. "They call me the Sand Schutta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Czerka labor camp feels to me like it just fits. War left lots of refugees, galactic need for raw materials to rebuild, weakened government means no one is stopping you? Of course an evil corp would try this!


	10. Strike on Anchorhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Griff Vao isn't mine either, just a well-written NPC like BioWare does all the time.

* * *

The column of raiders and refugees marched further into the desert. Two riders on dewbacks rode behind them, erasing their tracks with sweeps of their mounts' long tails. Jolee called the  _Shadow_  to join them at Griff's camp. They continued for an hour or two, eventually coming to a cluster of camouflaged tents in the shadow of a large dune. More escaped refugees were tending cooking fires. A pair of moisture vaporators stood in the center of the camp. They heard a rumble overhead; the picket flared to a landing just beyond the tents. The rest of the crew walked down the ramp; Griff waved them over. "Let's get inside, and then we can talk."

Juhani frowned. "Griff, how did you come to be raiding the Czerka? When I was last here, you were working for them."

Griff shrugged. "I quit. Mission called me a miserable schutta for helping Lorso wipe out the Dune Sea clan. She was right. You didn't see what Czerka did later on. The 'refugee camp' should have been the last straw-would have, if I was a better man. I helping people escape, for a price. And the people… even though I was charging an arm and a leg, they were still grateful. Some would hug me before taking the ship off-planet. Taking their money stopped feeling so great, but getting people out felt  _good_ , and I liked feeling good, so I charged less and less, and helping more people leave. Then Lorso caught on, and I had to run." He smiled. "It's funny. Without the portable vaporators I made to double-cross the Sand People, I'd have died out here. I dismantled the homing beacon, but Lorso's mercs were chasing me, and I needed a place to hide." He pointed. "This is what I found." A trough in the dune's side led to a rocky cave. The inside of the cave was lined with stone carvings, and at the back…

Juhani's jaw dropped. "The Star Map!"

Jolee began to laugh; Griff turned to the old Jedi. "What's so funny?"

Jolee took a moment to get control of himself. "The Force has a hand in the course of all our lives. Sometimes it is subtle, sometimes, not so much."

Griff sat on a fallen pillar. "So that's it. Some of the other escapees stayed behind, began helping me raid the mining camp. A schutta is a small predator native to Ryloth. They are sneaky, and often trouble for farmers. The name stuck, and I've been the Sand Schutta for about a year." He looked up. "Jedi, can you help me?"

Jolee nodded. "I think so. Let's get aboard our ship; we can plan more easily there."

Griff followed them aboard the  _Shadow_ , and they gathered around the mess table. Belaya checked her chrono. "I've called Mandalore to join us; he should be here soon." Ten or so minutes later, her comm chirped. She thumbed it on. "Starboard hatch is open."

They heard heavy footsteps; Mandalore walked in from the airlock. "Good evening, everyone," he said. "I've met with the Mandalorian unit here. They're not happy with the idea of working for slavers. The commander, Bralor, is happy to see a new Mandalore; he and his warriors have sworn their loyalty to me. The battalion is sitting in their barracks in Anchorhead; we're at your disposal for this mission. What do you want us to do?"

Belaya turned to Griff. "We can't get half a million people off-planet. We may be able to attack the Czerka, but what then?"

Griff shrugged. "The refugees have nowhere else to go, anyway. The problem is Czerka. I was hoping to drive the Corporation out of Anchorhead, make their operation unprofitable so they would leave. The Czerka security forces are lightly armed; most only have force pikes. With Mandalorian shock troops and seven Jedi attacking them, they haven't a prayer of winning. They'll cut and run. The refugees can take over the mines and town. Czerka built the camp out here where there are no laws, so no one can order the refugees to hand it back to Lorso."

Thalia smiled. "That would serve Czerka right. We need an attack plan."

Mandalore crossed his arms. "The Mandalorian battalion can easily handle the Czerka force, despite their numbers. We only need to hit part of the camp; the headquarters area by the mountain where the Czerka guards live. We can form a perimeter, and cut them off from the refugee area." He frowned. "The problem is getting there. The site has a concussion missile battery defending it. There are three four-round launchers around the perimeter; targeting comes from a sensor array on top of the security building. The speeder transports won't get within twenty klicks of the site without being spotted and fired on."

Juhani looked at Dustil, who shook his head. "The  _Shadow_  hasn't got a prayer against concussion missiles." He brightened. "I need a map." He brought out his datapad and worked for a moment. "The Czerka have ground-attack airspeeders, a Sith model that I've flown before. There is a series of valleys and ravines called Beggar's Canyon not far from Anchorhead. It passes close to the mountain above the camp. I can steal a speeder and run the canyon at low level, hiding in the terrain clutter. When I pop up to hit the sensor array, I'll be so close the missile battery won't get a lock in time. Once the sensor array is down, the launchers will lose their targeting data. The Mandalorian transports can then bring in the troops." He turned to Belaya. "Master, you will have to fly the  _Shadow_." Belaya nodded curtly.

Griff pursed his lips. "We need to make sure the Czerka don't start shooting refugees."

Yun smiled tightly. "Sounds like a job for snipers. Marks and I will hike back to the camp and find a perch on the mountain above it. We can pick off Czerka sentries, and cover the landing. Your raiders can fit aboard the  _Shadow_ ; we'll land you in the camp."

Jolee turned to Mandalore. "Some of your soldiers should secure the spaceport so the other airspeeders and fighters cannot be launched against us."

Mandalore nodded slowly. "We can handle that." He turned to Dustil. "My G-wing is just outside. When you're ready, we'll fly back to the spaceport."

* * *

They spent the next hour or so hashing out details. Dustil and Mandalore flew back to Anchorhead. Mandalore gathered his officers to receive their orders. It was a few hours before first dawn when Dustil moved to the edge of the spaceport with the Mandalorians. That's when the trouble started. The spaceport was on alert; at least a hundred Czerka guards patrolled the perimeter. The pilots were sitting under a small tent near the fighters and speeders, ready to scramble. Bralor turned to Mandalore. "Let me handle this." He quickly signaled the battalion to form into ranks. They marched to the gate with Mandalore, Bralor, and Dustil at the head of the column.

A Czerka guard waved them to stop. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Bralor shrugged. "Lorso wants us at our ships. We may be moving out later today."

The guard was taken aback. "I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't told you were coming." He cocked his head at Dustil. "What's with him?"

"He's my son," said Mandalore, swatting Dustil on the shoulder. "Whelp hasn't earned his armor yet. If Lorso orders the strike, he'll get a crack at some Jedi, just like the old days."

The guard grinned. "There's nothing like a day out hunting for some father-son bonding." He waved the battalion through the gate. They began walking to their gunships, then drew weapons and opened fire on the Czerka. The guards were taken completely by surprise, but took cover and returned fire. Mandalore ran behind Dustil, covering him with rapid fire from an enormous repeating blaster. Dustil hopped into a speeder and closed the canopy. The small flier was ready to take off, with a full ordnance load. Dustil was moving less than ten seconds after strapping in. A rifleman fired at him as he took off, but missed high. As Dustil made his turn towards the desert, he saw a Sith Interceptor roaring off the catapult rail. Dustil pushed the throttle forward and dove into the canyon with the Czerka pilot hot on his tail.

Dustil twisted the speeder through Beggar's Canyon, trying to ignore the guy behind him. There was no way his speeder could outrun a starfighter. On the other hand, the interceptor chasing him was designed for high-speed combat in open space, not low-level flying in atmosphere. He took a moment to check his stores. Two light blaster cannons, two rocket pods with three rounds each, and four incendiary bombs.  _Enough to cause some trouble. Now I just have to get there alive…_  A pair of cannon bolts zipped over his canopy and exploded against the canyon wall. " _Shadow_ , this is Dustil," he called into the comlink. "I'm making my approach. Five minutes to target." Dustil didn't jink to avoid the enemy fire; just flying through the canyon kept him unpredictable enough.  _All I have to think about is flying. You have to think about flying and aiming. Let's see if I can scrape him off._ He brought up a map of the canyon in the heads-up display; there was a side passage about three kilometers ahead.

Dustil waited until long after the last second, then pushed the stick left, booted right rudder, and popped his starboard speed brake. The airspeeder's nose yawed to the right and the craft skidded sideways. Dustil retracted the brake, applied a second of left rudder, then centered his controls. The flier accelerated into the side passage at ninety degrees from its prior direction of travel. The Czerka pilot pulled up, looped over the top, performed a quarter roll to starboard, and came out of his dive into the side canyon. Dustil had gained some distance, but the much faster starfighter caught back up quickly.  _A vector roll! Okay, this guy has talent._  The pursuing pilot fired again but missed, blasting chunks of stone out of the canyon wall. The side passage opened back onto the main canyon. Dustil nosed the speeder lower to the valley floor, where the canyon was narrower. The interceptor followed him down, staying off the walls with ease, and taking potshots every so often.

Dustil checked his map. The Czerka camp was not too far ahead.  _I need to lose him long enough to make the strike, and then we'll play._  He spotted his chance ahead, where a stone spire rose from the canyon floor. It split into two columns, topped by a natural arch. The hole through the pillar was perhaps thirty meters high by ten wide. Dustil grinned.  _Yes, I am crazy enough._  He banked to pass wide of the pillar, then broke left and rolled the speeder into knife-edge flight to pass through the hole. The interceptor couldn't correct in time, and had to climb out of the canyon to avoid crashing. Dustil saw the mountain rising ahead of him; the camp was on the far side. He slammed the throttle forward, looking up and back for the Czerka fighter. It was circling clear, leaving him to the missile battery. He flipped on the master arm switch and selected rockets. Dustil popped up and roared out from behind the mountain. Instantly, his threat receiver began beeping as the speeder was illuminated by the missile battery sensor. Dustil spotted the tower ahead and began his attack run. The beeping changed to a solid tone as the concussion missile locked on. There was a flash as one of the launchers fired. Dustil tapped the firing button, ripple-firing all six rockets into the tower. The sensor array was blown to pieces; the missile went stupid and flew harmlessly past. " _Shadow,_  the targeting sensor is destroyed. Assault force is clear to approach."

Dustil began a sweeping turn, looking over his right shoulder as the interceptor dove back in, firing. Dustil saw an opening; he extended both speed brakes and pulled back on the stick, instantly standing the speeder on its tail. His engine thrust blew up a huge cloud of sand; the Czerka pilot whipped past. Dustil dropped the nose and throttled up, sliding in behind the fighter. He smoothly pulled lead, then squeezed the trigger twice. The first burst blew the right wing off; the second hit dead center. The interceptor spun crazily and exploded. Dustil let out a long breath. " _Shadow_ , I'm on station for air support."

* * *

Yun Genda was lying prone in his perch on the mountainside. He and Marks had constructed a small fighting position from rocks and camouflage netting. He watched the Czerka mining camp through his rifle's scope. The Czerka security barracks was fenced off from the main compound. It had been quiet with half an hour to the start of a new workday. That changed abruptly when Dustil blasted the tower and the air-defense system went down. Lights came on in the buildings, and several officer types raced out to the balcony to scan the town with macros. Czerka mercs began to form up in the marshaling yard. Yun keyed his comlink. " _Shadow_ , Yun here. The barracks is waking up. What's your E.T.A.?"

"We are two minutes out," replied Juhani.

Yun frowned, then looked up at the circling airspeeder. "Dustil, can you hit the barracks? They were already on alert, and they'll be up and ready to fight before the transports get here."

There was silence over the comm. "I have incendiary bombs on board, but I'd rather not burn a couple thousand people alive if I can help it." Dustil thought a moment. "How much time do you need me to buy?"

"Three minutes," called Juhani, "enough for the Mandalorians to get on the ground."

Dustil began a wide, swooping dive. "I know just how to do that." He made his run on the barracks and dropped the bombs. They hit short, creating a wall of fire between the Czerka and the refugee area. The mercs had to stop and fight the flames before they could move out.

"Excellent, Dustil," called Belaya from the picket, "Circle until we arrive, then we'll land together." The Mandalorian gunships appeared and began off-loading troops.

Two of the battalion's three companies landed on the lower slopes of the mountain, leaving the Czerka with a literal uphill fight on their hands. The third company, with Mandalore in command, landed on the road and advanced on the main gate. The Czerka riflemen in the towers began shooting at the Mandalorians. Yun and Marks opened fire, killing several and forcing the rest to duck. The  _Shadow_  arrived and strafed the Czerka at the base of the mountain before landing in the desert on the far side of the gate. Dustil set down next to the picket, and the Jedi began closing on the Czerka position. The mercs were forced to defend on three sides; with the fourth being open desert with no cover. Then things started to go wrong. The Czerka main force snuffed the fire with cryoban grenades and began to counterattack. More and more mercs poured out of the main barracks. They took cover and began firing back with pistols and rifles. The Mandalorians had far superior weapons and armor, but were outnumbered more than ten to one, and bogged down short of the perimeter.

The Czerka produced grenade launchers; they fired concussion shells and vertigon gas into the Mandalorian lines, causing the troops to retch and stagger. Several repeaters opened up from the upper floors of the barracks and security building, and the Czerka began pushing the Mandalorians back. Yun and Marks focused their fire on the repeaters, but that left the mercs free to get riflemen back in each tower. They began picking off the troops affected by the gas. The Jedi tried to attack the Czerka flank, but were driven back by heavy fire. The Czerka were pushing outward in all directions, and threatening to encircle the much smaller Mandalorian force. Then they heard the roar. Griff and his raiders were charging down the main street toward the gate. They led a huge mob of refugees armed with blasters, mining lasers, vibrocutters, and even kitchen knives. The charging crowd rushed the Czerka from their rear. The mercs tried to turn and fight, but were forced to retreat into the buildings. They barricaded themselves inside and began firing from the windows and rooftop. Mandalorians sprayed the building with automatic fire, forcing the Czerka away from the windows. The firing slowly died down, and a tense calm fell over the camp.

Belaya clicked on her comlink. "Mandalore, establish a perimeter. Don't shoot unless they do." She turned to Griff. "Tell your people to stand down and get into their homes. The Czerka aren't going anywhere, the Mandalorians have them trapped. We Jedi will handle it from here."

Griff smiled; Juhani poked two fingers into his chest. "Control the refugees. No mob justice, no lynchings. You haven't the resources to imprison this many people, so you'll have to be satisfied with kicking them off-planet."

Griff nodded. "I'll spread the word. No one else needs to die- _if_  they go quietly, and right now."

Juhani then turned to Jolee. "Take Thalia and start tending to any wounded."

Belaya walked up to the security building door and banged loudly. "Let us in, Lorso! We need to talk."

The Mirialan appeared at a second-floor window. "Two negotiators, unarmed."

Belaya beckoned to Griff. "Let's go."

Lorso was in a conference room on the second floor. "I assume the workers want their debts forgiven?"

Griff howled with laughter. "Ms. Lorso, this is not a labor negotiation. You're a corporate type; you should recognize a hostile takeover."

Lorso put her hands to her head. "I don't have the authority to give up this facility, it cost billions of credits. Even if I did agree to that, Czerka won't honor the deal; they'll fire me and send someone else."

Griff opened his mouth angrily; Belaya held up a hand. "What Czerka decides to do later is their problem." Her face hardened. "This is a chance-the only one you will get-to leave with your lives."

Lorso nodded numbly. "Will you allow my people to retrieve their personal effects?"

Griff nodded. "There are more than enough ore freighters in Anchorhead to fit everyone. Take whatever belongings you have. Weapons and armor, you leave behind."

The Czerka survivors walked out of the barracks carrying duffel bags, to the cheers of the crowd. They were taken to the spaceport in speeder buses escorted by Mandalorian gunships. They boarded several ore freighters and began the uncomfortable flight back towards Republic space. Griff met with the Jedi and Mandalore in the former Czerka headquarters.

They called Carth and Wann and filled them in on the details. "Admiral, a small Republic force would be helpful here," said Griff, "Perhaps one frigate, enough to train a police force, and oversee the set-up of a government."

Carth nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Juhani turned to Wann. "Do you have another mission for us?"

"Nothing yet," replied Wann, "but I did want to speak to Mandalore. I have billets in the fleet for his men."

Mandalore shook his head. "I'm sorry, Commander. I know you have orders to keep the Mandalorians from regaining our strength. Revan left me orders just before he left known space. We are going to form a colony, somewhere out of the way. The clans will gather again, and prepare ourselves. The day will come when Revan will need warriors at his side. The Mandalorians will answer his call."

Carth shrugged. "I can't stop you leaving. Don't make me regret trusting you, Mandalore. Warriors keep their word."

The Mandalorians loaded an empty ore freighter with construction equipment and building materials and left later that day. The crew made ready to re-board the  _Shadow_.

"Wait a minute!" Griff sprinted after them. "I'm coming with you."

Juhani, Jolee and Belaya exchanged a glance. Jolee smiled. "Revan picked up strays too." He shook Griff's hand. "Welcome aboard."

The Jedi all twitched simultaneously as they felt a tremendous disturbance in the Force. "What was that?" asked Yuthura.

Jolee shook his head. "That was death, Yuthura, many deaths, all at once."

Thalia fell to her knees, vomited, and began weeping. "Oh, gods, no!" she wailed. "My Master is dead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like Griff was supposed to be in the party, like the game designers had to take a turn due to story, etc. as they did with Jowan in Dragon Age: Origins. KotOR was made before modern party setup, so there was no need for more than one rogue, and they already had T3 anyway. But this party needs a rogue, and Mission is busy. Enter Griff, finally getting his second chance. What do you think of Griff coming along, or the story so far in general? Review or PM me, I want to hear!


	11. Devastation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Lucasarts and Bioware created KotOR, and for that, I thank them.

* * *

The  _Shifting Shadow_  climbed away from Tatooine, heading for the edge of the system. Griff had settled in to the last empty cabin; Sarna and Yun were showing the new crew member around the ship. The Jedi gathered in the mess hall; Belaya had patched the comm to the vid-screen on the wall. She inserted the coded datapad and immediately got a ping-Kavar wanted to connect. There was a short delay while the encryption 'handshake' was made, then the Jedi Master appeared on the screen. He looked drawn and worried. "I'm sure you all felt the disturbance too."

Belaya nodded. "We don't know exactly what it means, but…"

Thalia struggled to get the words out. "I think Master Zhar is dead."

Kavar sagged. "I could not feel anything specific through the mass of loss. I hope you are mistaken, Thalia, but it is unlikely. The master-apprentice bond allows you to feel each other strongly." He sighed. "We have lost all contact with the Jedi Conclave. I need you to travel to Katarr and investigate. Use extreme caution. If you sense the dark side, flee-that is an  _order_. It is paramount that you survive to tell us what you discover."

Belaya nodded and stood straight. "We are on our way, Master." She headed to the cockpit with Dustil and Yuthura to plot a course. Juhani began to walk away, then turned to look at Thalia. She was sitting at the mess table, still distraught. The Cathar tapped Jolee on the shoulder and jerked her head toward the young woman. Jolee nodded, and the two walked over to her. Juhani sat down next to her; Jolee put on water for tea.

They didn't have to prompt Thalia to speak. "I'm hurting, but I'll be okay." She looked up. "I've dealt with loss before. My parents, the other apprentices, Koshak and Karlo… I can cope." She smiled. "It helps to know that people care. Thank you."

Juhani squeezed her shoulder. "Let's get some rest. I am certain we will need it."

* * *

 

Katarr was in the mid-Rim, about a week's flight from Tatooine. Dustil brought the  _Shadow_  out of hyperspace at the edge of the system. He crept toward Katarr orbit, watching the sky with all sensors. Something was terribly wrong with the planet, but there were no warnings, alarms, or distress calls. When they reached orbit, the ship picked up thousands of data streams. Prerecorded news and entertainment programs, advertisements, all the normal media one would expect from a world which held a modern society. There was one thing missing-there was not a single live broadcast on the air. Katarr had been a major colony of the Miraluka; there had been a population of more than three billion. There was not a flicker of life to be felt from afar. There were some fires burning in the round Miraluka cities, but no sign of attack or bombardment. Jolee could feel a single spark of life on the planet; he guided Dustil to a landing about a hundred meters from the source, on the edge of a city. Nobody was surprised that it was near the Jedi meeting site. The Jedi crew members left the ship, following Jolee's senses; the non-Jedi remained aboard the  _Shadow_.

No one actually decided to walk through the Conclave instead of going around. They were drawn to it. The Jedi had gathered in a natural amphitheater, in a small hollow surrounded by rolling hills. Everyone was dead. None were apart from the group, or looked to have been running or fighting when they died. The Jedi appeared to have fallen where they stood or sat on the slopes. The group walked to the center of the hollow. Dorak, Quatra, Zhar, and Vandar lay together, among the corpses of almost the entire Jedi Order. There were no tears; everyone was stoic, or numb. Somehow, they'd all known what they would find.

Jolee turned to the others. "We need to find the life I felt. I don't feel the dark side around it, so hopefully we are dealing with a survivor."

Juhani cocked her head thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should cloak, and scout ahead."

Belaya shook her head emphatically. "No. We have no idea what happened here, other than extreme loss of life. We need to stay together." Jolee nodded agreement.

The group headed away from the Conclave toward the city and the single living being. They came to a plaza which had once been bustling with people shopping. They had died the same way as the Jedi; bodies lay scattered around as if everyone had been living normally until the moment they died. It wasn't just the people, either. The plants were limp and gray; birds and small animals had dropped dead in their tracks.

Dak looked at his master. "It's going to be like this everywhere, isn't it? Something killed the whole planet."

Jolee nodded grimly. "I have fought the dark side since before Exar Kun fell, but I have no idea what evil struck here."

Belaya looked up sharply. "The life is close. We should be able to see them soon."

Then they saw it. There was a humanoid figure standing above them, on a pedestrian bridge crossing a highway on the far side of the plaza. The Jedi approached slowly, and recognized the figure as a woman, wearing maroon and black robes and a matching veil. She was looking out over the lifeless market, not making a sound.

Jolee held up a hand, halting the group. "Hello there," he called, "I am Jolee, Jolee Bindo." The woman startled and turned to look at the group. "Are you all right?" asked Jolee, "can you tell us what happened here?"

The woman waved her arms frantically. "No, go away, go now! You must leave before he comes!" She had an unusual, slightly raspy voice; she sounded absolutely terrified.

Belaya held out her arms. "What are you scared of? Tell us, let us help you." The Jedi were all suddenly sick to their stomachs. The blast of the dark side was stronger than any they had ever felt, even aboard the Star Forge.

The woman clasped her hands. "You have no idea what you face. There is nothing you can do for me. Please, you must escape while you still can! If you stay here, you'll be killed!" She turned and ran away.

Jolee set his jaw. "We have to get back to the  _Shadow_."

Yuthura spun to look at him, shocked. "We can't leave her here!"

Belaya shook her head. "There is nothing we can do against that power. Whatever it is, it wiped out the entire Conclave in seconds. I wish we could catch her; she seems to know what this darkness is, but we have little time to get away before that thing is on us."

They turned to sprint back to the picket. As they climbed the ramp, Jolee's eyes rolled back in his head. He collapsed to the deck, unconscious. Dak and Juhani immediately dropped down to drag him into the ship. Juhani clapped Dustil on the back. "Go! Get us off the ground and away from here!"

They got Jolee into the med bay. His heartbeat and breathing were weak, but strengthened as Thalia poured healing energy into him. As they climbed away from the surface, his eyes fluttered open. "I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

Dak grinned. "You had us worried there, Master."

Jolee sat up. "Let's get out of here, then we'll contact Kavar." He headed to his cabin to lie down and recuperate.

"You might want to get to a window," called Dustil from the cockpit, "I think you should see this."

The crew ran to the viewports. A fleet of ships was coming out from hiding behind the planet. Belaya gasped. The lead vessel was a  _Centurion_ -class battlecruiser, and there were at least five  _Interdictor-_ class cruisers in the formation, along with ten or more support ships. The battlecruiser appeared badly damaged; the hull was scorched and had been blown open in several places.

Dustil had a sudden thought. "Yuthura, use macrobinoculars and see if you can get that  _Centurion_ 's hull number. It should be painted on the bow and either side of the bridge." Yuthura nodded and raised the macros to her eyes. The ship was too far away for her to make the numbers out. The battle group began launching fighters; three frigates turned to pursue the  _Shadow._

Belaya groaned. "Dustil, forget about identifying that ship. Jump as soon as you have a safe course." She turned to the rest of the crew. "Gunners, to your places! We may have to hold fighters off before we jump."

The crew ran to the turrets. Belaya tapped Dustil on the shoulder. "How long?"

He checked the calculations and looked at her worriedly. "It'll be close. Sarna and Yun can fire astern now. I recommend we keep running, and don't maneuver for a broadside." Belaya nodded and relayed the information over the intercom. The incoming fighters were a great distance away, but had a tremendous speed advantage.

The  _Shadow_ 's guns opened up at maximum range. The fighters were coming straight at them, and were easy targets, but there were over a hundred closing in. The  _Shadow_ had to jump, or be overwhelmed. Ten fighters fell before they were in range to shoot back. The fight was a back-and-forth exchange of fire for a minute or so, then the fighters were everywhere. The gunners blazed away, and shot down more than two dozen. All the while, the picket was taking intense and constant fire. Yuthura covered her sector and tried not to listen to the impacts. An alarm blared from behind her.

"Dustil, evasive!" cried Belaya, "We've lost aft shields!" Dustil tried to spin away from the fighter swarm, but they started taking hits on their hull. The diagram in front of Belaya began to list damage. "We've lost the port engine!"

There was a twittering from the console. SP-7D was calling from his damage control station in the cargo hold. "Espy, get to the engine room," called Dustil. "We have lost the port engine. Analyze the damage and make repairs if you can." Espy acknowledged and began moving aft.

Yuthura had a thought and tabbed the intercom. "Jolee, are you up to helping Espy with the repairs?"

"If the alternative is dying in a fiery explosion, then yes," replied Jolee. "I'm heading down now." Jolee had been resting in his cabin; he headed to the gun deck and took the ladderway to the lower deck. Espy had the nacelle hatch open and was opening the engine cover. Jolee grabbed a tool kit and went to help. Espy snorted and tooted. "Really?" Jolee asked. "Let me have a look."

The droid rolled back out of the way. Jolee leaned in and opened the cover on the power regulators for the port engine's drive coils. The inside of the regulator box was a mass of charred circuits and melted wiring. Jolee cursed and clicked the intercom. "Port coil regulator is fried. I don't know if we have the part. If we do, it's a two-hour repair job."

"Damn," replied Dustil, "Not what I wanted to hear. Jump calculations are complete, but I ran the numbers for power from both engines. I'm going to have to re-calculate."

Espy started beeping insistently. Jolee looked over at the astromech, then smiled slowly. "Espy says that he can regulate the power through his circuitry. He and I are working the hookup now." Jolee opened the droid's charging door and plugged in a charger cable. He spliced the other end into the coil power supply. Espy had a power output cable for providing emergency power to other devices. Jolee spliced it into the coils. Espy began whirring and sputtering, but did not overload. The port engine hummed to life. Jolee sat back against the engine room bulkhead and grinned. "We're good, Dustil. Jump while you can!"

Up in the cockpit, Dustil pulled the hyperdrive lever. With a flicker of pseudomotion, the  _Shadow_  was gone.

* * *

 

Dustil flipped on the ship-wide intercom. "All right, crew, we're away. Our port engine is currently jury-rigged through the astromech. We'll drop out of hyperspace in a bit, and contact Master Kavar for instructions."

Belaya looked over at her Padawan. "Can we jump again without the droid wired into the engine?"

"Absolutely, Master," said Dustil. "I just have to calculate a vector for the diminished power, and once we reach our next stop, we'll have to limp in on one engine."

Belaya nodded. "Then let's get Espy out. He saved us, and I don't want to damage him." Dustil nodded; in ten minutes he dropped out of hyperspace. He and Jolee were able to disengage the droid. Espy was covered in soot from overheated, smoldering insulation, but apart from a few blown fuses, he was largely intact. He tooted enthusiastically and rolled back to the cargo hold.

Belaya summoned the other Jedi to another meeting in the mess hall. This time, four Jedi Masters appeared on the screen. Kavar and Vrook, they recognized. Master Zez-Kai Ell was a man in his late fifties. Light brown hair grew long from the sides of his head, but the top was bald. He had a spectacular handlebar moustache. Lonna Vash couldn't be older than her mid-sixties; her complexion was smooth and her glossy black hair was just beginning to turn grey.

"So, you have been to Katarr," said Kavar. "What news of the Conclave?"

None of them could bear to speak. Everyone just looked down at the deck, and Thalia let out a dry sob.

Lonna drew a sharp breath. "All of them?"

Juhani nodded grimly. "They are all dead. Not just the Conclave, every living thing on the entire planet, but for one woman."

"It is as we feared, then," said Vrook. "Who was the survivor?"

Belaya shook her head. "I am sorry, Masters, we do not know. We saw her at a distance. She warned us to leave, for our own safety. Then… it came." She gestured to Jolee, who closed his eyes and shuddered.

"A tremendous darkness fell over the world while we were trying to speak to the survivor," said Jolee. "And when I say tremendous, I mean it was stronger than Malak." Jolee took a deep breath. "You Masters know who I am, and what I've seen and done. I have never in my life encountered anything like it. It didn't attack us, not really. It just was probing through the Force. It affected me first because I was the strongest Jedi among the crew."

Jolee concentrated. "It was more than the strength of that presence, it was the strangeness. It didn't feel like a normal Sith. The effect was like being drained of life and the Force simultaneously. I have no doubt that this evil is what consumed Katarr. It let us go because, having just devoured an entire planet, it was sated for the time being. We took off, and were pursued by a small fleet. Whatever this being is, it is the one flying the mystery battlecruiser."

Kavar crossed his arms. "Whatever evil this is, a hundred Jedi could not defeat it. We need to know more about what we are facing, but it can track us through the Force, and kill us with impunity. Even so, it strikes from the shadows, and seems to fear facing us openly. I think we should withdraw. If all the Jedi appear to be gone, this threat may emerge, thinking it has won."

Vrook nodded. "There are worlds where the Force is strong, and chaotic. Where many lives struggle and twist, or where many died in conflict. In such places, we could disappear from view."

Belaya frowned. "If we vanish completely from the galaxy, what is left to protect the people of the Republic?"

Zez-Kai shook his head. "In this instance, we serve the galaxy better by disappearing. Our new enemy destroyed an entire world because the Jedi gathered there and presented a target. How many more will be harmed if we do not go to ground?"

Jolee nodded. "I like that idea. In any case, I must return to Kashyyyk."

Dak spun to look at his master. "What? Master, we need you!"

Jolee shook his head. "That power has touched me, so it may find me easier to track. In fact, I hope it pursues me."

"But why?" asked Yuthura. "If it is so deadly, why invite it to follow?"

Jolee waggled a finger at her. "I'm not returning to the landing pad. I'm going back to my old house in the Shadowlands."

Juhani grinned. "You're not prey… you're bait."

"Exactly," said Jolee. "I dare  _any_  being to chase me down to the forest floor. I know the jungle like the back of my hand, and it's hard to see down there, with the Force or your eyes. If this bastard wants to come down there and fight me on  _my_  turf, let 'em!"

"Someone must warn Bastila," said Belaya, "but we can do that, through our friends in the Republic. She should be all right; it's easy to hide yourself on Coruscant."

Lonna pursed her lips. "There is one world where we can be unseen, and yet take action. On Korriban, we may find some clue. There is no indigenous population to put at risk, and the currents and eddies of the Force may mask our presence." She glanced around her at the others. "I would like to complete my current mission, join the  _Shifting Shadow_  later, and make the journey to Korriban with them." Several of the  _Shadow_ 's crew flinched.

"Is something wrong, young ones?" asked Kavar.

Yuthura shrugged. "We Padawans were once Sith apprentices at the Academy. Korriban holds many painful memories for us."

Vrook nodded. "In ordinary times, we would never suggest that you return to such a dark place. There is no one else who can take on the task. If we Masters gather, we would almost surely draw the attention of the predator on our trail."

Dak took a deep breath. "We really have no choice; we're up to it. Having Master Lonna to guide us will be helpful." He looked down. "I never wanted to be a warrior. I thought once Malak was beaten that I'd be able to find a little peace."

"That is understandable, Dak," said Kavar, "but the goal of the Order is peace for all beings, not only ourselves. At times, we are bound to give up our own needs for those of others."

Dustil cleared his throat. "We will need some down time on Kashyyyk. We need to make repairs to our port engine. The ship suffered significant damage from enemy fighters."

Lonna nodded. "It will take me some months to complete my task. An expedition to Korriban is not to be taken lightly. I suggest you join one of the other Masters and lie low in the meantime."

"I have a planet in mind as a hiding place," said Zez-Kai. "I will have an easier time blending in if I arrive as part of a group. I'd like to join you on Kashyyyk and fly out together. Once I am in, I'll stay hidden-you can go on about your other missions."

It was clearly a request, not an order. Belaya nodded. "We can help, once the ship is fixed. We'll wait for you at the Rwookrrorro spaceport." She turned to Dustil. "How long before we're ready to fly again?"

Dustil ran a hand through his hair. "We are about four days away on one engine. Add time to make repairs… A week, total."

Zez-Kai nodded. "I will meet you then. Thank you for your help."

Belaya ended the communication and turned to the crew. "We've got a long flight ahead. We'll be re-entering hyperspace shortly. Take this time to meditate, to center yourselves. In a week, we'll be leaving Kashyyyk and beginning a new mission. None of us was ready for the burden we now bear, but we have no choice. The devastation of Katarr means that more than half the remaining Jedi Order is aboard this vessel. We cannot shirk our responsibilities; the galaxy needs us."

* * *

 

The  _Shifting Shadow_  set down smoothly on the pad at Rwookrrorro after a long, slow flight from Katarr. Belaya had called ahead, and Mission and Zaalbar were waiting, along with the  _Trade Mission_ 's Wookiee maintenance crew. Griff walked down the ramp, but didn't say a word.

"Griff!" cried Mission, running up to him. "How are you?"

He swallowed. "Mission, I…" He could not look his sister in the eye.

Mission stepped forward and took his hand. "It's okay, Griff."

He looked down. "I've done you so much wrong, I don't know…"

Mission shook him. "Griff, you just freed half a million slaves!"

Griff shook his head. "And that's supposed to make up for killing an entire tribe of Sand People; for abandoning you on Taris when you were ten?"

Mission hugged him tight. "We're family, Griff. I knew back on Tatooine that you deserved a second chance. I've been hoping you'd come back for years."

Griff smiled. "I'm glad to see you, Mission, and grateful that you can forgive me. But I'm not staying."

Mission nodded. "I know. You're going with them, like I did with Carth and Revan. If you're lucky, you'll grow as much as I did. I am glad I stayed with the  _Hawk_  after Taris." She smiled. "You'll be here a few days, so we have time to catch up."

The crew had a chance to relax while the picket was repaired. The maintenance crew had to do some jury-rigging, but they were able to get the port engine operational again. The ship's paintwork was a mess, but it made the  _Shadow_ look run-down, less like a warship and more like a charter vessel or smuggler. Zez-Kai Ell arrived two days after they landed; Belaya introduced him to the crew. He was soft-spoken and reserved, but kind and wise. He got along well with the crew, and didn't judge them for having once been Sith.

The repairs took three days, and the crew was ready to depart once again. Jolee said his goodbyes and headed down to his home in the Shadowlands. He took a comlink with him, so Mission could relay messages from Carth or the  _Shadow_. As the crew was boarding, Mission ran out from her trading post. "Griff, wait a second!"

Griff stopped and turned; Mission skidded to a stop in front of him. "Take these." She handed him a belt with a huge blaster strapped to it. "That's Cassus Fett's custom pistol," she said. "I used it when I was on the  _Ebon Hawk_  during the war. I'm an Aratech dealer now-that's how I got you an echo belt. It's the best stealth field generator money can buy." She grabbed Griff in a powerful hug. "Take care, big brother. I want you back here someday." Griff blinked back tears as he squeezed Mission tightly. They broke apart, and Griff headed up the ramp with the rest of the crew. The  _Shadow_  lifted off, banked, and climbed away from Kashyyyk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a KotOR II cameo! Should give you a clue as to where we're headed... As always, please review.


	12. The Smuggler's Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nar Shaddaa is the creation of Cam Kennedy and Tom Veitch, of Dark Horse Comics.

* * *

The crew gathered in the mess for dinner with their new passenger. Zez-Kai smiled as he took a forkful of roasted brukalli. "I remember this. They used to serve it in the Enclave."

Dak nodded. "When I was a youngling, I worked the kitchens with old Dan Ennata."

Zez-Kai chuckled. "We didn't call him 'old,' but Dan was the head cook when I was a youngling. Did he still sneak the kids cookies on their way to bed?"

Juhani nodded, laughing. "He certainly did! More than once, I fell asleep eating them, and had to try and explain the crumbs in my fur to the clan instructor!"

The crew laughed and joked for most of the meal. When they were finished and the dishes were cleared away, Belaya decided it was time to get down to business. "All right, Master, where are we taking you, and how do we help you disappear?"

The Master sat back. "We are headed for Nar Shaddaa. I hope to disappear among the many refugees of the war. Nar Shaddaa has work, if not the most pleasant, being a center for all sorts of organized crime. The planet is crowded, chaotic, much like Coruscant. I have several safehouses set up. I would like you to pose as other arriving refugees, all coming on the same ship. Once we have dispersed into the streets, Dustil can fly the  _Shadow_  from one pad to another and collect the rest of you."

Juhani nodded. "I assume you aren't telling us the location of any of your hiding places?"

Zez-Kai nodded. "Correct. Vrook, Kavar, and I are going completely underground. We Masters can contact you through the coded messaging system. You shouldn't try to contact us." The Master paused a moment. "Once we separate on Nar Shaddaa, you are free to do as you like. You could split up and hide yourselves, or work with the Republic. It saddens me to leave you on your own, being so new to the Order, but we have no other options. We cannot stand against this foe until it reveals itself."

* * *

Nar Shaddaa was a city-world like Taris or Coruscant. It was the moon of Nal Hutta, the Hutt homeworld, and center of a Hutt criminal empire spanning the Rim. It was a crowded crossroads, a hub of legitimate and illegal trade. Everything from ore and grain to slaves and spice passed through the world on a daily basis. The 'Refugee Sector' was a series of former Republic dockyards, converted to slum living space by desperate people with nowhere left to go. Modular shipping containers were stacked like a child's toy blocks and fashioned into apartments; warehouses were subdivided with curtains or plasteel-plank walls. The refugees living in the Sector were desperately poor. Most had been forced to leave war-torn worlds with only what they could carry. The lucky ones found work for the various criminal gangs. The less fortunate were enslaved by the Hutts and sold off-world. The  _Shadow_  set down on a dilapidated pad between the Refugee Sector and the still-active Hutt dockyards.

The group dispersed without much trouble. Dustil, Belaya, and the droids remained aboard, posing as the freighter's crew. The others split up, heading to the Red Sector, docks, and refugee living area. After about an hour, Zez-Kai clicked his comlink on and off twice; this was the signal for successfully reaching his safehouse. The others began returning to the ship.

Yuthura was the last to arrive; she dashed into the mess, visibly distressed. "I've just seen Arali," she said, "and the others are here too!"

Juhani frowned. "Pardon me, Yuthura, but who is Arali?"

Yuthura took a breath. "Arali was one of Omeesh the Hutt's other slave girls. I left her behind when I escaped. I did some snooping these past few hours. When I killed my master, his property was inherited by his cousin, Vogga. He lives on Nal Hutta, but keeps a second home here, for his business trips. Arali, Inyri, and Tahl were the three other slaves Omeesh had in his apartment on Sleheyron. They are now dancers at a Red Sector club Vogga owns."

Belaya pursed her lips. "And you want to get them out."

Yuthura nodded. "I want to make things right. They'd be free already if I hadn't given in to my hate." She looked around the group. "Will you help me?"

The crew looked at each other. Juhani took a deep breath. "I am for intervening to help these women, but I am not objective about the situation."

Griff crossed his arms. "Freeing these slaves will anger the Hutts. That will add a new layer of enemies on top of the ones we have already. It will decrease the number of places we can hide significantly." He grinned. "That being said, I'm all for it."

Thalia smiled. "We're Jedi. That's what we do." Dak looked sidelong at her and Thalia shrugged. "We're the only active Jedi in the galaxy. Whatever we do, is what the Jedi do."

Belaya looked around the room. "Have we reached a decision? We will try to free these women?" Heads nodded in agreement.

Yun drummed his fingers on the table. "I was on a police hostage-rescue team before joining the Sith. There are three steps to doing this right. We observe, we plan, and then we move. We should get people into the club. Marks and I should find a place where we can watch the slaves go to and from work. My guess is Yuthura will have to contact them in the club, then go from there. In any case, we need more information before we can proceed."

* * *

The crew spent the next week staking out Vogga's club, watching the three slaves come and go. Dak got a job in the club's kitchen; Yun and Marks took shifts watching from rooftops. Dustil and Griff dropped into the club as customers from time to time. Arali was a red-skinned Twi'lek with yellow eyes. Inyri and Tahl were human; Inyri was fair-skinned, with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. Tahl had a ruddy complexion, light brown hair, and green eyes. All three lived in Vogga's mansion complex even when he wasn't there.

Vogga had plenty of muscle watching the club. His mansion compound sat between the Red Sector and the docks, and was well-guarded and locked down tight. The crew determined that the slaves were allowed to walk back and forth from the club to Vogga the Hutt's mansion. They were on their own, unsupervised, for about fifteen minutes during the trip. There was a small section of street where the  _Shadow_  could land, an open plaza near the Red Sector. They'd have to time the escape so that the picket was leaving the planet before the slaves were late getting home. The next step was making contact.

Yuthura walked into the club on Dustil's arm. He had a set of tailored spacer's clothes, looking well-off but not wealthy, like a fairly successful smuggler. Yuthura wore her black and silver bodysuit and the head harness to hide her tattoo. She quickly spotted Arali and murmured in Dustil's ear. Dustil, in turn, walked up to a manager and arranged for a private room in the back. They were shown into a dimly lit room with a horseshoe-shaped couch around a small, round stage.

Arali walked in after a few minutes. "Hello, there," she said. She dropped her cover-up to the floor, revealing an outfit made of amazingly little black cloth. She walked to the small stage and began a seductive dance to slow-tempo music. Dustil grinned and held up his datapad, pretending to record the performance. In actuality, he was interfering with any bugs in the room. Yuthura beckoned, and Arali dropped to all fours, crawling across the stage toward her. Arali swayed in close to Yuthura. Her eyes widened, and the dancer lost her balance.

"Yuthura!" said Arali softly, "Is that you?" Yuthura nodded and smiled; Arali grabbed her in a hug. "I can't believe you're here! We hear stories about you from time to time." She let go and stepped back. "They said you were a Sith, but you left, and joined the Jedi."

Yuthura nodded. "It's true, Arali. I'm here to get you out, and the others too."

Arali looked around quickly. "Most of the dancers here aren't slaves. It's just me and the other two. They are off today, but I can tell them tonight." They went on to work out a series of signals to let Yuthura or one of the others know the escape was on. Yuthura smiled as she left the club.

* * *

Two days later, Inyri wore a purple flower in her hair. The escape was on for that evening, while the girls headed back to the mansion. Yuthura and Dustil found a bar to wait in after the girls' shift ended. It was late in the evening when Dustil's comm clicked in flash code: Dak had seen the girls leave the club and was heading back to the  _Shadow_. Yuthura threw a few credits on the table and headed out the door with Dustil close behind. He took the lead as they walked down the street a block ahead of the three escapees. They crossed the plaza and stopped at a vendor's stall to wait.

The three slaves entered the plaza, and Yuthura clicked her comlink to call in the Shadow. She turned to make eye contact. Arali nodded and smiled. Then Yuthura felt malice.

A heavy-lifter shuttle popped up out of the plaza's central shaft; the twin blaster cannon on its docking arms swiveled to point at the two Jedi. A deep voice called out over the loud-hailer. "Do not move."

The  _Shadow_  zoomed in overhead, but stopped short. A loud rumble echoed off the buildings. A destroyer-sized starship swooped in front of the picket; it tracked the  _Shadow_ with heavy cannon turrets. The shuttle hovered low over the plaza. Its forward ramp door opened and a dozen or more armed thugs jumped to the ground. Dustil reached for his blaster; Yuthura waved him off. "We can't win this fight."

The thug leader reached into a pouch and pulled out a portable holoprojector. He placed it on the ground; it projected a life-sized image of a Hutt. "You were foolish to come to this world, Yuthura- _sul_. You were outright insane to try and steal from me." His mouth stretched wide in a grotesque smile. "Still, I'm glad you did. It gave us a chance to meet."

It took all of Yuthura's self-control not to shake in terror. Her eyes darted from side to side, looking for a way out. Vogga laughed cruelly. "That tiny ship will not survive even one hit from my flagship's turbolasers." His face hardened. "I give you this one chance. Submit without a fight, and I will let your friends live."

Dustil turned to Yuthura. "I love you,  _hirani_."

She smiled warmly. "I know."

He raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

She grinned. "Yes, let's."

Dustil whirled to face the mercenaries, and Yuthura hit him with a nerve shock right in the spine. Dustil fell, twitching. Yuthura leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Dustil. I can't let you do it, not for me." She stood straight, and walked over to Vogga's thugs.

The Hutt nodded. "Good girl." One of the mercs took her lightsaber and handed her a slave collar. "You won't get out of this with a simple cutting tool, Yuthura- _sul_. It contains a neural disruptor and a gram of explosives. You will not be able to use your Jedi tricks, and if you try to remove it, it'll blow your head off." Vogga smiled. "You will put it on by yourself."

Yuthura closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and closed the collar around her throat. It locked with a click; she felt weaker and disoriented as she was cut off from the Force. The mercs led her aboard the shuttle; the three girls stepped in after her. The ramp closed, and the shuttle lifted off. Yuthura fought to control herself, and not show fear. The other slaves' eyes were unreadable, showing neither disappointment nor fear. They were resigned to their fates.

The shuttle landed after a short flight. The mercenary leader led Yuthura and the other slaves into Vogga's mansion. The entrance hall opened onto a large audience chamber. Vogga's entourage stood or sat around the walls. Vogga himself lay on a cushioned dais at the end of the room. He let out a booming laugh when Yuthura entered; his hangers-on joined in. "Welcome, Yuthura Ban. A Sith senior apprentice, a Padawan of the Jedi Order! We are all so glad that you can honor us with your visit." Yuthura flushed and lowered her head.

Inyri ran forward and knelt before the Hutt. "I did well, didn't I, Master?"

Vogga nodded. "Indeed you did, and you should be rewarded." He licked his finger and dipped it into a jar of spice, then held his hand out. The blonde girl leaned forward to lick the glitterstim off Vogga's hand. The Hutt raised his hand slowly, and Inyri followed, climbing on top of Vogga as she sucked up the last few grains of spice. The girl's eyes rolled back in her head and she began moaning as the spice took effect. Yuthura turned away, feeling sick to her stomach.

Vogga dismissed Inyri and turned to Yuthura. "You killed my cousin, tortured him to death. I've been saving a place for you." He pointed to his right, where a collection of animal heads was mounted to plaques on the wall. The plaque nearest to Vogga was empty. The Hutt smiled. "Take her away."

Two Gamorreans took Yuthura by the arms and led her out a side door. They walked a short distance down the hall, then turned left through another door. The room was dark, the shadows filled with unpleasant shapes. Yuthura recognized Omeesh's old cabinet standing against the wall and a chill ran down her spine. The guards dragged her to a sawhorse padded with black nerfhide. She was made to straddle the device; the two pigs strapped her ankles and calves to the sides. They bent her forward and tied her torso to the rig with another strap. They locked nerfhide cuffs to her wrists and attached them to the front legs of the sawhorse, leaving her bound bent over. The device was wheeled; they rolled it towards the wall. One Gamorrean tapped a switch; a section of the wall slid open. The guards shoved the sawhorse forward, putting her head through the opening. Yuthura jumped when the wall closed tight around her neck, above the collar. There was no pain, and she looked around quickly to see Vogga's audience chamber. She was locked in a hole in the wall, head sticking out the empty plaque: a living trophy. Vogga's head thug walked up and clipped her lightsaber to a holder on the plaque.

Vogga's head was perhaps two meters from her; he turned to inspect his prize. "You make an excellent decoration, Yuthura- _sul_. We'll see to your punishment tomorrow." He laughed. "Don't worry, I am an excellent host. Some of my people will drop by later tonight to give you food and water. I want you alive." He laughed again and slithered out of the audience chamber. Yuthura was left alone. Her head was in the audience chamber; she couldn't see if anyone was in the torture chamber with her body. Yuthura looked around to make sure the room was empty, then lowered her head and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than almost anything else, I want to see Nar Shaddaa in the Han Solo movie. It's just such a cool location.


	13. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Thanks to BioWare and Lucasarts for inspiring me with such a cool game.

* * *

Dustil looked up in shock as the massive ship cut off the  _Shadow_ 's landing. Vogga had discovered their escape attempt; he demanded that Yuthura surrender. Dustil tensed, ready to draw. He turned to find Yuthura already looking at him. He tilted his head. "I love you,  _hirani_."

She smiled. "I know."

_I don't mind going down fighting._ Dustil arched an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Yuthura grinned. "Yes, let's."

Dustil spun, reaching for his blaster. He felt a sudden burning pain in his back. His muscles went into spasm and he dropped his pistol, then his legs buckled and he fell to the ground. Dustil couldn't move; he knew instantly what had happened.  _Damn you, Yuthura! Don't do this!_

Yuthura knelt down and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Dustil." He felt a hot tear land on his face. "I can't let you do it, not for me." She stood and walked over to Vogga's thugs. Dustil watched helplessly as she handed over her lightsaber and accepted a slave collar. Yuthura boarded the shuttle along with the thugs and Vogga's slave girls. The heavy lifter took off and flew away. The large ship banked and headed for the dockyards.

The  _Shadow_  settled to a landing near Dustil. Thalia and Juhani jumped out and ran over to him. Dustil was getting feeling back in his arms and legs. Thalia placed a hand on his back, healing his shocked spine; she and Juhani helped him into the ship.

By the time they reached the mess, Dustil could walk, though he was still in some pain. He turned to Belaya as she entered from the cockpit. "We need to start planning a rescue."

Griff frowned. "I was able to get partial plans of Vogga's mansion. There's a reason we planned to get the three slaves out while they were outside. We can probably get to her, but I don't see how we can get away with that big ship around."

Belaya held up a warning finger. "What we will not do is rush into anything. Vogga has slaves, and we should avoid putting innocents at risk."

Dustil set his jaw. "We  _must_  get her back, Master. I won't abandon Yuthura to be a slave again!"

Juhani crossed her arms. "I have no intention of leaving my Padawan to such a fate." She sighed. "But we need more resources. As things stand, we have no chance of affecting a rescue."

"I can help you with that." The unfamiliar voice was grating, raspy, and slightly nasal. Even more surprising, it was coming from Espy. The astromech rolled into the mess, stopped, and activated its holoprojector. The image which appeared was of a human man. He was of average height, pale-skinned and balding, with a full beard.

The man nodded his head curtly. "Greetings, Jedi. I apologize for slicing your droid, but discreet communication was necessary. I am Goto, a representative of a… non-sanctioned trading guild here on Nar Shaddaa."

Griff turned to the others. "This must be the local Exchange boss. They're not big here-the Hutts run most of the Y'Toub system."

Goto nodded. "The Twi'lek is correct. However, I intend to change that, and I require your help to do so."

Belaya crossed her arms. "We're listening."

Goto pressed his fingertips together. "You want to free your fellow Jedi from slavery. I want to damage Vogga's operations, and cause him to lose face. A joint effort serves both our purposes." Goto looked around the room. "You have no reason to trust me, so I will demonstrate my good faith. You lack enough information on the mansion to plan an operation. I am transmitting a full layout of the building." The hologram changed to an image of the mansion, then shifted back to Goto.

"Now, to my plan," Goto continued. "Vogga's protection includes a rapid-reaction force based aboard his flagship, the  _Sleheyron Slayer_. It is a heavily modified troop transport, with slightly greater speed and firepower than a  _Foray_ -class destroyer. It has a twin turbolaser turret beneath the bow, along with a number of heavy blaster cannon. Its launch bay holds four heavy-lifter shuttles; each can carry up to twenty armed troops. You cannot hope to succeed while that force is at the docks. But you can get Yuthura out, with my help. There is a cost-you must wait nineteen hours."

Goto shifted. "I am planning a hijacking of an incoming convoy, loaded with starship fuel from Vogga's refineries on Sleheyron. The reaction force can easily defeat the strength I can bring to bear. I intend to attack the freighter at the edge of Nal Hutta's gravity well, while it is far away, yet unable to jump to hyperspace. Vogga's forces will launch to defend the freighters. Once they have nearly reached me, you will strike his mansion. Vogga certainly values his home above three freighters' worth of fuel. His ship will turn back, leaving my forces free to complete the hijacking. It will take time to reach the mansion, leaving you with a window of opportunity to make the rescue attempt when Vogga's reinforcements are unable to come to his aid."

The crew looked at each other. Griff snorted. "It's slick, I'll give you that much."

Thalia had been quiet for the entire conversation. "I'm not sure about this. Lie down with dogs, get up with fleas, you know."

Dak shrugged. "We won't owe Goto a marker. He gets his convoy, we get Yuthura." He turned to the hologram. "Right, Goto?"

Goto nodded. "I'm not doing you a favor. The arrangement is mutually beneficial. Neither party will be in debt to the other."

Belaya frowned. "How do we know we can trust you?"

Goto smiled thinly. "Trust is irrelevant. In my judgment, you simply have no alternative."

Juhani leaned back in her seat. "He is right. This seems to be the best chance we have to save Yuthura."

Dustil bit his lip and nodded. "I don't want to think about how she will suffer in the meantime, but it's only a day. Yuthura's tough, and we don't have much of a choice."

Goto clasped his hands together. "I will leave information on timing in the droid's memory. I don't need to know the details of your rescue, and you don't want to tell me about it anyway. Good luck, Jedi." The hologram faded; Espy swung his dome around and trilled, surprised to find himself in the mess hall.

Belaya was brooding. "We'll need to plan an attack, but we are Jedi. Before we strike, we must at least try to negotiate."

Griff turned to her. "Vogga won't bargain. If Yuthura killed a member of his clan, she's worth more than anything we have. Vogga will want to make an example of her. Still, negotiating might be helpful. I have an idea…"

* * *

The next day was spent in planning. Several crew members left to take up positions for the expected assault. The  _Shadow_  landed in front of Vogga's mansion; all the guns were locked down in the stowed position. Belaya stepped out, unarmed. She walked up to the gate guard, and was led into the compound.

Yuthura Ban was bored. It seemed insane to think that, in such a desperate predicament, but there it was. She was somewhat uncomfortable from being bound in the same bent-over position for a night and a day, but she could move her limbs enough to keep from cramping up. Her back and ass were sore-she couldn't move them as much. But she had been largely ignored since being locked into the wall. Yuthura was certain that none of Vogga's thugs would dare touch her before the Hutt went first. And Vogga was busy. He had slept until nearly noon. The three slaves that she had tried to rescue had been called to dance for Vogga after breakfast; it wounded Yuthura to be reminded of her failure. Then a message had arrived from the dockyards.

Apparently, one of Vogga's fuel convoys had been attacked in orbit, and Vogga was focused on that. He was in discussions with one of his senior lieutenants. The Hutt turned to look at her. "I haven't forgotten you, Yuthura- _sul_ ," he said. Vogga smiled and winked, caressing her face with the tip of his tail. "Business before pleasure, my dear." Yuthura shuddered as the cold, rough tail touched her cheek.

Everyone looked up as a guard entered. "Boss, there is a Jedi to see you. She has come alone, and without her lightsaber." Vogga smiled and waved; the guard left to admit the visitor.

Yuthura blinked.  _Can they really think Vogga will let me go?_  "Master Vogga! Please, Master, don't hurt her."

The Hutt glared at Yuthura and slapped her face with his tail. "Be silent, Yuthura- _sul_! You do not speak unless I give permission!" He relaxed slightly. "I told you that your companions would be spared if you surrendered. As long as this Jedi doesn't attack, she will leave unharmed." Yuthura bowed her head and silently prayed that Vogga would allow her companion to leave.

The guard returned, leading Belaya. They stopped just outside the audience chamber, and the guard stepped forward. "Belaya, Knight of the Jedi Order, requests an audience with the great Vogga the Hutt."

Vogga extended both arms in greeting. "Admit her. I will grant her an audience."

Belaya walked forward and bowed; she did not even look at Yuthura. "I thank you for seeing me, mighty Vogga. On behalf of the Jedi Order, I apologize for our interference with your operations. I beg you to show mercy to the Padawan, Yuthura Ban. The Order is prepared to pay a ransom for her safe return."

Vogga crossed his arms. "I am afraid that there will be no bargain. If this one," he gestured, "had merely tried to steal from me, ransom negotiations could proceed. But Yuthura- _sul_  killed a member of my clan, my cousin Omeesh. As such, she is not enslaved, but imprisoned. You may speak with her briefly, then you must leave."

Belaya nodded sadly. "I understand, mighty one." She turned to Yuthura. "I'm sorry, Padawan. The Jedi Order cannot afford to antagonize the Hutts any further."

Yuthura blinked in surprise. It had nothing to do with Belaya's words; she suddenly felt a gentle hand on her back.  _Dustil! Dustil is in the room with me!_  She struggled to control her face. "I understand, Belaya. I killed in cold blood; I'm not worth the trouble." She felt hands unbuckling the straps which held her.

Belaya smiled thinly. "You might be better off here. Dustil is furious with you."

The hand came off Yuthura's back; Dustil swatted her across the butt. Yuthura lowered her head. "Please, tell him I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone hurt to protect me. Master Vogga was too strong for us to fight." Dustil squeezed her shoulder.

Belaya nodded. "It was a noble thing you did, Yuthura. You deserve better than this, but there is nothing I can do." She bowed and turned away, walking out of the room. She paused at the archway. "Is there  _nothing_  you would accept to free Yuthura, great Vogga?"

Vogga shook his massive head. "My decision is final."

Belaya frowned. "That's too bad." She spun around; Griff de-cloaked in the archway and tossed Belaya her lightsaber. He drew the big pistol Mission had given him and began firing. Chaos erupted all around the room. There was an explosion from beyond the archway, and Dak rushed in with Thalia and Sarna.

The wall opened and Yuthura pulled her head into the torture room. She turned to see Juhani guarding the door and Dustil standing over her. She looked up at him, blinking back tears. "I love you."

Dustil smiled gently. "I know." They shared a quick kiss. He knelt down and began working on her slave collar with a security spike. In a moment, he had the collar off. She reached through the head hole and grabbed her lightsaber off the plaque. Juhani led them back out into the audience chamber, where a battle was raging.

Vogga was still on the dais, his thick hide protecting him from blaster fire. He roared directions to his troops, waving an aurodium-plated heavy pistol. Inyri was taking cover behind the Hutt, shaking her fist at the Jedi in the center of the floor. Numerous thugs were rushing into the room, weapons at the ready. Arali, Tahl, and several other slaves were huddled into an alcove with Dak standing over them, deflecting blaster fire. Sarna and Griff were in cover on either side of the archway, firing away at Vogga's thugs.

Juhani's group broke through, joining the other Jedi. "We've got everyone," Belaya cried, "Dak, Thalia, get the slaves out! We'll cover you."

The dancers and servants began running for the door. Dak and Thalia fell back along with them. "Wait," said Arali, "What about Vogga?"

Tahl stopped next to her, firing a stolen blaster rifle. "Forget Vogga! This isn't about getting revenge, it's about getting free!"

"Like hell!" Arali snarled. She grabbed a thermal detonator off of a dead thug's belt and ran at Vogga. "Die, you bloated slug!"

Vogga roared in alarm; several thugs opened fire and Arali was hit multiple times in the legs and torso. As she fell, she primed the detonator and threw it. The Hutt rolled backwards off his dais, out a hidden door in the back wall. Inyri ducked down behind the dais as the explosion shook the room. The ceiling cracked; several large pieces of duracrete fell to the floor. One struck the jar of spice on Vogga's dais, knocking it over. A pile of glitterstim spilled on the floor, where it began to degrade in the light. Inyri couldn't help herself. The blonde woman leapt over the dais and began scooping up handfuls of spice, eating as much as she could. Inyri never heard the rumble as the ceiling above her failed. A large section of the duracrete slab fell in, crushing her.

"We've got everyone we can," called Juhani, "fall back to the ship!" The Jedi backed out of the room; Vogga's thugs were too busy trying to escape the collapsed section of the building to give chase. Belaya shut down her saber and dashed for the picket. The outside of the mansion was clear-Yun and Marks had picked off the exterior guards. Belaya strapped in and started the engines; the sharpshooters ran to the ship from their rooftop position. Yun ran to his gun in case the others needed cover. The rest of the group sprinted to the ship, along with several escaping slaves. Juhani called up from the cargo hold to report that everyone was aboard safely. Belaya lifted off, and the  _Shadow_  disappeared into the neon canyons of the smuggler's moon.

* * *

Yuthura ducked into her stateroom for a quick shower, then donned her robes and headed into the mess. Juhani and the others were waiting. They had freed seven slaves, including Tahl. When Yuthura entered the mess, Tahl stood to embrace her. "Thank you, Yuthura. Thank you for coming back for us."

Yuthura smiled. "It's good to see you again, Tahl." She ran a hand down her lekku while she thought. "We need to get you off-world and away from Vogga."

"We're on it," said Dak. "Belaya is flying to a spaceport now. We've booked you all passage to Tatooine. There's plenty of work in Anchorhead. It won't be an easy life, but you'll be free."

Tahl smiled. "We are very grateful, master Jedi." The slaves boarded an ore freighter which was heading back to Tatooine with supplies for the mining camp. Griff had called ahead, and one of the town leaders would meet them at the spaceport when they arrived.

The crew of the  _Shadow_ decided to lie low for a day or two. Belaya sent a message to Lonna Vash, asking where they should meet her for the flight to Korriban. The crew sat down to dinner in the mess. Yuthura turned to Juhani. "I get that Griff followed close behind Belaya, but Master, how did you and Dustil get into the torture room without being detected?"

Juhani chuckled. "Several of Vogga's guards spend their free time at his club in the Red Sector. Dak stunned one of them, and Dustil took his keycard and uniform. I went in cloaked, behind him. It wasn't hard to find where you were being held-we could feel the neural disruptor."

Yuthura lowered her head. "Thank you all for saving me."

Thalia grinned. "We're Jedi-it's what we do."

Yuthura sighed. "I just wish we could have saved the others."

Belaya pursed her lips. "Inyri was already dead, Yuthura. Vogga killed her the moment he hooked her on spice. And Arali…"

Yuthura nodded. "She wasn't thinking of others, or even herself; she was consumed by revenge." Yuthura took a calming breath. "She's what I was, when I escaped from Omeesh. But I had a chance to heal. I wish she could have had the same chance. Arali frightened me; when she ran at Vogga, I didn't see her, I saw myself."

Yuthura's eyes popped open wide.  _I didn't see her, I saw myself._  She thought back to her nightmare, before she faced the Council. Yuthura closed her eyes and concentrated; the dream played out before her eyes. She stabbed Omeesh, who turned into Selene, then Dustil, and finally… "I didn't see  _myself_ , I saw  _her!_ " The last body was not Yuthura, it was a composite. The skin color was violet, like Yuthura's, but the face was Arali's. Yuthura was drawn into the dream once more, but the sequence was different. She killed Omeesh in his apartment and Selene on Korriban, but next came Arali, lying shot on the audience chamber floor. Arali was replaced by Dustil, who dissolved before her eyes. And Yuthura fell toward the acid pool.

Yuthura snapped out of her trance, breathing heavily. Dustil and Thalia were holding her arms to make sure she didn't thrash around; the others looked on, concerned. Yuthura explained what she had seen. "This dream means something, but I don't know what."

Belaya crossed her arms. "We will rendezvous with Master Lonna sometime soon. You must speak with her about this. My premonition was linked to Revan's victory over Malak. Yours may be important as well."

Juhani stood. "You should get some rest, Yuthura. You've been through a lot." She smiled. "Try to avoid nightmares."

Yuthura walked back to the stateroom; Dustil followed her in. The moment the door was shut, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. He held her close. "It's all right,  _hirani_. You're safe now, and seven girls are free because of you."

Yuthura wrapped her arms around his back; her hands found the spot where she had shocked him. "I'm so sorry, Dustil. I didn't know what else to do."

He smiled gently and wiped her tears away. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Yuthura. I would have fought Vogga; you saved my life."

Yuthura began to relax. "I knew you would come for me. I didn't want you to take the risk, but I knew you would."

Dustil shrugged. "You'd do the same for me. If the situation were reversed, I'd have had to stun you, too." He leaned forward and kissed her. Not on the lips, or the cheek, or even on her nose.

Dustil kissed her scar.

The emotion of the moment was almost too intense for Yuthura to bear; she felt as if she were floating. She beamed and kissed Dustil, pulling him close. "How did it happen? How did we end up here, together, with all the hell we've been through?"

"Chance? Fate?" Dustil chuckled and gave Yuthura another kiss. "Honestly, I don't care  _how_  I found you. I'm just glad I did."

* * *

The crew gathered in the mess for breakfast. They were clearing the dishes when there was a beeping from the comm. Master Lonna had responded: she would meet them on Citadel Station, above Telos. "This is good," said Dak. "Once we're done our mission with Master Lonna, we can stay on Citadel Station. Carth-Admiral Onasi, I mean-can issue us a permanent docking berth. Telos was the site of a massacre during the war, so the Force is disturbed there. It's a good place to hide, and the admiral will probably have work for us."

There was a chime from the ship's hatch. Someone was asking to come in. Everyone tensed, thinking that Vogga had found them. Dustil and Belaya answered the door. Their visitor turned out to be a black, spherical security droid, hovering with an onboard repulsorlift. It floated into the mess and activated its holoprojector. Goto appeared before them. "Congratulations, Jedi. The streets are abuzz with your success-and mine. Vogga the Hutt has suffered financial loss, and personal humiliation. I will be able to use the profits from the hijacked convoy to construct a better-armed and well-equipped ship, to continue my campaign against the Hutts."

Goto turned to Juhani. "I have additional assignments for you. Striking the Hutt refineries on Sleheyron will allow you to free the slave labor force; I will then be able to gain control of a portion of their operations."

Juhani and Belaya looked at each other. "I'm sorry, Mr. Goto," Belaya said. "We can't do any more to help you."

Goto crossed his arms. "I thought the success of the rescue mission would demonstrate the effectiveness of our partnership. It is sensible for us to continue working together. The Hutts intend to fill the postwar power vacuum, taking over as the dominant force in the Rim. Damaging their operations serves both our purposes."

Yuthura shook her head. "I'm grateful for your help in freeing me. But we have a mission of our own."

Goto's face hardened. "I require your services on a continuing basis. Vogga hasn't found you yet because my operatives have been working to shield you from notice. The Jedi Order is in disarray. You will not survive the current upheaval without allies."

Thalia made a cutting gesture. "We're Jedi, not Exchange lackeys. We're leaving."

Goto shrugged. "I cannot prevent you from leaving this world, but I can make you regret doing so. If you refuse to assist me, I will have no choice but to offer a substantial bounty for the live capture of any Jedi. This will make the entire Rim hostile to your Order."

Juhani shook her head. "We don't respond well to threats, Mr. Goto. Now get your droid off our ship."

Goto looked around the room. "You are making a serious mistake, Jedi." The hologram faded, and the black droid hovered out of the ship with a high-pitched whine.

Griff looked at Belaya. "We'd best get off this planet, right now. Between the Hutts and the Exchange, we will have visitors within a day."

Belaya nodded. "We're leaving right now." The crew readied the picket for takeoff. The ship was climbing out of the atmosphere less than ten minutes after Goto's droid left. Within an hour, they had made their jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thinking on Dustil and Yuthura is that they kept each other Light Side while training on Korriban. Whether by accident or by destiny, each was a source of positive, warm emotion to the other, so neither went full Sith, and Revan was able to pull them out.


	14. Dust and Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The haunted evil graveyard planet? Not mine.

* * *

Citadel Station was hard to describe. It was a massive array of boxy modules, connected by scaffolding. The station covered a large section of the northern hemisphere of Telos. Beneath it, the planet was divided into Restoration Zones by a grid of shield generator towers. Rectangular patches of the planet were green, as the ecosystem was rebuilt square by square. Outside the restored areas, Telos was a wasteland, still devastated by the Sith bombing at the beginning of what was now called the Jedi Civil War.

Dustil swallowed hard as he looked at his ravaged homeworld. "Oh, gods," he said quietly. "I haven't seen Telos since I was captured, almost seven years ago. I knew it was bad, but…" His voice gave out.

Belaya reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Things are getting better, Dustil. One day, Telos will be green again."

Dustil heaved a sigh. "I know; it's just hard to see the planet devastated like this." He closed his eyes. "I can feel it, too-the pain of the lives that were ended here." He looked up. "It feels like Katarr."

The  _Shadow_  came in for a landing at Dock Module 038, part of the Republic Navy base. The  _Sojourn_  was docked at Module 037, taking on fuel and supplies. Carth's fleet headquarters was in an office complex which took up all of Module 33. Juhani, Belaya, and Dustil went to meet Carth while the rest of the crew took care of maintenance and provisioning. Carth himself was waiting in his private briefing room, along with Roland Wann. Dustil hugged his father, then they all sat down to talk. "I hope your month has been better than mine," Carth grumped. "I've received reports of a planet going dark."

Juhani shook her head sadly. "Katarr has been devastated. We've seen it." They went on to explain what happened to the Conclave, and the rest of the planet.

Carth swore. "So, there's  _another_  Sith Lord out there. The Republic hasn't even had time to stop the bleeding yet!" He crossed his arms. "I'll pull in what reinforcements I can, but my forces are stretched thin."

Belaya grimaced. "The Jedi are going into hiding, hoping to draw our attacker out. The Masters have to go to ground to keep this Sith from tracking them. We don't, and we're not willing to hide while the galaxy is in such danger. We have one last mission, then we are being left to our own devices. If you have assignments for us, we'll take them."

Wann drummed his fingers on the table. "We're pursuing a lead. Intelligence just located General Surik."

Dustil cocked his head. "Admiral Dodonna mentioned serving under Surik. Who is that?"

Carth nodded. "You're a little too young to have heard the story of the Exile. Meetra Surik was a Jedi Knight who followed Revan. Malak was Revan's apprentice, but Surik was his true second in command. Whenever Revan split his fleet, Surik commanded the second task force. She commanded Republic forces during the Dxun and Serroco campaigns. She also led the fleet during the final engagement of the Mandalorian Wars, the Battle of Malachor V. Revan and Malak were not with the fleet; he was delayed out-system. General Surik commanded the fleet from the battlecruiser  _Ravager_. She had a superweapon: the mass shadow generator. It intensified and distorted gravity fields. The Malachor system contained several gravitational anomalies. The generator enhanced them, and tore both fleets apart. Revan's tactics were ruthless; he sacrificed many of his own troops to ensure the Mandalorians' defeat."

Wann shook his head. "Surik seems to have regretted giving the order to activate the generator. She was the only Jedi to return to face the Order after the Mandalorian Wars. All the others remained with Revan; you know how that turned out. Surik's fate is not public knowledge. She stood trial before the Jedi Council of Coruscant, and was expelled from the Jedi Order. She left to wander the Rim ten years ago, and has not been seen since," Wann took a breath, "until now. Republic Intelligence was recently tipped off as to her location. The information was verified a few days ago."

Carth cleared his throat. "Whatever is happening in the Rim, it seems to connect back to the Mandalorian Wars. Meetra Surik may have information we can use. If she checks out, I hoped you would accept her as a member of your crew."

Belaya and Juhani looked at each other. "I don't see why not," said Juhani, "as long as she's a team player."

Carth nodded. "I recently diverted the  _Harbinger_  from Onderon. The cruiser will pick Surik up in the Far Rim, then bring her to Telos. That will take about two weeks. Until then, you said you have a mission of your own." The Jedi stood, shook hands, and returned to the  _Shadow_.

Master Lonna Vash arrived on Citadel Station two days later. She was in her late fifties or early sixties; her black hair was streaked with gray. She stepped off of a common passenger vessel, wearing a faded green shirt and blue denym pants. Dustil picked her up from the hotel in Residential Module 051; they took a shuttle to the dock and boarded the  _Shadow_. Yuthura and Dustil offered her the captain's stateroom, as befitted her rank; Lonna told them not to be silly and took the crew cabin which Jolee had once used. She quickly changed into traditional brown robes and met the crew in the mess.

"None of you have met me before," said Lonna. "I am a member of the Council of Coruscant, now dissolved. I have heard much about all of you. Your Masters think very highly of you." She clasped her hands together. "My mission- _our_ mission-is to investigate the Sith Academy and the Valley of the Dark Lords, to see if we can find any clue as to the nature of the enemy which is striking us." Her mouth tightened. "It pains me to take you into such darkness. You are very young, and new to the Order."

Dak shrugged. "We can handle Korriban." He smiled wanly. "We've been there before."

Lonna frowned. "That may make this harder. I encourage you to use the voyage to meditate and center yourselves." The crew dispersed to their duties or to rest.

Yuthura beckoned to Belaya and Thalia and they walked up to Lonna. "Master, I need to speak with you. I've had a recent vision which is extremely troubling." She went on to relate the nightmare in its two versions.

Thalia told Lonna about the nexus in the shyrack cave. "I never approached it, but I could feel it, down the side passage. I also experienced nightmares, but only while in the cave. I don't know what is different about Yuthura's dream."

Lonna nodded to herself. "Nexus visions usually attach themselves to whatever fears you already had." She turned to Yuthura. "You had your first dream just before you faced the Council's judgment. The second occurred when you saw Arali give in to her hate, as you once did. Vrook told me that you feared that you were an evil person before you joined the Sith." She smiled gently. "If you were truly evil, Yuthura, your conscience wouldn't bother you."

Yuthura let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Master. And the dreams?"

Lonna crossed her arms. "They will likely begin to fade as you come to terms with your past." She cocked her head. "Still, I will investigate this nexus. It may be centered on a holocron or other artifact with useful information." Lonna looked at Belaya. "If it affected these two at a distance, it is probably best that I go alone."

Belaya nodded. "As you wish, Master."

* * *

The port of Dreshdae was a ghost town. According to the Republic search teams, there was evidence that the Sith on Korriban had fought to lead the remnants of Malak's empire after the Star Forge was destroyed. The Republic had arrived to find a few bodies, but no sign of living Sith. Dustil flared the  _Shadow_  to a landing on the Dreshdae pad; the Academy hangar had partially collapsed and was inaccessible. Lonna looked around the group. "Non-Jedi should stay here and guard the ship."

Belaya nodded and pointed. "Sarna, you're in command until we get back. Keep the ramp and hatches sealed and the shields up, just in case."

Sarna saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

Yuthura led the way through the empty port. The cantinas and stores had been picked clean; dust was thick on countertops and shelves. There was no sign of life in Dreshdae. Yuthura turned away and continued out of the town, down the path to the Academy gate. She'd first met Uthar Wynn right here. In her mind's eye, Yuthura knelt before him, still wearing her brown Padawan's cloak, and pledged herself to Malak and the Sith. Her old access code still opened the door.

The group walked inside, unconsciously shifting to a combat formation. Dak shivered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The Academy halls were still and silent. There were several desiccated corpses on the ground, both humanoid and animal. The place made Yuthura's skin crawl. She had the feeling that someone was watching her, and kept thinking that she saw movement in the corner of her eye.  _I'm just nervous to be back here._

Lonna held up a hand to stop the group. "I sense no one in the area. I think our group is large enough to safely split up." She turned to face the others. "Juhani, Belaya, take your Padawans and search the student dormitory, instructor's quarters, and hangar. I will take Thalia and Dak and check the library, training room, and detention area." She pointed at Juhani. "Be cautious. Call me immediately if you need help, or even if you are uncertain."

Belaya nodded. "Be safe, Master."

Lonna took Dak and Thalia into the training area first. There was an automated kennel holding dozens of tuk'ata, loading new ones into cages in the training room. As the Sith dwindled in number, they seemed to have been trying to train new apprentices using a computer system. Lonna sliced the training and detention terminals, but found nothing useful. The Sith had been disorganized; records were deleted, incomplete, or missing.

Yuthura walked through the student living areas, coming to Dustil's old room. The memories came alive before her eyes. Over at the desk, a much younger Dustil tried to wash away the pain of Selene's death with juma juice. Yuthura smiled; there was more here than painful memories. They'd been lying on the bed, in each other's arms, when he called her  _hirani_  for the first time. She turned and walked on.

The instructor quarters had been sealed; the group didn't have anything that could open the door. Dustil led the way into the hangar. He felt a flash of concern when he saw two shuttles in the main hangar, but relaxed; they were abandoned and partially stripped. He walked over to the empty docking bay where the  _Shadow_ had once been berthed. He had angrily confronted his father here, and even considered handing him over to Uthar. The next day, Carth and Revan had shown him the truth about Selene's murder. He could still remember the rage he felt when he learned that Yuthura was the killer. Dustil's blood ran cold as he thought about how close he had come to shooting the woman he had come to love. The hangar computers were useless. Whoever had managed to leave the Academy hadn't filed a flight plan.

The group gathered in the main meeting area. Lonna looked over at Belaya. "Did you come up empty, too?"

Belaya nodded. "This place has been picked clean."

Lonna stroked her cheek thoughtfully. "We should sweep the Valley, just in case there is anything useful out there. We'll search the shyrack cave on the way back. You can hold the memorial while I investigate the nexus." Juhani nodded, and the group headed out, down the path to the Valley

They walked into the Valley of the Dark Lords, once again splitting up to check both sides of the Valley. Lonna's group went right, to the side with the tombs of Tulak Hord and Ajunta Pall. Yuthura's group turned left, to search the tombs of Marka Ragnos and Naga Sadow. There wasn't much to search; the four main tombs had been blasted shut. They were turning back towards the cave when Yuthura heard a roar behind her. She turned to see a large lizard-like animal rushing in, nearly on top of her. Yuthura reached for her saber, but the creature was too fast and knocked her down.

"Hssiss," called Belaya, "dragons of the dark side. Be careful, everyone!" She and Juhani moved in, but two more of the creatures literally appeared out of thin air and cut them off.

Dustil ran at the lizard near Yuthura, but it whirled and blasted him with a hissing screech. A dark violet vapor rushed out of the hssiss' mouth and nose and into Dustil's. He fell to the ground, then curled into a ball. "Dustil!" cried Yuthura.

He shook for a moment, then stilled. Dustil stood slowly; the hssiss made no move to attack him. Dustil turned to face the others and smiled strangely. "Yuthura Ban, I'm so glad you came back. I've been waiting."

Yuthura cocked her head, confused. "What do you mean, Dustil? We came here together, what is wrong?"

Dustil laughed hysterically. "You don't remember me, Yuthura?" His face twisted into a hateful glare; his eyes had turned from brown to a sickly yellow. "You should, you murdered me."

Yuthura's mouth dropped open. "Selene!"

Selene nodded, smiling cruelly out of Dustil's eyes. "Oh, yes. It's me, Yuthura. You were three times a fool. You chose to give up the limitless power of the dark side. You returned to Korriban. And you forgot your training: A true Sith never dies!"

"She transferred her essence," said Belaya, amazed. "It's a dark-side technique, it allows a Sith to remain in this world after death, and even take other bodies."

Selene ignited Dustil's lightsaber and angled it. "I've been in this valley since you crushed my body. You're going to die here, Yuthura. You robbed me of my greatness, and I will destroy you for it!" She rushed at Yuthura, who dodged aside rather than risk harming Dustil.

Belaya stepped between them and began parrying, showcasing her mastery of Form III defense. The hssiss began flickering in and out of sight, circling the Jedi. Juhani tapped her comlink. "Master, come quickly. Dustil has been possessed by a Sith spirit." Lonna acknowledged. Juhani and Yuthura went back to back, trying to keep track of all the hssiss. There were clearly more than three in the area, cloaking and reappearing to confuse the Jedi.

Yuthura tapped Belaya on the shoulder; she faced Selene while the two Jedi Knights took on the enthralled creatures. Selene screamed and bent double; when she straightened up, Dustil's eyes were brown again. "Run away, Yuthura! Please, I can't stop her, she'll kill you."

Yuthura shook her head. "I won't leave you, Dustil, you know that."

Dustil thrashed; his eyes faded back to yellow. "Dustil is stronger than I remember," Selene said mockingly. "So much the better; it gives me a more powerful form to end you with!"

Master Lonna sprinted to the scene with Thalia and Dak; Juhani filled her in on the details. Lonna took command of the situation. "Dak, Thalia, Juhani, we need to spread out. Make sure fewer of these beasts get through to the others!" The four formed a circle around the other three, and began fending off the predators.

Yuthura faced off against her possessed lover, trying to figure out how to save him. "Selene, let him go. Dustil did you no harm, it's me you want."

Selene shook her head. "I will have you  _both_. Your deaths will avenge me, Yuthura. Dustil was stronger, but he had no will of his own; his death was to prove my dedication. But you and Uthar betrayed the Sith Way, denied me the chance to prove my worth." She smiled insanely. "Your mistake. I bound the creatures of this place to my will, and listened to the old Lords whispering from their tombs. I learned well from the great Masters of the dark side; now I will use all my power to crush you and your friends!"

Selene convulsed again; Dustil smiled at Yuthura. "You know what to do,  _hirani_."

Yuthura nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry, Dustil. Brace yourself!" She threw a shock at Selene, who deflected it. The silvery bolt flashed back at Yuthura, who dove out of the way. Selene attacked before Yuthura could get back to her feet; Belaya stepped in front of her and parried. Yuthura got to her feet and stepped up alongside Belaya.

Selene eyed Yuthura and laughed. "You think you can stop me with that pitiful spark? I'll show you what a true Sith can do with lightning!"

She threw a powerful bolt at Yuthura. The Twi'lek caught the dark energy on her open left hand, then redirected the lightning safely upward. Belaya blasted a push into the ground, pelting Selene with dust and small stones. Selene burst out of the cloud, slashing for the throat. Belaya stopped Selene cold, locking blades with her possessed Padawan before shoving her backwards. Selene staggered and Yuthura threw another shock. This time, the silvery bolt struck home. Selene fell to the ground; her spirit was briefly visible as the mist spewed out Dustil's mouth. Selene's essence twisted away through the standing stones on the Valley floor. A nearby hssiss breathed it in, then roared and charged. Dustil was able to crawl to safety behind Yuthura and Belaya.

"Master Lonna," called Belaya, "How do we finish her for good?"

"We endure," Lonna replied. "Dustil was possessed because he wasn't ready to resist her. She won't be able to take us now, and she can't survive long outside a body. If we clear the creatures out, she'll have nowhere to go, and be consigned to Chaos."

The Jedi went on the attack, striking at the hssiss. The lizards were tough, but no match for six Jedi. Selene's hssiss turned and ran towards the valley wall. Dustil drew his blaster and fired. He missed several times before managing to kill the hssiss. Selene's spirit rushed out its mouth and disappeared into a crack in the rocks. The ground began to shake, and a pile of rubble collapsed to reveal a cave entrance. A monstrous form strode out of the cave: Selene had possessed a terentatek. The beast roared and stomped toward the Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All we know of Selene is that a) she was one of Dustil's classmates, b) he was close to her, and c) she was holding him back. Nowhere in that is it stated that she was a good person. We do know she volunteered to join the Sith. So in this version, she was manipulating Dustil and planned to betray him... pretty much classic Sith.


	15. Valley of the Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: George Lucas created the rancor, then BioWare took them to another level by adding the Dark Side.

* * *

"Oh, no…" breathed Belaya. "Juhani, you said you fought these monsters with Revan. How exactly did you kill them?"

Juhani thought quickly, never taking her eyes off the massive beast. "Your lightsabers won't cut its hide," she said, "but they will cut the inside of its mouth. Or, you can lift stones and club it. The claws are very poisonous-one of these things incapacitated me with a scratch. Try to avoid the creature's roar; it can afflict you with Force horror."

"Spread out," called Lonna, "Encircle the beast!" She stretched out her arms and pulled a massive stone obelisk out of the ground. The Jedi Master swung the pillar and smashed it into the terentatek's side. Dak lifted a pair of head-sized rocks and threw them at the creature. The terentatek swatted the stones aside, then stretched out a claw and threw Force lightning at the Jedi. Thalia barely got out of the way in time; Dak and Belaya were hit and collapsed.

Juhani cursed. "That's a new one. The terentateks I fought with Revan weren't possessed by angry Sith ghosts." Lonna attacked with the obelisk again; the monster caught it in its huge hands. The terentatek snapped the pillar in half and hurled one piece back at Lonna. She tried to jump clear, but the edge of the pillar caught her in the back and knocked her to the ground. The Jedi Master did not get up; Thalia ran to drag her out of the way.

Juhani and Yuthura pelted the creature with stones; it whirled to face them. It opened its mouth to blast them with horror and Yuthura threw her lightsaber. The terentatek ducked and the saber made a tiny cut on the side of its face. The beast stepped forward and caught both women in her roar. Dustil fired from the ground; the blue bolt pierced the skin and the monster howled in pain. Dustil fired over and over until the blaster overheated, but the beast kept coming. The charged up another blast of lightning.

Yuthura doused her saber and ran to stand over Dustil. The monster roared and hurled a massive bolt of electricity. Yuthura caught it on the palms of her hands, then set her feet and blasted it right back. The terentatek staggered and fell over, the mist already pluming out of its mouth. Selene moved away from Dustil, but found Yuthura in her way. She turned and wafted out across the valley floor, but the only lives nearby were the Jedi. Selene tried to reach the shyrack cave, but slowed to a stop in the middle of the valley. The mist began to dissipate. There was a terrible scream, and the cloud evaporated. By the time the echo faded, Selene's essence was gone.

Yuthura sighed with relief. "It's over." She turned to find Dustil by her side.

He hugged her tight. "Thank you,  _hirani_." They kissed; she wrapped her lekku around his back.

Juhani chuckled. "You know, Yuthura, when we came here, I thought we might have to lay some ghosts to rest." She smiled wryly. "I did not expect to mean that literally."

Thalia was working on Lonna; the Master's wounds were not too serious. Dak and Belaya also recovered quickly, and the group headed for the shyrack cave.

The Jedi entered the cave, clicking on glow rods. The Sith seemed to have been trying to train the shyrack and tuk'ata as war beasts, to make up for their depleted numbers after Lehon. The attempt seemed to have failed; the torn corpses of several Sith were just inside the cave mouth.

Thalia looked around quickly. "This way." She walked down one of the branching paths into the cavern. They passed through several chambers and tunnels before entering a vast, high-ceilinged chamber. A deep chasm ran down the center of the room, and a natural bridge connected to the back of the cave.

Thalia came to a sudden stop and turned to Juhani. "We ran into the terentatek here, the one you slew with Revan and Jolee. We didn't know what it was, and tried to fight it with lightsabers." She swallowed hard. "It killed Dev, Jessa, Laurent, and Adam. We fled back toward the entrance and tried to make camp, and the shyracks got Miri." She crossed the bridge; the others followed. They came to the old passage to the surface; it was completely blocked with rocks and dirt. "This is where I escaped with Revan and Yuthura," said Thalia. She knelt at the pile of rubble, tears ran down her face. "This is where Koshak and Karlo died to save us."

Lonna crouched down next to Thalia. "Remember them well, but with gratitude, not sorrow. They gave their lives to save others, in keeping with the highest ideals of our Order." The Master smiled. "They died as Jedi, Thalia."

Thalia couldn't speak for a moment. Lonna patted her on the shoulder. "You should take some time here; I will head down to the nexus and return soon." She walked off along the edge of the chasm, and turned down the side passage. Thalia closed her eyes, Yuthura sat with her legs crossed, and the others adopted their preferred poses and settled down to wait.

* * *

Lonna was gone for about an hour. When she returned her face was drawn and she was sweating; she seemed much older. Belaya frowned. "Master, are you all right?"

Lonna shook her head. "The nexus is extremely potent; facing it was a draining experience. I was right to go alone. No one else has been down there in years, so there was no clue to find." She sighed. "I think it is time to leave this world."

Belaya led the way back up the path to the Academy. They had just gotten inside the Valley door when her comlink buzzed. "The ship is under attack!" cried Sarna. "Sith troops are in Dreshdae!" Belaya broke into a run with the others close behind. They were racing into the main meeting area when warriors began decloaking in their path. There were at least two dozen, armed with staves of phrik alloy.

The group skidded to a halt and drew their sabers. Yuthura gasped as she felt a wave of the dark side, over and above the evil aura of Korriban. The vibration in the Force was malevolent, overlaid with the jarring note of a being in extreme pain. A powerful Sith walked into the center of the room. He looked like nothing if not a walking corpse. He wore only a pair of black trousers and boots; every visible inch of his skin was necrotic, grey, and crisscrossed with hundreds of scars. His left eye was blind, and his voice was harsh and grating. "There is nothing here for you." The Sith stepped forward, hands balled into fists at his sides. "The Jedi Order is dying, and you will find no salvation here."

Lonna stepped forward. "Are you the monster who destroyed Katarr?"

The Sith laughed. "You needn't worry about that one. You will never meet him, now that you are here. Korriban is a planet of the dead, and it will be  _your_  grave as well."

Lonna charged, blue saber at the ready. "Get back to the ship! You must flee this place!" The Sith assassins surged forward. The Jedi pressed the attack, fighting with desperate intensity. Yuthura and Juhani jumped into the crowd, leaping and spinning as they took on the assassins. Belaya and the others began pushing for the exit to Dreshdae. Dak and Lonna took on the Sith Lord, who fought with furious skill. The Jedi struck down one assassin after another, but more were rushing in from the side passages.

The Sith began pushing his opponents back, away from their escape route. Dak stepped in with a quick flurry of strikes to throw the scarred Sith off balance. The Sith stumbled, then Dak took a staff blow to the back of the head. More assassins forced Lonna back, and the Sith Lord stepped up to finish Dak off. Thalia leapt at the Sith, knocked his saber aside, and drove both her shotos into his chest. The Sith Lord grunted, choked Thalia with one hand, and drove his lightsaber into her belly to the hilt. Thalia's eyes went wide with surprise and pain, as the Sith twisted his saber, then pulled it out. She fell backwards as the Sith released her throat.

"No!" Belaya screamed. Dak caught Thalia as she fell and began trying to carry her to the Dreshdae door. Thalia was still conscious, and had both hands on her belly, trying to heal herself.

Lonna blasted the room with an earthshaking Force Wave. "Belaya, Juhani, take this, and get your people out of here!" She threw a data card; Juhani caught it. A Sith assassin struck Lonna behind the knees and she fell. The Jedi Master took blow after blow, but kept fighting from the ground. "Go, now, that's an order!" She reached out with the Force and hurled the group up the hallway and out the front gate. Lonna threw her lightsaber; it struck the top of the archway, collapsing the gate behind them.

Yuthura immediately began trying to shift the pile of fallen stone blocks. "We can't leave her!"

Dustil grabbed Yuthura and pulled her off the pile. "There's nothing we can do for Master Lonna now. There are too many Sith." Yuthura nodded sadly, and they turned to check on Thalia.

The Padawan was dying; her internal injuries were beyond all help. Belaya was pressing her hands to the wound, easing Thalia's pain. Dak knelt at her side, silent tears rolling down his face. "You saved my life, Thalia. Thank you."

Thalia coughed; blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth. "I'm a Jedi." She smiled. "It's what we do." Her eyes closed for the last time, and Thalia May vanished; Dak and Belaya were kneeling over an empty set of robes.

Juhani grabbed Belaya's arm. "Look!" The group turned to see Thalia standing over them as a glowing blue spirit.

"I'll be watching over you, my friends." Thalia's voice was calm and serene. "The Force will be with you, always." She waved good-bye, then shone brighter and brighter until it hurt to look directly at her. The Jedi were forced to close their eyes; when they opened them again, Thalia was gone.

Juhani shook herself. "This isn't over." She got up and ran up the path to Dreshdae; the others followed. As they hustled up the corridor to the landing pad, they began to hear blaster fire. The Jedi rounded the corner and saw that Sith troopers had surrounded the  _Shadow._  The twin guns were blazing away at the troopers, who were firing from cover and throwing grenades. Dustil drew his blaster and began firing on the Sith from behind. Sarna opened the starboard hatch and began shooting out the open door. Yuthura struck a group of troopers with a nerve shock, and the Jedi ran for the ladder.

They swarmed up the ladder one after another; Belaya was the last aboard. Sarna grabbed her arm as she began to swing the hatch shut. "What about Thalia and Lonna?"

Belaya could not bear to speak, she just shook her head. Sarna wilted. "Oh, no."

Dustil strapped in and got the picket off the ground. A Sith destroyer hung in orbit above Korriban's north magnetic pole, where it had been hiding among the lines of force. It maneuvered to cut them off, but was far out of position. Dustil easily accelerated away and jumped to hyperspace.

After half an hour or so, the crew drifted into the mess hall one by one. There was a conspicuous gap at the table where Thalia always sat. Sarna was the first to speak. "Dak, do you have them?" Dak nodded and took Thalia's lightsabers out of his robes. Sarna walked over. "May I?" Dak nodded, numbly, and Sarna took the sabers. She turned and headed down the passage to the crew cabins. Yun followed, and so did the others. Thalia's cabin was very tidy, as was expected of a Padawan. She had slept in the lower bunk, and the bed was neatly made. Sarna simply laid the two shoto sabers side by side on the pillow. Yuthura ducked into her stateroom and returned with an incense candle and an igniter. She placed the candle on the bedside table and lit it.

No one asked for a moment of silence, but no one left the room, or spoke, for about two minutes. Juhani straightened up and let out a deep sigh, then turned and headed back to the mess. The crew dropped into their usual seats.

Juhani pulled out Lonna's data card. "The last thing Master Lonna did before she was overpowered was give me this. I think we should see what is on it." She slotted the card into a reader in the view screen on the wall.

Lonna Vash appeared on the screen. "I am recording this message for the crew of the  _Shifting Shadow_. By now, I have been taken, Thalia is dead, and you are leaving Korriban. The nexus gave me a vision; I saw my death, and that of Thalia May. It pains me terribly that I could not keep you all safe." She sighed and looked down. "You are no doubt upset, and unsure of yourselves." She looked back up. "My vision showed me not only death, but life. I have seen your potential, young ones. You are stronger than you know, strong enough to stand against a great darkness, as you have before." Lonna smiled. "I wish you success on your journey. May the Force be with you." Lonna bowed, and the image faded.

Dak reached a bottle down from one of the kitchen cabinets; he poured shots of Corellian whiskey and slid them down the table. Sarna threw back her shot, let out a puff of breath, and slammed the empty glass down on the table before grabbing the bottle to refill it. "So, what do we do now?"

Belaya took a small sip of the fiery liquor. "We go on. We don't have a choice. Right now, we are the entire Jedi Order. I won't abandon the people of the galaxy."

Griff shifted uncomfortably. "I think we're out of our depth. We're up against one Sith Lord who doesn't die when you stab him and another who sucks the life out of entire planets. We're not ready to fight that kind of power."

Juhani frowned at him. "Griff, you chose to come with us. We're continuing our mission. If you think it's hopeless, you can go back to Tatooine."

Griff held up his hands. "Mission stayed with her crew, and I mean to do the same. I'm not saying give up, I'm saying get help. We need allies to win this fight."

Yuthura nodded in agreement. "I'd like to have Bastila or Jolee back with us for fighting strength, but that's not likely to happen. We also need a plan. Master Kavar has gone into hiding. There is no one to give us direction; we are at loose ends without a real strategist. Meetra Surik sounds promising. She has fought a war-and won it."

Dustil nodded. "I suppose we should head back to Telos. It'll take us four days to reach the course-change point, and a week past that to landing on Citadel Station, so we should be just in time to meet Surik and plan our next move."

Sarna downed her second shot and reached for the bottle; Yun deftly pulled it away from her. "We should call Carth when we drop out of hyperspace to change course, and tell him what's happened."

Belaya nodded. "Until then, we've lost a friend. Take some quiet time to rest, meditate, or grieve. This isn't easy for any of us." The crew dispersed. Yuthura and Dustil returned to their cabin. Sarna, Yun, and Belaya sat at the mess table and spoke quietly. The others lay down to get some sleep.

* * *

The  _Shadow_  spent the next four days in hyperspace, then Dustil dropped back into normal space to change course. Belaya called Citadel Station. It took a minute or so for the encryption units to 'handshake,' then Carth and Wann appeared on the wall. "I've been meaning to call you," said Carth. "How did your mission go?"

Everyone in the room sagged; Juhani spoke first. "It was a disaster, Carth. We lost Lonna Vash and Thalia May." She went on to explain the Sith ambush, Thalia's sacrifice, and Lonna's message.

Carth sighed. "I'm sorry. There isn't anything I can say to make this easier."

Belaya shrugged. "We're on our way back. The remaining Jedi Masters are out of the loop, so we're at your disposal. We look forward to meeting General Surik."

Carth ran a hand through his hair. "I've had to divert the  _Harbinger_  from its course back to Telos. The cruiser just picked up a distress signal from a freighter under attack by Sith." Carth smiled broadly. "The ship's registry code was 34-P7JK: the  _Ebon Hawk_."

Juhani lay in bed next to Belaya. Her emotions were in turmoil. Belaya must have felt her lover's unease, because she stirred. "What's wrong?"

Juhani shrugged. "We failed." She rolled over, her back to Belaya. "The others are Padawans! We were supposed to be taking care of them, and now Thalia is dead."

Belaya pressed herself against Juhani. "Thalia lost her master on Katarr; she knew the danger." Belaya wrapped her arms around Juhani's chest. "Besides, she's not gone, not really."

Juhani nodded, tears soaking into the fur on her face. "I saw her, Belaya. I saw her shining." She sighed. "It is a silly thing. I've fought in a war, fallen to the dark side, and been redeemed to the light. But now, I feel that I have only just lost my innocence."

Belaya nuzzled into Juhani's back. "I'm pretty sure you haven't been innocent for some time." She began running her hands up and down Juhani's body. The Cathar rumbled deep in her throat as Belaya began to nibble the tip of her ear.

The crew spent the week in hyperspace quietly. They rested, tended their wounds, and fought to get over their feelings of loss. They were still mourning Thalia, and the two Sith Lords were as dangerous as they had been the prior day. But the mood was upbeat. The  _Ebon Hawk_  had been sighted. The crew felt irrationally certain that if Revan had returned, everything would be all right. The morning of their arrival at Citadel Station, Dak cooked a meal from scratch, and the crew ate heartily. Dustil, Belaya, and Yuthura headed to the cockpit; the others waited in the mess. Dustil slid the hyperdrive lever forward and brought them back into realspace.

It was immediately apparent that something was wrong. "The  _Sojourn_  isn't at the dock," said Dustil worriedly, "My father isn't here." Belaya bit her lip and activated the comm console.

Carth answered almost immediately. "I've been waiting for you to drop out of hyperspace," he said. "Something has gone very wrong. When the  _Harbinger_  last reported, they'd just sighted the  _Hawk_ and a Sith destroyer floating in space." Carth frowned. "That was four days ago, and I've lost all contact. Yesterday, there was a massive explosion at the Peragus mining facility, which supplies fuel to much of the Rim, including Citadel Station and my fleet. Peragus is a few parsecs from the  _Hawk_ 's distress call. I need your help."

Belaya nodded grimly. "What is the mission, Admiral?"

Carth grunted. "I'm taking the  _Sojourn_  to the  _Harbinger_ 's last known position, to find out what I can. Belaya, I need you to fly to Peragus. I'm sending you schematics of the mining facility. Find out what happened and how bad the damage is, then report in. When you're finished, return to Telos, and we'll go from there."

Yuthura began punching calculations into the nav console; Dustil leaned back in his seat to speak to his father's image in the comm panel. "Father, we're on our way. The  _Harbinger_  might have been attacked by one of these new Sith, so watch your back."

Carth smiled at his son. " _You_  watch  _yours_." He waved to them. "Good luck,  _Shadow_."

Dustil nodded. "May the Force be with you, Father."

Belaya cut the connection. "Dustil, let's jump, then we'd better talk to the others."

Dustil jumped them towards Peragus, then they headed aft. Belaya explained the situation; the shift in attitude was visible in the crew's faces. "We should be the ones looking for the  _Hawk_ ," growled Juhani.

Yuthura smiled and shook her head. "Master, Carth is Revan's oldest and closest friend. There's no way in hell he wasn't going to be the one to search for that ship. Besides, there is a cruiser with three hundred of his men missing."

"We've got a tricky mission of our own ahead," said Griff. "Peragus II was blown apart when unrefined gas exploded during mining operations centuries ago. The planet was cracked to its core, and pieces formed an asteroid field which trails it to antispinward. The mining facility is in a large, hollowed-out asteroid, and if communication has been cut off, we won't be able to get the drift charts to safely approach the station." He turned to look at Dustil. "We can't shoot the rocks to clear a path; we'd set off another explosion. This will require some skilled flying."

Dustil nodded. "We've not far from the Peragus system, only a couple days. I'll drop out of hyperspace at the edge of the system and move in slowly. When the time comes, I want people in every turret, watching outside to make sure nothing hits us." He took a deep breath. "Juhani, why don't you take the dorsal quad?" He didn't mention Thalia's name, but the crew winced nonetheless. Juhani nodded silently; Belaya squeezed her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no way that this party could encounter one of the main villains and emerge unscathed. Why Thalia? Her character arc ends on Korriban anyway. She had to make peace with her survivor's guilt, but there's another level to it. One interpretation-that I only realized during edits-is that Thalia lied to the crew. She did have continuing nightmares, just like Yuthura. She knew for years ahead when and how she was going to die, but faced her end bravely and with dignity.


	16. Shattered Planets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Probably time for another snarky take on 'I don't own this,' huh?

* * *

The  _Shifting Shadow_  flickered into realspace at the edge of the system and cruised towards the mining facility. The debris field was chaotic; several large asteroids were burning, or had explosions going off on their surfaces. Smaller chunks of rock were zipping to and fro at high speed. Dustil maneuvered the picket into the asteroid field. They moved in slowly; the crew watched the sky in all directions and warned Dustil if a piece of rock was getting close. The  _Shadow_  approached the facility. The damage was heavy. The observation window on the administration level was blown in and the docking arm was wrecked. "We can't go in there without using suits," said Dustil. "Let's fly around the complex and see what we can see first."

The picket began a slow circle. The hangar bay was a crater; the refueling system had exploded. The damage just got worse. There had been an explosion in the mining tunnels which had opened fissures in the surface of the asteroid. The mining crew would have taken shelter in the dormitory, but that had been struck by a piece of fast-moving rock. The entire level was opened to space; bodies were floating in the wreckage. Juhani sighed. "They're all dead. I can't feel even a flicker of life from the station."

Belaya blinked at something on her screen, then began working the controls on the sensor panel. She frowned and keyed the intercom. "All hands, eyes sharp. There may be another ship out here. The sensors are not working too well with all the metal in the rocks."

Dustil completed his circle; an angular shape came into view between two of the larger asteroids. "Large ship," Dak called from the ventral turret. "Two o'clock, level."

Belaya looked out the cockpit window. "That's a  _Hammerhead_ -class cruiser, one of ours." She raised her macrobinoculars; the ship was dented and scorched; several hull breaches were visibly venting atmosphere. "It's the  _Harbinger_ , and it's damaged. General Surik was supposed to be aboard." Belaya hailed the cruiser; there was no response.

Yuthura twitched as she felt a sudden surge of the dark side. "Something is wrong," she said anxiously. "Dustil…"

"You will  _not_  escape me this time!" The entire crew shook; the Sith Lord's voice was in their heads, not on the comm. The cruiser opened fire; Dustil slammed the throttle forward and twisted the yoke. The picket dove and broke right; the  _Harbinger_ 's first shots missed behind them and struck the station, setting off another explosion. Dustil flew away from the mining facility, hiding in the tumbling asteroids. The cruiser followed them in, gliding silently through the debris field.

Juhani clicked on her intercom. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere," she said. "That is the Sith Lord who ambushed us on Korriban. He must have taken the  _Harbinger_  somehow."

"This is bad," said Belaya. "We need open sky to jump to hyperspace, and I can't get a message out while we are in the asteroid field. We'll have to try and get clear of the field without getting blown to pieces."

"No," Dustil set his jaw. "This is the best chance we'll have to attack!"

"Have you been chewing spice?" asked Yun. "That's a cruiser. Even if we could get his shields down, our repeaters will never burn through that armor. The ship is just too big for us to destroy, and that Sith freak doesn't die."

Dustil shook his head. "We don't have to destroy the ship or kill him. Our disruptor cannon will pierce his shields. The ship is damaged and leaking air. If we cripple the  _Harbinger_ , we leave him floating in the middle of an explosive asteroid field. If the bastard doesn't die when the air runs out, he'll still be stuck here."

"I think an all-out attack is unwise," said Belaya. "Still, I think we should take the opportunity to do what damage we can. His turbolasers can hit us from a hundred kilometers away. If we fly clear of the field with the cruiser too close behind, we will likely be shot down."

Yuthura pursed her lips. "It sounds risky to me, Master. What do you think?"

"We're in a much smaller, weaker vessel," replied Juhani. "But, we are faster, more agile, and the cruiser's sensors are severely limited by the asteroids and debris from the station. I suggest a series of hit-and-run attacks."

Belaya nodded. "I agree." She tapped a command into her console. "We're running dark; I've shut down all the active sensors. It'll make us a little harder to spot."

"I know you: too undisciplined for the Jedi, and far too weak to stand among the Sith." The Sith Lord's voice grated in their minds. "You are nothing, and I will waste no more time with you. The least among you fell on Korriban, and the rest of you will die here." Dustil had a white-knuckle grip on the yoke; he took a deep breath to steady himself.

The cruiser was advancing slowly, its guns sweeping the sky ahead of its bow. Dustil used light pressure on the yoke to creep around an asteroid, keeping it between them and the  _Harbinger_. They were now off the warship's port side, about five kilometers away. Dustil pivoted the  _Shadow_  and popped out from behind the rock; he lined up a shot and fired. He hit the cruiser's port outboard engine for damage. The _Harbinger_  opened up with its rapid-fire lateral battery but the picket was too quick; it vanished into the asteroids. The disruptor cannon took twenty seconds to charge, so Dustil took the time to carefully position the ship for another attack run. This time he came in from below, firing at the 'keel' beneath the bow. The white disruptor bolts struck the cruiser's forward maneuvering thruster array. Several of the thrusters were destroyed, spewing ionized fuel into space.

Dustil grinned. "That should trip him up some. With his thrusters damaged, he can't swing around as easily. The  _Hammerhead_  class has a thin spot in its weapons coverage at six o'clock high. Only the topside turbolaser can hit targets there, and it's a slow-firing heavy gun. A few more good hits to his engines or attitude control, and we can get away clean." He twisted the  _Shadow_ into a climbing turn. He came in high, aiming to hit the fuel tanks between the inboard engines. The cruiser's helmsman came to a crash stop, throwing off Dustil's shot. He hit too far forward; the bolts blew a hole through the hull, but only damaged a nonessential compartment. The single turbolaser on the upper tower tracked them and fired. Dustil jinked, and the bolt whipped past. He looped and dove at the starboard engines, but the cruiser rolled to port, bringing its lateral guns to bear. Blaster cannon fire raked the picket as it roared past and zoomed away from the cruiser's stern.

Belaya tapped Dustil on the shoulder. "Be careful-aft shields are down to half."

Dustil nodded grimly. "I'll make this pass count." He came about in a wide, sweeping turn. The cruiser turned left to meet them with a full broadside. The  _Shadow_  was forced to evade, and Dustil circled to try again. The  _Harbinger_ 's engines flared yellow-white as the cruiser accelerated in the other direction.

Yuthura swore. "We have to stop that ship! He's flying out of the field; once he's clear, he'll have us in his sights when we come out, or he can just fire at the asteroids and blow us to pieces."

Dustil blinked. "The asteroids!" He accelerated the picket, weaving between the larger rocks to keep the cruiser's gunners guessing. The  _Shadow_  popped out from behind a large piece of debris and flew directly at the  _Harbinger_ 's stern. Dustil took one hand off the yoke; he reached out with the Force and grabbed a five-meter chunk of rock and hurled it ahead of them. The warship turned to avoid being struck and Dustil fired. The asteroid exploded mere meters from the cruiser, destroying both portside engines. The sudden imbalance in thrust caused the warship to swerve out of control. Dustil whooped; the  _Harbinger_  was on a collision course with an asteroid. He turned away and made a run for the edge of the field. The cruiser plowed into the rock at speed. The explosion was massive; burning fragments zinged in every direction, setting off secondary explosions; the blasts raced through the field. A G-wing shuttle burst out of the fireball and began twisting through the debris field towards open space.

"You've got to be kriffing joking," snarled Dustil. He threw the picket into a hard turn, settling onto an intercept course. He toggled the intercom. "Guns at the ready, crew. The Sith Lord is running in an escape ship." He eyed the shuttle, trying to calculate whether he'd be able to catch it before it broke clear and jumped.

Yuthura had an odd feeling.  _Something important is happening._  Dustil was chasing the Sith shuttle away from Peragus' gravity well, but that wasn't it. It was Dustil himself.  _My dream-I saw Omeesh, Selene, Arali, myself-and Dustil. What connects him to the others?_

"Come on," Dustil muttered to himself, "just a little closer. I can't kill you, you son of a bitch, but you're going to wish I had. I'm going to leave you floating out here in a million pieces."

Yuthura turned to look out the cockpit window. What she saw was Dustil's reflection. His face was twisted into a hateful expression…  _Just like he looked when Selene possessed him!_  Yuthura's jaw dropped.  _I understand._  She reached out and touched Dustil's arm. "Break off, Dustil. Let him go."

Dustil spun to glare at her. "I'm not letting Thalia's killer escape!"

Yuthura looked into his eyes. "I know what my dream means now. It's a warning, about hate and revenge. I took revenge on Omeesh. Arali tried to do the same to Vogga, and Selene had enough anger to come after me after she died. You must let go of your hate or it will destroy you." She took his hand. "Dustil, please, Thalia wouldn't want this." Dustil turned back, looking out at the shuttle. He tensed, then his shoulders drooped. He sighed, pulled the throttle to idle, and turned away. Yuthura squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you, Dustil."

He stood out of the pilot's chair and turned to Belaya, who was looking on with concern. "I'm sorry, Master."

Belaya pointed. "Go and meditate, for at least two hours. Your emotions have taken you to a very dark place; you need to center yourself." Dustil nodded and left the cockpit. Belaya took his place at the controls. "Master Vrook was right, Yuthura," she said warmly. "You are growing to be a very wise Jedi."

Yuthura closed her eyes. The nightmare was gone.

* * *

Dustil didn't come to bed that night. Yuthura wasn't sure if he was still meditating or just embarrassed at his loss of control. She decided she'd have to go talk to him, and left their room about five in the morning. Yuthura expected to find Dustil in Thalia's room, but he wasn't there. She frowned and headed forward. She ran across Yun in the mess; the sniper was pouring coffee with an annoyed expression on his face. "Yun," said Yuthura, "Have you seen Dustil?"

Yun snorted. "He asked Sarna for some help last night and they've been working ever since. They're in the armory; let's go yell at them." He loaded three mugs on a tray and walked aft. Yuthura poured herself some tea and followed.

Dustil was standing at the workbench with Sarna, who was pointing at something. He looked up when they came in. "Hello, Yuthura."

She crossed her arms. "What gives, Dustil? Have you been up all night?"

Dustil and Sarna both blinked and looked at their chronos. "Oh, no," cried Sarna, "I'm sorry, Yun."

Yun shrugged. "It's fine. Here-have some coffee." The two thanked him and took their mugs.

"I'm sorry too, Yuthura," said Dustil contritely. "You must have been worried sick." He met her eyes.  _I'm okay._

"So, what're you two working on?" asked Yuthura.

Dustil gestured at the outer hull in the direction of the Peragus facility. "We need to go through there to find out what happened, and maybe a clue as to how the  _Harbinger_  was taken by Sith. That wrecked station is likely to be dangerous, requiring the use of a 'hard' spacesuit. I have experience in vacuum, but only in a 'soft' flight suit with the glove and helmet seals."

"I've worked with hard suits before," said Sarna, "I spent most of my time with the Sith Navy hunting pirates, meaning a lot of space suit boarding actions. As an armorer, I maintained the suits; Dustil asked me to show him the ropes."

"That's a good idea," said Juhani, walking in. Sarna, you're the only other one of us with space suit experience. You're going with him, along with Espy and Marks." She looked around the room. "We should get to the mess. The crew is eating breakfast, then we'll get to work."

The crew ate, discussing the mission to come. They would have to be on high alert, in case the Sith Lord returned while the search team was inside the facility. None of the team had slicing talent, so they'd have to rely on the datapads Roland Wann had given them. Dustil and Sarna suited up and walked clumsily into the airlock hallway. There was no way to use weapons in the suits, but Marks could carry his rifle. Unlike T3, Espy had no blaster mounts, but his weapons bays were loaded with a shock arm and ion beam.

Belaya carefully brought the  _Shadow_  close to the station. There was no way to dock the ship; they would enter through the observation window on the administration level. Dustil used a line-throwing gun to fire a grapnel through the window; it hooked on a section of the metal frame. Marks went first, propelling himself to a soft landing. The bio-droid swept the area with his rifle and waved all-clear. Sarna and Dustil went hand over hand down the cable. Espy warbled over the comm; the astromech extended a pair of thrusters from his 'torso' cylinder and flew across the gap.

The administration level had lost pressure and gravity. The admin console was their first stop; followed by the med bay. The turbolifts were offline, but Espy got the doors open, allowing them to make their way down the elevator shafts to the maintenance shop and dormitory section. They were eventually able to piece together the fragments of data on the station computers. The  _Ebon Hawk_  had been here, badly damaged in a firefight, and there had been a Jedi aboard.

Not Revan.

Somehow, the freighter which had once carried the man they'd known as Jace Kilraen through his adventures had reappeared without him. The living Jedi matched the description of Meetra Surik. There had also been a dead old woman aboard, a 'protocol droid' which looked awfully like a silver-plated HK-47, and T3-M4, Revan's astromech.

Once the crew learned that there was a Jedi on the  _Hawk_ , the situation grew tense. Several miners wanted to give Surik to Goto for the bounty. The administrator and security chief refused. Then miners started to die. It appeared that the HK droid was an assassin and bounty hunter. He had sabotaged the mining droids and set off bombs in the mining tunnels, triggering an emergency lockdown. In a matter of days, the droids had wiped out nearly everyone in the facility. Surik had been in a kolto tank, recovering from earlier injuries. She had woken up, managed to join up with T3, a surviving miner, and the old woman, who seemed to be a Force user, in a healing trance. The  _Harbinger_  arrived, apparently in pursuit of the  _Hawk_. Surik and her companions had managed to destroy the HK droid and escape aboard the freighter. The Sith Lord had attacked them, and the cruiser's gunfire had set off a large asteroid, destroying the facility. The  _Ebon Hawk_  had jumped away for Telos.

* * *

Dustil changed into a fresh flight suit, having just finished a shower-no amount of technology would ever keep you from being sweat-soaked in a space suit. He headed back to the mess, arriving a moment before Sarna. They called Carth and Wann. The admiral was glum. "Not only did I miss the  _Hawk_ , but the  _Harbinger_  seems to have disappeared without a trace. The  _Ebon Hawk_  arrived at Telos thirty-one hours ago, in the hyperspace route from Peragus. Revan was not on board, but Surik was, along with T3 and some others. I had the Telos Security Force hold the crew for questioning."

Dustil shook his head. "Not without a trace, Father. There are pieces of it all over the Peragus asteroid field." He, Sarna, and Marks spent the next half hour going over what had happened over the past two days.

Carth shook his head. "So the  _Harbinger_  has been lost with all hands." He smiled wanly. "Believe it or not, there is some good news, in a way. We had feared that the destruction of Peragus was a deliberate attack on my supply lines, in preparation for a new Sith offensive. It seems that it was a fluke; the  _Hawk_  was hit when it jumped away from the cruiser, and came to Peragus by chance."

Juhani was pensive. "I have a strange feeling… I don't believe Revan's been on the  _Hawk_  in quite some time. I think T3 came back without him."

Carth blinked. "Bastila's fail-safe programming!"

Juhani nodded. "That, or Revan sent him back. And, T3 didn't come to us, or Bastila, or the Masters. He found General Surik, Revan's old second-in-command, who just reappeared in known space. That's no coincidence."

"So, we still have no idea where Revan is," said Wann. "We should catch up with Surik and see if she knows."

"No," said Belaya. "I think that you should keep an eye on Surik, but just watch her, see what she does. The Masters were fairly sure that the current threat grew out of the Mandalorian Wars. Surik may know what is going on, be able to deal with it. There are plenty of conventional problems in the galaxy to be dealt with. Revan intended us to focus on rebuilding the Republic, and that's what I intend to do." She shrugged. "We're returning to Telos; we'll await our next assignment there."

Carth nodded. "Right, then. The  _Sojourn_  and I are headed back to Telos; we'll arrive about an hour before you do. I'll get an update from the TSF, and talk to you in the morning. Then, maybe, we'll speak to Surik."

Juhani looked at Belaya, who nodded. "We're preparing to jump now, Admiral."

The  _Shadow_ returned to Citadel Station almost a month after they had left with Lonna Vash. They used the same dock as before, and a Republic ground crew was waiting to fuel and maintain the ship. The crew had a rare night off; they hit the entertainment module to blow off steam. The next morning, they headed to Carth's headquarters. Carth was waiting for them, along with Wann and a TSF officer who Carth introduced as Lieutenant Grenn.

"Admiral Onasi speaks very highly of you," said Grenn.

Carth glared at him. "How many times have I told you, Dol? I used to salute you; in private, you call me Carth."

Grenn turned to the rest of the group. "This is the man commanding the Rim forces. Patrolman Onasi used to get lost in the alleyways of Thani, you know." He switched gears. "If you're looking for the  _Ebon Hawk_ , you've missed her. Shortly after General Surik arrived from Peragus, the freighter was stolen from the TSF impound dock. We believe the Exchange was responsible; more on that later. Three days after the theft, Surik and her crew escaped and flew to the surface. We don't know exactly what happened down there, but they recovered the  _Hawk_  and took off. Carth told me that he no longer wished Surik detained, so we didn't stop them from leaving the system. They were bound for Nar Shaddaa."

Wann crossed his arms. "Our intel sources on the smuggler's moon are limited. I don't know what reason Surik has for going there, unless she means to lie low. We're more interested in what did in her time here than where she is going."

Grenn tapped his fingertips together. "Carth tells me that you can help me with a… situation, down on the surface."

Belaya cocked her head. "What's the problem?"

Carth made a face. "Czerka, and their new sector Executive Officer, Jana Lorso."

Juhani hissed. "Her again."

Grenn nodded. "Wann has told me what she was up to on Tatooine. She seems to be Czerka's dirty tricks expert. We've had trouble with Czerka for more than a year, but things got bad about two months ago, when she arrived from Tatooine, with a large force of mercenaries. The TSF is stretched for resources; the Telosian Council allowed Czerka security forces police powers in Czerka-controlled station areas and restoration zones. We suspected that Czerka began working with the Exchange to force the Ithorians out. We've been getting reports of everything from sabotage to smuggling, but I keep getting orders to halt my investigations. The Council is afraid that if Czerka is sanctioned, they will use their clout in the Senate to end the restoration project, and leave Telos a lifeless rock."

Grenn crossed his arms. "Everything came to a head shortly after General Surik came to the station. The Ithorians asked her for help to deal with Czerka; Surik agreed. The Ithorians brought in a second infrastructure droid to replace the one that went missing. Thugs attacked the cargo shuttle in the hangar, but Surik fought them off. She then helped me trace a weapon used in the attack, and uncovered an arms smuggling operation being run through Czerka's private hangar in Dock Module 127. That's when Czerka started playing really rough. The Exchange kidnapped a member of the Ithorian herd. Surik rescued the Ithorian, killing the Exchange boss and underboss in the process. She also stopped a Czerka assassination attempt on a former employee who was about to talk to investigators; he's now in protective custody. Surik managed to get her hands on Czerka files detailing their operations on Citadel Station, including the illegal activity. Lorso ordered an assault on the Ithorian compound; the mercs took hostages and demanded that Surik return the files in exchange for their lives. Surik and her crew assaulted the compound and freed the hostages, though several had been killed before she arrived. We issued arrest warrants for Lorso and several other Czerka officers."

Belaya frowned. "Sounds like you've got Lorso dead to rights. Why was that not the end of it?"

Grenn snorted. "Lorso's a snake. She claimed that the criminal activity was orchestrated by one of her subordinates. The problem is that the subordinate in question, one Corrun Falt, is the man who told Surik where to find the files. It was entirely possible that he manufactured the evidence to frame Lorso, and gain immunity himself. Czerka has massive resources to mount a legal defense; we had to be sure before making an arrest. Before we could finish gathering solid evidence, most of the Czerka mercs armed themselves and broke Lorso out of house arrest. They killed Falt and escaped the station on shuttles. She is now planet-side, in Restoration Zone 0031. Czerka has sent in the lawyers; they are claiming that Falt was the ringleader, working with the Exchange. Czerka has also subtly threatened the Council to back off. They have ordered me not to pursue Lorso to the surface."

Carth took over. "We don't know what Czerka wants; the gun-running seems to have been a side business. The  _Hawk_  is one of the best smuggler's vessels ever built. If the Exchange or Czerka took it, they may have been planning to move some important cargo before Surik got her ship back. We want you to head down to the surface, find out what is going on, and deal with Lorso. I understand that, as Jedi, you can't just kill her. But we can bring her up on Republic charges and circumvent the Council. Czerka has influence in the Senate, but not enough to cover arms dealing, kidnapping, and murder."

Juhani looked around the room. "I've wanted to throw Lorso in jail ever since the massacre on Tatooine." Griff looked at his feet, but remained silent. "This may be a chance to do more. The Czerka Corporation sided with the Sith against the Republic. They sold Wookiees into slavery, and set up forced-labor camps. I want to bring the Czerka down for good."

Belaya nodded. "Let's get to work."

Wann smiled. "I have maps for you. Go get the bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forward to posting the chapters where we start to really cross with KotOR. I've tried to make the original plot dovetail in as naturally as possible. Please, leave a review and let me know how I did!


	17. Restoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Knights of the Old Republic was created by Lucasfilm and BioWare, and is currently owned by Disney.

* * *

The  _Shifting Shadow_  descended through Telos' upper atmosphere. There was an old Republic military facility in the Restoration Zone, and Roland Wann suspected that Lorso was holed up there. Dustil was alone at the controls while the others gathered around Espy as the astromech projected a hologram of the facility. Wann briefed them from the view screen. "This base is pretty small," he said. "It's the command bunker for an orbital defense site. There used to be 120 proton missile silos in the hills, covering a sector up in orbit. The bunker contained the firing controls and sleeping quarters for the gunners and technicians; there is also a shuttle hangar to move maintenance crews around the silos. When Saul Karath bombed Telos, the missile defenses were among the first targets hit. The missiles were destroyed, but the bunker survived. The sleeping area and hangar made it an ideal location for a restoration crew to live."

Sarna frowned. "If it survived the Sith bombardment, that bunker must be seriously reinforced. If Lorso's locked herself inside, how are we supposed to breach it?"

Griff rubbed his chin. "If it's a military building, we should be able to crack it with the datapads, but Lorso will have changed the code."

Yuthura patted the saber hilt hanging off her belt. "We've got the Universal Cutting Tool. I'm more worried about taking on a couple thousand mercenaries."

Wann pursed his lips. "You won't be. The hijacked shuttles spread out after they left the station; each shuttle could only carry thirty to forty people, and only two headed for your zone. I'm sorry I can't send more help, but the TSF is busy securing the former Czerka areas of Citadel Station. The  _Sojourn_  only carries a company of troops on board; they have spread out to track the Czerka in other Restoration Zones. Except for Lorso, we're just going to wait until they try to leave, then grab them in orbit."

"So, you estimate sixty to eighty hostiles?" asked Yuthura.

Wann thought a moment. "There might have been a Czerka crew already at the site, so plan for a hundred. There are also aggressive predators in the zone, particularly cannoks from Onderon."

Juhani nodded. "We can handle those numbers. Hopefully Lorso will throw in the towel before anyone else gets hurt."

Wann nodded, satisfied. "Good luck, Juhani. Take care down there." He saluted and cut the comm.

Belaya turned to the others. "All right, let's get to our stations. The landing zone might be hot." She set her jaw. "We're bringing Lorso in this time. Telos is a Republic world, and she is going to answer for her crimes." She stood and left the compartment. The crew ran to their guns; Yuthura and Belaya headed up to the cockpit to join Dustil.

The  _Shadow_  leveled out at a thousand meters above the surface and turned onto a heading for the old military base. The Restoration Zone was spread out below, rolling green plains broken up by lakes and steep mountains. Belaya bent over her sensor readout. "I'm seeing plenty of life readings, but only about thirty big enough to be humanoid." She frowned. "They are spread out in small groups,  _outside_  the bunker, on the surface."

Yuthura shrugged. "Could be a guard force, and we're not seeing the others underground. We'll see what's going on when we land."

"Wait a minute…" said Belaya slowly, "several humanoid signs just vanished. The others are moving away from the base entrance." An alarm chirped, and a yellow light flashed on the console. "We are being illuminated by a sensor array!" she called. "Dustil, evasive!"

Dustil hauled on the yoke, too late. Streams of green cannon fire reached up from the forest ahead and hit the nose. He broke right and dove, but the fire drained the shields before he could get the ship behind a ridge. "That's a Czerka AD tower," Dustil said grimly. "Twin rotary blaster cannon-they'll blow us to pieces if I try to get any closer."

Belaya nodded. "Find a place to set down-we'll have to hike in." Dustil flew down the steep river valley until he found a lake with a wide, flat field at the shoreline. At the far edge of the meadow, a path wound uphill through the trees, into a pass through the hills; the bunker was on the far side. Dustil flared the  _Shadow_  to a gentle landing. The crew geared up and headed out, leaving Espy to lock down the picket.

They walked across the field. Dak put a hand to his head. "This planet… I can feel it through the Force. The land is still in pain, and healing slowly."

Belaya pursed her lips. "The Ithorians count several Force Sensitives among their herd. They are working to regrow the ecosystem in balance with the Force."

"I remember how green Telos used to be," said Dustil. "There were parks and gardens, but also farmland which stretched for thousands of kilometers. Millions of beings have gone hungry because of the Sith bombardment." He frowned. "If we can get Czerka out of the way, the Ithorians can bring the planet back. In time, the fields will be green again, all across the face of this world."

The group halted when they came across a pair of landspeeders and several dead bodies in Czerka combat armor. They had been killed by a combination of vibroblade slashes and blaster fire. "Czerka's mercs seem to have turned on each other," said Griff. "Or else, Lorso's eliminating witnesses."

Sarna snapped her fingers and pointed. "One of those bodies just moved!" She ran over, pulling a medpac from her belt, then jumped backward. An animal was gnawing on the corpse's leg. It was somewhat smaller than a kath hound, with wrinkled yellow-green skin, eyes on stalks at the side of its head, and a wide mouth full of needle-like teeth.

"Cannok," said Juhani, "Be careful." The cannok advanced, growling. Sarna brought her carbine to shoulder. The beast charged. Sarna shot it twice, but the cannok kept coming. It leapt at Sarna's throat, and she skewered it with her bayonet. "Look sharp," Juhani cautioned, "Where there is one cannok, there are usually several."

There was a rasping growl. More cannoks began to emerge from the tall grass farther inland. The five Jedi formed a line; the shooters got in position to aim between them. The pack hesitated for a moment, then rushed the crew. Marks fired first, then everyone with a blaster opened up. With the cannoks within ten meters, Dustil holstered his pistol and drew his saber. He and the other Jedi stepped forward and finished off the last of the creatures.

With the cannoks dispatched, the group took a moment to search the speeders, but found nothing useful. They were about to continue on when Marks held up a hand. "Wait," said the cyborg, "There is movement in the treeline." He was still a moment, peering into the distance. "Get  _down!_ " The crew dove to the ground as blaster bolts zinged overhead. The fire intensified as at least two repeaters opened up from the trees, along with several rifles. The fire was too intense for the Jedi to deflect, and they were forced into whatever cover they could find.

Marks hunkered behind a small boulder, popping out to shoot into the forest. There were no visible targets. He turned to Belaya. "Grenade going out!" Marks primed a frag and threw it as only a mechanical arm could. The grenade landed near a repeater gunner and exploded. There was a metallic screech from the trees; the repeater fire went wild, spraying into the air before cutting out. Griff tried to stand up and fire, but was driven down by well-aimed rifle fire.

Sarna looked at the rest of the pinned crew. "I have an idea, something Canderous told me about escaping Taris with Revan…" She took a moment to explain her plan.

Juhani nodded. "We can do that." She reached out with the Force and tipped one of the speeders on its side. Yuthura raised her arms to help, and the two got behind the improvised wall. Sarna and Yun took their places at either end, firing from cover. Dak and Belaya repeated the procedure with the second speeder, with Griff and Dustil firing. Marks remained at his boulder, sniping. The two groups leapfrogged across the field, then stopped and laid down heavy fire. Marks sprinted to a larger rock about half a kilometer from the trees.

There was a flash of reflected sunlight from the forest, and four battle droids advanced out. Three were firing blaster rifles; the fourth carried a light repeating blaster. Juhani's mouth dropped open. "They look just like silver copies of HK-47, like that assassin droid on Peragus!"

Yun ducked behind the speeder as a bolt missed him by a whisker. "The tin cans kriffing shoot like HK, too." He popped back out and fired, blowing one droid's head clean off. Dak threw his lightsaber and cut the repeater gunner in half.

With the repeaters down, Belaya stepped out from cover and began deflecting bolts. Griff moved up behind her, shooting past her shoulder. Dustil came out the far side and fired, frying one assassin's circuits. Yuthura and Juhani hurled their speeder to crush a second HK rifleman. Griff hit the last one repeatedly, then Sarna and Yun joined in to finish it off. Dustil blew out a breath. "Those droids are trouble-Lorso must really want us gone."

Yuthura turned to Juhani. "Master, do you think she knows it's us?"

Juhani nodded. "She'll remember the ship from Tatooine. This isn't going to be easy." The Cathar growled deep in her throat. "But Lorso is  _not_  getting away this time."

Belaya nodded. "Let's move out."

* * *

The group headed up the path, through a broken defensive position. The path had once been guarded by two droid turrets overlooking a minefield, but the turrets were destroyed, the mines detonated or dug up. They reached the pass and began to descend the far side. The trail descended through a steep gorge, then they saw the bunker entrance. The Czerka had erected a landing pad and several prefabricated buildings, all in the shadow of an air-defense tower.

"What is this?" wondered Belaya. "There is much more construction than you would need for an environmental team. What the hell is Lorso up to here?"

Dustil shrugged. "I don't know, Master. Let's find her and ask."

Everyone looked up at the sound of blaster fire from further ahead. Griff brought his pistol up, but no one was shooting at them. They followed the sound warily. Several Czerka mercenaries were manning a barricade of stacked crates-firing  _into_  the bunker. As the Jedi approached, repeater fire and grenades from the bunker cut down three mercs. A group of three-legged heavy battle droids stomped up the bunker ramp, firing light cannon. Dak tried to deflect one of the bolts and was knocked flying. More common infantry droids climbed up after the heavies, firing rifles. More Czerka troops moved out of buildings to reinforce the barricade.

"Use the ion grenades!" Lorso's voice came from the left. "Push them  _back!_ " The golden-skinned Mirialan was in the doorway of one of the buildings, firing a hold-out blaster at the droids. The Czerka mercs threw their charges. The droids were frozen in place by the electromagnetic pulse; the Czerka troops dispatched them easily. Lorso turned to Juhani. "In here quickly, Jedi, before they make another push."

The group ducked into the building. A couple of wounded mercs were lying on bedrolls against the far wall. Lorso walked further into the building, twisting her hands together agitatedly. "All right, then. I was operating in Republic space this time. You are here to arrest me on a laundry list of charges; I'll be in jail for the rest of my life." She turned to face Belaya. "You already know that I've partnered with the Exchange, but you don't know the half of it. I have information valuable to the Republic, and I'm willing to talk."

Juhani crossed her arms. "Oh, you poor thing, did the nasty gangsters turn on you?" She snarled. "You ordered multiple murders! There is no way in hell that you're getting immunity."

Lorso held up her hands defensively. "I don't want immunity, Jedi. I'll be much safer in prison, but I want secure confinement, on a Core world."

Belaya cocked her head. "What's got you so scared? What have you done?"

The Mirialan shook her head. "Not a chance. You get no details until I'm safely off world, ideally aboard a Republic warship." She sighed and looked down. "Suffice it to say that I thought I was the stronger partner in the arrangement, but I was in fact a pawn in a larger scheme. The Exchange is trying to kill me and every Czerka employee involved, to keep us quiet."

Juhani clicked on her comlink. "Admiral, this is Juhani, do you copy?"

"You're coming in clear, Juhani," said Carth. "Wann is listening in as well. What is the situation?"

"We've caught up to Lorso," Juhani replied. "Nearly all of the mercs are dead." She went on to explain the battle they had walked into.

"We're not promising anything until I am sure Lorso isn't bluffing," said Carth. "She talks, or you leave her there, and the Exchange can have her."

Lorso looked around frantically and grabbed the comlink from Juhani's hand. "Admiral, you need what I know! If my information isn't worth anything, why are they trying so hard to kill me?"

Belaya swore. "I think she's got something, Carth."

"I think so too," said the admiral grimly. "Bring her up here; I'll toss her into the  _Sojourn_ 's brig. If her info is good, she'll get her protective custody."

Juhani took a deep breath. "All right, Lorso. You heard him. Get your people together and we'll get you to our ship. We're landed beyond the range of the AD tower."

Dustil stuck his head in. "Master, another wave is coming from the bunker!"

"It's a fighting retreat, Dustil," said Belaya. "We're escorting the survivors to Citadel, where we'll hand them over to Carth."

Dustil nodded and ran to the barricade, where the rest of the crew was helping to hold off the droids. The crew's shooters joined up with the Czerka mercs, with Sarna taking command. Yun and Marks fell back first, to provide sniper cover. The Jedi began deflecting blaster fire, allowing the shooters to move to the next row of buildings. The Jedi began to fall back as Sarna and the others provided cover fire. The droids reached the barricade and began using it for cover. Several mercs were killed as they began to climb the pass, where there was no cover. Sarna organized the shooters into groups, each with a Jedi to deflect incoming blaster fire. Yun and Marks began sniping from the top of the pass, picking off the most dangerous droids. Once everyone was past them, the sharpshooters popped smoke and ran for it.

The group walked along the path through the forest, with Sarna walking backwards to watch the rear. The group reached the edge and headed into the meadow. The  _Shadow_  sat waiting. Lorso was jumpy. "We tried to hike out once before. There were assassin droids in the trees; they got nearly thirty of us."

Sarna shook her head. "They came after us, too. Those things are tough, but we scrapped five of them on our way here."

Lorso stiffened. "But, they operate in teams of three…" There was a wet thud; Lorso's eyes popped wide as a metal spike burst out of her left shoulder. Three prongs unfolded from the grapnel as the line was pulled taut. The HK droid activated the winch on his harpoon gun and Lorso was hauled clean off her feet. "Help me, Jedi!" she cried, "Oh gods, help me!" Sarna grabbed at Lorso as she was dragged past but couldn't hold her; the droid was too strong. Lorso was pulled away from the group and three hundred meters across the field to the woods. Lorso tried to catch herself, clawing at the ground and tearing up chunks of turf.

The droid stepped out from behind a tree as Lorso reached him; he leaned down and grabbed the hook in her shoulder. "Wait, don't," she begged. The droid ripped the hook out and Lorso shrieked in pain. Her left arm was dead, but she scrambled to her feet and ran. The droid swung the harpoon gun like a club, shattering her right knee, and Lorso fell, still trying to crawl away. The HK lifted her by the throat. Lorso looked into the droid's ice-blue eyes for a moment, frozen in terror as the assassin raised a metal fist. "Please, stop, I didn't tell them anything!" The punch landed with a sickening crack, and Lorso's arms and legs began jerking spastically. The final blow crushed her skull, and the HK unit threw Lorso's lifeless body to the ground. It turned and headed back toward the bunker. Yun fired, but missed as the droid disappeared into the woods.

"Damn!" spat Belaya. She thought a moment, then sighed. "Let's get the others out of here and let Carth know what happened." The group moved to the  _Shadow_. The three surviving mercs were disarmed at the ramp; Belaya left them in the cargo hold and headed up to the comm panel. "Admiral, Lorso's dead. Assassin droid."

Carth snorted. "The Exchange is cleaning house."

Belaya crossed her arms. "They went to a lot of trouble to keep Lorso from telling us anything, Carth."

Carth nodded. "You'll have to search the bunker for intel. Stay safe."

Belaya nodded. "Dak, Griff, you'll stay behind to guard the mercs. Get their wounds treated and get them something to eat; they can sit in the mess for now. We'll let Carth and Wann deal with questioning them." She turned to the group. "The rest of us are heading into the bunker. Grab any ammo or supplies you need, and let's move out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czerka makes a really useful antagonist. They can field significant forces and present a threat while the Sith are still in the shadows. Also, I hate Lorso's guts, and always resented that she didn't get a visible comeuppance in KotOR II.


	18. Durasteel Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Drew Karpyshyn was the BioWare writer who invented the best droid in Star Wars.

* * *

The group paused at the top of the pass, looking down into the Czerka base. Heavy droids were guarding the area; droid troopers marching to and fro building barricades, and the silver HK was gesturing, apparently giving orders. Dustil swore quietly and pointed. "Look familiar, Master?"

A pair of black spherical droids was floating to either side of the assassin, like bodyguards. Belaya rolled her eyes. "Goto. I guess we shouldn't be surprised."

Dak grimaced. "We're going to have to fight our way into the bunker before we can find out what is going on."

Juhani nodded. "Let's get set up for a proper surprise attack. I'll cloak down there and get in close. Yun and Marks, take up sniping positions at the top of the pass. We'll hit them with grenades, then roll in." The snipers found a decent shooting position and took aim. The Jedi primed frag and ion grenades and threw four all at once. Each one was Force-guided to land among the droids. The explosions tore up several battle droids, and the ion blast froze more, making them easy prey for the charging Jedi. The HK droid retreated into the bunker as other droids provided suppressing fire. After a few minutes' worth of fight, the crew had taken the bunker entrance.

"All right," said Belaya, "Sarna, take Yun and Marks. Stay here and hold the door; I don't want to be flanked by droids hiding in the woods. We'll head in and search."

Sarna nodded. "Take care-that assassin is dangerous." Belaya nodded and the Jedi headed into the bunker. The entry corridor was broken into several rooms. Each one held smashed turrets. The bunker would have been very hard to take with conventional troops. The living quarters were silent; several bodies lay in their bunks. Half-finished meals and abandoned pazaak games attested to the suddenness of the droid attack. There were no shuttles in the hangar; a smashed tank droid lay on its side near a storage area at the back of the room. The rest of the base was fairly boring-maintenance workshops, charging stations for security droids, and now-defunct control rooms.

Dustil noticed it first. The seams in the metal paneling of the storage room's back wall didn't line up with the other walls. On a hunch, he walked up to the wall and tapped it with the butt of his pistol. The wall rang with a hollow metallic sound. Dustil turned to Belaya. "I think this is a concealed door." He searched for a few moments and found a keypad and computer outlet hidden behind the back panel of a storage locker. Dustil frowned. "It's not new construction, but it isn't on the schematic." He connected the datapad, but the computer defeated his attempts to slice in.

Juhani frowned. "We should call Wann and ask about this." She clicked on her comlink and datapad. "Carth, we need to talk to you and Wann." Carth acknowledged and in a moment, Wann was listening in as well.

"Juhani, I am going to access your datapad remotely," said Wann. "Czerka shouldn't have the talent to fight our slicing algorithms." There was a moment's pause. "This is interesting-the code we are seeing is Republic military, from the late Mandalorian Wars. Whatever it is, it is classified higher than my rank at the time, or I'd have known about it. We're checking the files, but there is no record of a larger facility here. Of course, many of the classified records were taken or destroyed by Admiral Karath when he defected to the Sith."

Carth had an idea. "Dustil, try this." He rattled off a seemingly random sequence of numerals and Tionese letters.

After a few moments, Dustil had access. "I'm in, Father. What does this mean?"

"It means that you're entering a black facility," said Carth. "I just gave you the security authorization of the Commander in Chief, Outer Rim region. I have a code like that, but the one I gave you is out of date. As the current CinC-Rim, I have my predecessors' codes on file. This one is Saul Karath's, from the end of the Mandalorian Wars. Whatever is in there, Saul would have known about it, but not his staff. Then when he joined the Sith and hit Telos, the base was recorded as destroyed, leaving this hidden facility sitting idle, with no one in the Republic who knew it existed."

"Then Czerka finds out about it through their dealings with the Sith," said Wann, catching on, "and uses the restoration effort to access the surface, and get at whatever is down here. Lorso goes to Goto and the Exchange to sell or use it surreptitiously. Then, when Surik starts to unravel Czerka operations, Goto wants to keep the racket going, and kills Lorso to keep the place secret."

Belaya nodded. "Let's get moving. If it's something Goto wants, I don't want him to have it."

Dustil activated the door release. A large section of wall slid smoothly into the floor. The opening was large enough for vehicles. Juhani was the first one through, with Yuthura right behind.

* * *

The hallway was blank, with plasteel paneling in pale gray trimmed with dark red. They turned a corner to find an empty office area. On the back wall was a circular painting of a project patch two meters in diameter, in the shape of a silver gear. The heraldry was of a skull with a bull's-eye on the forehead, above crossed disruptor rifles. Belaya turned to Dustil. "Take a terminal, and I'll take another."

Dustil nodded and moved to one of the consoles. He connected the datapad and got to work. "Father, this is a factory, set up by Admiral Karath. I've found some of his old journals. This place was built in secret, completed about a year after Malachor. It has research and development space, and the ability to mass produce anything from vibroblades to tanks. The Republic was never aware that this place existed. The assassin droids were made here; I have found the schematics. It's designated HK-50, modeled on Revan's companion, HK-47."

"Revan built HK-47," said Carth over the comm. "According to HK, he was constructed shortly after Malachor. Revan wanted a more discreet way of taking out threats to the Republic. Ironically, Revan based HK on the chassis of the Czerka HK-24 series battle droid, with significant upgrades."

"That tracks with what I'm seeing here," said Dustil, "HK-47 was hand-built; the HK-50s are a production model. Revan wanted them to carry out sabotage and assassination missions in the Core worlds, where the Sith fleet couldn't go. There are also notes here on an HK-51 model, not yet in factory production."

Yuthura frowned. "Then why did Karath bomb Telos, and risk destroying the factory?"

"He was outranked," snorted Carth. "Malak gave that order without asking his master. He wanted to hit the Republic warships being repaired in the orbital dockyards, and test Karath's loyalty to boot. I'll bet Revan never told him about the droids."

"Czerka had the perfect racket going," said Belaya, as she read from the terminal. "Lorso was using the factory lines to manufacture high-quality arms and droids. The supply flights for the restoration project were covering the smuggling operation. They were taking raw materials down, and bringing up newly manufactured military hardware. A little slicing of the accounting files, and the money came out of the Ithorians' budget, making them seem incompetent and giving Czerka even more control." She tapped a few keys and brought up a new screen. "Once on Citadel Station, Lorso handed the arms off to the Exchange, which handled sales through…"

"The Bumani Exchange Corporation," said Wann grimly. "That's the business that was serving as a front on the station. There must have been half a dozen Bumani freighters passing through Citadel Station every month."

"I've found something more," said Belaya. "The production line has only been making HK-50s recently, perhaps for the last year. They're expensive, without much room for Czerka to make a profit. They're like HK-47; they can work as assassin droids  _and_  protocol models. Czerka sold low-priced HK-50s as protocol droids, taking a financial loss on each one." Her jaw dropped. "They've been transmitting every conversation they are part of back to Goto and the Czerka."

Wann swore. "The HK chassis is widely used as a protocol droid-Czerka's been marketing them as a replacement for the GE3 series. Diplomats, businesspeople, even the Republic Navy has HK droids serving as translators in the fleet, and these bastards could snoop in on any conversation they're part of. This is what Lorso wanted to tell us."

"I think you've seen enough, Jedi." Goto's voice seemed to come out of thin air. Blaster fire flashed out of the far corners of the room. Belaya was shot in the right shoulder and side. She fell, grabbing at her injuries. Dustil ran to his master as Juhani and Yuthura drew their sabers and took defensive stances. They scanned the room for threats and found none. Shots rang out again, from a different direction. This time it was Yuthura who was hit, taking a bolt in the left forearm as she tried to bring her saber around to deflect. Dustil summoned all the strength he had and shook the room with a Force wave. The two black sphere droids had approached cloaked and caught the Jedi in a crossfire. Juhani threw her sabers, destroying both droids simultaneously. Vents opened in the floor, and toxic gas began to hiss into the room.

Juhani lifted Belaya to her feet. "Dustil, Yuthura, get yourselves out  _now_!" The Padawans hesitated for a split second, then dashed for the door. Yuthura turned in the doorway and whipped her arms up, forming a whirlwind. Dustil formed another one just outside, and the pair blew the gas back, leaving an area of clear air for Juhani to get Belaya out. They were halfway down the corridor when Dustil shouted a warning. The last HK assassin was coming after them. Dustil raised his blaster and fired, curving the bolts around the two women. The droid ducked back behind the corner; the blue bolts plowed into the wall, striking sparks from the durasteel panel.

Juhani turned to Dustil. "We need to get these two back to the med bay." She turned to look down the hallway. "We must shut this factory down, but the whole place is filling with gas!"

Dustil smiled. "I know just the droids for the job."

* * *

Marks entered the concealed door to the factory, rifle up and at the ready. Espy followed, sensor antenna sweeping the area in front of them. Dustil and Sarna had remained behind; it was impossible to fight in hard suits, and a sealed flight suit would be too easily pierced by blaster fire. They passed through the office, headed down into the factory. Both droids powered on shields. "Remember, Espy," said Marks, "I'm not a true droid. I need you to literally watch my back."

Espy tooted understanding. While Marks did have better eyesight than the human he had once been, his visual cortex could only process binocular vision in one direction. He could choose between visible light and low-light image intensification, but he still didn't have eyes in the back of his head. His hearing was significantly better than most organics; he could pick up fainter sounds and determine their direction more precisely. Marks had a droid weapons bay in each forearm. His left had a stun beam, useless in fighting droids; his right had a short-range plasma thrower. Espy still carried the ion beam and shock arm, but had no blaster weaponry. Espy's cargo compartment held demo mines, to disable the production line.

The corridor out of the office led to the factory floor. Dozens of droids were moving down the line. Most were standard war droids, but a trio of HK units was visible in the final stages of assembly. Astromech droids and fixed robotic arms were working to complete the HKs. Marks raised his rifle. "First things first." He fired into all three HK units, wrecking them beyond use. Several standard war droids counterattacked, along with a heavy. Espy rolled into the fight, dropping two droids with his ion beam. The heavy droid powered on a shield and began firing its cannon. Espy shorted out the shield with his shock arm, and Marks finished the droid with rifle fire. The remaining droids fell quickly.

Marks activated his comm. "Crew, be advised, we have taken one end of the factory floor. Medium resistance, but it appears clear for now. I am activating telemetry. You should be able to see the feed from my photoreceptors now."

"Good work, Marks," replied Dustil. "We have your transmission up on screen, picture and audio are clear." Dustil went on to detail placement locations for the charges, and Marks and Espy got to work placing the explosives.

The attack came from above, down at the far end of the production line. Silver-white disruptor bolts flickered through Espy's shields and wrecked his left-side motivator. The little astromech screeched in alarm and spun in a circle on his good tread before hitting a piece of heavy equipment and tipping over.

"Smug statement: So, Marks wants to try his luck," said the assassin droid mockingly. The silver HK stood on a catwalk above the far end of the factory, holding a large disruptor rifle. Jana Lorso's blood was drying where it had spattered on his chest plate, face, and arm. "Confident statement: You have no idea what you are up against. I am the first of a new standard in flawless deadliness. I am the finest assassin in the galaxy. I am HK-51."

"That's the prototype," said Dustil, over the comlink. "Be careful, Marks. According to what I got off the terminal, the HK-50s were identical to HK-47, just mass-produced. HK-51 has extensive hardware and software upgrades to make him a more effective killer. This guy is  _dangerous_."

"Thank you, Dustil," said Marks. "I will exercise caution." He dashed from his position toward a welding arm on a stand. HK-51 missed behind him as Marks dropped into cover. The cyborg popped out and fired. One of his shots missed wide, the other splashed against the HK's shield. Marks sprinted again, closing the range to where his much weaker blaster rifle would start to tell against shields and armor.

"Statement: I know you, from the old Sith files." HK-51's voice was dripping with contempt. "You are the experimental Mark VII Jedi-hunter. You lacked the strength for your assigned task, and took up arms in a disgusting defense of those weaker than yourself." The HK threw a thermal detonator, forcing Marks out of cover. Marks took off running. He planted his feet to change direction, and the disruptor bolts blasted a crater in the duracrete floor to his right. Marks dove behind a large crate of parts. He threw an ion grenade, and the assassin shot it out of the air nearly two hundred meters away. HK-51 fired again as Marks leaned out to shoot. The assassin missed, but Marks landed three hits. It wasn't enough-the HK's shields were still up. "Contemptuous statement: You are inferior, Mark VII. You aren't even a real droid, you're just a cleverly disguised meatbag."

Marks dashed out again, zigzagging across the floor and shooting as he went. He struck HK-51 again, then dropped behind the assembly line. "If I'm so pathetic, why am I still alive?" He vaulted over the conveyor belt and took off running, firing on the move. This time, Marks hit the HK nearly a dozen times, and the assassin's shields fell. "I'll tell you why. Droids are predictable: no matter how flexible their programming, it is still all they know. Organics give away their intentions: they shift their weight, hold their breath, their eyes dilate. But I'm a cyborg. You can't read me, and you'll never beat me." Marks dropped below another shot from HK and slid behind a cargo container.

"Threat: your organic thinking has doomed you," drawled HK-51. "You scurry from one hiding place to the next like a rodent, but there is no cover beyond that cargo box. Once I flush you out I'll blast you to pieces!" The assassin threw another thermal detonator. Marks stood up and swung his rifle, batting the grenade right back at the HK. The droid ducked as the detonator went off, but was still hurled off the catwalk, crashing to the floor below.

"You've got him now, Marks!" Dustil crowed. "Kick his shiny, metal ass!" Marks ran at the HK, quickly covering the last hundred meters to the fallen droid. Batting back the grenade had damaged Marks' rifle, so he threw it, knocking the disruptor rifle out of HK-51's hands. Marks threw a low kick at the assassin's knee, staggering the larger droid. HK-51 punched Marks twice in the head, but Marks' brain was cushioned inside its cranial case; he could not suffer a concussion. Marks ducked and tackled the HK around the waist, slamming him into the back wall.

The HK shoved him back and came on swinging, hammering Marks with durasteel fists. Marks aimed a precise blow at the HK's shoulder; hydraulic fluid sprayed from the damaged joint. HK-51 ripped his own arm off with his other hand, swinging it like a club. Marks raised his right arm and activated the plasma thrower, emptying his entire canister into HK-51's legs and torso. The hot, ionized gas melted the assassin's legs and overloaded his systems; the droid fell with a distorted screech.

Marks looked around for more threats and found none. " _Shadow_ , Marks here. I've taken out the factory's defenses. Espy is damaged; I'll get him back to the ship on a repulsor dolly."

"Good work, Marks," said Juhani. "Finish up there, then get clear and detonate the charges."

Marks acknowledged the order. He walked up to HK-51's remains and connected a datapad to a socket on the back of the droid's head. "I'm searching the prototype's processor for intel." Marks leaned down and picked up the droid assassin's rifle. He slung the large disruptor and checked the datapad. "This is it. HK-51 had a list of every HK-50 masquerading as a protocol droid: Republic Fleet, corporate, everything. We'll be able to clear them out in short order." Marks stood straight. "We're coming home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HK-47 was awesome, and then KotOR II made more of him as villains! Some of you will recognize this factory as the HK-50 manufacturing facility from the Restored Content Mod. For the rest of you, there were several game areas created for KotOR II that were cut to get the game out in time for Christmas. Fortunately, they are now available as an officially sanctioned mod for KotOR II on Steam.


	19. Shore Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not BioWare this time, it's Obsidian Entertainment that gave us Citadel Station.

* * *

Marks got the damaged astromech out of the factory and back to the  _Shadow_. The ship took off and returned to Citadel Station. Belaya was treated at the Republic Navy medical facility; her arm would be in a sling for a week. The crew dropped Espy off with the Navy maintenance shop; the tech told them that it would be some time before she knew how bad the damage was. In the meantime, they went to meet Carth and Wann for an after-action report. When the crew walked in, the two Republic officers were poring over the data that had been recovered from the factory.

"Good work down there," said Carth. "We've got enough information to cripple the Exchange arms business in two dozen sectors. I've sent the highlights of your missions here and on Tatooine up the chain, leaving out the Jedi presence, of course."

Juhani nodded. "Thank you for keeping our involvement under wraps. I'm sorry we were not able to bring Lorso in."

"You've already helped tremendously." said Wann. "Shortly after Surik arrived from Peragus, a hired killer attacked her, disguised as a TSF officer. Someone sliced into the security system and took out the cameras, to prevent detection. The same slicer opened the cells for two Exchange thugs; they later tried to kill Batono, the Czerka informant. The black-market gun dealer that Surik helped catch was ready to talk too, until he was killed by an overloaded force cage. We now know the slicer was the HK 'protocol droid' assigned to the Republic base. We tracked it down and destroyed it trying to steal a ship and escape. We've warned the rest of the fleet, and the HKs are being taken out. Goto is through spying on the Republic."

Carth smiled. "Goto may be through, period. I've just been sent some intel from an informant on Nar Shaddaa. Surik has been sighted there; Goto had every bounty hunter in the sector after her. Surik was captured, but she promptly escaped, and Goto's yacht was destroyed in the bargain. Vogga has taken over large sections of his operation, and the man himself is missing, possibly killed when his ship went down." Carth shrugged. "Would you believe I don't have another mission for you? This part of the Rim is calming down some. I suggest you enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

Espy needed extensive repairs to his frame, motivator, and tread system. Belaya's arm needed time to heal; she was resting in the medical facility in Residential Module 082, just a few doors down from the Ithorian compound. This left the crew in the unusual position of having little to do. Juhani decided that a little R&R was in order, and gave the crew license to do as they pleased until Belaya and Espy were ready to return to duty. Juhani used the unexpected time off to meet Chodo Habat, the head of the Ithorian restoration effort; Dak chose to tag along. The Ithorian compound was in Residential Module 082. When the two Jedi arrived, the module was a hive of activity. Construction workers were working on several spaces within the module, all supervised by two Ithorians. "Greetings," said the elder one. "Are you from the team Admiral Onasi sent to the surface?"

Juhani nodded. "Yes. I am Juhani, and this is Dak Vesser." She extended a hand. "I take it you are Chodo Habat, the priest of this herd?"

Habat shook it. "I am indeed. I'm honored to meet you." He indicated the younger Ithorian. "This is Moza, my acolyte-you would call him an apprentice."

Dak and Juhani shook hands with Moza. "So, Mr. Habat," said Juhani, "I understand that you will now be fully managing the restoration of Telos?"

Habat nodded. "Indeed. It is a weighty burden, but I have many to aid me, priests and scientists both." Habat smirked. "We are in need of more space on the station; fortunately, Lorso's old offices are immediately adjacent to my herd's compound." He turned and gestured to the construction work. "With Czerka's influence in the Senate broken, the Telosian Council has seized all Czerka assets in the system. A herdship is en-route from Ithor with another 10,000 specialists and thousands of tons of equipment. The new arrivals will become part of my herd, and will spread out in teams to tend the Restoration Zones."

Dak rubbed his temples. "The feeling on the planet… the damage was awful. Will you really be able to heal this world?"

"That depends what 'heal' means to you." Habat frowned. "My herd will be able to return this world to a life-sustaining state; it is a basic terraforming operation. Once a Zone has air, soil, and water, the next step is bringing in tough, hardy plants and animals with strong survival traits. The Restoration Zones will begin as wilderness ecosystems, largely jungle, grasslands, and mountains. Later, we will try to re-create the land as it was before the bombardment. Some of Telos' native ecology is gone forever, but many species exist off-world, or have fairly close relatives." He crossed his arms. "But you're not here to ask about the restoration. How can I be of help to the Order?"

Juhani took a breath. "Please tell us about Meetra Surik and her crew."

Habat shifted uncomfortably. "Meetra doesn't show it outwardly, but she is suffering. Her presence in the Force is full of pain, more than anything I have ever felt from a single being. It was frankly unsettling-I have no idea how she endures it." The Ithorian shrugged. "I didn't speak with his companions much; I can tell you that their names are Atton and Kreia. I put them in contact with a friend who works on the restoration project, a Zabrak engineer named Bao-Dur. I believe that he has left with her aboard the  _Ebon Hawk_. She seems kind and sincere-she and her crew placed herself in considerable danger to rescue us during the assault on our compound, when we had little to offer them." Habat angled his head. "I can understand your interest-I thought that your Order had been wiped out. But why not simply speak to her?"

Juhani hesitated. "Meetra Surik is not a member of the Jedi Order. She was exiled for fighting in the Mandalorian Wars against the Council's orders. We would prefer to observe her behavior for a time before revealing our presence to her." Juhani clasped her hands together. "I will also ask you to keep the existence of more Jedi a secret. Some know of us, but the galaxy at large does not. I would like to keep it that way."

Moza nodded. "The herd has been cautioned not to speak of Jedi involvement, and Meetra did not use a lightsaber. It is not my place to tell you your business, but I trust her. She saved my life, along with many others."

Juhani thanked the Ithorians for their information and the Jedi took their leave. They were heading back to the dock module shuttle when the door in front of them opened to reveal a short, blue-skinned Twi'lek woman wearing a gray skirt suit. "Mission!" called Juhani, surprised and delighted. Mission beamed and ran over. She slammed into the Cathar with the usual thump and the two women hugged. "This is a new look for you, Mission," said Juhani, smiling at the mature attire. "What brings you to the Citadel?"

Mission smiled. "I suspect that it's  _you_. All of a sudden, Czerka is pulling out of the restoration project completely. The Ithorians are taking over the entire project, including the budget." She gestured to the Ithorian priest. "Mr. Habat contacted me a few days ago; he's interested in using plant and animal life from Kashyyyk in the restoration effort. I'm here to negotiate the particulars of a contract."

Juhani nodded. "We'll be here for a few days, and Griff is with us, if you want to come see him." The Cathar winked. "Carth is also aboard the station. We should get together and do some catching up."

Mission smiled. "Oh, good. I haven't smacked Carth in  _ages_."

* * *

Citadel Station was a popular liberty port with the Republic Navy; there were plenty of diversions for the spacer looking to blow off steam and credits. Juhani went to visit Belaya in the medical facility and pass along what she had learned from Chodo Habat. Dak went with Moza to the Ithorian vivarium to talk gardening. Mission joined the others; the group donned casual clothes and headed to the adjacent Entertainment Module 081 for some fun. Mission convinced Dustil to try the swoop track; they all cheered from the stands as Dustil made his runs. When he was finished demolishing the course records, the group moved into the cantina's main room. Mission and Griff headed for the pazaak tables while Sarna, Yun, Yuthura and Dustil hit the dance floor.

About an hour later, Sarna tapped Yun on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yun," she slurred, swaying on her feet. "I'm feeling a little unwell. Would you mind walking me back to the ship?"

Yun turned to the others and rolled his eyes. "Sure, Sarna, take my arm." She leaned heavily against him as they walked out of the cantina. Sarna often drank heavily on shore leave, but she hadn't been  _this_  sloshed in a while. They headed down the walkway leading around the edge of the module. On one side was a bank of windows looking out over the surface of Citadel Station; on the right were neon-lit entryways to bars, clubs, and gambling halls in varying degrees of seediness.

Yun guided Sarna past a hotel which catered to travelers arriving from the dock module. The pair had almost reached the shuttle to their dock module when Sarna tried to straighten up. "Whoops!" She lost her balance and giggled as she went staggering toward a doorway. Yun hurried to catch her, but the door slid open and Sarna fell into the darkened room beyond. The sniper grumbled in annoyance and followed, hoping she hadn't hurt herself. He walked in, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the shadows. The door shut behind him and Sarna was in his arms; she kissed him deep and slow on the lips.

_That's odd_ , thought Yun;  _I don't smell all that much liquor on her breath_.

The room lights came on, revealing a luxurious hotel room with a king-sized bed. Sarna was standing in front of him, showing no sign of drunkenness. "I just love shore leave, don't you?"

Yun chuckled and shook his head. "You sneaky, underhanded devil-woman, you!" He pulled her close and they kissed again. "So, when did you get the room?"

Sarna smirked. "I asked Mission to find a place; she made the reservation while we were dancing." She reached out and stroked his cheek. "We don't need to report until tomorrow afternoon. I wanted to have you to myself for a while." She sighed. "We've been spending so much time on duty; I don't know when we'll have another moment to ourselves."

Yun nodded. "I agree. That's why when I overheard you, I asked Mission to leave this in the room." He opened the drawer on the bedside table and brought out a small, felt-covered box. Sarna stopped breathing as Yun dropped to one knee. The ring was platinum; a marquise cut diamond captured in the twist of a Mobius strip. Yun cleared his throat. "Sarna…"

" _Yes!_ " she shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck. Sarna kissed her fiancé with tears running down her face. "So, happily ever after?"

Yun beamed. "Yes, but we'll have to work for it. Our mission isn't done."

* * *

Sarna and Yun walked hand in hand down the corridor to Carth's office. Sarna blushed to see the entire crew waiting expectantly in the hallway. Mission was with them, clasping her hands nervously. Sarna smiled and held up her left hand, letting the diamond sparkle in the light. The women squealed and Sarna ran into a many-armed hug. There were a few minutes of excited chatter, then Mission excused herself. "I hate to say it, but you need to get in there. I shouldn't keep you from your duties, and I should get back to work. I'll be spending the next few days working with Chodo Habat. We'll be on comm with Jolee and Zaalbar; we're choosing species to bring in to the new Telosian forest biomes." She smiled warmly at Yun and Sarna. "Good luck, you two. I fully expect to be a bridesmaid when the time comes!" Mission walked away, laughing joyfully.

Sarna turned to look at Belaya, who had just been released from the base hospital. "So, what's our new job?"

Belaya shrugged. "We don't have one yet, but the Admiral has new intel on Meetra Surik. We need to decide whether or not to make contact." She turned and headed into the office with the rest of the crew following.

Carth and Wann were waiting with a stack of data cards. "The  _Ebon Hawk_  has left Nar Shaddaa," said Carth. "Goto's Exchange network has been severely disrupted. Vogga the Hutt has reclaimed most of his network on the smuggler's moon, but he has had to expend significant resources to do so. This leaves him vulnerable elsewhere-and presents us with an opportunity."

"The Republic forces in the Rim need a new source of fuel," said Wann. "The best option is Sleheyron."

Yuthura frowned. "I don't like it. That would mean buying from the Hutts, and make the fleet vulnerable to an embargo. They'd have influence over Republic policy."

Carth smiled slyly. "Well, we either do business with the Hutts, or we, er,  _deal with_  them." Juhani shot Yuthura a smile; the former slave was nodding happily.

"Sleheyron has a large population of beings who are either completely enslaved or otherwise controlled by the Hutts," said Wann. "We like what you accomplished on Tatooine, and I think you could do the same on a larger scale, with support from the fleet. With that in mind, we're planning a major operation to liberate Sleheyron. Your next assignment will probably be in support of that, but we won't be ready for some months."

"In the meantime," said Carth, crossing his arms, "we've learned more about Meetra Surik's crew, and I thought I should pass the information along." He turned and nodded to Wann, who, unsurprisingly, clicked on the holodisplay. Three beings appeared in midair: an elderly woman in a hooded brown robe, a black-haired man in spacer's clothes, and a one-armed Zabrak wearing a mechanic's outfit, complete with tool belt and utility harness.

"The Zabrak is Bao-Dur," said Wann, enlarging the image. "He is an engineer, specializing in the design of large-scale systems. He joined the Republic Navy after the Mandalorians attacked several Zabrak colonies on the Rim. He rose quickly through the ranks, reaching machinist's mate first class and winning several medals and commendations. At war's end he was serving aboard the  _Ravager_  under then-Captain Forn Dodonna; General Surik was in command of the task force. It is almost certain that he and Surik knew each other: Bao-Dur designed and built the mass shadow generator and operated it at Malachor. He was severely injured in the gravitic distortion which followed, losing his left arm just above the elbow. Postwar, he received an honorable discharge and began working with the Ithorians, designing shields for planetary restorations. He expressed frustration with the Czerka, sending multiple complaints to the TSF. He seems to have met Surik again when she traveled to the surface, and chosen to accompany her."

Juhani nodded. "Sounds like a good person to have along. What about the others?"

Carth shrugged. "I can't identify the woman. She appears to be in upper middle age, and according to Chodo Habat and Moza, she is Force-Sensitive. Kavar provided us with access to some of the Jedi archives; she doesn't appear in any of those records. She's the skifter in this game."

"Now for the bad news," said Wann, clicking the remote. The image of the black-haired spacer moved to one corner of the display; additional images and documents appeared beneath it. "This man announced himself as Atton Rand. His records were forged, but good enough to beat the mining facility's background check. We don't know his real name for certain; what we do have is under the name Jaq Dran, alias…"

"Black Jaq," said Sarna grimly. "I've heard of him before. I've told you all about Lieutenant Tash Moross, the Sith Intelligence agent who tried to brainwash me before I killed him on Dantooine. Well, right before I began planning my defection, I overheard Tash comparing me to Dran. He was saying that I had potential as a Jedi-killer."

Wann nodded. "The information we have on Dran is from Sith files. Without knowing his real name, we can't trace him back further than the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars. Dran joined the Republic Army at a recruiting center on Alderaan; he served both as a trooper and a pilot. When Revan turned on the Republic, Dran continued to follow him. He proved to be quite skilled at killing Jedi; and the Sith singled him out for special training by some kind of black-ops unit. The techniques for fighting Jedi that were used by the SAU originate with that unit, but Sarna and Yun were taught a watered-down version. Dran hunted Jedi during the first years of the Jedi Civil War. He is marked as being extremely efficient, but there are precious few specifics." Wann frowned. "This is where things get a little strange. About three months before Bastila captured Revan, Dran disappeared. His Sith file ends with a notation that he is wanted for desertion."

Belaya was shaking her head. "I think you're looking at this the wrong way. Dran and Bao-Dur are both soldiers who served Revan during the Wars. I can't come to any useful conclusions about the old woman without more information, but I'd guess that she is connected to the Wars as well. Dran was at the mining facility for some time. There is no way that he could have known that the  _Hawk_ would end up there. I'd say that both Dran and Bao-Dur met Surik by chance, but…"

Carth nodded. "The Force is involved, meaning it's  _not_  a coincidence." He sat down behind his desk and propped his chin in both hands for a moment. Carth frowned, stood back up, and took a deep breath. "Is there  _anything_  else you know about Surik or the current crisis in the Rim? I have no plans on being blindsided-again-by something the Jedi knew all along."

Juhani's mouth fell open. "Carth! Remember who you are talking to!"

Belaya held up a hand. "He had to ask, Juhani." She grimaced. "You know everything we do, Admiral. I am certain Kavar knows something about the threat we face. Surik reappeared just as the Masters went into hiding, so they may or may not know about her."

Juhani crossed her arms. "When one of the Masters contacts us again, we'll have several pointed questions for them."

Just then the holodisplay chimed. Wann looked down at the readout. "One of my agents is calling, from Dantooine." He gestured to the crew, and they backed out of sight of the holocam. Wann tapped a key. "Go ahead. You're on with me and Admiral Onasi."

The image which appeared was of a man in his early twenties, with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. "Admiral, this is Mical. I have found the Exile."

Carth nodded. "Good work, agent. What is Surik up to?"

Mical pursed his lips. "She arrived here with several followers. They entered the ruins of the Enclave. We met there, in the library. I spoke with her for a short while, keeping my cover, of course, and I've found a reason to travel with her. She had more companions than those you alerted me about. I am sending holos of the others-three women and two droids. Surik took several volumes from the Enclave library. None of it was particularly special; they were texts used by younglings and Padawans. A few days later, they searched the cave you told me about. She and her crew are currently out in the plains near the Enclave; she appears to be training them in the Force." Juhani and Belaya looked at each other.

Carth nodded. "Good work, agent. We'll look at your images. Return to your surveillance." Mical nodded and vanished from the holodisplay. Carth turned to Wann. "Let's see the droids first, then move on to the women."

Wann nodded and tapped a few keys. The holoprojector went blank for a moment; images began to appear. The first droid was one of Goto's black security spheres. Dustil smirked. "I guess Surik got herself a souvenir." Wann grinned and switched holos.

The next image drew a happy shout from Carth. "HK! It's HK-47!" Revan's old assassin was instantly distinguishable from the newer 50-series droids: his durasteel plating had turned brown-orange over years of field missions. He was still carrying a light blaster cannon which he used as a rifle. Carth chuckled. "No worries there. Let's move on to the women." Wann nodded and cued the display.

The first set of pictures showed a tall Echani woman in her early twenties, very pale-skinned, with short white hair and silver eyes. She wore a white bodysuit with a hood; a telescoping quarterstaff hung from her belt. Wann typed a command into the console. "Facial recognition shows no match in any of the Republic databases. She hasn't had any scrapes with the law in Republic space, worked for a major corporation, or enrolled in a university."

Yuthura cocked her head. "Is it possible that her identity is ultra-classified?"

Carth shrugged. "It's possible, but I doubt it. I'm only a one-star, but I'm still Outer Rim C-in-C. If she was in one of the databases which I am not privy to-and I'm privy to damned near everything-the system should tell me that there was a match, and alert me to contact my superiors for clearance. This is showing no hit at all."

"It may not mean anything bad," said Griff. "She may be someone fairly ordinary, a citizen of the Rim who decided to follow Surik. You wouldn't have found Mission or Zaalbar in the databases if you checked just after Taris."

"I suppose you're right," said Wann. He selected the next group of images. These depicted a woman, also in her mid-twenties, with short red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black leather outfit with some armor padding. She wore a Mandalorian  _kal_  dagger in a belt sheath and had a rocket/dart launcher attached to a bracer on her left forearm.

Wann looked at his terminal. "We have a match on this one, from the Intelligence database. She is Mira, no last name given. Age approximately twenty-three, no family listed in the record. Ah, here's why: she's a war orphan. She was a Mandalorian slave, freed by Republic troops during the Dxun campaign." Wann looked up thoughtfully. "General Surik commanded the ground force on Dxun; she and Mira might have met there, although she would have been a young teenager at the time." Wann looked back at his screen. "Mira is a professional bounty hunter, a registered member of the Guild. She has an unusual reputation for ethical conduct-she refuses to kill her targets, and only hunts criminals for legally sanctioned bounties. She also works as a people-finder, reuniting families separated by the war. Intelligence was vetting her-she was being considered as a potential informant or recruit."

Belaya nodded. "She sounds like one of the good guys. Let's see the last of Surik's entourage."

Wann pulled up the next set of images; several members of the crew gasped or swore. "That's the woman from Katarr!" cried Juhani. The Miraluka was of average height, with a peaches-and-cream complexion. She wore the same maroon and black robes and veil as she had when they had last seen her, standing above the lifeless plaza on a devastated world.

Wann frowned. "Too much of her face is covered for the recognition system to work. You said she was a survivor of Katarr?"

Belaya shook her head. "I'm not sure if 'survivor' is the right word. She was the only living thing on the planet when we arrived. She seemed to know what had drained the life from Katarr-she warned us to run right before the Sith Lord, if that is what it was, came after us. My guess-and it is a guess-is that she is an unwilling participant, that the Sith has some hold over her. I'm concerned, but she didn't seem evil."

Yuthura snorted. "That woman or Dran might well have been Sith, but that isn't always the end of the story." She looked around to see smiles on several faces. "I think we're still in wait-and-see territory. What do you think, Master?"

Juhani rubbed the back of her neck. "I agree: our course of action has not changed. Surik seems to have a mission of her own. We should prepare for the Sleheyron campaign, while Wann's man Mical continues to observe Surik." She looked around the room. "It is likely that our existence will become public knowledge after the Sleheyron operation. At that point, Surik will probably want to talk to us, and we'll have had more time to watch and decide."

Belaya nodded. "While we wait for the Sleheyron operation, I think we should head back to the surface. There are too many people passing through the Citadel, Juhani. I don't want the Sith to find out where we are. The bunker in the Restoration Zone is a good place to hide out." She turned to Carth. "We'll head down today. Of course, if you need us, you need only call." The crew shook hands with Carth and left for their ship.

Carth turned to Wann. "I'll leave you to your planning. The  _Watchtower_  is due back from patrol in an hour or so, and I should meet Captain Kanu for his report." Wann saluted and bent over his desk. Carth turned and headed out of the briefing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about the halfway point of the epic as a whole. If you've been reading all the way from Second Chances, thanks for sticking with me!


	20. Robbing the Cradle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Coruscant was created by the greatest Star Wars novelist of them all: Timothy Zahn

* * *

The next month went by pleasantly. The Jedi honed their skills in the Restoration Zones, much as they once had in the fields and woodlands of Dantooine. Dak occasionally left to work with the Ithorians; Chodo Habat was sharing his knowledge of Force-aided forestry. Juhani and Belaya could train the three Padawans in saber work and Force techniques, but they were missing a lot. Belaya discussed their limited knowledge with Juhani. They decided to go to Coruscant after the Sleheyron operation, to access the Jedi libraries and holocrons. At least that was the plan, until Carth called one afternoon. The crew gathered in the mess to hear the news.

The admiral was frowning. "I'm glad I could get a hold of you," he said. "Bastila just called here; I'm patching her through."

The screen split and Bastila appeared; she looked worried. "Thank you for taking my call so quickly. Let me get you up to speed. I was already living under an assumed name, to avoid Revan's fans and the press. Most of the Republic believes that I left with Revan, two years ago. When I got your warning about Jedi being hunted, I didn't take much action. I thought that I was sufficiently hidden as it was." Bastila swallowed. "Two days ago, I thought felt a brush of the dark side for a moment while I was meditating. I ignored it-it wasn't very strong, and small surges of darkness happen from time to time as ordinary people live through their loves and hates. But now, I think I've seen people following me when I take Vaner to the park."

Juhani looked over at Belaya, who nodded. "We're coming, Bastila. We're coming  _right now_."

* * *

The  _Shifting Shadow_  screamed through hyperspace towards Coruscant. It had been a week since they had jumped from the Telos system, and they'd soon be landing. Belaya called the crew together to discuss the situation. "As you know, Bastila is concerned that she is being followed. I requested help from the Republic; Commander Wann has called ahead and arranged for surveillance on Bastila's apartment. Obviously, we are out of communication until we drop out of hyperspace, but I thought it wise to get some planning done."

Dustil crossed his arms. "I really pushed the  _Shadow_  hard to get here as quickly as we did. The engines were operating at 114% of their rated output-I'm sure you could all feel the vibration through the deckplates. That's on top of the damage we took over Katarr. Once we land, the ship will need a complete engine replacement. Carth has the Mynock Shop waiting for us, but even they can't swap out the engines in less than four days. We'll need alternate transportation."

"The Jedi Order kept vehicles at the Temple," said Dak. "We could pick up an airspeeder or two to use while we're here."

Yuthura shook her head. "People think the Order is defunct. We can't enter the Temple; someone will see and word will spread. We want to avoid leaving signs of our presence."

Dak frowned. "I thought we were planning to return to the Temple, to access the libraries?"

" _After_  we move on Sleheyron," said Juhani, "once we can't hide anymore. There are rumors of Jedi all over the Rim; our operation on Tatooine was just one more story. The Sith Lord we tangled with on Korriban doesn't think we're much of a threat; he's busy chasing Surik. The Sith from Katarr can't track us through the Force; we're too small-time for that monster. When we secure Sleheyron, we'll provide Carth with the resources he needs to back us up. With luck, the Jedi archives will have information to counter that life-draining attack, and we'll be able to move against him."

Belaya nodded. "That's all in the future; we must deal with the now. We're almost to Coruscant. We will need to drop the ship off. Roland Wann has a man waiting for us at the hangar. We'll talk to him, then contact Bastila."

The picket exited hyperspace about an hour later. The ship was shaking as they descended through the atmosphere; Dustil was forced to reduce thrust to avoid blowing the badly mistreated engines. They landed on a pad in the Special Mission Ships complex; a droid tug rolled out to tow them into the hangar. The crew disembarked; a man met them at the base of the ramp. He was perhaps forty, with thinning red hair and a short beard. "Welcome back to Coruscant," he said. "You can call me Xaart. I'm normally tasked to generate diplomatic intelligence, but Commander Wann needed someone for an unusual job." Xaart headed away from the hangar and waved for the crew to follow him. "The counterintelligence branch of the Coruscant Security Force has had a team watching the apartment for four days. Now, I'm the only one on Coruscant who knows who we are watching and why. The team on Commander Shan's apartment has swept the comm system for bugs. You can speak with her securely and plan your next move. Once you take over the surveillance, the team will pull out, except for me."

The next pad held an odd assortment of vehicles. There was a pair of nondescript two-seater civilian airspeeders, a cargo speeder with the markings of an appliance repair business, and a repulsorlift billboard with huge viewscreens on each side. Xaart turned to face the crew. "The CSF has let me borrow a few of their toys. The two-seaters are just unmarked police cruisers, nothing special there. The cargo hauler, as you might have guessed, is a mobile command center. The billboard is slow, but it's an excellent platform for surveillance and sharpshooting: nobody ever notices it among the thousands of signs outside every window on this world. It's cramped inside, though-only room for one or two people. I can get you appropriate disguises if you need them. Commander Shan is waiting for your call."

Belaya nodded. "Thank you, Xaart." She turned to the others. "Let's get Bastila on comm and decide what to do. If she is the next target of these new Sith, we may be able to hunt the hunters, and finally get a handle on them." Xaart entered the back of the cargo speeder and called Bastila. The comm system projected a life-sized hologram onto the pad.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, my friends," said Bastila. "It is very comforting to have you here. I have definitely felt the darkness again, at home as well as when I am running errands. He or she is fairly weak, compared to the Sith I fought during the war; I would estimate them to be a strong apprentice or weak knight, like Juhani was on Dantooine when I arrived with Revan." Bastila gripped one arm with the other hand. "I fear I am being watched, scouted, to what purpose I do not know."

Juhani nodded. "You are the one with a child to protect, Bastila. What do you want us to do?"

Bastila was silent for a long moment. "The Sith are hunting Jedi, meaning they have no interest in Vaner. I mean to get him safely out of the way for a while, which will tip off the stalker that I know I am being watched. Having lost the element of surprise, they will make their move. They likely don't know you are here yet, which will allow us to surprise them." Bastila's upper lip trembled. "Xaart, you will have to arrange protection for my son."

Xaart nodded grimly. "The CSF can handle that, through their diplomatic security branch. I can have a team at the apartment this afternoon to pick him up."

Sarna, as usual, was twirling her hair as she thought. "I have an idea, Bastila. If there is a Force user stalking you, they will likely detect any Force-Sensitives in the area." She smiled at her fiancée. "Of course, Yun and I  _aren't_  Force-sensitive, but we can still resist Force techniques. To a Dark Jedi, we will look like common security team, but if we are attacked, Yun and I will be stronger than they expect. We can help you hold the enemy off until the others can arrive from their hiding places to relieve us."

Bastila nodded. "That sounds good. I'll leave you to get organized. Call me again when you're ready to go."

* * *

Sarna and Yun changed into Coruscant Security Force armor and joined a squad of CSF officers at the apartment. They established a perimeter and settled down to wait. It was about three hours later when the crew moved into position. Bastila had spent the previous hour in meditation, steeling herself to be separated from Vaner. The two police cruisers were circling the skylanes near the apartment; Belaya and Dustil were in one and Juhani and Yuthura were in the other, waiting for the call to action. Marks was in the billboard with his disruptor rifle, hovering about a half-kilometer from the building. From that vantage point, he could watch Bastila's landing pad and windows, along with the roof. Griff and Dak were in the front of the command speeder, dressed as workmen and feigning sleep. Xaart was monitoring the situation from the command console in the speeder's cargo box, sending information to Belaya and Juhani's datapads.

The Jedi could all feel the dark presence watching them, but couldn't localize it. Yun feared a sniper and Dustil was concerned about an attack flyer. Both had tried to convince Bastila not to come out onto the landing pad when the protection detail came for Vaner, but she would hear none of it-she insisted on handing him off personally. The CSF security detail formed a box around the edges of the pad. A  _Ministry_ -class shuttle flared to a landing; its side door slid open. A pair of plainclothes officers with pistols stepped down and waited at the shuttle door. They stood like statues, eyes hidden behind dark glasses. All of the CSF were scanning the sky, clearly nervous.

"All right," said Xaart, "Eyes sharp, everyone. Guardian is bringing out the package once we give the all-clear. Sniper, check the rooftops. Air units, watch for threat vehicles."

Belaya, Juhani, and Marks made one last check and found no threats. "Control, we see no hostiles," said Belaya, "they seem to be biding their time. I suspect they'll make a move once the large group of guards is gone."

"Right," said Xaart, "Guardian, you are clear to move the package."

Sarna nodded. "I copy, Control." She turned to Yun and Bastila, who was carrying Vaner strapped into a safety seat. "Time to move." They moved out the door and down the walkway to the pad. Sarna and Yun were flanking Bastila, watching for trouble. The two plainclothes officers walked out from the shuttle, meeting Bastila at the edge of the pad.

The junior plainclothes officer held her hands out for the seat; Bastila handed Vaner over. "Please, keep my son safe." She looked ready to cry.

The leader of the CSF security detail smiled. "Don't worry, Commander Shan. We'll take good care of him. Vaner will not come to harm while I am alive."

Bastila sighed gratefully; Sarna's frowned. "Wait…" The CSF leader locked eyes with her and Sarna knew. "Stop him!"

Bastila's mouth fell open in shock and she reached into her dress for her lightsaber. The officer holding Vaner sprinted for the shuttle. The leader dropped a concussion grenade. The blast sent Bastila and Yun reeling, but Sarna had closed her eyes. She was temporarily deaf, but able to fight. Troopers in unmarked armor began hopping out of the shuttle and fired on the CSF with carbines. Automatic fire shredded the guards as they tried to react. Yun hit the deck and returned fire. Marks began picking off the troopers as more joined the attack. The speeders banked and raced to join the fight. Sarna rushed the shuttle with Bastila not far behind, lightsaber blazing. Sarna fired from the hip as she ran, dropping several troopers. Two stepped between her and the leader. Sarna bayoneted one in the throat and turned to the other. He parried her bayonet thrust, grabbed her wrist, and they grappled; her carbine was knocked from her grasp and slid off the edge of the pad. Sarna kneed the trooper in the groin, placed her foot against his chest, and shoved, hurling the screaming man over the edge and into a long fall to his death. Sarna grabbed up the trooper's carbine and began trading fire with the remaining attackers.

Bastila had almost reached the imposter CSF when more troopers emerged from the shuttle. They suppressed her, forcing Bastila to stop and block streams of repeater fire with her lightsaber. Bastila threw a push, but could not disrupt the shooters enough to make any progress. She tapped her comlink. "Marks, if you have a shot on the one carrying Vaner, take it-I'll catch him."

Marks took careful aim, lining up a headshot. "Yes, ma'am. Firing…  _now_." He fired; the silver-white disruptor bolt sizzled toward the woman holding the safety seat. The leader ran into the line of fire and swatted the bolt aside with a bronze shoto lightsaber. Marks fired again, and the Dark Jedi parried a second time. Yun popped up and fired, hitting the woman carrying Vaner. It was only a minor burn; she shook herself and continued toward the shuttle. The Dark Jedi drew a blaster pistol in his off hand and fired. Yun ducked behind cover in the doorway, but the bolt curved around the doorframe and hit him in the torso. He fell to the ground and dragged himself back into the apartment.

Marks shifted fire to the troopers; he and Sarna cut most of them down, taking the pressure off Bastila. She charged, but the Dark Jedi blew her back with a Force Wave. He and the injured woman climbed into the shuttle with Vaner and the last few troopers. The door slid shut and the shuttle lifted off the pad. "Air units, after them!" called Xaart.

Juhani and Yuthura were out of position to the northeast of the apartment, but Dustil punched the throttle to make the intercept. Suddenly, the sky was full of speeders going every which way. Dustil was forced into evasive maneuvers. "What the hell is going on?" he asked in frustration.

Xaart looked at his screen in horror. "Someone's sliced the skyway guidance system-every ship and speeder for ten kilometers is getting incorrect navigation cues. The bastard's cleared a path for himself, but the traffic is blocking anyone who tries to pursue!"

Bastila stretched out both arms, trying to Force pull the entire shuttle back to the pad. "They're getting away! Stop them, stop them please, they've got Vaner!" She sank to her knees on the pad, in shock. Bastila began to scream hysterically as she watched the blue-white dot of the shuttle's engine fade in the distance. Sarna ran to Yun and began working on his injuries. The others landed on the pad one by one. Juhani ran up to her old friend and held her as Bastila's cries changed to sobs, then tear-streaked silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going after a kid? Oh, you know these guys are going down...


	21. The Most Dangerous Place in the Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars was created by George Lucas and built on by a great number of exceptional people.

* * *

Belaya set her jaw. "Come inside. We have to figure out how to rescue Vaner, and we have little time." The group gathered in Bastila's living room, trying not to look at the empty crib in the corner.

Dustil paced by the door. "The sliced nav system means we can't track the shuttle, so what do we do?"

Yun was in pain but alert and awake, with a kolto dressing on his wound. "We wait. We should be getting a call soon."

Yuthura looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Bastila hugged herself sadly. "One ordinary child is of little use to anyone. Vaner was taken as leverage, to force me to obey that Dark Jedi, or his master." She turned to Belaya. "These people don't want me dead. They want me alive, for my Battle Meditation."

Yun nodded. "I worked kidnappings with the hostage team on Corulag. They will likely call here, soon, with instructions for Bastila. If she's right, they'll want her to meet them somewhere, to take her off-world." He faced Bastila. "You will insist that Vaner be present at the meet, when you hand yourself over to them, and demand proof he is still alive and safe. Once we know where the meet is, we can plan."

Bastila nodded and sank down on the sofa. Juhani sat down face to face with Bastila and held her hands. "We will get him back, Bastila."

Bastila smiled bravely. "I know I can count on you."

The group was quiet for perhaps an hour. Belaya tended to Yun's injuries. He was still in pain, but back in fighting shape. Sarna's SAU carbine was gone, fallen down somewhere in the lower levels of Coruscant. She had kept the repeating carbine she took from one of the kidnappers. It wasn't cortosis-plated, of course, but it was compact, accurate, and had a ferocious rate of fire.

The comm terminal buzzed. Bastila moved to answer it; the others got out of the camera's line of sight. The CSF impostor wore a dark grey flight suit without any emblem; he was smiling cruelly. "Bastila Shan, I'm glad you have the time to take my call."

Bastila glared at him. "There's no need to mock me, sir. You have taken my son. He is all I have, and I won't risk him being hurt. I want proof of life,  _now,_ and then we can get to your demands."

The Dark Jedi nodded evenly. "Right to the point, I like that. I have a use for your talents, Battle Maiden. Since I need you to use the Force, I can't restrain you with a neural disruptor. That being the case, I've taken your son to ensure your compliance. Bring him out." The woman Yun had hit carried Vaner into view. The toddler was squirming in the seat, but seemed unhurt. The lead kidnapper waved her away, and the woman took Vaner out of the camera's field of view.

"Vaner is not important to me, Bastila," said the Dark Jedi, "you are. As long as you do what you are told and make no attempt to escape, I have no reason to harm him. You will meet me in the Jedi Temple, in the rock garden of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, at midnight tomorrow. You will then be escorted to my ship." The Dark Jedi arched an eyebrow. "Do I need to bother telling you to come alone, and unarmed? I know the CSF are listening, and  _you_  know that I have them infiltrated, and any rescue plan will reach my ears. There are no Jedi left to come to your aid, Bastila-don't try anything foolish. If you do, Vaner will die." The communication cut off.

Bastila wilted as soon as the hologram vanished. She took a moment or two to pull herself together, then stood. "I need to get some food and rest," she said quietly. "I'd like a couple of you to stay with me tonight. We'll plan in the morning." Juhani nodded and pointed to herself and Yuthura. The others hopped into the speeders and returned to the  _Shadow_. They all turned in; tomorrow morning would be busy.

* * *

Bastila arrived at the ship shortly after breakfast. She had braided her hair to keep it tidy, and wore a set of brown Jedi robes. Shortly after waking up, Bastila 'knocked out' Juhani and Yuthura in the apartment, and left in her own speeder. The last two members of the crew returned to a CSF building in one of the unmarked cruisers, then ducked out another door, changing vehicles to throw off any tails. As far as the kidnappers knew, Bastila was giving herself up against orders from the CSF.

Belaya clasped her hands. "I see one thing in our favor. He thinks there are no Jedi left. He wants to meet in the Temple-the Force is so strong there, he won't be able to pick us out against the background. We won't be able to locate him through the Force either, but he'll have no idea that there are Jedi against him, other than Bastila herself."

Yuthura smiled. "It is even better than that. He wants to meet in the Room of a Thousand Fountains." Dak and Belaya nodded understanding.

Xaart was puzzled. "What difference does it make where in the Temple the meet happens?"

"The Fountain Room is a large conservatory," said Bastila. "It takes up one entire corner of the bottom level of the Temple. There are more than two hundred varieties of plants, all covering an area of several square kilometers. It is broken up into many small spaces, including pathways, meditation areas, and gardens. A network of streams irrigates the plantings. There are, as you might have deduced, a thousand fountains for decoration, and to provide a soothing sound for meditation. The Dark Jedi wants to use the dense foliage and abundant cover. The CSF would have a nightmare in there against those troopers' carbines, but we're not CSF."

"We were brought up on Dantooine," said Juhani, "but every youngling in the Order spends some time on Coruscant." The Cathar's face broke into a clever grin. "And every last one has played hide-and-seek in the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

Dak crossed his arms. "When the Jedi left the Temple, the decorative water sprays that give the room its name were shut off, as a memorial to the fallen. But the streams running through the room are fed by the rain, and the plants have grown wild." Dak chuckled to himself. "It's a jungle in there! There are several levels of terraced gardens, and the overall effect is of a mountain slope in a tropical rainforest. The rock garden is near the bottom, and is the only truly open space in the room." He stroked his chin while he thought. "Jolee taught me some of his knowledge of woodcraft. I'm nowhere near as skilled as Juhani, of course, but she can't take out the sentries alone."

Griff cleared his throat. "We will have to sneak in, take out the kidnappers near Vaner, and then either get the rest or get clear. Bastila will be searched for weapons. The trick we used to rescue Yuthura should work well here. I can sneak in behind Bastila, carrying her lightsaber."

Juhani nodded. "Dak and I can move through the trees, eliminating guards. Yun and Marks should find shooting positions near the top of the room for overwatch. Once they are in place, Griff, Dak, and I will surprise the hostage-takers near Vaner, and get Bastila her lightsaber."

Belaya nodded. "That leaves me assaulting downhill with Dustil, Yuthura, and Sarna, hitting the troopers before they can counterattack the others at the base of the hill." She turned to Xaart. "You coordinate the CSF support. I don't want them involved in the assault, but keeping people away from the site would be good."

Xaart nodded. "I can handle that. We'll also need to get you to the Temple quietly." He thought for a moment. "I hope none of you are afraid of heights…"

* * *

The black and grey shuttle slid through a bank of low clouds above the spires of Coruscant. The Republic Intelligence insertion craft was sensor-stealthed and quiet, and its dark paintjob made it nearly invisible at night. To ensure that they wouldn't be seen approaching the Temple, Xaart had arranged for several billboards to be placed along their route, where the bright holograms would ruin a sentry's night vision and wash out any scanner optics. A thick rope lay coiled at each of the shuttle's side doors. They settled to a hover above the flat top of the Temple ziggurat. The kidnappers' shuttle sat on the Temple pad, with a few troopers patrolling the perimeter. The crew chief shoved the ropes out the doors; they uncoiled to a stop a meter or so above the Temple roof. Sarna and Yun were the first ones to fast-rope down to the rooftop, with the others following close behind. Several members of the crew carried bags of equipment. Sarna pulled out a small glow rod and blinked it twice: all down safe. The crew chief waved, and the shuttle moved silently away from the Temple, disappearing into the city lights.

The group walked across the rooftop. There was a fire escape hatch in the roof, leading to a stairway at the top of the Fountain Room, but it was almost certainly guarded. Instead, Dustil and Juhani moved to the edge of the transparisteel ceiling of the conservatory. Dustil pulled a small fusion cutter from one of the equipment bags and cut an entry hole in one of the window panels. Juhani lifted it out with the Force and set it down quietly on the roof. She looked through the hole. The moons were waning crescent, and the Fountain Room was dark, save for a single portable lamp in the rock garden itself. Troopers walked back and forth on the shadowy pathways through the plant beds. Beneath the hole, a guard patrolled the top-level terrace next to the waterfall which fed the streams running through the room.

The Dark Jedi and his second waited for Bastila at the edge of the circle of light. "Do you think she will come, Major?" the woman asked.

The Dark Jedi nodded slowly. "Yes, Captain, I do. Bastila was a Jedi, but she is also a mother. By holding her only son, we hold her by the throat. I think she is weak enough to be willing to serve my uncle in exchange for the boy's safety. Even if she is not, she will at least come to try and save her son. If she does not bend, we will have to kill her-she is a threat if she stands against us." He smiled. "We can ensure our success tonight. After all, Bastila Shan is the last Jedi in the Republic."

Juhani smiled, then removed her boots and socks. The Cathar grabbed the edge of the hole and lowered herself until she was hanging by her hands. She swung back and forth, then let go and landed on a large tree branch above the terrace. Juhani dug her clawed feet into the branch and bent her knees to hang head downward. She grabbed the guard by the throat and hauled him into the air, choking him out. She let the dead man drop to the ground. A second guard was watching the stairway door. Juhani pounced, landing on his back and driving the trooper's head into the ground. With the nearby sentries eliminated, Juhani waved the rest of the group down the stairs.

Marks was first through the door, rifle up and tracking. He paused to look around, then took up a position on the terrace. Belaya came next, pointing the others to their positions. Dak and Juhani began moving down the slope toward the next set of guards. Yun dropped behind a stone bench along the path down from the waterfall. Sarna led the way down the path, carbine slung, combat knife at the ready. Belaya, Yuthura, and Dustil stayed behind her. Juhani made it across the next path without being spotted. Dak watched a guard go by, headed in Sarna's direction. He stepped out onto the path and clicked his tongue. The guard spun and brought up his carbine, and Sarna slammed her knife into the base of his skull. Belaya's comm vibrated, two short clicks. Bastila was thirty seconds out.

Griff sat cloaked in the speeder's passenger seat. Bastila was flying, looking ahead at the approaching Temple. She spoke without turning her head. "Griff, you will have to jump out of the speeder before we land. You may be cloaked, but they could still see the depression in the seat cushion. I'll come in low and slow so you can get out safely. Once I land and step out, you must get close behind me." Bastila set her jaw. "Once you pass me my lightsaber, get to Vaner and get him out of danger. What happens to me doesn't matter, as long as he is safe."

Griff swallowed hard. "I won't let you down, ma'am." She clicked her comm twice. Belaya sent three in response. The crew was in place.

The speeder flared to a landing in the exterior gardens. Bastila stepped out, holding her hands wide away from her body. The door slid open and she walked through, along a path she remembered well and into the circle of light in the rock garden. The Dark Jedi was waiting at the far edge of the circle, holding Vaner in his arms. The captain was further back, covering Bastila with a drawn blaster. Several troopers were immediately visible, and there were doubtless more in the trees up the slope.

"Hello, Bastila," said the Dark Jedi pleasantly. "My men saw you take out your CSF watchdogs. I'm glad you see things my way."

Bastila dropped her arms loosely to her sides. "You're wrong. I can't serve you. I used my Battle Meditation for an evil purpose once before, and more than a hundred thousand people died at Lehon. It can never happen again. I would die first."

The Dark Jedi smiled. "Who said anything about evil? I want you to help me end the chaos that is plaguing the galaxy. The Republic has failed to maintain order, and provide peace and security for its people. I mean to bring that order." He turned, walked over to the captain, and handed her the toddler. The woman accepted Vaner and stepped back. The Dark Jedi returned to the circle of light to face Bastila. "This is your last chance. Come quietly, or Vaner dies."

Bastila bared her teeth. "No, this is  _your_  last chance." She gestured to indicate her robes. "I am one of the most powerful Jedi of the Order, and the most dangerous place in the galaxy is between a mother and her child." She fixed the Dark Jedi with a baleful stare. "If you release Vaner, immediately and unharmed, you will be allowed to leave this world in peace. If you continue on the path you now walk, you will fall, as do all who follow the dark side."

"It's a pity." The Dark Jedi shook his head sadly. "You've thrown away your son's life, and of course I can't let you live to interfere with me." He drew his pistol and began to point it towards the child.

Griff decloaked, tossed Bastila her lightsaber, and drew his blaster to stun the captain. The Dark Jedi shot out a hand and blew Griff into a boulder. The troopers opened fire, but Marks and Yun began picking them off as Belaya's group readied themselves to attack the troopers from behind. The captain raised Vaner over her head, ready to hurl him against the rocks. Dustil fired from up above. The Dark Jedi drew his short saber to deflect the bolt, but Dustil curved his shot around the bronze blade and hit the captain in the head. She was still for one long moment, then she dropped Vaner and began to fall. Griff dove to catch the boy before he hit the ground, then turned to run for the speeder.

The Dark Jedi roared with anger, drew his blaster, and fired at the fleeing Twi'lek. Bastila stepped between them, saber drawn. She stopped a dozen bolts, but three got through. Griff was hit twice in the back, burning through his armor. He staggered but kept moving. The third shot caught him in the back of the knee. Griff fell, but spun to cushion Vaner. Griff scrambled up and began limping the last few meters to the speeder. Bastila advanced on the Dark Jedi to keep him from shooting Griff again. Belaya thumbed her comm. "Go now, Bastila. Get Griff and Vaner out of here!"

Bastila nodded and fell back to the speeder. Griff was losing consciousness, so Bastila lifted him into the passenger seat and set Vaner on the floor in the back. The Dark Jedi ran after them, but Dustil fired in front of him. The pilot leapt from one terrace down to the next until he reached the rock garden, then he moved to cut off the Dark Jedi's pursuit.

"You were wrong, Major," Dustil said, igniting his lightsaber. "Bastila isn't the last Jedi in the Republic."

The other Jedi drew their sabers and charged downhill as Sarna cut loose with her new carbine. The Dark Jedi snarled and fired at Dustil, who blocked the shot and counterattacked. The two men locked sabers; Dustil was thrown backwards. Belaya broke through the battle on the terraces and ran up alongside Dustil. The rest of the troopers were being wiped out by the  _Shadow_ 's crew.

Belaya fixed the Dark Jedi with a stern glance. "It's over, Major. Drop your weapons; you are under arrest in the name of the Jedi Order."

The Dark Jedi spat. "It has barely begun, Jedi. The heirs of Nadd will rule the galaxy, and you cannot stop us." He turned and ran up the terrace; Juhani moved to cut him off. The Dark Jedi turned sharply to the right, blasted a section of windows with Force push, and dove out the hole. Juhani reached the window and looked out to see him standing atop the shuttle. The top hatch opened and the Dark Jedi dropped down inside. The shuttle banked and raced away. Dustil began firing, slamming bolt after bolt into the shuttle's shields.

Belaya grabbed his arm and forced the pistol down. "He's gone, Dustil. We've won, at least for today." She turned to look at the crew as they gathered in the rock garden. "Let's get back to the ship. We'll deal with this new threat another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who follow the TOR canon closely will likely have guessed where this is headed. The rest of you will have to wait and see... As always, please leave a review.


	22. The Home Front

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: BioWare. Obsidian. Lucasarts. Not me.

* * *

The crew arrived back at the  _Shadow_  to find Bastila sitting in the mess with Vaner in her arms. The toddler had fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth; his mother was sipping on a cup of tea as she slowly relaxed from the tension of the previous day. She looked up with concern as the crew came in. "I've heard no news. How is Griff?"

Dak stroked his chin worriedly. "His injuries were serious-he has a punctured lung and damage to his liver, along with a shredded right knee. He will need surgery and kolto; we don't know the details yet. Xaart should be able to tell us more when he arrives."

"Griff saved Vaner's life. By the Force, I hope he'll be all right." Bastila lowered her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank you all. As long as I live, I will never be able to repay you for this."

Juhani reached down to squeeze Bastila's shoulder. "You owe us nothing, Bastila. You and Vaner are family."

The crew waited for nine long, tense hours before Belaya's comm chirped. Xaart wanted to come aboard; Yun headed to the airlock to let him in. The agent walked in to the mess and flopped down into a seat. "All right. Good news first. Griff will survive." There was a peculiar sound as the crew all sighed with relief. "His liver and lung have been repaired," continued Xaart, "and he's been transferred to a kolto tank. Tomorrow, there's another surgery to reconstruct his knee. He should be able to leave with you when the engine replacement is finished in two days, but he'll be in a hoverchair, and will still need rest. All told, Griff won't be able to move and fight for a week to ten days after he leaves the hospital."

Yuthura nodded. "He's okay, which is what is important." Her brow furrowed. "What about the kidnappers?"

Xaart held up a hand. "Admiral Onasi and Commander Wann want to talk to you. They're waiting for you to make the call."

Dustil brought the comm up on the mess viewscreen. Carth looked like he had been awake for a long time. "Bastila, I'm glad to see you and Vaner are safe."

Bastila smiled down at the sleeping child. "Not as glad as I am, Carth. I thought I might lose him, or he would lose me."

Belaya cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Bastila, I think that you and Vaner should leave Coruscant. You are too vulnerable here, living alone as you are."

Bastila sighed. "I was thinking that too." She looked up at the view screen. "Carth, can you arrange lodging for me at the Citadel Station naval base? It is secure, and any attacker would face forces augmented by my Battle Meditation."

Carth smiled. "I can do that. The base has an apartment complex for married officers; I can put you up there. There is even a guarded day-care facility for military children. I can get you a long-range shuttle for the trip."

Bastila nodded. "Thank you, Carth. Please, let Mission know that Griff will recover."

Carth smiled. "She's wrapped up her business here and flown to Kashyyyk. I'll pass the word along." He shifted gears. "I have missions for Xaart and the  _Shadow_. Commander Wann, please begin your briefing."

Wann cleared his throat. "First, the kidnap attempt. We haven't identified the attackers yet. They are  _very_  well-trained and -financed. Their equipment and tactics suggest military special forces. They've taken action to cover their tracks. A team broke into the CSF morgue four hours ago. They destroyed the bodies of their fallen team members with plasma charges; what's left is unidentifiable. Their slicer hit the CSF computers and removed the medical examiner's logs, along with security camera footage of the incidents." Wann grinned at Bastila. "Not to worry. They did leave us a little to go on. First, the slicer: he cracked the Coruscant comm net, the skyway system, and the CSF secure computer system. There is a very short list of freelancers with the skill to do that. Every slicer has a unique style; we're working to find other jobs this one has worked on. Second, the Dark Jedi leader of the kidnappers. His troops called him 'Major,' and he mentioned the 'heirs of Nadd.'

Dustil nodded. "That probably means Freedon Nadd, the old Sith Lord. There was a cult which worshiped him on Onderon as late as the Exar Kun War. I'm guessing that we may be dealing with a resurgence."

Wann blew out a breath. "We'll know soon enough. They contacted you over the comm. The signal was  _massively_  encrypted; the slicer got into your terminal to give you the encryption key, then removed it when the call ended. The kidnappers slipped up: they didn't erase the apartment comm log. The recording is still there, in its encrypted state. I've detailed a droid intelligence to the job, but it will take some time to brute-force the cipher, likely several months. Once that's done, we'll have the kidnapper's image, and be able to identify him."

Juhani's smile was full of fangs. "And then, we go on the hunt."

Wann crossed his arms. "That is in the future. Xaart, your assignment is tracking down the slicer. Grab your gear-you're flying out ASAP." Xaart nodded and left the room.

Belaya was rubbing her cheek thoughtfully. "So, are we headed to Onderon? I assume that a group connected to Nadd would be there."

Carth shook his head. "The Republic is worried about Onderon seceding. We have other means of intelligence-gathering already in place. You're headed to Dantooine. Mical has asked for help. There is a mercenary force preparing to assault the capital of Khoonda, at the old Matale estate. General Surik has taken command of the defense."

Dak frowned. "Can she win that fight?"

Carth ran a hand through his hair. "I think so. She has a platoon-sized group of local militia, along with some droids and turrets. She has done a good job of training her followers. They are now Padawan-level, according to Mical."

Juhani cocked her head. "How would he…" the Cathar stopped in mid-sentence. "Mical is a Jedi in hiding, isn't he?"

Wann shrugged. "Yes and no. He is Force-Sensitive. He was a youngling on Dantooine during the last years of the Mandalorian Wars. He became disillusioned with the Order while watching the Wars play out, and decided that he could do more by working for the Republic directly. I don't know how much Jedi training he has, but he has been an exceptional agent for several years."

Juhani and Belaya looked at each other. "We trust him if you trust him," said Belaya slowly. "But if Surik can hold Khoonda, why do you need us to go there? We hadn't planned on coming out in the open."

Wann pursed his lips. "General Surik is prepared to repel an attack from the mercenaries encamped near the ruined Enclave, to the north. An Intelligence listening post has more mercs coming from Nar Shaddaa. We estimate a reinforced company, with two armed speeders. They plan to land south of the Enclave and flank Surik's defense. You should be able to arrive before them."

Dustil nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem. We'll bring the  _Shadow_  in low and strafe them."

Carth shook his head. "No, you won't. Both groups of mercs have portable surface-to-air missiles. You'll have to stop them on the ground, but you'll have help."

Carth and Wann faded from the view screen, replaced by a map of the southern Dantooine plains. "Khoonda sits on an open plain," said Wann, "with rolling hills to the north between it and the Enclave. Surik has that covered, but the south is a problem. There is a series of steep hills which form the boundary between Khoonda and the Sandral estate. The Sandral estate is near the pass the mercs will want to use on their approach from the south. The owners of the estate are Shen and Rahasia Matale." Belaya and Juhani both smiled. "They have a small force of war droids to protect their property against predators and raiders. They have agreed to help you hold the southern pass. The terrain is rough enough to force the mercs to pass near the building. You can make your stand there."

Belaya looked over the map. "I like it. There is height and cover for the snipers, open space for Jedi to work… We can at least disrupt their attack, and still stay unnoticed by Surik."

Dak nodded. "Though, if she is fighting to protect the settlers, we may want Surik in the Order after all."

Belaya crossed her arms. "That is worth considering, but the Masters exiled her. That decision will be up to them."

Carth smiled. "You'll have your chance to ask. Master Vrook Lamar just came out of hiding. He is on Dantooine, working to organize the settlers."

Juhani set her jaw. "Then we can finally get some answers."

Bastila stood. "I need to get back to my apartment to pack."

Carth nodded. "Take care, Bastila. I'll see you when you get here. Good luck to the rest of you." He smiled at Dustil. "May the Force be with you, son." The screen went blank.

Bastila was gathering Vaner in her arms. "Sarna, would you mind coming along? I'd prefer not to be alone."

Sarna blinked, then recovered. "No problem, ma'am, just let me get my carbine."

* * *

Bastila said her goodbyes, and the pair left the picket. A trooper led them to the ship Bastila would be using, a  _Ministry_ -class frame modified for interstellar travel. The ship had a pair of tiny single cabins, a 'fresher, and a small kitchenette. Bastila strapped Vaner in, and then she and Sarna flew to the apartment. She walked down the walkway to her front door; Sarna followed a few steps back, ready for anything.

Bastila looked around at the apartment as she began packing to leave. She and Revan had spent two wonderful years here; everything from a wall sculpture to a burn mark on a wooden spoon was a reminder of happier times. Bastila smiled slightly as she reminisced. She changed back into a dress, folding her robes into a suitcase. She headed out to the shuttle with Vaner's crib; she had to fold up the bunk to make room in the cabin. She mag-locked the crib to the floor, then headed back for her bags. The two got back in the shuttle and returned to the base to drop Sarna off. Bastila saw Sarna's ring and smiled. "I see that Yun finally proposed. Good for you-I hope he makes you as happy as Revan made me."

"Yeah," stammered Sarna. "I mean, er, thank you, ma'am."

Bastila stopped, and put her hands on her hips. "Sarna, we've known each other for more than four years, and in all that time, you've barely called me by name. I can feel that I make you uncomfortable-why?"

Sarna looked at the floor; when she could finally speak, her voice was so faint as to be barely audible. "You are Revan's wife."

Bastila nodded understandingly. "And I make you nervous because you were attracted to him on Taris." Sarna nodded mutely. "Sarna, that was before he and I met. You didn't even sleep with him, you passed out first!"

Sarna shook her head. "I know that. I just feel weird about it when you're around."

Bastila took Sarna's hand. "That night began a series of events which resulted in Revan saving my life, you saving both of our lives, and all of us saving the galaxy." She smiled warmly. "Fate and destiny affect us all, Sarna, not just the Jedi." Bastila winked slyly. "Besides, how could you resist a bum like that?"

Sarna turned beet red and Bastila began to laugh. It was infectious; Sarna started giggling along with her. "Yun's got a nice ass, too, and he's all mine." Sarna smiled with relief. "Thank you, Bastila. Take care of yourself."

Bastila embraced Sarna as she stepped to the rear ramp. "May the Force be with you, Sarna. Keep safe-you are all in my prayers." The ramp swung shut, and Bastila headed to the cockpit to take off. She looked out the window to see the  _Shadow_ 's crew standing at the edge of the pad, waving. She felt a rush of gratitude as she took off and climbed away from Coruscant. Bastila programmed the autopilot, then put Vaner to bed and crossed to her own cabin. She lay down and closed her eyes.

Bastila snapped awake with a gasp. She had dreamed of Revan, and their life together in the apartment she had just left behind. Bastila walked up to the cockpit. She looked out at the stars; a tear ran down her face. She took a deep breath, turned and walked into Vaner's cabin. Bastila wiped her eyes as she smiled down at the sleeping child. "It was all worth it, Vaner. I have regrets-everyone does-but I would not hesitate to love your father again."

* * *

The  _Shifting Shadow_  landed on a private pad outside the recovery ward of the Republic Central Medcenter. The crew gathered in the hospital lobby. The turbolift doors hissed open, and Griff floated out in a hoverchair. He looked none the worse for wear, and grinned sheepishly at everyone. Sarna smiled. "Welcome back, Griff. How are you feeling?"

Griff reached down and rapped his knuckles on his new artificial knee. "I opted for durasteel construction. It's not as pretty as synthetic flesh and bone, but I'll have a full range of motion." He stretched his back and winced slightly. "I'm getting better every day. With luck and a little Force healing, I'll be ready to fight by the time we get to our next stop." Griff cocked his head. "Is Vaner all right?"

Belaya nodded. "He wasn't hurt at all. Bastila has moved to safer lodgings on Telos; she asked me to pass on her thanks."

Griff nodded and steered the chair toward the group. "That's good. Does Mission know I'm okay?"

Juhani chuckled. "Yes, and she said to tell you that if you're ever shot again, she'll kill you."

Griff laughed as he joined the others. Dustil led the way down the hall toward the pad. A docking arm connected the medcenter hallway to the starboard airlock hatch, allowing Griff to move easily across to the picket's upper deck. He headed directly to his cabin. Dustil headed to the cockpit to get them in the air; Juhani followed Griff aft to give him a healing session.

Belaya was heading to the cockpit when Dak tapped her on the shoulder. "May I call my family, Belaya? I'd like to see them while we're on the planet, if there's time."

Belaya smiled. "I had forgotten that Dantooine is your homeworld. By all means, go ahead."

Dak thanked her and took a seat at the comm console. It took a few seconds for the comm to connect, then four rings before someone picked up the other end. The man was in his early fifties, with a dark, weather-beaten complexion. His face split into a delighted grin. "I'll be damned… That's Dak, isn't it?" He turned away from the camera. "Esli, Dak's on comm!"

"Fon, you'd better not be teasing me, I won't have it!" Dak's mother ran into view, beaming; she was in her late forties and short, with olive skin and black hair. "Dak, how are you? It's been ages since we've had a letter!"

Dak dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ma. I… lost my way for a while."

Esli nodded. "We know, Dak. Master Quatra told us that you joined the Sith. She wanted us to contact you, try to convince you to come back."

Dak cocked his head. "Why didn't you?"

Fon shook his head. "I told you a long time ago that you had the right to make your own choices. That includes the right to make the wrong ones." He grinned. "Besides, you're stubborn as a ronto. If I had told you to leave the Sith, you'd have stayed forever." Dak laughed at that.

"She also told us you'd returned to the Order," said Esli. "We knew not to worry, at least until the Jedi started to disappear."

"So, you're not just calling to catch up," Fon said shrewdly. "What's going on?"

"I thought I might stop by," said Dak. "I'm coming to Dantooine within the week."

Fon's mouth thinned. "I think I know why. You've heard about the raiders."

Esli looked worried. "Terena Adare put out the call yesterday. The sheriff of Darjani is Silan Kavos, an old Republic Army veteran. He is gathering volunteers for a posse; we're headed there later today."

Dak blinked. "You should talk to my commander. We sure could use your help."

Belaya took Dak's place at the console. "Mr. Vesser, there are more mercenaries on the way from off-world, and the Khoonda militia cannot hold both groups. My people will be making a stand at the Sandral estate, south of Khoonda. Can the posse join us there?"

Fon nodded. "I think so. We don't have an airspeeder, so we will reach the Khoonda area in about a week."

Belaya smiled. "That's before the mercs arrive. Thank you for your help; we'll see you there."

Esli smiled. "We'll see you soon, Dak." She blew her son a kiss.

Fon grinned. "Don't worry. We'll leave you some of those raiders." Dak chuckled and cut the comm.

The flight to Dantooine was uneventful. Belaya told the crew the tale of Shen and Rahasia's love, which was a well-known story on Dantooine. Their fathers, Ahlan Matale and Nurik Sandral, had a feud going back over a decade. Shen and Rahasia had met in the old capital city of Garang; neither knew who the other was. The two had instantly felt a mutual attraction, only to realize to their horror that their fathers would never allow them to be together. They began a secret affair, meeting at the Jedi Enclave or in Garang. Things came to a head when Rahasia's older brother Casus disappeared on the plains. He'd been killed by kath hounds, but Nurik believed that his son had been murdered by the Matales. He kidnapped Shen in revenge. Revan had just arrived from Taris and was in Sentinel training at the time; he was assigned to investigate the two disappearances. Rahasia contacted him, and Revan and his crew infiltrated the Sandral estate and rescued Shen, only to be caught between Nurik chasing him and Ahlan coming to attack the Sandrals. The situation was a tense standoff for a while; Shen and Rahasia actually stood in front of their fathers' war droids to prevent them shooting. Revan was able to defuse the situation. Nurik and Ahlan found themselves united in wanting their children to be happy.

"Shen and Rahasia were married shortly after Revan left," Belaya explained. "Nurik and Ahlan moved in together on the larger Matale estate, and Nurik gave the couple his farm to be their home. Unfortunately, the two men were killed during the Sith assault. Shen and Rahasia donated the Matale estate to the Dantooine government to serve as the new capital."

The crew turned at the sound of footsteps from the crew quarters. Griff walked gingerly into the mess. Yun smiled. "Good to see you up, Griff. How are you feeling?"

Griff hopped on one leg to show off his new knee. "My leg's ready to go, but my lung… It hurts a little to breathe, and I don't have the energy to really run around yet." He turned to Belaya. "I had a thought. The Sandral estate has a landing pad on the roof. The  _Shadow_ 's aft landing gear are under the cargo bay; Dustil could set the ship down with the tail hanging over the edge of the pad. I can man the tail gun, which would give us a heavy weapon up high."

Juhani smiled. "I like it. Better yet, we can get two of Kavos' posse with you on the side guns."

Belaya cocked her head. "Are you sure you're good to go, Griff?"

Griff set his jaw. "I might fight sitting down, Belaya, but I'm not sitting this one out."

Belaya nodded. "It's your choice to make." She turned to the others. "We'd better get ready. We'll be landing soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everyone's favorite 'Romeo and Juliet' sidequest did happen in Second Chances, it just occurred during the six-week 'training montage,' meaning I didn't have to write out everyone calling everyone's names...


	23. Circle the Wagons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dantooine is an original creation of George Lucas-it's mentioned in 'A New Hope.'

* * *

The picket flew over the Dantooine plains. Dustil was keeping them low, and away from Khoonda, to avoid being noticed by Surik. They called ahead to make sure the Sandral landing pad was clear. The estate sat on a low hill at the north end of gently sloping wheat field, with a small river at the bottom end. Dak pointed out the viewport. "Look! They've been busy." The main building was a low, square structure with sloping walls, like a pyramid with the top two-thirds cut off. The estate had two doors: one in the north wall, and one in the east. A small grain silo stood near the northeast corner of the building, rising two or three meters higher than the roof. The estate was surrounded by a small duracrete plaza. Several raised planters held grass or decorative trees. A tractor sat just outside the garage. Low walls made of rocks, logs, and sandbags connected the planters, forming a barricade. More sandbags were formed into fighting positions at the southern corners of the rooftop landing pad.

Dustil brought the  _Shadow_  down carefully; the picket was much larger than the speeders which the pad had been designed for. He set down softly on the pad, letting the tail overhang the south side of the building as Griff had suggested. Shen and Rahasia Matale were waiting at the edge of the pad. "Welcome back to Dantooine," said Rahasia pleasantly, as the crew came down the ramp. "We're glad to see Jedi here again."

Belaya nodded. "It's good to be back. I just wish it was under better circumstances." She shook hands with the pair, then introduced the rest of the crew.

Shen looked worried. "Let's head downstairs. Sheriff Kavos and his posse arrived a couple hours ago, and we're getting this place fortified." Rahasia led the way to the stairs, then down into the building. The estate had several extra bedrooms for the seasonal field hands who moved around the planet, following the harvest. Dak's parents and the other posse members had moved in; the  _Shadow_ 's crew would have to sleep aboard ship.

Silan Kavos was a tall man, sharp-eyed and strong despite being nearly eighty years old. He wore a long tan greatcoat, blue denym trousers, and a broad-brimmed hat. His round silver badge was pinned to his coat. Kavos had served in the infantry during the Exar Kun War, and the well-designed defenses around the estate showed that he hadn't forgotten much. His posse was fifteen strong, a mix of farmers and shopkeepers, no-nonsense folk who were used to defending their homes. They carried mostly blaster rifles and carbines; nearly every adult on Dantooine owned a weapon for protection against kath hounds and raiders.

Fon and Esli Vesser were waiting front and center to see their son. Dak ran forward and embraced his parents. "It's good to see you again, Dak," said Fon gruffly.

Dak grinned. "It's great to see you. I didn't think I'd be able to after I joined the Order." He introduced the rest of the crew; Shen brought out a map of the nearby area.

"All right," said Kavos, pointing at the map. "Belaya, according to your information, there's about 250 men coming, with two armed speeders. That riverbank gets steeper east and west of the wheat field; they can't bring the speeders across the river anywhere but the ford at the bottom of the hill. They will come up the slope, across that field, and right to this house. We're outnumbered, but this is a good, solid position we've got here." He looked up at Belaya. "I like what you've done with the ship. It's in a good position to dominate the southern approach to this building."

Belaya nodded. "That was the idea. One of my crew is injured and can't move around too much. He'll be on one of the turrets, but I need your people to man the other two."

Kavos smiled and pointed. "You want Nick Starkos, and his daughter Tendra. Nick served as a gunner on destroyers during the Mandalorian Wars." The two farmers moved to talk to Griff, who took them upstairs to familiarize them with the turrets.

Belaya walked out front with Kavos to plan the defense. "All right. I have five Jedi, along with three troopers. Two are snipers, the third carries a repeating carbine. The  _Shadow_ 's guns should be able to hold the front and sides without trouble, but I'm worried about the back. I suggest placing the snipers at the southeast and southwest corners of the roof, and Sarna inside, covering the north door with her carbine. The Jedi will be out in front of the barricade, stopping any mercs who try to rush the building. The posse will hold the barricade itself, with the war droids anchoring the ends of the defense line."

Sarna shook her head. "That leaves me much too exposed. If they get a squad past the barricade, I'll be overrun, and you'll be flanked." The trooper began tracing a forefinger across the map. "With all three turrets manned, we can afford to shift more firepower to the rear of the building. Let's get some more sandbags filled, and set up a fighting position on top of the silo for me and Yun. From there, we can cover both the side and back doors. Marks stays on the southwest corner of the pad, with a pair of war droids at each of the northern corners. That gives us heavy repeater coverage to the front and sides, light repeaters in back, and sniper overwatch in all directions."

Belaya looked over the map, then walked around to the actual positions. "That's good thinking, Sarna. Let's get the sandbags up to the top of the silo. We may still get lucky-when the mercenaries land, I intend to offer them a chance to withdraw."

Kavos shook his head. "They won't back down-they're being paid too well."

"We know that." Dak smiled. "We're Jedi. We're obligated to give them a peaceful option."

Kavos looked up at a quiet farmstead, and the fortifications he'd just erected. "Nothing wrong with that."

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the fight to come. Nick and Tendra Starkos were quick studies, and the  _Shadow_ 's guns were easy to operate. The position on top of the silo gave Yun and Sarna an excellent field of fire to the north, east, and southeast. They measured the ranges to several landmarks and then headed into the ship to rest. Marks settled in to his perch on the roof; he would keep watch all night as he didn't sleep. So it was Marks who saw the ship land. It came in about four in the morning, settling to the ground in a flat meadow about five kilometers from the river. Marks woke the defenders; Belaya and Kavos climbed up to the roof with a pair of macros. The mercs were setting up a camp-and they looked to be more than company strength.

"Marks," called Belaya, "have you got a count?"

"Yes, I do," Marks replied. "Wann's intel was off. I estimate a company of infantry, plus a scout cavalry troop. I've spotted two personnel carriers and about three dozen speeder bikes. Fortunately, they don't seem to have much in the way of heavy fire support-just light cannon on the APCs."

Kavos was scanning the camp with macros. "The bikes are set up to hold two. They'll have a rifleman riding tandem and firing to the sides. They mean to circle us and shoot from the flanks. That'll take you Jedi out of the fight-we'll need you to cover us."

Belaya bit her lip. "Won't they just fly over us and head for Khoonda?"

"Not with your ship here," said Kavos slowly. "They're not as fast as fighters; up in the open, they'll be easy meat. They have to neutralize the ship in order to get past. Same thing with the APCs-they can't approach too close or risk being destroyed by concentrated fire from the turrets. They'll hang back and pepper us with the cannon from beyond repeater range. That's the thing we need to worry about-we'll need to find a way to take them out." Kavos stroked his moustache. "I'll get my people up on the barricade. You should head down there to give your warning at first light. If they refuse to back off, we'll give you covering fire while you get back to the line."

Belaya headed back down the stairs and tapped Dustil on the shoulder. He fell in behind her as she began hiking down the hill toward the mercenary camp.

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the hills when the two Jedi reached the river. The ford was shallow enough for them to walk across. Several mercs looked up as they approached and readied their weapons. A man in medium armor whistled sharply, and the mercenaries relaxed. The mercenary commander walked up to the pair. "I see you sodbusters have been busy. Whoever planned those defenses knows their business." He crossed his arms. "Of course, anyone with the experience to set up that position would know that it is not enough. My force will overrun that house and move on to Khoonda. We're coming up that hill; I'll order my men to let you be if you do not try to fight us. We're here for the Administrator."

Dustil raised his eyebrows skeptically. "And what happens when you take over the planet?"

The mercenary shrugged. "My employer has plans for this world. What they are, I don't know. You shouldn't bother thinking that far ahead. Stand down and let my men pass without a fight, or you'll all be dead by sunset."

The merc stumbled back a step as Belaya and Dustil ignited their sabers. "This is your only warning, sir," said Belaya evenly. "There are Jedi standing against you. We will not allow you to threaten the people of Dantooine."

The merc spat at Belaya's feet. "You think I'm afraid of Jedi? You should have stayed in hiding. I'm through talking. Get back to that dirt farm and tell them: If they fight, they die."

Belaya shook her head slowly. She doused her saber and headed back across the river with Dustil following. Behind them, the mercenaries prepared to attack.

Rahasia and Kavos were waiting when Belaya and Dustil got back to the estate. "The attack is coming, and soon," said Belaya.

Kavos sighed heavily. "Well, we're as ready as we can be. Everyone is in position. Shen is carrying breakfast up to the shooters on the rooftop. They'll be in sniper range as soon as they cross the river. The turret gunners and riflemen know their zones. I suggest your Jedi stay at the barricade until the merc infantry really moves in. If we can take out the APCs and bikes, we may be able to hold this ground." He sighed. "It's going to be bad."

Belaya cocked her head at him. "You've done this before."

"Oh, gods, yes." Kavos nodded grimly. "I've been in sieges, attacker and defender. They'll come in waves and smash against this defense, first from the front, then eventually all around. It'll take three or four assaults before the final fight; they'll either all die on the barricade, or overrun us. They have the numbers, but we have repeaters up high. This fight could go either way-it is going to come down to you Jedi."

Dustil shook his head, stunned. "How can you know exactly how this battle is going to go?"

Kavos looked down the hill, and into the past. "War never changes."

* * *

The mercenaries began moving at a little before six. The wheat field shone beautifully in the morning sun; a slight breeze sent ripples through the crops which would never be harvested. A group of infantry led the way with the APCs further back. The speeder bikes hovered on the flanks of the column; each had a fixed-forward repeating blaster and a rifleman riding behind the driver. The first few mercs splashed into the river and Belaya keyed her comlink. "All shooters, fire at will, but hold your sectors. We need to keep the whole perimeter covered." The  _Shadow_ 's side guns swung to point south.

Marks took aim and shot a mercenary through the head, then another. There was perhaps ten seconds of eerie quiet, then the infantry shouted and charged, firing from the hip. The speeder bikes took off, curving around the edges of the battlefield. The twin guns opened up, destroying one bike as the recon speeders banked to strafe the barricade. They fired their forward guns, then the backseat riders fired as they swept past. Belaya and the rest of the Jedi lit their sabers and deflected fire from the speeders, protecting the rear of the barricade. The guns downed a second bike before they zoomed past and around the north side of the house. The war droids fired, but didn't hit anything, and the bikes circled back, blazing by the barricade a second time before retreating to the riverbank.

The APCs crossed the river, their repulsorlifts whipping the water into a fine spray. They halted at the bottom of the field and began firing. Bolts slammed into the wheat field, blasting up huge fountains of dirt. The infantry dove into the improvised foxholes and began laying down suppressing fire. The defenders on the barricade had much better cover. They fired back, and mercs began to fall one after another. The troop carriers shifted fire to the  _Shadow_. Their cannon began to splash against the picket's shields.

Dustil raised his comlink. "Espy, shift the shields to double-aft." The astromech twittered in response, and the shields over the picket's tail shimmered briefly as power was added. The APCs kept firing, but the  _Shadow_ 's shields were holding-for now. The turrets angled down and swept the attacking troops. Dozens fell, and the infantry fell back.

Belaya heaved a sigh. "So much for the first wave." She turned to Kavos. "They were just testing our lines, right?"

Kavos nodded. "The next time will be a serious assault, and it'll come as soon as they can get organized." He lit a cigarette, which seemed to magically stick to his lower lip as he spoke. "They will try to take the ship out. Rockets, probably, or a mortar if they have one. Tell the snipers to focus on any shoulder-mounted or crew-served weapons on the field."

The next wave was a much larger attack. The bikes led the way, roaring in to attack Marks. The cyborg fired, killing a driver. The bike went out of control, crashing into a second and sending both machines spinning to the ground. Marks was forced to hunker down behind cover as the remaining bikes zoomed in, firing. It seemed to go on forever. The defenders huddled between the barricade and the Jedi, shooting when they could. The  _Shadow_ 's turrets kept up the fire and destroyed all but two of the bikes before the survivors retreated. The APCs fired into the barricade. One defender was vaporized, another went down with a serious belly wound. The speeders ceased fire as the infantry threw smoke grenades and charged.

The mercenaries burst out of the smoke perhaps thirty meters from the barricade. They took fire from the defenders but kept coming. Another member of the posse screamed and fell as she was hit twice in the chest. Belaya waved her saber in the air and the Jedi vaulted over the barricade. They formed a line in front of the defenders and began swatting blaster bolts back. The infantry moved in with vibroblades and the Jedi fought hand-to-hand in front of the wall. Eventually, it was too much, and the mercs fell back. They didn't retreat completely, though. Several shooters took cover in each of the cannon craters and kept up a harassing fire. The Jedi fell back to the barricade as the  _Shadow_  suppressed the mercs.

Belaya watched several more troops moving up to the foxholes. "Jedi, be ready. They're bringing up rocket launchers. Yun, Marks, hit them  _now_."

Marks stood up from behind his sandbags and got to work. He fired as fast as he could swing from one target to the next, killing three and wounding five. Yun brought his rifle around, picking off two himself. The mercs in the holes grabbed the fallen launchers and raised up to shoot. Griff and the other gunners sprayed the foxholes to force the rest to cover. It was too late. The attackers managed to fire half a dozen ion rockets. Dustil shot one down; Belaya reached out and pulled two off-course. The remaining three streaked toward the  _Shadow_. Juhani threw a push and sent one rocket streaking harmlessly into the sky. Yuthura threw her shock attack at the last two. She missed.

Marks dove off of the pad, hitting the ground and rolling behind the barricade. The two rockets burst in the air above the picket. Blue lightning coursed over the ship and the Matale war droids. The guns instantly fell silent and the droids collapsed. The mercenary infantry let out a bloodthirsty yell and charged. One APC began firing at the southern barricade while the other accelerated around the west side of the house. Sarna and Yun engaged the vehicle, but could not penetrate its armor. It pulled up about ten meters from the back door and fired at the silo. Sarna and Yun slid down their escape ropes as the top of the silo was blown apart. The APC's ramp dropped and a squad of riflemen made their move against the back door. Sarna fired into the attackers, but was forced behind cover by heavy fire.

Most of the squad pinned Sarna and Yun while two mercs ran for the back door. It slid open and they went down in a hail of blaster fire. Kavos strode out, blazing away with a heavy pistol in each hand. The rest of the merc squad pressed the attack, but Kavos stood and fought. Sarna and Yun swung out from the corner to help but the sheriff had already been shot several times. He took hit after hit, but kept firing until the last merc fell. Kavos grabbed a thermal detonator from a dead mercenary and threw it into the APC's open ramp hatch. The speeder blew apart, sending burning wreckage into the air. Kavos fell to his knees, collapsed face-first into the dirt, and was still.

The second APC began advancing right at the middle of the barricade, firing as it came. The infantry moved up behind it, ready to rush through when the speeder smashed the barricade. The defenders dropped flat behind the wall, trying to avoid the cannon blasts. The Jedi were unable to do anything but deflect the massive fire coming from the mercs. The speeder bikes circled, firing at the rear of the barricade. Three more members of the posse were killed, and Fon Vesser went down with an injured leg. Esli grabbed her husband and dragged him toward the side door. Dak moved to cover them, swatting bolts aside. The bikers saw that the group was vulnerable and swooped in. Dak caught one bike in a whirlwind and threw his lightsaber at the other. The first bike crashed; the second had its riders killed. Dak caught the bike with the Force and mounted it himself. He ignited one blade from his saber hilt, swung around, and flew at the oncoming infantry. Dak fired the bike's repeater and zoomed through the attacking force, slashing more troops as he blazed past. He carved his way to the APC and threw his saber again. The bronze buzz saw ripped through the speeder's armor, setting off fuel and blaster gas. The troop carrier blew up with a mushroom cloud higher than the building.

Sarna ran up from the back of the building with Yun right behind her. Nick and Tendra Starkos followed; each was carrying one of the war droids' light repeaters and had another slung across their back. Sarna slid behind the barricade, then rose up and sprayed the attacking infantry with her carbine. "Get those repeaters up on the line!" She pointed to good positions. "I need more suppressing fire."

Shen and Rahasia each took one of the repeaters; all four began firing. The sudden increase in firepower sent the mercs running from the barricade. Dak zoomed back and forth, harassing the mercs. The Jedi vaulted over the barricade and began advancing down the field, driving the infantry toward the river.

Sarna looked over her shoulder. "Yun, Marks, climb back up to the roof. We need overwatch." The snipers nodded and headed into the house. Sarna scrambled up to the top of the barricade. "Follow me!" She jumped down and moved into the field, firing from the hip. Shen followed, then the others joined the counterattack. Sarna led the way, and the defenders were able to drop into the attackers' foxholes. The mercenaries tried to rally and charge again, but the repeaters tore into them. The mercs were routed. The snipers began firing from the estate roof, engaging only those who tried to turn and fight. Dak chased the mercenaries all the way back to their camp. Sarna and the posse joined the Jedi and advanced down the field, stopping at the river's edge. The mercs ran into their ship and took off, abandoning most of their equipment.

Rahasia pumped a fist in the air. "And stay out, you merc bastards!"

Shen was more reserved, looking across the scorched field of wheat. "We won… I guess."

Rahasia hugged her husband. "We've dealt with this before, love. We'll plant again."

"Yes, you will," said Dak. "And I'll be back to help." He turned to the other Jedi. "When we're done our mission, I'm going to get the Agricultural Corps started again."

Belaya smiled. "You're the man for the job, Dak."

* * *

The crew took the next two days to clean up the mess. The southern wheat field was gone, but the Matales also had other land to the east and west still harvestable. Six members of the posse had been killed, including Sheriff Kavos, and eight more were wounded. Word came that Surik and the Khoonda militia had held off the attack from the north. Azkul had been killed, and the survivors had retreated in their own ship. Surik had taken her followers north, past the Enclave and into the mountains, to train further. The  _Shadow_  needed minor repairs, but Dustil and Espy would have the ship ready to fly by evening.

The posse was headed back to Darjani, with the bodies of the fallen. Dak took a moment to say good-bye to his parents. Fon was on crutches, but would recover. He looked at the other Jedi helping to break down the barricades. "Is this what you've been doing, son? Is this what being a Jedi is?"

Dak shrugged. "Part of it. We protect people, we help worlds rebuild from disasters, we serve as negotiators, there are many duties the Jedi perform."

Fon nodded. "The Order hasn't got the best reputation since Exar Kun. Maybe you'll change that."

Dak grinned. "Thanks, Pa. Before you go, I have a favor to ask-it's important."

Esli smiled sadly. "We know, Dak. We won't tell anyone that the Jedi were here." She hugged her son tightly. "One day, you'll be out in the open again, and then I'll tell everyone how proud you make me." Fon reached out and ruffled Dak's hair, and the pair boarded their speeder for the trip south. Dak watched until the speeder vanished on the horizon.

"Your parents aren't the only ones who are proud, Dak." Dak turned to see Juhani and Belaya standing next to him. "You've grown so much since you left here, all those years ago. You're becoming a great Jedi, and a good man."

Dak looked over the destroyed crops, then up at the starry sky. "But will it be enough? There are so few Jedi left."

Belaya shook her head. "You're wrong. There are new Force Sensitives being born every day. When the Order went into hiding, many younglings were sent back to their families. We will call them back to the Enclave, when the time is right." She pursed her lips. "And speaking of the Enclave, Sarna and Yun wanted to go back. I should go make sure they're okay."

Juhani nodded. "Right. I'll see you when you get back." She squeezed her lover's shoulder, and the Jedi separated.

Juhani walked over to Yuthura. "Padawan, you're with me. I'd like to do some one-on-one training before we leave this world."

Yuthura looked surprised, but nodded. "Absolutely, Master. Where are we going?"

"A little north of here, in the forest," replied Juhani. "It's a good place to practice." Knight and Padawan began hiking away from the estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is one of the little nuggets of Western goodness mixed into the space opera. It's a classic part of the Star Wars formula, right back to Han Solo's wardrobe.


	24. Full Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KotOR.

Sarna walked across the plains of Dantooine with Yun following behind. Khoonda was to the east, scarred by the battle but still intact. Sarna looked to her right and realized she was on the same ridge where she had first engaged Republic troops. She began to walk north, past the low ground where the shuttles had landed. Yun took her hand as they reached the rocks where members of Sarna's platoon had gunned down men trying to surrender. Belaya had attacked them right here-she and Sarna had nearly killed each other. She came over the crest of the ridge and got her first sight of the Enclave. The building and grounds were pockmarked by hundreds of turbolaser craters. A large section of the wall and ceiling had been blown in. The landscaping was a mass of weeds, and vines were climbing all over the ruined building. They walked past the empty plaza and found the door stuck partway open.

Sarna and Yun walked through the dark hallways of the sublevel. The protocol droids were gone, pieces of them scattered through the hallways. Sarna took a deep breath before entering the gymnasium. The floor was stained where she had thrown up, after Brent and Rafi had killed the Jedi younglings. Sarna jumped as Yun laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded and walked on, out to the balcony where she had overheard Tash and learned that she was being brainwashed. Sarna didn't jump down this time, she walked along the terrace to a staircase. She stepped out onto the northern plaza. There was a saber groove in the ground where she had killed Brent and Tash.

"You have come a long way." Somehow, among all the destruction, a single zherry tree was blooming in one of the planters at the edge of the plaza. Belaya was sitting beneath it, watching the petals float on the breeze. She stood and walked towards the pair. "I remember my first sight of you. All I saw were faceless Sith troopers, thugs and killers to be cut down. I was dangerously close to the dark side myself. You taught me never to give up on people, to assume that there is always some good in them, no matter how much evil I see." She smiled. "Thank you for that lesson, you two." Sarna and Belaya hugged, and the three began the walk back to the ship.

* * *

Yuthura followed Juhani up the winding trail through the forest at the edge of the Sandral estate. She was looking forward to Juhani's new training.  _Maybe she thinks I'm ready to learn her Force camouflage technique. It would be helpful to have another infiltrator in the party._  As they hiked into the hills, Yuthura stopped. "Wait a moment, Master. Something is wrong."

Juhani's Force push blew Yuthura off her feet and into the trees. She had the wind knocked out of her when she hit the ground and couldn't get up right away. Juhani ignited her lightsabers and advanced. "You're right, something  _is_  wrong… traitor." The Cathar was crying; her yellow eyes burned with fury and sorrow.

Yuthura looked up, confusion on her face. "Traitor? Master, what do you mean?" Juhani slashed at Yuthura; the Twi'lek barely rolled out of the way in time. She got to her feet and backed away.

"Don't waste your breath!" Juhani advanced, raising her sabers. "I know perfectly well you're still a Sith. You surrendered to Revan to save your own skin, but the Sith marked you as a defector. You've been trying to find a way to return to them ever since."

"No, Master, I wanted to come back to the light." Yuthura held her hands out in supplication. "I was too impatient, I wanted to help the other slaves. I didn't listen to Master Vrook, I was an idiot. I was beyond lucky to run into Revan the way I did."

"Lies!" Juhani spat on the ground. "You couldn't bear to remove your Sith markings, so you made up some story about wanting a reminder of your past. You tried to use us to settle your score with the Hutts, but Vogga lived.  _You_  alerted the Sith to the Conclave on Katarr. The Sith Lord stopped his attack on us because he felt you through the Force. You've been tipping the Sith off to our movements-that's how they came to be waiting for us on Korriban, but Master Lonna had a vision and was able to save us, though it cost her and Thalia their lives. You are an expert with lightning, and you expect me to believe you just missed those rockets? You allowed the mercs to break our defenses!"

Juhani attacked again, and Yuthura was forced to draw her saber to defend herself. She retreated, trying to keep trees and rocks between her and her attacker. "You're wrong, Master! I'm glad to have returned to the Order. Joining the Sith was the biggest mistake of my entire life, even bigger than killing Omeesh in anger."

"No, Yuthura," Juhani whirled her sabers to a different attack stance. "Betraying us was the biggest mistake of your life, and also the last!" She came in at full speed, but Yuthura was able to anticipate her moves. She caught Juhani's sabers in a bind and spun them out of her hands. Juhani responded with a spin kick to disarm Yuthura.

"Master, please," Yuthura dropped her arms to her sides, leaving herself completely open. "I hate that I ever served the Sith. I have never been happier than now, as a Jedi."

Juhani's fangs were bared. "I've heard enough, Senior Apprentice." She extended her claws and slashed at Yuthura. The Twi'lek raised her hands defensively and received cuts on both arms. "Revan gave you a second chance and you spit on it, fine. But you won't ruin anyone else! I will not let you lead Dustil astray. When I'm through here, you will never see him again!"

Yuthura's face twisted. She let out a strangled cry and charged at Juhani. Both combatants tried a Force push, blasting themselves apart. Juhani leapt from one tree trunk to another, while Yuthura rushed in on the ground. They met in a whirlwind of fists and feet, fighting almost too fast for the eye to follow. Juhani was much stronger, but Yuthura had greater reach and was more skilled in hand-to-hand. The two were evenly matched at first, but the Twi'lek slowly gained the upper hand. Yuthura knocked Juhani backwards and swept her legs. She pulled a fist-sized rock to herself and raised it for a crushing blow, then stopped short, shaking; she threw the rock aside and staggered away.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is peace,  _there is peace_." Yuthura turned a horrified look at her master.

Juhani was smiling, though her eyes were full of tears. "Well done, Yuthura. You passed the test that I failed." She got up and looked into the forest beyond her Padawan. "It is all right, Dustil." Yuthura turned to see Dustil behind her, blaster out and pointed. Juhani cleared her throat. "You really weren't supposed to follow us up here, you know."

Dustil grinned sheepishly and holstered his pistol. "I'm sorry. I felt Yuthura's fear, and came running."

Juhani nodded. "You two are lucky to have each other, as lucky as Belaya and me." She turned back to Yuthura, who was breathing heavily as she calmed back down. "Do you know this place, Padawan?" Yuthura shook her head; Juhani smiled nostalgically and pointed to a small stone ruin. "We are in the sacred grove, used for deep meditation. This is where I first met Revan. When I was a Padawan, my Master, Quatra, tested me as I just did you. She told me that I was failing in my training, that I was undisciplined. Quatra said that my love for Belaya was preventing me from being a true Jedi, and that she meant to separate us forever." She drooped. "I did not have the self-control you just displayed, Yuthura. I attacked Quatra, slashed her with my lightsabers. I thought I had killed her, and I fled here, as the darkness closed in around me. I assumed that I had cut  _myself_  off from Belaya, and wallowed in anger and self-pity. My darkness corrupted the purity of this place, and twisted the kath hounds. The Jedi Council sent Revan to confront me, as a test for both of us. He saved me, just as he saved both of you." Juhani met her Padawan's eyes. "I am proud of you, Yuthura Ban."

"So am I." Yuthura turned, delighted, to see Master Vrook walking through the trees. "You were right, Juhani." He met Yuthura's eyes. "You need some more seasoning, but you are nearly ready to become a Jedi Knight in your own right." He smiled at Dustil. "When this is over, there will be a small but strong group of Jedi to rebuild the Order. There may be hope for us yet."

Dustil pursed his lips. "I don't mean to overstep my bounds, Master, but I-we-have questions."

Vrook frowned and shook his head. "You want to know about Meetra Surik. As you must have guessed, there is something… different about her. As Kavar told you, we are not certain about Surik, or the threat we face. We do know this: Surik's return is connected to this new Sith threat, which we believe has its origin in her actions during the Mandalorian Wars. You are too inexperienced to be trusted with the details, which might be dangerous to you. I have spoken with Surik directly. She knows where the Masters are hiding, and she is contacting them one by one. We are watching the Exile closely, to evaluate her. Once we have come to a decision, the Order will gather here. She will get her answers, and you will get yours."

Juhani nodded. "I understand, Master. Do you have instructions for us?"

Vrook shook his head. "Your cooperation with Republic Intelligence has been a success. Until Surik completes her task, just keep doing what you're doing."

"We'll get going." Yuthura smiled. "It's good to see you again, Master."

Vrook beamed. "The people of Dantooine know that Jedi are coming back. I'm returning to Khoonda, to help with the recovery effort. May the Force be with you, Yuthura."

* * *

The  _Shifting Shadow_  needed minor repairs to its electronics, but the ship was ready to fly by evening. The trouble was, the crew had nowhere to go-or so they thought. They passed a few days helping to repair damage to the Matales' home. Then, Espy signaled the crew: Carth and Bastila were on comm. The crew ran in from all over the farm. Carth smiled and nodded. "Good work on that defensive stand. The mercenaries have been defeated and fled the planet. Meetra Surik has headed into the hills north of the Enclave to train her followers; Mical has chosen to join her as a student. With that, I once again don't have an assignment for you."

"But I do," Bastila said. "When Vaner was kidnapped, I realized something. I barely felt a Dark Jedi who was watching me for some time. I unpacked my Talravin robes for the rescue mission… but I couldn't bloody fit into them. Then, I couldn't deflect one gunman's fire well enough to keep Griff from being shot." She sighed. "I've not really trained in two years, since Revan left. I had to raise Vaner, of course, but there's more than that. I've been depressed, and feeling sorry for myself. But that has to stop." Bastila took another breath. "I have a responsibility as a Jedi which I've been ignoring. I'm asking you to come to Telos, to help me get myself back in fighting shape."

Belaya raised her eyebrows. "I don't see a problem. We're on standby until we get either intel on the kidnappers, or another problem arises. We can wait on Telos as easily as anywhere else."

"Remember our endurance hikes in the Taikaha Hills?" Juhani smiled wickedly. "See you soon, Bastila."

The  _Shadow_ flew directly from the Sandral estate to the surface of Telos; Wann arranged for them to arrive without even talking to the traffic controller. They set up housekeeping in the abandoned bunker; Bastila joined them with Vaner. The crew took turns babysitting while Bastila trained with Juhani and Belaya, and Dak worked with the Ithorians. She trained intensely, splitting her time between grueling workouts, sparring with the other Jedi, and mental practice. She lost twenty kilos and sharpened her skills. She also passed on her knowledge, taking time to train Dak in double-blade techniques.

* * *

Months went by, and finally, Wann called them on comm. "Intelligence decrypted the comm log from Bastila's apartment. This is going to be a tricky one."

Belaya crossed her arms. "We can deal with tricky. Who are we up against?"

"Dustil's guess was right," said Wann. "The trail does lead to Onderon. Xaart traced the computer intrusion to a Twi'lek named Kiph, a freelance slicer currently living near the Western Square in Iziz. Surprisingly, the attack on Dantooine is also connected to Onderon. We traced the money used to pay the mercs, and it led through several shell corporations to a small import-export business headquartered in Iziz. The intel from the decryption is disturbing, to say the least." The Dark Jedi's face appeared on screen; it was the first chance any member of the crew had to get a really good look at him. He was in his late twenties or early thirties, with olive skin and black hair. He had a slightly hooked nose and broad jaw, with a thin moustache and a finger-wide strip of beard running down the center of his chin.

"This is the kidnapper," said Wann. "Major Kesim, of the Onderon Planetary Defense Force. He is a noted fighter pilot, an ace during the Jedi Civil War. There's just one problem: He flew for the Sith. He is suspected of participating in the bombings of Telos and Dantooine."

Dustil blinked. "Why wasn't he barred from military service?"

Carth rolled his eyes. "Politics. Kesim can't be arrested. He is a member of the Onderonian royal family, and as such, he has diplomatic immunity. We can't block the Onderonian government from allowing him in their own military."

"More on Kesim," Wann continued. "His uncle is General Vaklu, commander-in-chief of the Onderonian military and first cousin to Queen Talia. Vaklu is a hero of the Mandalorian Wars, but he is a staunch advocate of secession from the Republic. Kesim currently commands a PDF fighter squadron. We were not aware until the kidnapping that he had any Force ability, though it's not a surprise, considering his lineage: like all Onderonian nobles, he is a descendant of the ancient Sith Lord Freedon Nadd, by way of King Ommin and Queen Amanoa, who fought against the Jedi during the Beast Wars." Wann shifted images. "All right, on to Kesim's second-in-command." The woman had a fair complexion and black hair. "Captain Veran, listed as a member of the PDF maintenance and supply corps." The intelligence officer snorted. "Supply, my ass. She's special forces-the Onderonians call them Lancers. The blasters used by the kidnappers are Onderon Repeating Carbines, a commando weapon used by their elite forces."

Belaya crossed her arms. "Kesim sounds like trouble. Is Vaklu involved?"

Carth pursed his lips. "We don't know. The political situation on Onderon is very tense. First off, there's Vaklu's Separatist faction. Vaklu's secessionist talk is very popular with the nobles and other ethnic Iziz, who see the Republic as taking from them and giving little back. Queen Talia's pro-Republic policies aren't popular with the nobles, but most of the commoners, particularly Beast Riders, are on her side. Most of the merchants on Onderon are Beast Riders. Trade with the Republic is lucrative, and they don't like the idea of secession-they'll lose business. There are even two militaries. The Planetary Defense Force contains ground forces, fighters, and a destroyer flotilla, all based on the surface. The PDF is mostly ethnic Iziz; you must be of noble birth to serve as an officer. Then, there is the Onderonian Navy. They have a heavy battlegroup: six  _Hammerhead_ -class cruisers and the  _Inexpugnable_ -class command ship  _Oron Kira_ , which was formerly the  _Tremendous_ , of the Republic Navy. The Navy is mostly Beast Riders, and is part of the Republic Navy Reserve."

"I have a concerning thought." Dak was stroking his chin. "Onderon is all wilderness outside of Iziz. They have a small number of industrial greenhouses and farms inside the wall, but must import significant quantities of food, particularly meat and grain. If Kesim or Vaklu wanted to be politically  _and economically_ independent from the Republic, they would need to secure a source of food. Dantooine is a farm world-over 10 million square kilometers of arable land."

Carth and Wann looked at each other. "These pieces are starting to fit together, and I don't like the picture they make," said Carth. "We'd better get you moving."

Wann cleared his throat. "Now, to your mission. I re-tasked Xaart to gather information in Iziz. He is to gauge Vaklu's intentions, and determine whether he was involved in the kidnapping. Xaart is working sources right now; we want you to watch his back. He will take a few days to meet with his sources and get a feel for the public sentiment. His sources also have files to hand over; it's too risky to transmit information so the data will be moved on holodisks. Xaart will complete his report, then hand it to you. You will bring them here, and Xaart will remain as an agent-in-place."

"Now, Kesim will have good intel on his home turf," Wann continued. "He might also know your ship, so I've arranged a ride."

"That would be me." Mission appeared on the screen, grinning from ear to ear.

Juhani beamed. "Mission! It'll be good to work with you again."

"Oh, no, you don't," said Mission sternly. "I'm not in on the operation; I'm just your transport. We'll rendezvous several light-years outside the system; you'll dock and come aboard my vessel. The simplest way to hide your ship is to just leave the  _Shadow_  floating in interstellar space. Your droids can watch it until I bring you back. Chodo Habat was kind enough to give me a real shipping contract, to pick up a load of cannoks in suspended animation; that'll get me permission to land at Iziz spaceport. After that, getting into the city proper is your problem."

"That's handled," said Wann. "One of the agents Xaart is running is Captain Sullio, who oversees the starport checkpoint. She will provide you with visas to enter the city. It is imperative that you are not detected."

Dak frowned. "Meaning, no lightsabers."

Wann nodded. "Correct. We will provide you with suitable weapons; they'll be aboard Mission's ship waiting for you. Xaart will give you specific assignments when you meet him inside the city. Good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like the troubles on Onderon were bigger than portrayed in-game and in the KotOR comics. Iziz and the Beast Riders were at war for three hundred years, and then the Jedi show up and it's suddenly all over, except for two uprisings by numerically small but powerful forces. I don't buy that; there should have been lingering tension between two ethnic groups which were historical enemies. This would be particularly true of the Iziz, who had been the rich and powerful side, and then the Beast Riders gain enormous wealth trading off-world.


	25. Cloak and Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Knights of the Old Republic was created by Lucasarts and BioWare.

* * *

Mission was waiting for them in a completely empty stretch of interstellar space. Dustil brought the picket alongside the larger vessel and locked up to the hatch behind the bridge. The crew left their lightsabers aboard the  _Shadow_ , along with Espy and Marks. Mission was waiting for them just beyond the airlock. "Welcome aboard the  _Trade Mission_ ," she said, with a grin.

Griff looked around, impressed. "This is one hell of a ship, sis."

"I heard you got yourself shot." Mission stepped up and punched her brother in the stomach. "Don't scare me like that ever again."

Griff squeezed Mission tight. "I didn't  _want_ to get hit, but I couldn't let them hurt the boy."

"I know, Griff." She looked up at him, smiling. "You didn't die, so you are forgiven." She looked around at the rest of the crew. "Come on, I'll give you the two-credit tour."

The  _Trade Mission_  had two decks, like the  _Shadow_. When the ship was still a frigate, the lower deck had held the cargo bay, ammunition locker, and a hangar for six shuttles and twelve S-250  _Chela_ -class starfighters. The upper deck had living quarters and the command-and-control spaces. As a warship, the vessel had a crew of well over a thousand, plus an embarked regiment of troops. When the ship was rebuilt, the ammo storage and part of the hangar had been converted into additional cargo space. Most of the living space had been renovated into more comfortable cabins, allowing the ship to run passengers or freight. There was space for up to three hundred people on board, but the  _Mission_  only needed about thirty crew. Most were Wookiees from Rwookrrorro, but there were several crewmembers of other races who Mission had run into along the way. The ship could haul bulk or containerized cargo, and the launch bay now held a pair of heavy-lifter shuttles, used to move the containers.

The freighter had a real bridge, not a cockpit. The helm and navigation stations were up front by the panoramic windows; the consoles were redundant and one crew member could perform both jobs if necessary. The sensor/comm station was to the right of the command chair; the operator was also responsible for managing the shuttles during cargo-handling. Mission herself controlled the cannon from the gunnery console to the left of the command chair, but the  _Trade Mission_ 's guns had never been fired in anger. When they entered the bridge, a square-jawed man with chocolate brown hair stood up from the command chair in the center of the room. "Welcome aboard, everyone. I've heard a lot about you."

Mission held out a hand. "Everyone, this is the captain, Natan Zaquarie." She smiled. "He's also my boyfriend. Nate and I met when we both tried to buy this ship from a surplus yard on Corellia. I flirted with him to distract him from the bidding; I won the auction while he wasn't paying attention, and then he asked me out. We hit it off right away. I needed an experienced spacer to command the ship and train the Wookiee crew. I made him an offer, and he accepted."

Nate grinned. "I'm a third-generation spacer. I wanted to trade in my father's XS-120 for something bigger. Mission here pointed out that she could provide me with steady work, instead of hopping from job to job. She handles the negotiations and trade talks, and I run the day-to-day operations aboard ship."

Griff shook hands. "Nate, you seem like a nice guy, but you're dating my little sister. I therefore hate your guts." Mission's jaw dropped and Nate chuckled.

Mission went around the room, introducing the rest of the bridge crew. Sirribuck was a young Wookiee from Rwookrrorro; she was learning to helm the ship under the tutelage of Kyn Yovv, the Sullustan navigator. Tryykchuk, 'Tricky' for short, was an escaped Wookiee slave who had spent decades working on ships. He had returned to Kashyyyk, only to take a job with Mission as the communications officer and shuttle dispatcher. Mission gave the orders to get underway and then led the  _Shadow_ 's crew back to her conference room, which had once been the frigate's Combat Information Center.

"We should be landing on Onderon within a week," said Mission. "I only have the docking bay for a limited time. To avoid arousing suspicion, you should try to get the job done before my crew are finished loading cargo. At most, you have forty-eight hours before I have to leave, otherwise I'll run over my time slot." Mission crossed her arms. "I want to make this clear. I am happy to fly you to Onderon, but I  _don't_  want my crew to get involved with your mission planet-side. They didn't sign up for espionage or combat."

Belaya nodded. "We understand, Mission. We won't get your people mixed up in this operation. Thank you for your help."

* * *

The space around Onderon was full of ships waiting in line to be searched. The PDF inspection team boarded the freighter and walked right into a Jedi mind trick; they would not remember any of the people they had seen. The  _Trade Mission_  came in for a landing at the Iziz Starport cargo terminal around 3 p.m. local time. Four long landing legs unfolded from the fuselage, creaking as Sirribuck carefully brought the freighter down. A docking arm connected the ship to the terminal building and the launch bay doors opened. The crew began loading cargo containers into the hold with tractor beams; the heavy lifters were unnecessary since the ship was down.

Belaya turned to her Padawan. "I think you should wear a hat and dark glasses, Dustil. Kesim saw you up close, even though the Fountain Room was dark."

Dustil nodded. "I think you're right. Let's see what Wann sent for us."

The intelligence officer had provided the usual mix of civilian clothes; this batch had light armorweave panels sewn into the fabric. Wann had sent along two cases of various weapons. Most of the Jedi took a vibroblade or two. The long guns Sarna and Yun carried were too eye-catching, so they each took a heavy blaster pistol. Belaya walked across the docking arm with the rest following.

A stern-faced woman wearing an Onderonian military uniform was waiting just inside the terminal. She stepped up to Belaya. "Purpose on Onderon?"

"Our ship is here to pick up animals for the Telos restoration," replied Belaya. "It'll take a couple of days, so we were hoping to enter the city and blow off some steam."

The woman interlaced her fingers. "So you want a short-term entertainment visa, just until your ship's time slot is up?"

Belaya blinked. "A  _visa_? Lady, what kind of port is this? You're telling me a spacer's gotta do paperwork to get a damned drink here?"

The officer stepped up and poked two fingers into Belaya's chest. "Watch your mouth, trash hauler. I'm Captain Sullio of the Onderon PDF, not 'lady.' Show some respect, or you can sit aboard your ship around the clock until your cargo is loaded."

Belaya spread her hands. "I'm sorry, ma'am-I mean, Captain. We've just been standing long watches the last few days."

Sullio's expression softened. "Tell me about it. There's talk of Sith holdouts in the sector-we've been on alert for two weeks. The Navy is looking for a picket ship that's supposed to be raiding merchantmen."

Yun snapped his fingers. " _That's_  what's going on! Our captain had us man the turrets as soon as we dropped out of hyperspace."

Sullio typed a few commands into her datapad. "You've got visas good until the end of your ship's time slot. Tell you what. This is the last arrival I'm handling before I go off duty. There's a pretty lively cantina not far from here, in the Western Square. It's where I blow off steam."

"That sounds promising," said Belaya, shaking Sullio's hand. "I think we'll take you up on that."

"Good," grinned Sullio. "I hate drinking alone."

* * *

The group headed through the Merchant District to the Western Square, and thence into a large cantina. There as a central circular bar and three side rooms: a swoop gallery, pazaak lounge, and music stage. Sarna and Yun dropped into seats at a small table near the door. Sullio walked up to the bar and beckoned; the barkeep brought over a cocktail. Juhani and Belaya sat on stools next to her. Dustil and Dak walked around the bar and took seats on the far side, where they could watch the room behind the three women.

Sullio turned to Belaya. "All right, we can talk in here. This bar is Republic-friendly, mostly frequented by off-worlders in from the port. Now we just wait for the last guest to arrive." She looked past Belaya's shoulder and nodded as Xaart came in. He sat down on Sullio's far side.

"Okay, so we're all here," said Belaya. "Xaart, I believe you have a job for my crew."

Xaart nodded and turned to Sullio. "Captain, what's your take on the situation in Iziz?"

Sullio took a slug of her drink. "You wanted to know about Major Kesim. I saw him leaving with Veran and her Lancer platoon. I don't know where they were headed, but I do know that Vaklu was aware: he was there to see Kesim off. So was Colonel Tobin, who is Vaklu's chief aide and commander of the Lancer Guards Battalion." She took a breath. "The overall situation is very strained. Queen Talia has angered the nobles by disagreeing with the Council of Lords. She has a new policy advisor these last couple of years; he was introduced as a former professor from the University of Coruscant, but it's pretty much an open secret that he's a Jedi Master. A couple of naval officers know him as Kavar." She turned to face Xaart. "Vaklu is pressing hard for secession. Talia can block him, but I don't think she knows how far Vaklu is willing to go. The last few months, several officers have been sending feelers through the ranks, trying to determine what side the unit commanders are on. The PDF and Lancers are mostly on his side, but the Navy and the Paladins-the Queen's personal guard-are with Talia. I suspect that Vaklu is thinking about a coup, but he doesn't have enough troops loyal to him."

Xaart and Belaya looked at each other. "So," said Xaart slowly, "for a coup attempt to succeed, Vaklu would need something to tip the balance."

Belaya nodded grimly. "It would appear that Vaklu was indeed involved."

Sullio raised her eyebrows. "Involved with what?"

Xaart shook his head, giving Belaya a look. "I'm sorry, Captain. You don't need to know."

"If you say so." Sullio finished her drink and waved for another. "I've got an important contact for you. There's a local doctor, Dhagon Ghent, a drinking buddy of mine. He works for Kavar, runs quiet errands and the like. Ghent has a set of encrypted holodisks which allow him to contact Kavar. He wants to meet you, Xaart, and run the disk on your datapad, to set up a communication back-channel in case of trouble. He'll be here tomorrow night."

"Good," said Xaart, turning to Belaya. "We'll set up the communication, then I can build my intelligence estimate and send it out with you when you leave."

Belaya nodded. "All right then. Captain Sullio, we'll see you again tomorrow."

* * *

The night went by pleasantly enough; the crew spent most of the next day in the Merchant District, looking around and getting a feel for the city. Iziz was split: the merchants hawking their wares were pleasant and helpful, while the guards were at the least cold and at the worst openly hostile to off-worlders. The political turmoil was clearly at the boiling point. There were demonstrations in the streets, and both Talia and Vaklu had been the target of assassination attempts. As the sun set, the crew headed back into the cantina one by one.

Dhagon Ghent was a bald man in his mid-thirties. He sat at a table next to Sullio, matching her drink for drink and insult for insult. The pair were boisterous and very loud; Xaart sat next to them, looking amused at their antics. Belaya dropped into a chair next to Xaart and the others spread out to watch the room.

"So," said Ghent, "combat boots here says you're looking for a slicer named Kiph."

Xaart nodded. "That's right. He may have been involved in a kidnapping on Coruscant. Kesim was the leader, along with a group of Lancers."

Ghent snorted. "Well, you've found him. Over your left shoulder, ten meters, red tunic."

Xaart feigned a sneezing fit to cover his turn to look. The Twi'lek slicer was unremarkable in appearance, slightly above medium height, with a thin face and a nervous expression. "He's here most nights," said Ghent. "Kiph is an off-worlder, and has no loyalty to Vaklu or anyone else. Pay him enough, and he'll tell you what he knows. You will have to assure him that he is safe from the secessionists, though."

Xaart grunted. "Well, we can try to set up a meet later. For now, I understand that you can set up a covert communication line to the Palace."

Ghent nodded. "I can. You want to do that now?"

"Yes, if that is possible," replied Xaart. "Kavar's input would be of great help in building my intelligence estimate."

"All right, then," said Ghent, standing, "let's head back to my office."

Xaart stood to follow Ghent and Sullio began to laugh. "Buddy, don't let that yellow-toothed dung dweller operate on you!"

Ghent glared at her, then led the way out of the bar. Sullio giggled. "Well, I think I've had enough for one evening. I'm headed back to the barracks near the starport checkpoint. You should head back to your ship; I'll bring you Xaart's report before you take off."

Belaya nodded and stood; the rest of the crew followed her out of the cantina. Sullio threw a few credits on the table and headed out. The crew was just moving through the archway which separated the Western Square from the Merchant District when they heard the shots. Everyone spun to see Sullio fall to the ground, unmoving. A serving droid ran up and was blown to pieces by a second volley of blaster fire. A woman in heavy armor ducked down a side street, but nobody saw a face. Yuthura made to run to Sullio, but Juhani grabbed her arm. Belaya clicked on her comlink. "Xaart, Sullio's been shot."

Xaart swore. "We may be compromised. I have a hiding place in the city. Belaya, get to your ship and leave,  _now_. Tell them what you already know."

Belaya acknowledged and waved the others on. They were inside the starport when more fire flashed out from the base of the terminal building. Troopers rushed in, ripping off bursts from their repeating carbines. Without lightsabers, the Jedi were forced to dodge as they tried to close in to melee range. Everyone with a blaster began returning fire. More troopers moved in from the city's outer wall. Dustil spun to engage them. Kesim swatted one of Dustil's shots aside with his orange shoto and smiled cruelly. "I didn't expect to see  _you_  here. Welcome to Iziz, Jedi."

Kesim ran in; Dustil parried the attack as best he could with his vibroblade. He threw a push and blew Kesim off his feet, slamming the Dark Jedi into a wall. The Lancers were moving to encircle the crew when they started taking fire from behind. Mission was blazing away with a heavy pistol, Nate was firing a chrome holdout, and Tricky was using a wicked-looking bowcaster with four bow arms in an X. The Jedi charged, throwing pushes and Force waves to blow a hole in the Lancers' line. The crew ran for it, dashing up the stairway. Sirribuck and Kyn had the ship moving before the hatch was shut. The  _Trade Mission_  accelerated out of Onderon's atmosphere with the traffic controller screaming at them over the comm; fortunately, the AD towers did not open fire. A destroyer ordered them to stop, but the  _Mission_  was able to jump away.

* * *

The crew began to relax as the starlines shifted to the blue clouds of hyperspace. Belaya was just getting her breath back from the sprint to the ship. "I thought you didn't want your crew to get involved?"

Mission shrugged and grinned. "I didn't, but nobody on this barge does what I tell them." She gave Nate the evil eye. "We'll discuss this later,  _dear_."

Nate turned to Griff. "Help."

Mission's brother spread his hands. "You're on your own, buddy."

Juhani was healing Sarna, who had a painful but minor wound on her back. "We need to tell Carth what happened."

"This ship cannot send encrypted transmissions," said Tricky. "You'll need to get back to you're the  _Shadow_  and make the call from there."

"I'm already en route," said Kyn. "We must drop out of hyperspace several times to change course, in case we are being followed. That'll take time: it will be about ten days to the  _Shadow_ 's position."

Belaya nodded. "Let's get some rest. That was a little too close for my taste."

Mission walked back to the large cabin suite she shared with Nate. There was a small dine-in kitchenette with a table and two chairs just inside the door. The door to the bedroom was at the far end of the room. Mission flopped down into a chair. Nate poured two glasses of juma juice; he sat down and slid one across the table to Mission. "Are we okay?"

She took a sip and sighed. "I'm fine, Nate. I was worried about going into combat. This ship isn't the  _Hawk_ or the  _Shadow_ ; she's slow and very under-gunned for her size. The crew signed up for work on a  _freighter_. I didn't want to force them into really hazardous jobs, but they chose, and that's all right with me."

Nate tilted his head and smiled. "Was this what it was like traveling with Revan, during the war?"

Mission shrugged. "Maybe a little like Taris. The really dangerous stuff came later, when the Sith were hunting us with a whole damn battlegroup. That's what I didn't want the crew involved with, not without their understanding what they were getting into."

"Mission…" Nate reached out and stroked her cheek. "We're not some package company in the Core. Kyn and I have fought off pirates and Mandalorian raiders. Tricky was a Czerka slave. The rest of the crew fought in the Battle of Rwookrrorro-with you. We signed on to help rebuild Kashyyyk and Telos. This is the Outer Rim: Sith or no, it's a dangerous place, and we'll all do what we can to help make it safer."

Mission grinned. "I should have known better. Well, we didn't get much of our cargo loaded, so we can drop it off quick once we get to Telos and then head back to Kashyyyk."

Nate grunted. "It'll be good to have a little time off. I've been waiting for a chance to just be your boyfriend for a while, and not the captain."

Mission leaned across the table and kissed him. "Why wait?"

* * *

The  _Trade Mission_  dropped out of hyperspace and cruised up to the  _Shadow_. The crew said their goodbyes and crossed back to their own ship. Mission jumped for Telos right away; Belaya contacted Carth. "Admiral, the meeting was blown. Kesim ambushed Sullio and Xaart ordered us off-world." She went on to explain what they had learned before being forced to flee.

Carth shook his head. "You don't know the half of it. Get ready to go back in. I received a distress call from the Onderonian Navy a few hours ago. The civil war has started. Vaklu and his secessionists are attacking Talia's royalists-and they have Sith support."

Juhani's jaw dropped. "How big is their force, Carth?"

Wann stroked his chin. "The report said two  _Interdictor_  cruisers and five support ships, but the Navy has been fighting them ever since they arrived in-system. I have no information on where the rest of the Sith forces are." He took a breath. "I'm asking you to break cover and join the fight openly. You're to link up with royalist forces in orbit and join them in a counterattack."

Belaya moistened her lips. "We're on our way, Admiral."

Carth held up a hand. "One more thing-Xaart tells me that Surik was on Onderon briefly, but she seems to have left just before the fighting started. Mical is with her-he chose to join her crew after the battle at Khoonda. Xaart may be able to tell you more if you can get in contact with him. Right now, I can only communicate with the Onderonian admiral aboard the flagship."

Belaya thought a moment. "Carth, if the Sith are openly attacking a Republic world, you'd better be ready for anything."

Carth nodded. "I've ordered my fleet to gather at a rally point in interstellar space. We will be ready to move against the Sith Lords when they shows themselves. Bastila has joined me aboard the  _Sojourn_. When the time comes, we'll be able to make a fight of it at least."

" _No!_ " Yuthura waved her hands for emphasis. "Carth, the Sith Lord aboard that battlecruiser hunts Jedi by detecting their presence in the Force. If Bastila uses her Battle Meditation, she'll act like a beacon. The Sith will attack you the same way he attacked Katarr."

"We understand." Bastila stepped into the camera's field of view. "I have spoken with Jolee, and I realize the threat this Sith poses. We intend to fight our way to his flagship and board, so I can attack him conventionally, as I did Revan. I'm staying aboard the  _Sojourn_  until this fight is over; my son is back on Telos, at the naval base. One of the officers' families is watching him." Bastila blinked back tears. "Sarna, if I fail, I would ask you and Yun to care for Vaner."

Sarna looked at Yun, who nodded grimly. "You can count on us, Bastila."

"We need to get underway," said Belaya. "Carth, Bastila, Roland, may the Force be with you." They cut the comm, and Dustil jumped the  _Shadow_ back towards Onderon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's a lot more to Mission's story. I don't think she'd just have hung out with Zaalbar for the rest of her life. When KotOR ends, she was a very young scoundrel just starting out, with a whole life ahead of her. There's a story there, I think. Maybe someday, I'll write it!


	26. Turn and Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The fighters in this battle were developed by the writers of Knights of the Old Republic and the Tales of the Jedi comics... except for the Paladin, which I designed.

* * *

As the  _Shadow_ was much faster than the  _Mission_ , they were able to reach the Japrael system within two days. The crew was greeted with a grim sight. There had clearly been a vicious and protracted battle at the edge of the system. Wrecks of both Sith and Republic ships were in evidence. Closer to Onderon, the disc-shaped command ship and one  _Hammerhead_  were sitting in space, just beyond Dxun's orbit. One destroyer and a very large cloud of fighters hung in geosynchronous orbit over Iziz.

The comm chimed. "Picket ship in view, this is the Onderon Navy flagship  _Oron Kira_. State your intentions or be fired upon."

Belaya tapped the transmit key. " _Kira_ , this is the Jedi courier  _Shifting Shadow._  We are here to render assistance in the upcoming battle; you should have received a coded message from Admiral Onasi about our arrival."

There was a moment of silence, then a different voice came over the comm. " _Shadow_ , authenticate: two lambda five omicron."

Belaya checked her card. "We authenticate epsilon two six delta."

"Correct,  _Shadow,_ " responded the controller. "You are cleared to land at shuttle bay two. It's good to hear from the Order again."

A pair of Chela fighters flew out to escort them in. Dustil brought the picket onto a course for the command ship, and Belaya called the crew into the mess. "Well, this is it." She took a deep breath. "We're coming out of hiding. There's no way the galaxy won't know Jedi exist after this fight."

Yuthura scratched between her lekku, fidgeting with her Padawan beads. "The Sith Lords are making their move. With luck, we'll be able to join Bastila before the battle, but we'll still have to fight the new Darths. Can we win that fight?"

"I don't know, but I know this." Juhani was speaking quietly, but there was steel in her voice. "We will not hide any longer while they assault the Republic. We're going to stand against the Sith."

"We're Jedi." Dak crossed his arms and smiled. "That's what we do."

"There's one more thing," said Belaya slowly. "Part of what we need to do is inspire the troops we will be fighting alongside. Dustil, I know you prefer your flight suit, but I want everyone in full robes today. Let them know that the Order is back."

Dustil grinned. "Absolutely, Master."

* * *

The  _Oron Kira_  was a huge ship; the  _Shadow_  actually landed inside one of the shuttle bays. The  _Inexpugnable_ -class carried fourteen squadrons: twelve of Aureks and two of Chelas, along with six  _Ministry_  shuttles and two dozen  _Conductor_ -class landing craft for the embarked regiment of troops. Two officers were waiting to greet them; they wore uniforms in the same pattern as Republic Navy gear, but with the Onderonian color scheme of tan, brown, and grey.

"Welcome aboard the  _Oron Kira_ ," said an officer with brown hair and pale blue eyes. "I'm Captain Ran Bonteri. I was a fighter squadron leader, but we've taken heavy losses. I'm now in command of the entire fighter group."

"I am Belaya, of the Jedi Order." The two shook hands, and Belaya introduced the others.

"It's good to have Jedi with us in this fight," said Bonteri. "I'm to take two of you to meet with Admiral Daynar, to integrate you into the battle plan. I understand one of you is a fighter pilot?"

Belaya nodded. "That would be my Padawan." She turned to Dustil. "Let's go." They began walking through the ship to the CIC. "So, Captain," asked Belaya, "What happened here?"

Bonteri shrugged. "Vaklu must have been planning this for a while. Three days ago, he brought the Queen's policy to a vote in the Council of Lords. Vaklu claimed that her pro-Republic stance was so damaging to Onderon that it was treasonous. Before the vote, Vaklu asked Talia to meet for talks in the Palace. Then the Sith ships showed up at the edge of the system. The Admiral got us under way and prepared to fight." The captain ground his teeth. "Just as the opening shots were fired, the PDF space forces hit us from behind! We put up one hell of a fight: the Sith ships were all destroyed, although they landed a significant number of troops both in Iziz and on Dxun." Bonteri turned right through a door and into the ship's nerve center.

Admiral Daynar was a short, energetic former strike pilot; her dirty-blonde hair was coiled into a bun at the back of her neck. Belaya introduced herself and her Padawan. Daynar frowned. "Dustil Onasi? Are you Carth's boy?"

Dustil nodded. "I am indeed."

Daynar swore, grinning. "I flew with him! Carth was the helmsman when I served aboard the  _Courageous_." She got down to business. "The battle has dragged on for two days. Both sides have taken a pounding. The PDF only have one destroyer left, but there are a mix of PDF and Sith fighters operating out of ground bases in Iziz." The Admiral took a breath. "The PDF have a single squadron of Aurek fighters, but they're flying patrol over the city. The rest of the PDF flies S-100 Stingers; they're an older model, but there are a  _lot_  of them. I only have one squadron of Chelas left, and three of Aureks. We estimate the enemy strength at eight squadrons of Stingers and three of Sith Interceptors."

Dustil winced. "That's an awful lot of ships to go up against."

Daynar nodded. "It looks bad, but the Chelas carry twelve concussion missiles each. That'll thin their numbers." She turned to the holodisplay. "The Queen's Guard are holding Vaklu off for now, but they need help. Our objective is the Gatehouse, the fortress built around the only opening in the walls of Iziz. The Palace is being bombarded by armored vehicles and artillery based there. We have to knock out that fortress to take the pressure off of the Queen's Guard. I can't bring the capital ships into bombardment range; the turbolaser batteries on the surface are too powerful."

Belaya nodded. "So, you'll have to launch the transports from a distance, and punch through the fighter screen to get troops on the ground."

"Right," nodded Daynar. "I have a reinforced brigade of naval infantry between this ship and the  _Arca Jeth_ 's troopers, but they'll have to fight through to the surface. The problem is the gun towers. Iziz has some of the heaviest air defenses of any Republic world. They must be taken down before we can start any kind of serious landing. A battalion-sized group of PDF refused to obey Vaklu's orders to fire on their own; they are holed up in and around a gun tower just to the west of the Gatehouse along with your man Xaart. That one tower will not fire on my troops, so there's a hole in the defensive fire the shuttles can slip through. I intend to attack in two waves: First, I'll send troops in the smaller  _Conductor_  landing craft, which are more agile and can make it to the ground through hostile AA. They'll drop off fire teams which will hit the fire control rooms in the wall. The towers  _will_  still fire, but they  _won't_  be coordinated with each other. The second wave will be in the shuttles; they'll land on the wall and attack the fortress itself." Daynar turned back to Belaya. "That's where you come in. Your picket has better sensors than any Onderonian ship; ours haven't been upgraded since the end of the Mandalorian Wars. I would like to use the  _Shifting Shadow_  as a command transport for the landing. I have eight shuttles which can carry a platoon each; I'd like to load another platoon into the  _Shadow_. Six shuttles will drop troops to the west of the fortress; the  _Shadow_  and the remaining two shuttles will land to the east. We'll advance along the wall and hit the Gatehouse from both sides. Once that fortress is taken out, we and the friendly PDF in the gun tower will move into the city and relieve the siege on the Palace."

Belaya nodded. "We can handle that."

"Good." Daynar turned to Dustil. "Master Kavar knew you were coming. He asked me to put you in his personal starfighter." The Admiral grinned slyly. "Ever wanted to fly a Paladin?"

Dustil's face twitched. "Only since I was six years old."

Daynar clapped him on the shoulder. "Follow Captain Bonteri. He'll take you to the hangar and get you set up." Dustil and the captain headed out the door. Daynar turned back to Belaya. "Let's get to your ship. We have a world to save."

* * *

Belaya led Daynar aboard the picket and introduced her to the crew. Forty or so troopers boarded by the ramp and sat on crates in the cargo hold. Belaya gathered the crew to explain the situation. "Dustil is going to join the fighter group in Master Kavar's Paladin. The Aureks are out of torpedoes, but the Chelas still have missiles. The fighters will attack the enemy in orbit and make a hole for the landing craft to fly through. The Admiral will command the second wave of the landing from the sensor console aboard this ship, and I will fly the  _Shadow_. Once we're down on the surface, we'll move in on the Gatehouse, to stop the armor firing on the Palace. There aren't enough shuttles to move more than about three hundred troops in one lift; that's all the force we have to take the fortress. Once the Gatehouse is taken, we should be able to use it as a landing site to bring in the rest of the troops and relieve the Palace defenders."

Juhani nodded. "Let's get to our posts. The fighters will be launching soon, and we should be about five minutes behind them."

Dustil was slightly in a daze as he followed Bonteri into the hangar. The lighting was  _perfect_ , and the AT-17J Paladin looked just like the poster he'd once taped to his bedroom wall. The wings curved slightly down and forward; combined with the angular nose, this gave the fighter a hawk-like appearance. The Paladin had three engines: one main drive with ion afterburner in the tail, and two smaller pivoting nacelles at the wingtips. The main armament was a heavy blaster cannon in each wing root. A twin repeater turret sat atop the fuselage behind the cockpit and was linked to a helmet-mounted targeting system. The Paladin had four hardpoints under the wings. The craft was loaded for gundark with four massive proton missiles.

Bonteri led Dustil around the ship for the preflight checks. "Remember, this fighter has no repulsorlifts. You are wing-borne in atmosphere, or you can hover on the wingtip engines. The weapon loadout we've set you up with is for vacuum only. Those big missiles are too heavy to take into the atmosphere, so make sure to fire them off early in the fight. Your target is the last PDF destroyer." Bonteri paused for a moment. "Onasi, I can't give you a wingman. This fighter is too fast and agile for any of us to keep up with you."

Dustil nodded understanding and climbed into the pilot's seat; the crew chief stood on the boarding ladder to help him strap in. He handed Dustil a helmet; the visor was fixed and had a holographic heads-up display built in. "Commander Onasi, please look around for me." Dustil complied and heard the whirring of small motors as the turret matched his movements. "That's good. Comm check."

"Can you hear me, Commander?" Bonteri's voice came over Dustil's headset.

"Loud and clear, Captain," replied Dustil.

"Good," said Bonteri. "You are with me, and the Chelas. I'm Hawk Leader, you are Hawk Four."

"Hawk Four acknowledges, Lead," said Dustil. "I am standing by for takeoff instructions."

Bonteri chuckled. "You don't have long to wait. We're the first squadron to launch."

Dustil watched out of the launch bay door as the Chelas took off. The twelve tall, thin fighters roared off the launch rails and formed up. The comm crackled in Dustil's headset. "Hawk Four, you may launch when ready." Dustil grabbed the twin control sticks and tilted his wingtip engines slightly down. He added power, bringing the Paladin up slightly off the deck. The main engine kicked on and Dustil smoothly moved out of the bay. He found an empty piece of sky and took a minute to get used to the two-stick controls.

The Paladin's control system was remarkably intuitive; Dustil found that he could easily make the fighter do whatever he wanted. He banked and headed for the circling Chelas. Above him, the Aureks were forming up; shuttles and landing craft were launching from the  _Oron Kira_  and the cruiser  _Arca Jeth_.

The  _Shifting Shadow_  was the last ship to take off. Daynar sat at the nav console, watching the battle as Belaya piloted the ship. "All units, this is Raptor. Hawk Leader, begin your attack. Eagle, Falcon, move in once the Chelas are out of missiles. Harrier, you are to escort the shuttles." Dustil followed the Chelas toward the waiting PDF and Sith fighters.

"Right," said Bonteri, "Hawk Four, you're mostly on your own. I want you to stay behind us until we finish firing missiles. Once that's done, punch through to the destroyer and blow it to hell."

Dustil grinned. "Four copies. I'm moving into position ten klicks behind your formation." He looked around. Two squadrons of Aureks were following behind the Chelas, spread out to the left and right of his position. The third held position near the shuttles. Bonteri's squadron separated into flights of four, then two-ship elements; their line spanned fifty kilometers of sky. Four squadrons of Stingers accelerated away from the group and closed in. Hawk Squadron began launching missiles; the sky was soon full of vapor trails. The Stingers began popping decoys and maneuvering defensively. The Chelas carried twelve missiles each and kept firing until their magazines were empty. The barrage destroyed two squadrons completely; the other two moved into gun range. The rest of the Stingers moved to join the fight, as did Eagle and Falcon squadrons of Aureks.

Dustil began to accelerate toward the destroyer, then he saw it. The three squadrons of Sith fighters were going to max throttle at the edge of the battle area. They intended to slip around the main fight and use their high speed to hit the vulnerable transports, which were only guarded by a single squadron. Dustil called a warning to the  _Shadow_ , which moved to bring its guns to bear. It wouldn't be enough. Dustil turned sharply and hit the afterburner to get between the incoming Sith and the transports. Dustil turned and headed directly at the bandits. He began firing his cannon at max range; the interceptors took losses but didn't break their formation. Dustil bored in, centering a target in his helmet sight. He began to roll the Paladin, looked around, and fired the turret, sweeping the stream of repeater fire all over the sky. He killed one fighter and damaged eight more, and the slash attack was broken up.

"Thank you, Jedi," called Harrier Lead. "We'll take it from here."

Dustil came out of the roll and turned onto a course for the destroyer. The PDF Stingers were largely tangled up with the royalist fighters, and nobody opposed Dustil as he made his attack run. The destroyer spotted him and began firing everything it had. Dustil weaved through the wall of fire, listening for the lock-on tone. The missiles growled into his headset; Dustil fired two missiles, then waited three seconds to launch the second pair. The destroyer's point-defense guns shifted to the missiles. The first pair were shot down, but their explosion hid the second pair until it was too late. The first missile hit between the thrusters in the back of the destroyer. The second hit thirty meters behind the bridge. The destroyer's bow was blown completely off. Escape pods began launching from the aft section, but the wreck was torn apart by a secondary explosion before most of the crew could escape.

Dustil came around to join the furball. The transports turned to avoid the thickest fighting. Daynar released Harrier Squadron to join the battle. The landing craft slipped through the cloud of fighters to begin the assault on the surface. They zigzagged, but the gun towers began to get the range. Dustil watched as the towers brought down three of the landers. "Hawk Leader, the landers can't get past that ground fire. I'm going to strafe and draw their fire." He rolled inverted and dove towards Iziz.

"What?" cried Bonteri. "Onasi, where the frakk are you going?"

Dustil grinned tightly. "Right into the danger zone."

He kicked in full burner and zipped past the landing craft, then lined up a gun tower and fired; the cannon bolts blew the turret apart. Dustil banked to the right and found another target. He took a chunk out of the tower, which snapped in two and fell into the streets. The remaining towers began shooting at Dustil, who jinked to avoid the fire. Behind him, the first pair of landers touched down. The squad linked up and moved on the control room. The troopers blew the door with a frag mine and threw a concussion grenade before rushing in. Eight gun towers immediately began firing out of sync. The remaining landers also reached their targets, and the lethal, coordinated net of AA fire broke. The guns were firing without sensor data, and the shuttles got through.

* * *

Belaya circled the Gatehouse. The  _Shadow_ 's gunners were providing covering fire for the other shuttles as they landed. The outer wall of Iziz was a massive structure fifty meters thick, with bunkers and gun positions inside. The top of the wall served as a roadway, to move troops and supplies to their fighting positions. The shuttles had plenty of room to set down. Belaya gently brought the picket down, tail towards the Gatehouse. The gun deck kept up a brisk fire down the wall top as the troops dashed down the ramp. Admiral Daynar and several of her staff would remain aboard, using the ship as a command post.

The  _Shadow_ 's crew joined the Onderonian infantry on top of the wall, where they were already exchanging fire with PDF forces. There was precious little cover except along the inner and outer battlements, so the troopers were forced to alternatively rush forward, then drop prone to fire. The Jedi formed a line in front of the infantry with Belaya and Juhani at the center and Dak and Yuthura on the flanks. They could not hope to protect all the troops, so they advanced on the defending secessionists. The shooters formed two sniper teams; Marks and Yun targeted enemy grenadiers and repeater gunners while Sarna and Griff protected them from being rushed. The attack made slow but steady progress toward the Gatehouse entrance. PDF troopers had erected sandbag fortifications to hold off the attack, but fortunately there were no guns on the Gatehouse itself which could fire on the wall. The royalists pressed on, determined to take the fortress.

Yuthura swatted another blaster bolt away. The attack was going well; they had driven the PDF from the first line of sandbags. The royalists began setting up their own heavy weapons along with those captured from the PDF. Yuthura moved to cover a gun crew mounting a light cannon on a tripod. The explosion threw her five meters; she looked back to see a bloody crater where three royalist soldiers had been. She looked over the sandbags to see tanks advancing out of the Gatehouse. They were low-slung and rolled on six massive wheels; their main armament was a heavy blaster cannon, backed up with light repeaters in the hull and atop the turret. The lead vehicle tracked her with its turret and fired again. Yuthura knew better than to try and deflect the bolt; she jumped out of the way. The blast sprayed her with stone chips, leaving Yuthura stinging with small cuts. The tanks spread out, moving line abreast with infantry between them. Sith Apprentices ran out ahead of the tanks and began throwing lightning at the royalists. The cannon and repeater fire was devastating; those tanks had to go! Dak threw his saber but the blade was stopped by cortosis weave in the armor plate. The PDF counterattack was forcing the royalists away from the sandbags and out into the open where the tanks' repeaters could mow them down.

Belaya was frantically trying to come up with a plan when one tank's main gun was blown off. Dustil roared overhead, hovering on the Paladin's wingtip engines. He deftly side-slipped the fighter, hanging in the air to the side of the wall. He blasted the tanks with his cannon and shredded the infantry with his repeater turret. In seconds, two tanks were destroyed and the third began backing up. Dustil flashed Belaya a thumbs-up. She shouted, waving her saber and the royalists charged, shouting the Queen's name. The Jedi ran ahead and took on the Sith as two Aureks came in for a strafing run and tore the last tank apart.

A storm of green blaster bolts flashed out from behind Dustil and slammed into the Aureks, which both went down in flames. He canceled the hover and accelerated into forward flight as a starfighter flashed over his canopy. It had a needle nose, straight wings, and a V-shaped tail. Dustil recognized an XC-01 Star Saber, the fighter of choice for Jedi during the Exar Kun War. It was modified from stock; the engine looked larger than normal and the heavy blaster cannon on the wingtips had been replaced with Czerka rotary cannon. It began a turn back towards him and Dustil banked into the attack. As the two fighters crossed, Dustil felt a surge of darkness. He glanced at his adversary and was not surprised to see Major Kesim glaring at him from the Saber's cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't Star Wars without some epic awesome space combat. I hope mine was up to standards. Coming next, the boss fight!


	27. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: One of the gags in this chapter was not only not created by me, I stole it from a whole 'nother fictional universe...

* * *

"All right," Dustil said coolly, "maybe third time's the charm." He reversed his turn and looked over his shoulder to see Kesim doing the same. The two crossed and reversed again, beginning a flat scissors. Each pilot was turning as hard as possible, trying to bring their guns to bear before crossing again. Dustil tried to hit Kesim with his turret, but the wild maneuvers made it too difficult to stay on target. He had to win the maneuvering fight and gain good firing position. On the third cross, Kesim pulled up into a loop, trying to drop down behind Dustil. Dustil responded with the same maneuver, and the two transitioned into a rolling scissors, flying a double helix through the sky over Iziz as they twisted around each other. The fight took them away from the wall and toward the city center. Dustil's collision alarm blared and he looked around, startled. He rolled left just in time to avoid a large craft as it whipped past his canopy. Dustil glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see a Mandalorian Basilisk assault ship, followed closely by a G-wing shuttle. Both ships were heading in for a landing in the Merchant District. Neither made a hostile move, so Dustil ignored them and began scanning the sky, trying to see where Kesim had gone.

Blaster bolts hit the Paladin from behind, knocking the aft shields down to quarter strength.  _Oh, hell,_  that's _where he went!_  Dustil broke hard right into the attack; water vapor flashed into sheets of cloud on the top surface of his wings. He jinked, throwing off Kesim's aim and staying alive for the moment. He reversed his turn and looked over his left shoulder, spraying wildly with the turret guns. His bolts splashed against Kesim's shields, but didn't do much damage. Kesim held his turn, inching closer to firing position on Dustil's six. Dustil pushed left stick and hard left rudder. The Paladin's tail skidded right as the fighter inverted and Dustil pulled toward the ground. From Kesim's point of view, the Paladin simply disappeared under his left wing. Dustil continued the roll, coming all the way around and climbing up under Kesim's tail. He couldn't bring his cannon to bear in the tight turn, so he sprayed the Star Saber with more repeater fire. The extended pounding weakened Kesim's shields, but did no critical damage.

Kesim twisted between two gun towers, forcing Dustil to back off to avoid colliding with the tall buildings. The fight took them back toward the Gatehouse; Dustil stayed right with Kesim. He was trying to get in a cannon shot when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked away from Kesim for a moment and relaxed to see a pair of Aureks at four o'clock high. Dustil re-focused on Kesim and then his eyes popped wide as he realized his mistake. He broke just in time to avoid being shot down but the PDF Aureks stayed with him, peppering away with their cannon. Kesim was getting away, but Dustil had more immediate concerns. He rolled to a right knife-edge and vectored his engines slightly upward, pulling into a turn the Aureks couldn't match. The PDF pilots overshot and tried to climb away. Dustil was on them too quickly; repeated cannon hits turned both ships to debris.

Dustil checked his scope and scanned the sky. Kesim was ahead of him and slightly below, moving from right to left. Dustil grinned; the Major was headed toward the royalist gun tower near the Gatehouse. As the Star Saber broke to avoid the incoming fire, Dustil began a descending turn onto its six. Kesim saw him coming and banked slightly to spoil Dustil's attack angle. The two starfighters ended up on parallel courses nearly wingtip to wingtip. It was a stalemate: neither pilot could make a move without giving his enemy the advantage. Kesim fell back slightly; Dustil briefly struggled to keep his eyes on the Star Saber past the engine nacelle on his wingtip.

Dustil blinked, then took a hard look around, calculating distances and angles. He threw the throttle forward and fired the afterburners, rocketing away from Kesim. His opponent began to slide in on his tail and line up the kill shot. Dustil smiled and gripped the sticks tightly. "Here's something you can't do." He booted right rudder and slammed his starboard wing engine all the way around to reverse thrust. The Paladin skidded to the right, twisting out of the line of fire in a Crazy Iridonian flatspin. Dustil canceled the maneuver at 180 degrees of spin and charged back at Kesim. Just before they crossed, Dustil performed a second flatspin, keeping his nose pointed directly at Kesim's fighter as it flew past. Dustil was close enough to see the hate on Kesim's face as he poured cannon and repeater fire into the Star Saber at point-blank range. Kesim ejected seconds before his fighter exploded in a massive fireball. Dustil was coming back to straight and level flight when Kesim threw his lightsaber and cut off Dustil's right wing. Dustil bailed out, cursing and swearing as the stricken Paladin crashed below him. Kesim was drifting slowly down to the street at the base of the wall; he landed, removed his repulsor belt, and stood waiting. Dustil floated down himself, landing in the empty street about fifty meters away. The two men began walking slowly towards each other.

Dustil and Kesim closed in on each other. They had landed in a fateful place; rubble and wreckage blocked the street, cutting them off from the rest of the battle. Dustil stared Kesim down. Both men knew they wouldn't leave until one of them was dead. An errant laser blast whipped by overhead and Kesim instinctively reached for his pistol. Kesim caught himself, smiled, and shook his head. He drew his short saber and ignited it; Dustil did the same. The two squared off, crossing sabers in the center of the deserted street. Kesim slashed at Dustil's head. Dustil parried and countered with a waist-high attack. Kesim blocked easily. The fight had yet to begin in earnest; both duelists were still feeling for each other's skill level.

"So, Dustil Onasi," said Kesim slowly, "Are you as talented with the blade as you are in the sky?"

Dustil smiled thinly. "You're about to find out."

Kesim held the shoto one-handed, with his other arm up and back for balance. Dustil recognized the Makashi saber form. "You cannot be skilled enough. The power of the Force runs in my blood, a legacy of my great ancestor."

Dustil shook his head. "Freedon Nadd was just another Sith, a man so afraid to die that he clung to this world as a ghost."

"Nadd did not fear death, he conquered it!" Kesim's eyes were alight. "And his heirs carry on his conquests. My uncle will slay the dying beast of the Republic, and when I ascend to the throne, I will inherit an empire!" He came on with quick jabs and deft slashes. Kesim was an excellent swordsman; his technique kept Dustil from taking advantage of his saber's longer reach.

Dustil parried Kesim to the left and swept a kick into his ribs. Kesim spun around Dustil and caught him with an elbow to the site of the head. Dustil shook himself and came on with hard swings at Kesim's head. Kesim changed technique, using a two-handed grip to block while attacking one-handed. Dustil was taken aback at Kesim's skill. The ideal counter to Makashi was Soresu form, but of course Dustil didn't know Soresu all that well; his forte was Form V. He kept his guard up, watching carefully for a chance to turn the tables. Kesim circled, trying to cause Dustil to make a mistake in his footwork. Dustil took a risk and pretended to stumble. Kesim charged and Dustil flipped to the side, slashing at the back of Kesim's neck. The major was too fast, and deflected the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that," boasted Kesim. "I am no ordinary Dark Jedi." He raised the bronze shoto. "I survived the jungle of Dxun, outwitted the traps and illusions of Freedon Nadd's tomb, and claimed my ancestor's blaster and lightsaber as my own!" Kesim pointed at Dustil. " _You_  won your lightsaber in a carnival game, a farce of Malak's hollow Sith Empire."

"That lightsaber is at the bottom of the sea on Manaan, and good riddance." Dustil smiled and raised his blue blade. "I have left the Sith behind, and I'm a better man for it."

"Fool!" Kesim blasted Dustil backward with a Force push. " _I_  am the better man, and you're one more weakling to be crushed!" He attacked Dustil headlong, and in doing so, opened himself up to the counterattacks which were the core of the Shien style. Dustil knocked his opponent's saber aside and slashed waist-high. Kesim avoided a lethal hit, but Dustil kept coming and slammed the hilt of his saber into Kesim's stomach. The Dark Jedi staggered backwards, winded.

"If you're so strong, why do you need the Sith?" Dustil asked mockingly.

Kesim shook his head. " _They_ need  _us_. Sith follow the strongest leader; right now, that is my uncle, and later it will be me. The Sith Empire fell at Lehon, and Coruscant will follow soon enough. The Jedi Order is a shadow, and nothing can stop Onderon's rise anymore."

Dustil began to laugh, enough so that he had to take a step to regain his balance. "You think  _you're_  stronger than the Sith? You think they'll replace Bastila as your ace in the hole? When the Sith have what they want from Onderon, they'll kill you if you're lucky, and enslave your world." Dustil smiled slightly. "Of course, you're about to lose to the royalists, so no worries."

Kesim bared his teeth and charged, roaring a war cry. Dustil saw an opening and went for the gap in Kesim's guard. He was hurled backwards by Kesim's knee strike: the Major's fury had been a ruse. Kesim stepped up to finish Dustil off with a powerful vertical slash. Dustil blocked high, then slashed low in the oldest trick in the book. Kesim had read that book, though; he jumped over the slash and kicked for Dustil's head. Dustil knew the countermove and caught Kesim's ankle. Kesim hopped and slammed his other leg into Dustil's midsection, pushing off into a flip. Kesim continued to backflip for ten meters or so. "Enough!" He reached for his blaster, but Dustil was quicker; his thrown saber severed Kesim's left hand at the wrist. Kesim screamed and fell to his knees. Dustil caught his saber, then dropped back into guard stance as he felt a surge in the dark side.

Kesim stood slowly, staring into Dustil's eyes. "There is power in pain, Jedi." He stuck out his stump and sent a bolt of lightning at Dustil, who dove out of the way. Kesim rushed in, saber blazing. Dustil defended but Kesim kept up the pressure and the two locked sabers. Dustil shoved; Kesim couldn't push hard enough with one hand, and was sent stumbling. Kesim tried for a fencing lunge and Dustil spun aside, right into Kesim's Force push. Dustil skidded backwards but kept his feet. The two clashed again, Dustil matching every thrust and cut with a counterstrike. Kesim took a fast step to one side and knocked Dustil's saber out of position. Time slowed down as Dustil saw the killing stroke coming. He let his legs go limp, and dropped under Kesim's attack. In two slashes, it was over; Kesim's body fell to the ground in three pieces.

Dustil let out a deep breath. He walked away from Kesim and leaned against the cool stone of the city wall. In an instant, the aches and pains of a two-hour battle washed over him. He heard distant voices, but was too tired to understand what they were saying. Things got foggy for a while; he felt hands holding him up, and smelled kolto. Dustil drifted off as he was loaded onto a stretcher.

* * *

Dustil came to slowly, and shook his head to clear it. He was lying on the bed in the  _Shadow_ 's medical bay; Yuthura was seated next to him. He tried to sit up and regretted it as a sharp pain shot through his side. Yuthura smiled and turned towards the door. "He's awake!"

Belaya stepped through the door, beaming. "Well done, Padawan. How are you feeling?"

Dustil grimaced. "Some pain, nothing too horrible. What happened?"

"Kesim broke two of your ribs," said Yuthura. "The broken bones cut you inside, and you lost some blood. You were only unconscious for about ten minutes; we've got a kolto patch on the wound. The medics say you should be all right tomorrow morning."

Dustil sat up more slowly this time. "How goes the battle?"

"The royalists are winning," Belaya said. "More troops are landing from the  _Kira_ to secure the city. Master Kavar contacted us from the Palace. Surik is here-she's attacking Vaklu's forces from behind, with Mandalore and some of her followers. Kavar wants us to stand down, and let Surik handle the rest. He'll come talk to us when it's over."

Dustil rubbed his chin. "I guess this is it. The Sith are out in the open now, so whatever he's planned, now's the time."

The crew headed into the Gatehouse; the fortress had several recreation rooms for off-duty troopers, and the troops involved in the first wave of the attack were resting. Dustil drank a cool glass of water while he watched the last fighting die down.

"Hey, Onasi!" Dustil turned to see Captain Bonteri walking up to him with a bundle under his arm. "I've got something for you, from the fighter wing-we got to see you take Kesim down. Belaya tells me that you got a Sith Interceptor a while back. That would make Kesim your fifth kill." Bonteri paused to let that sink in. "There is a tradition here, when a pilot makes ace. It dates back to the days of the Beast Wars." He handed the bundle to Dustil, who unwrapped it. The leather flight jacket was made from purple drexl hide; there was a name badge on the left breast:

CDR. DUSTIL ONASI

"SABER"

Dustil smiled. "Thanks, Captain."

Bonteri grinned. "Don't mention it. I understand you're leaving soon. Stop by sometime, and the first round's on me."

* * *

The crew began preparing the  _Shadow_ for takeoff. Kavar arrived in the late evening. The Jedi met him in the mess. "It's been a long, hard year since we met on Coruscant. I never imagined that you would have such heavy burdens to bear, but you have excelled beyond anyone's expectations." He smiled at the Padawans. "The Jedi Council has never shown more wisdom than when they allowed you to join the Order." Kavar's entire pose shifted. "But the troubles are not over. We will soon return to Dantooine and convene a new Council."

Juhani crossed her arms. "The Sith have come into the open, and the Council is gathering. We've been patient, Master, but we've also gone through hell without knowing why. We want to know what Thalia and Lonna died for; it is time we got our answers."

Kavar opened his mouth to speak, then stopped as he saw the looks of determination on the crew's faces. "All right." He spoke for about ten minutes; when he was finished, the crew were completely stunned.

Dak shook his head. "You should have told her ten years ago. She deserved the truth. Why did you think she came back, if not to take responsibility?"

Kavar sighed sadly. "The Council was split. Atris and Vrook were certain she was Revan's spy, or wanted to use us to heal her connection to the Force. Lonna and Zez-Kai wanted to question her, find out why she had done what she did. They thought it might give us some insight into Revan. The deciding vote was mine." His shoulders drooped. "I thought we couldn't take the risk that she was deceiving us. Sending Meetra into exile was the greatest mistake of my life. We make sure our Padawans learn from their mistakes, but we don't examine our own."

Belaya closed her eyes and ran through a calming exercise. "We must deal with the now. There are two Sith Lords out there, and almost no Jedi left. Surik is recovering her connection to the Force. She has gathered followers, and is training them. Soon, she will face the Council again." She met Kavar's eyes. "You gave Darth Revan a second chance. What are you going to do this time?"

Kavar pursed his lips. "I see two options, both of them difficult. It is likely that the wound, the echo of Malachor that Surik carries makes her immune to the powers of the Sith who struck Katarr. She may be able to stop them." Kavar frowned. "On the other hand, as her power grows, she becomes more visible through the Force. She acts like a beacon, drawing the Sith to her. Danger follows her wherever she goes."

Dustil crossed his arms. "The Order has taken the cautious route in every situation since the Exar Kun War. Has it ever been the correct course?"

Kavar shook his head. "That answer depends on your point of view. For now, Surik is traveling to Nar Shaddaa to pick up Master Zez-Kai and take him to Dantooine. You are taking me back there, and the Council will deliberate. I don't know what our decision will be." He looked around the room. "I want you to land at the Matale estate again, and I will walk to Khoonda on my own. We cannot know how Surik will react when she learns the truth. If she lashes out, none but the Council should suffer for our folly."

Belaya nodded curtly and turned to the crew. "Let's get to it."

Dustil lifted them off for Dantooine. The picket jumped to hyperspace for the four-day flight. After the day-long battle, the crew wanted nothing but rest.

* * *

Yuthura Ban walked down the passage through the  _Shadow_ 's living quarters. She was hoping to catch Kavar before he went to sleep. Yuthura was not surprised to see that the door to Thalia's cabin was open; she tapped the doorframe and walked in. The lights were out and the only illumination came from the shifting blues of hyperspace. Kavar was sitting on the floor, either meditating or deep in thought. He looked up when Yuthura came in. "Good evening, Yuthura."

Yuthura dropped into a lotus position facing him. "The same to you, Master. I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought you might." Kavar smiled. "If Sith apprentices can turn back to the Order, why not give Surik the same opportunity?"

Yuthura nodded. "That is one part of what I wanted to say. Since we have been watching her, Surik has intervened to help the restoration on Telos, freed refugees from the Exchange, defended the people of Dantooine, and saved Onderon from a military coup. Shouldn't she have a chance to redeem herself?"

Kavar took a breath. "It's not that simple. The Order has never seen a wound in the Force attached to a living person before. If Surik cannot control it…" He looked down. "She could begin draining any life near her. We might have to sever her connection to the Force."

Yuthura took a breath while she ordered her thoughts. "I understand the enormity of the decision, but the choice might not be yours." Yuthura looked over at Kavar. "You mean to tell her the truth. What happens than depends on her, on how well she understands this wound. If she can control it, then you have nothing to fear. But if it is beyond her control… If she is the Jedi I believe her to be, she will freely accept being severed, to keep people safe from her wound. If she is not, she will likely attack you-and either way, you have your answer."

Kavar's eyes widened. "You're right." He smiled. "You are wise for one so young, Yuthura. When I found a cold, hungry girl alone on a small moon, I never thought you would grow into the woman you are."

She took a deep breath. "I also want to know what is to become of Surik's followers. They are strong in the Force, and they have been serving the light while with her, despite their past." She fixed Kavar with a serious stare. "They deserve a chance to join the Order-and we need everyone we can get." She turned to look at Thalia's lightsabers on the pillow. "I know two of them served the dark side, but we Padawans are living proof that all Sith are not lost."

Kavar smiled. "I will have to meet Surik's students, but I believe they will make good Jedi." He squeezed Yuthura's shoulder. "Thalia and Lonna didn't die in vain, Yuthura. You and the others will form the core of the Jedi Order in the years to come."

Yuthura turned back to face Kavar. "Lonna's dead, then?"

"Yes, just a week ago," Kavar said quietly. "Lonna Vash is the bravest Jedi any of us will ever know. All this time, she's been healing herself, keeping that Sith occupied with torturing her." Tears streamed from the Master's eyes. "I was glad when she finally allowed herself to die."

Yuthura set her jaw. "Is it terribly dark to want to avenge them?"

"I can understand how you feel, but be careful not to lose yourself." Kavar chuckled. "You should be all right-you have Dustil to keep you straight."

Yuthura smiled. "Yes, I do, and I'm lucky."

Kavar stood. "You'd better go and make sure he's recovered from crashing my fighter. Good night, Padawan." He headed down the hall to his bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wonderful coincidence that drexl are purple... means I can make Dustil and Yuthura color-coordinated!


	28. The Gathering and the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator... there is another.

* * *

The  _Shadow_ came in over the Enclave en route to the Sandral estate. The grateful citizens of Khoonda had been hard at work, and the building had been repaired. The rebuilt Enclave looked weathered and worn, and was covered with vines, but it was habitable. It would serve as a home for the Order until they grew in number again; the Temple on Coruscant was simply too large for the handful of Jedi to maintain. Dak had called ahead, and Shen and Rahasia had the pad clear.

Kavar was moving as soon as the ship was down. "Remember, whatever happens, you  _stay here_  until we contact you. I want to make sure you are safe."

Belaya bobbed her head. "Yes, Master."

They spent the day in meditation, preparing mentally for the battle to come. The  _Ebon Hawk_  landed at Khoonda early the next morning. The crew sat in the mess, waiting for word to come from the Council. Noon passed, and the comm remained silent. It was late afternoon when the crew was sent reeling by a monstrous blast of the dark side. Yuthura put her hands to her mouth. "Oh, gods."

Dustil turned to Belaya. "We're not waiting any longer, are we, Master?"

"No, we're not!" said Belaya. "Get us there,  _now_."

Dustil dashed to the cockpit and began the power-up sequence. Nothing happened. He hit the controls again, then swore and ran to the engine room, calling for Espy to help. The pair began a systematic check of all systems; it wasn't hard to find. Dustil keyed the intercom. "Master, the drive sequencers on both engines have been sabotaged. There's no way I can take off." He slammed the access panel in frustration and headed back to the upper deck.

Belaya was waiting in the airlock hallway when Dustil reached the top of the ladder. Dak was closing the machinery cover for the starboard door. "He got to the hatches. Both upper-level doors have their actuators fused. I'll bet the cargo ramp is rigged, too. We're trapped in the ship."

Juhani lit her saber. "We'll cut our way out!"

"No!" Dustil grabbed her arm. "You slice a hole in the hull, and we're stuck on Dantooine until I can patch it. Kavar did exactly enough to delay us for an hour or two." He ground his teeth. "He left a note in one of the sequencer boxes. He says he's sorry."

Dustil, Griff, Sarna, and Espy went to work repairing the sabotaged systems. All the while, the crew struggled with the awful burden of not knowing what had happened to the Council. In the distance, a G-wing shuttle took off from the Enclave and climbed away. Perhaps fifteen minutes later, the  _Ebon Hawk_  lifted off the Khoonda pad and roared into orbit. Dustil got in the air and made for the Enclave. It was only a five-minute flight, but it felt like forever. Dustil brought them down on the repaired Enclave pad. Juhani was the first down the ramp, running hard as the rest tried to keep up. She turned the corner into the Council chamber; her despairing scream told the others everything they needed to know. Yuthura rounded the corner to see her master weeping on her knees, next to the bodies of the last three Jedi Masters in the galaxy. They had been drained in the same manner as the Jedi on Katarr.

"Why, Meetra?" Juhani was shaking her head, in shock. "You were serving the light ever since you came back, why throw it all away?"

Belaya walked up and laid a hand on Juhani's shoulder. "Back to the ship. We need to find out where Surik is going. If she killed the Masters, there's no knowing what she might do next."

The Jedi turned and boarded the  _Shadow_. Sarna was waiting in the cargo bay, pale as a ghost. "Carth is on comm for you, most urgent. He already knows about the Council."

The crew piled into the mess; Carth, Wann, and Bastila were on the screen. "Mical just contacted us," said Carth. "Meetra Surik did  _not_  kill the Council."

"If not Surik, then who?" asked Juhani angrily, "Carth, what is going on?"

Carth shook his head. "There were more players on the field than any of us knew. Kreia, the old woman traveling with Surik, is a Sith Lord.  _She_  killed the Council, and left Surik for dead." Dustil and Yuthura shared a glance.

"There's more," Bastila said grimly. "Master Atris is alive; she's been hiding on Telos. According to Mical, Surik has been following her orders to locate and gather the Masters. Atris sent one of her people with Surik: the Echani woman in white, who calls herself the Handmaiden. She believed Surik to be dead; she took Kreia back to Atris to be judged. Surik followed them in the  _Hawk_. Kreia and Surik are linked by a tremendously potent Force bond. If Atris kills Kreia, Surik will die as well, and our best hope of stopping the other Sith Lords will die with her."

"You need to get to Telos ASAP," said Wann. "Surik and her followers will deal with Atris and Kreia, but we have bigger problems. Kreia helped Colonel Tobin escape from Onderon after the failed coup; she told him about Atris, and he told his Sith allies. We have names now: the Sith Lord who struck Katarr is Darth Nihilus, the scarred man from Korriban is Darth Sion. Nihilus is en route to Telos as we speak, with his entire remaining force."

Dustil swore. "How much time?"

"Three days, we think," said Carth. "The  _Hawk_  is fast, so they'll be there ahead of time, but Surik has to get to the surface and deal with Kreia. I expect she'll have her hands full. You are faster than my cruisers, but we're closer, so you should arrive shortly before us. My estimates say that the Sith fleet will only be about twenty minutes ahead of you. Citadel Station has four squadrons of Aureks and two of Chelas, as well as defense guns; they should be able to hold out until we can relieve them. If my count is right, Nihilus has the  _Centurion_ -class battlecruiser, three  _Interdictors,_  and seven frigates and destroyers. I have five  _Hammerheads_  and eleven destroyers. I've called for help, but other than my fleet, the nearest Republic reinforcements are a week away."

"Damn." Belaya rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't like those odds."

"It all hinges on the battlecruiser," said Wann. "The  _Interdictors_  at Onderon only carried Sith Interceptors and transports, no bombers. The  _Sojourn_ still carries a bomber squadron, and the Aureks have torpedoes. We have much more striking power in snub fighters than the Sith."

"So here's the plan," said Carth. "The squadrons aboard Citadel should be able to hold out until we arrive. Once we reach the system, my task force will draw the Sith away from the station, to minimize civilian casualties." He took a breath. "Now, the TSF doesn't have enough manpower to keep the civilians safe. Captain Zherron of the Khoonda militia is lending his assistance; he's on his way to you with a platoon. Once at Telos, land the militia at Dock Module 126, then take off and dock with the  _Sojourn_. You'll pick up Bastila and a Republic platoon to assault the battlecruiser. The Jedi will hit Nihilus himself, while the troopers fight to the engine room and overload the reactor. With the cruiser down, the remaining Sith forces will be at a slight disadvantage in overall firepower. My cruisers and destroyers will focus on the Sith escorts, while the Aureks and bombers hit the  _Interdictors_."

Belaya nodded. "A workable strategy. We will be jumping shortly; we'll meet you in Telos orbit."

Carth smiled slightly. "As crazy as it sounds, I'm almost relieved to be able to finally make a fight of it."

Dustil grinned at his father. "I know what you mean. May the Force be with you, Father. I'll see you at Telos."

The comm fell silent; the crew looked at each other. "So, do we trust Surik now?" asked Yuthura.

Belaya shook her head. "Not yet. We have only Mical's word that she is not the murderer. My instinct is that he is telling the truth, but we must be sure. We'll see what she does at Telos."

* * *

Zherron was a grim sort, but his militia were in good spirits after their victory over the mercenaries. They had to put bedrolls in the cargo bay, but they were comfortable enough. The crew spent the first two days in hyperspace going over the plan and doing any maintenance they could. The last day, Belaya and Juhani gave the crew to rest. With an hour to go before they arrived at Telos, Dak made a hearty meal: the same bangers and hash they had eaten with Revan, their first day free of the Sith. The crew went to battle stations; Griff and Espy took up positions in the mess and cargo hold, to quickly respond to battle damage. As the counter hit zero, Dustil brought the  _Shadow_  back to realspace.

Dak watched the starlines shrink to points from his seat in the ventral turret, directly beneath the cockpit. He looked around for incoming fighters. The local sky was clear for now. In the distance, the Sith fleet was closing on the station. A flash of silver caught his eye: two interceptors, coming at them from two o'clock low. Dak brought the turret around and began firing. One fighter was destroyed, and the other turned away.

"Nice shooting, Dak." Dustil's voice was calm in Dak's ear. "They'll leave us alone until they have a larger force, so we have some breathing space." The stars spun under Dak's feet as Dustil banked the picket and headed for the station. Ahead, the bay doors slid open; the  _Shadow_  flared to a landing and the ramp dropped. Zherron led his men into the station at a run and went to get their assignments from Lieutenant Grenn.

Dustil lifted off and took the  _Shadow_ away from the station. The Chelas salvo-fired their missiles, blasting a hole in the Sith fighter screen. Two squadrons of Aureks zipped into the gap and made torpedo runs on the escorts. Three ships were hit, but none were seriously damaged. The Sith fighters swarmed in to strafe the station and the fighters were forced to put all their effort into beating them back. Off to starboard, space seemed to sparkle; dozens of white strobes announced the arrival of Carth's fighters. The cruisers and destroyers came in one at a time, moving into formation with the  _Sojourn_  in the lead. With the Republic striking force arriving, the Citadel fighters shifted to a defensive posture, covering the station against attacks from the Sith fleet. The  _Shadow_  headed to its rendezvous with Carth's cruiser.

Dustil carefully matched speed with the  _Sojourn_. The two ships were docking while underway. Griff ran to open the hatch; the Republic troopers ran aboard, followed by Bastila. She slammed the hatch behind her and stepped into the cockpit. "We're secure, Dustil. Let's go."

Dustil nodded and separated from the cruiser. The picket accelerated toward the Sith fleet, which was turning to attack the Republic forces. Carth had revived the squadron callsigns from the battle of Lehon. The bombers of Gold Squadron launched from the  _Sojourn_  and joined the Aureks of Red, Blue, Green, and Silver Squadrons. The fighters and bombers turned onto a heading for the Sith capital ships. The Sith escorts formed up to screen the heavies. The  _Interdictors_ began launching shuttles toward Citadel Station.

"Frakk, they're going to board with infantry," spat Dustil. He turned to Belaya. "Master, if they damage the station, it could fall out of orbit; that would destroy Telos utterly, along with Surik, Atris, and anyone else on the surface!"

"That's problem one," said Belaya worriedly. "Problem two is turning our way right now." The Sith cruisers were closing to turbolaser range on the Republic fleet. A swarm of Sith Interceptors was moving to cut off the fighter strike.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light off the  _Shadow_ 's port wing. The  _Trade Mission_  dropped out of hyperspace about five hundred meters away. "I hope this isn't a private party," Mission quipped, "I've got a detachment of Wookiee warriors, and a platoon of volunteers from Anchorhead."

Another flash brought a  _Hammerhead_ -class cruiser painted tan, brown, and grey. Its squadron of Aureks began launching immediately. "This is Admiral Daynar of the Onderonian Navy. The  _Arca Jeth_  and Purple Squadron are standing by for orders, along with a company of troopers."

A Selkath cruiser and two destroyers came out of hyperspace next to Carth's fleet. "The Manaan System Authority has heard the Republic's call, and we stand ready."

By now, Dustil's mouth was hanging open, but the best had been saved for last. A frigate-sized ship dropped in on the far side of the  _Trade Mission_. Dustil recognized the insectoid shape of a Mandalorian  _Shaadlar_ -class troopship. "Republic fleet, this is Bralor, of the Mandalorian clans. Mandalore the Preserver has ordered me to assist General Surik. I have a cohort of Mandalorians aboard, along with more of Surik's allies, war veterans from Nar Shaddaa."

Carth chuckled wonderingly. "All right, then. Let's get organized and finish this." He ordered the Onderonian and Selkath warships to join his battlegroup. The  _Arca Jeth_  launched two shuttles full of troopers; they headed to Module 126 with Bonteri's squadron flying escort. The Selkath cruiser launched an armed landing craft, which Carth vectored to join the  _Shadow_.

Carth was deciding what to do with Mission's ship when the comm buzzed. "Admiral, this is Mical aboard the  _Ebon Hawk_ , do you copy?"

Carth blinked, then toggled the console. "I read you, agent. What is your status?"

"Could be better, Admiral," said Mical wryly. "Kreia-Darth Traya-has escaped. She twisted Master Atris to the dark side; Atris attacked Meetra and the Handmaiden, and Meetra was forced to kill her. Traya is gone, and so is Sion. They can wait; for now, Meetra means to take on Darth Nihilus. The first priority is securing Citadel Station. We mean to land on the station and clear out the Sith boarders. Mandalore has called in his warriors; they will be accompanying us when the time comes to assault the battlecruiser."

Carth grinned. "Belaya _,_  new plan. Surik is going after Nihilus with Mandalore's troops. I am putting Mission's freighter and the Selkath landing craft under your command. Take your forces and break through to the far side of the station. I want you to land at Modules 37 and 38. We're using the naval base as a shelter for the civilians aboard the station; get everyone inside and defend the entrances."

Belaya nodded. "Yes, sir! Dustil, let's get to work."

The  _Shifting Shadow_ banked and headed into the battle. The ships formed up; Belaya ordered the Selkath lander to stay between the  _Shadow_  and the  _Trade Mission_ , where the larger ships could protect them. The group got underway with the  _Shadow_  in the lead. Then Dustil swore and pointed. Carth's battlegroup was orienting to take on the Sith capital ships; they didn't see the  _Hailstorm_ -class frigate maneuvering for a torpedo strike on their flank. There were no other ships near enough. Dustil turned to look at Belaya, who nodded.

" _Shifting Shadow_  to Purple Squadron," Dustil called. "Have you completed your escort?"

"Yes we have,  _Shadow_." Dustil smiled to hear Bonteri's voice. "We bagged fifteen interceptors and a destroyer in the bargain. We're out of torps, but what can we do for you?"

"I need you to escort another ship," said Dustil. "Get the landing craft from my group safely to Dock Module 038."

"I copy, Commander," said Bonteri. "We'll be there in ninety seconds."

Belaya ordered the landing craft to break off and head for the station. The  _Hailstorm_ was coming at them as it brought its portside tubes to bear on the Republic fleet. Belaya keyed the comm. "Mission, have your gunners prepare for broadside to port."

Dustil angled to pass between Sith frigate and its target; the  _Trade Mission_  followed. The ships passed just as the frigate was beginning to fire torpedoes. The picket and the freighter sent up a blizzard of repeater fire, shooting down all but three of the torpedoes as they passed by. The frigate began firing, focusing on the larger  _Trade_   _Mission_. The freighter was rocked but the shields held; Mission returned fire with the portside cannon turret. The  _Hailstorm_  began a turn to bring its starboard tubes around.

"Mission, turn right to put him on your starboard side," called Dustil. "I'm going to turn left and come around beside you. We'll put him between two fires."

Mission acknowledged and the freighter began its turn. Dustil split off and banked to the left. The Sith torpedo frigate came around and began firing its forward guns at the  _Shadow._  Dustil dodged the fire and lined up his disruptor cannons. He timed the shot perfectly and took out the frigate's shield generator. Mission slammed the frigate with her blaster cannon. The frigate passed between the  _Mission_ and the  _Shadow_ and bore the full force of both ships' broadsides. The furious barrage burned through the  _Hailstorm_ 's armor and ignited its fuel and ammunition. The Sith warship disintegrated in a massive fireball.

"Well done, but we're just getting started," said Belaya. "We need to land on the station and protect the naval base, and the civilians inside." Dustil came about and led the way to Citadel Station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the saga is drawing to a close... one last battle is all that remains. How'd you like this story? Please, review and let me know!


	29. A Light in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't invent KotOR. I'm not that cool.

* * *

The Republic base took up nine modules in a three-by-three grid. 31 and 32 contained barracks, 33 held the base offices, 34 and 35 were warehouses, while 36 held the base hospital. Modules 37, 38, and 39 were docks: 37 had docking facilities for large ships, 38 was broken into smaller shuttle bays, and 39 held the fighter hangars. The picket landed in a bay in Module 38, adjacent to the Selkath landing craft. The  _Mission_  hooked up to a docking arm in Module 37. The Jedi led the way down the ramp with the Republic troopers following. There had been a fight here, and sounds of battle came from farther into the base. Only the emergency lighting was active, bathing the modules in an eerie red light. They got organized and moved out. The docks were connected to the warehouses by wide corridors, to allow cargo vehicles to move supplies to the ships. Selkath troopers were in the hall linking Dock 038 to Storage 035, trying to break out from their landing zone. Sith troops were dug in behind barricades, holding them back.

As the crew arrived on scene, the Selkath made another assault. Troopers laid down suppressing fire with carbines as a small group rushed the Sith position. A Selkath lieutenant led the way, vibrosword in hand. As Sith troopers came out to meet her, she braced her feet and blasted them with a Force push. Belaya's jaw dropped, but she shook off her surprise and led her crew to join the attack. The Sith tried to hold their line, but six Jedi made short work of them. The Force-sensitive Selkath walked up to them. "It's good to see Jedi. I thought the Order was gone! Wait…" She blinked, surprised. "Bastila? Juhani? Is that you?"

Bastila examined her face closely. "Shasa?"

The Selkath beamed. "Yes! I'm happy you remember me. After Jace saved me from the Sith, I still wasn't sure about joining the Order. I decided to take some time to think." She shrugged sadly. "I waited too long. The Jedi all disappeared, so I joined the System Authority instead. I thought I could still do some good, even if I couldn't be a Jedi." She tilted her head curiously. "Are you recruiting, by any chance?"

Juhani smiled. "I think we might be, but we must deal with the battle before us."

Shasa nodded. "Right. The Sith will be coming again. They've pushed us out of the rest of the base. Civilians are moving through the station, but they have nowhere to go as long as the Sith hold the base."

Belaya nodded. "Step one is taking this line of modules. Bastila, take the Republic platoon and clear out the hospital."

Bastila nodded. "Sarna, Yun, with me. Sarna, you have command of the infantry." The pair moved to join her.

"All right." Belaya turned back to the Selkath. "We will assault into Module 34 and link up with the troops from the  _Mission_. Once we've done that, we should separate and assault into all three of the modules in the next row. Once we take the base the TSF can start moving civilians here for safety." Bastila waved for the troopers to follow her and headed out with Sarna leading the Republic platoon.

The remaining Jedi led the way into the warehouse. Sith troopers attacked in force from doors leading to the barracks. The combination of Jedi and Selkath troopers handled them easily. Then they saw the red lightsabers. Eight Sith in black robes were striding confidently towards them: two Masters and six apprentices. The Jedi spread out slightly. Belaya and Dustil formed a fighting pair, as did Juhani and Yuthura. That left Dak on his own, and the Sith noticed. They split; a master-apprentice team faced each Jedi pair and four apprentices moved on Dak. They meant to overpower him quickly and then bring their numbers to bear on the others.

Dak angled his double-blade. He shifted his feet, trying to keep all four Sith in front of him as they began to spread out. Shasa ran up alongside him, dropping into a defensive stance. The Sith attacked; Dustil took on three, leaving Shasa to duel a single Sith. The others were unable to help; the Sith had them wrapped up on their own fights. More Sith troops moved in, driving the Selkath back with heavy fire. Dak and Shasa fought desperately. Shasa was a better duelist than Dak had expected. She quickly dispatched her opponent and picked up one of the three Dak was fighting. Dak also got one of the apprentices, but then several troopers began shooting at them. Dak could deflect the fire but Shasa had no lightsaber, and was hit in the thigh. She dropped to the deck; Dak stood over her, refusing to retreat while Shasa was down. Dak spun to face an apprentice moving to his blind side and tripped over Shasa. A Sith apprentice was slashing downward to finish him off when a violet lightsaber blocked the slash.

Jolee Bindo blasted both apprentices back and pulled Dak to his feet. "I can't let you out of my sight for a minute!"

Dak grinned. "Good to see you too, Master."

The pair went on the offensive to drive the Sith away from Shasa, who was applying a medpac to her leg. Wookiee warriors and Anchorhead militia charged in from Module 37, hitting the Sith hard from the flank. Dak recognized Zaalbar, Nate, Tricky, and Tahl among the force from the  _Mission_. The Selkath joined in, and the counterattack drove every Sith trooper out of the module. The Dark Jedi stood and fought, but they were up against three Knight-Padawan pairs with experience fighting as a team. Within ten minutes, the warehouse modules were in Republic hands.

"Well, this feels like old times." Zaalbar grinned as he reloaded his bowcaster. "I've been hoping to see the old gang again."

Juhani smiled. "Blaster fire, lightsaber duels, and Sith everywhere. Yes, I am overcome with nostalgia."

Mission walked up. "I've had a peek ahead into the next row of modules. The Sith are getting ready for us."

Belaya nodded and called the crew together. "We need to hit all three modules at the same time. If we don't, they'll move troops from one to reinforce the others. The main entrance is in the center-Module 32. The Sith will counterattack there first, so we need more strength there." She turned and looked over the group. "We have seven Jedi and four teams of infantry. The split is as follows: Jolee and Dak, take Mission, Zaalbar, and the Rwookrrorro warriors to the left, into Module 31. Juhani, Yuthura, take the Selkath troopers right, into Module 33. The rest of you are with me. We're going up the middle with the Republic troopers and Anchorhead militia."

The allied force got in place for the assault. The Jedi were the first through the doors. The Sith began firing immediately, but the Jedi swatted their bolts right back. The infantry poured through behind them, forcing the Sith back with overwhelming fire. More apprentices counterattacked, rushing into the base through the main entrance. Bastila took four by herself in a breathtaking display of skill. Belaya and Dustil stepped up to join her, and they threw the Sith out of the base.

Bastila turned to Belaya. "We have retaken the complex. I will hold this position with Sarna, Yun, and the Republic platoon. You should fan out and get the civilians back here safely. Surik should be ready to make her assault on Darth Nihilus' ship before long."

Belaya nodded curtly. "Absolutely." She turned to the others. "Juhani, take Yuthura and the Selkath. Head along the edge of the station to the dock modules where the Sith boarded the station. Get the docks locked down so they can't interfere with us while we escort the civilians. Jolee, Dak, take the Wookiees and get yourselves to the gunnery modules. The Sith are trying to stop the station's batteries from engaging their fleet." She turned to Dustil and Griff. "We are headed to the apartments. There are thousands of civilians on this station, and we need to get them to safety." The allies separated and got to work.

* * *

Jolee led the way down a long hallway. They were in one of the station's gunnery modules. The module was compartmentalized into gunrooms, each one air-tight and armor-plated. The gunrooms had two decks; the lower deck held blaster gas tanks and a power generator, while the upper held a pair of blaster cannon mounts. The hatches to each gunroom were recessed into the wall, and as they moved down the hallway, pairs of Wookiee warriors would split off and take cover in each niche. The module shook; the gunners were exchanging fire with a Sith destroyer which was covering the landing of more troopers. Jolee reached the end of the corridor and was forced to duck as Sith shot at him from the next module.

"Here we go," said Jolee. "The next block is a barracks where the gunners and weapons techs live, with another gunnery module on the far side. They haven't taken the gunrooms yet, so we have to move fast. Dak, we will hit them hard and make a hole. Mission, Zaalbar, move your troops up behind us and take the Sith out while they're off balance." The two Jedi burst through the door into the barracks module, pushing down the wide center hallway. The Sith troopers retreated as a Sith Master and four apprentices stepped up to face Jolee and Dak. They spread out to surround the pair.

Dak looked at his master for a signal. Seeing the way Jolee shifted his weight, he took the two apprentices on the left. Dak attacked strongly, forcing them back and out of Jolee's fight. He kept his guard up, looking for an opening. One slight misstep, and Dak made his move in a flash. The first apprentice fell, and the second retreated. Dak turned to help Jolee. The old Jedi had killed one of his apprentices, and was pressuring the last two Sith. Dak moved to join the duel, but so did the Sith who had run from him. Jolee flipped to one side and blew the Sith back with a Force wave. The Sith Master threw lightning. Jolee deflected it at an apprentice, who went down screaming. The final two Sith rushed Jolee; he parried, got between them, and finished both off before they could recover. Jolee let out a satisfied grunt. "Hah! I've still got it."

Juhani moved through one of Citadel Station's commercial dock modules. There were no civilian ships docked; their crews had taken off and fled when the Sith first appeared. Shasa continued to lead the Selkath contingent despite her leg wound. Sith troopers were holding the docks in force and sending squads out into the station. Juhani cloaked and crept into the Sith position. She appeared among the Sith and scattered them with a Force push. As the troopers tried to recover, Yuthura ran in and shocked them. Shasa called an order, and the Selkath troops advanced, firing on the Sith. Juhani fought her way through the chaos to rejoin her Padawan. The pair engaged the troopers while keeping an eye out for Dark Jedi. They arrived right on cue: two Sith Masters and two apprentices. Juhani and Yuthura braced themselves; Shasa stepped up beside them.

"Get back, Shasa," Juhani called. "You can't fight a duel on one leg."

Shasa shook her head. "You need the help."

She got in place next to Yuthura and set up in a Shii-Cho defensive stance. Yuthura took on one of the masters, leaving Juhani to handle a master-apprentice pair on her own. The apprentice facing Shasa came on aggressively; he circled her in an effort to exploit her limited mobility. Shasa fought back, but was sent stumbling twice. She hopped to the side, trying to dodge the repeated slashes. The Sith apprentice closed in for the kill. Yuthura smiled slightly-the Sith had taken the bait. The apprentice's back was to Juhani, and he never saw her throw her off-hand lightsaber. The apprentice was cut down; Shasa took two steps and stabbed Yuthura's foe in the back. Yuthura then rejoined Juhani and the pair went on the offensive. Shasa stopped to rest her leg; the Jedi didn't need her help to finish off the remaining two Sith. It was over in minutes.

Shasa sheathed her sword and swayed on her feet. Juhani walked over and slipped an arm under her shoulders. "Easy, now. You need to get off that leg." Juhani helped her sit down on a cargo pallet and began healing her. "You did very well, Shasa, especially considering how little you've been trained."

"Thank you, Juhani." Shasa sighed, making her mouth tendrils shake. "I'm glad to see you again. I thought the Jedi were all gone, and I feared for the Republic."

Juhani shook her head. "There are a few of us left. The Order was badly hurt during the wars, and we had to spend some time in the shadows." She shrugged. "We'll rebuild, just like the Republic will."

Belaya and Dustil advanced shoulder to shoulder into Residential Module 085. Griff and Marks followed behind, leading the Anchorhead militia. There was no opposition as of yet, but Ithorians were sprinting past them on their way to safety. Suddenly, they heard screams and blaster fire from further ahead. Dustil broke into a run and moved through the large doors into Module 84. A handful of TSF officers were huddled behind cover, trying to hold off a large enemy force. Sith troopers were setting up blaster turrets. Dustil ran up beside a pair of pinned officers. He deflected the incoming fire and shouted for them to run. Belaya moved to shield a female officer and the militia began pushing the Sith back. The TSF got up and joined the counterattack. There were no Force users among the Sith, and the allies were able to retake the module quickly. Dustil had just routed a trooper squad when the Dark Jedi arrived. A Sith Master leapt through the air and landed in front of him, then spun his shoto sabers threateningly before taking an offensive stance. Dustil rolled his eyes, drew his blaster, and shot the Sith dead.

Something hit Dustil behind the legs and he fell to his knees. A blow to the back knocked him onto his side on the deck. Dustil looked up to see a Sith assassin, raising his staff to crack Dustil's skull like an egg. There was a loud clang, and the assassin fell, out cold. Moza was standing behind him, holding a simple garden spade. Dustil scrambled to his feet. "Thanks."

Moza tossed the shovel aside and picked up the assassin's staff. "Do not mention it."

"Moza!" Chodo Habat was looking at the fallen assassin with a look of absolute shock on his face. "What have you done? Our herd is sworn to pacifism!"

Moza crossed his arms. "All that does is make others fight our battles for us." He sighed. "I have come to a hard decision, Chodo. I wish to leave your service and join the Jedi Order." He turned to Belaya. "That is, if you'll have me."

Belaya smiled. "I think that might be possible, Moza. For now, get yourself to safety."

Moza nodded. "Watch yourselves up ahead. The Sith have cut the power Module 83; more of those cloaked Sith are using the darkness to ambush people fleeing to safety."

Belaya and Dustil looked at each other; Belaya nodded. "Thank you, Moza; we'll be careful."

The female TSF officer ran up and saluted. "Jedi Belaya? I'm Lieutenant Yima. You've almost done it. Lieutenant Grenn is in the Ithorian offices in Module 82, on the far side. Break through and link up with him, and this section of the station should be clear."

"Good to hear, Lieutenant," said Belaya. "Stay with the militia and hold this module. I don't want Sith slipping past into the rest of the station."

The two Jedi headed into Module 83. The lights were out; the Jedi ignited their sabers for illumination. Just like on Korriban, they couldn't feel their attackers through the Force. Dustil kept his head on a swivel, looking for the telltale distortion of a cloaking field. Belaya shouted as she came under attack. Dustil turned to help her and took another hit from behind. He whirled to face his attacker but the Sith had vanished. Dustil scanned the darkness.  _There!_  He got his saber around in time to block, but two more assassins attacked from his right. Belaya moved to head them off and they disappeared. Dustil drew his blaster and fired several shots near the spot the Sith had cloaked, but hit nothing. Belaya tapped Dustil's shoulder and the two went back to back. They couldn't even figure out how many attackers they faced. Belaya and Dustil began retreating toward the doorway. They stopped at a waist-high decorative planter which would limit the assassins' avenues of approach. The two Jedi put their backs to the planter and waited. The Sith attacked once more. With fewer directions to strike from, they were coming two and three at a time to get past the Jedi's defenses. Belaya took another hit and began bleeding from a split scalp. Dustil was hit in the ribs and legs. They couldn't see the attacks coming, let alone stop them.

"Dustil, Belaya," called Moza, "get behind the planter,  _now_!"

The Jedi scrambled over the planter and behind the Ithorian. Moza braced his feet, sucked in a lungful of air, and shook the room with a tremendous shout. The sonic shockwave shattered the planter and carried a cloud of soil and plant matter the length of the module. The Sith were suddenly visible, coated in a layer of dirt. Belaya smiled: there were only four of them. She charged with Dustil close behind her. They battered the Sith backwards, giving them no space to counterattack. The assassins just couldn't regain the initiative, and were cut down one by one.

Belaya doused her lightsaber and caught her breath. "Thank you, Moza; that shout was incredible! How did you do that?"

Moza shrugged. "All Ithorians can shout powerfully-a benefit of having two mouths and four throats. Those of us with the Force can focus the bellow to some extent. I am glad I was able to help."

Belaya smiled. "Get to the Navy base, Moza. We'll speak again later." She turned and led Dustil into Module 82.

Grenn was waiting for them, following the battle on a computer console in the Ithorian compound. He looked up and smiled. "It's good to see you again. Things were getting much better since the Czerka were forced out, but then these damned Sith showed up." He sighed. "Surik has left the station. She helped the Onderonians retake TSF headquarters in Module 081, then left in a Mandalorian dropship with her followers." He turned and gestured out a viewport at the battlecruiser. "She's already boarded the  _Ravager_. It's all up to them, now."

As he said it, the Jedi felt a monstrous wave of the dark side. Belaya struggled not to vomit. The surge was beyond Malak, beyond what they had felt at Katarr, beyond anything.  _Oh, gods. This is it. Nihilus is feeding on Telos._  Belaya closed her eyes and waited for the end. And then… the darkness began to weaken. Belaya could feel a tiny spark of the light side next to Nihilus' hungry darkness. It grew in power, pushing back against the dark. All across the station, the last of the Jedi were looking up, toward Meetra Surik's shining presence in the Force. The Sith Lord's power rose again and Belaya could feel the energies clashing against each other. The battle dragged on, and in the end, Surik's light was stronger. The darkness dissipated, and Belaya sighed with relief.

"Master, what do we do now?" Dustil spoke so softly, Belaya barely heard him.

She turned to look at her Padawan. "We should get back to Carth's office. Surik will be here shortly, and it is time to meet her at last." Dustil smiled and followed Belaya back towards the Republic base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Shasa and Moza don't come too out of left field. When I started this, there were story arcs on Manaan (with Shasa as a temporary party member) and Kashyyyk (highlighting Dak and Yun), but they just didn't work with the overall plot. Moza, of course, plays into the KotOR II fic, coming up next.


	30. The Jedi Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't create this incredible world or the amazing characters in it. Really, I'm just a kid in the sandbox, playing with action figures.

* * *

It was a long walk from Module 82 back to the Republic compound. Belaya spent the time deep in thought, trying to decide what to say to Surik when they met. It was not to be. As they approached the base entrance, the _Ebon Hawk_  flashed by the window, heading toward the edge of the system. Belaya broke into a run, and turned into Module 33 with Dustil close behind. The other pairs of Jedi caught up with them just outside Carth's office. They stepped inside to see Carth and Bastila standing side by side, watching the  _Hawk_  recede in the distance.

"Carth, what happened?" asked Belaya, "why is she leaving?"

Carth shook his head. "Surik is going after Traya and Sion. The Sith Lords have returned to Malachor V, where this all began."

Juhani cocked her head. "Carth, did she..."

"No, I'm sorry." Carth shook his head. "Bastila already asked me. Meetra Surik does not know where Revan went, or why." The Jedi all slumped slightly at the bad news. "When it's over, Surik means to take her students to Dantooine. I will contact Mical, and tell him that you will be waiting to meet them."

Bastila cleared her throat. "We need to make some plans." She turned to the admiral. "I'm sorry, Carth, but can you give us some privacy?"

Carth nodded. "Absolutely; let me know when you're finished." He turned and left the room.

"Well, it's time to make some choices." Belaya looked around the room. "We will be going to Dantooine, to wait for Surik and her followers. We need to decide now what to do about them, along with Shasa and Moza." She turned to her Padawan. "What you think, Dustil?"

Dustil shook his head. "It's not my place to say. This is a matter for the Council."

Juhani frowned. "What are you talking about? There is no Jedi Council."

Yuthura smiled. "Yes, Master, there is." The three Padawans stood silently, looking at Juhani, Belaya, Jolee, and Bastila.

Jolee blinked. "You aren't serious."

"Yes, we are." Dak put his hands on his hips. "You are the only ones who can do the job. We even know who will lead the Council." The three former Sith all looked to Belaya.

Belaya's jaw dropped. "No, no, no, I can't."

"They're right, Belaya." Bastila was nodding slowly. "You have the right mix of strength, wisdom, and kindness. You are the obvious choice."

"It must be you, Bels." Juhani smiled. "I helped some, but you have been leading us since Kavar and Zhar sent us on this mission together. We will support you, but you will be Grand Master of the Jedi Order."

"All right, have it your way." Belaya chuckled. "I suppose it would be too much to hope I'll wake up soon." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up straight. "Padawans, leave us for a moment. The Council must deliberate." Dustil bowed and headed for the door; Dak and Yuthura did likewise.

"Well, we're in one hell of a mess." Jolee shook his head wonderingly. "How did it ever come to this?"

"That's not the question," said Bastila. "The question is, what do we do now?"

Jolee crossed his arms. "First things first. I believe all three of our Padawans are ready for Knighthood. Do you agree?"

Bastila pursed her lips. "You have seen more than I have, but I am comfortable in promoting them."

Juhani smiled. "It's amazing, to see the change in them."

"That was the easy part." Belaya rubbed the back of her neck. "Now we need to deal with the potential new Jedi. I want to discuss them in three separate groups: Shasa and Moza, Surik's students, and Surik herself."

Jolee stroked his goatee. "I think Shasa and Moza should both be permitted to join us. Juhani, Bastila, and I were there when Revan saved Shasa from the Sith. Like Thalia, she turned away from the dark side immediately when she saw the truth. Moza has already been following the light side as part of Ithorian tradition. Both have very little training-I would start them as apprentices."

Juhani nodded. "I agree on both counts."

"So do I," said Bastila. "Both of them are talented, ethical, and brave. They should make good Jedi-if we can train them well, that is."

"First group done," said Belaya. "Now, Surik's students. They have powers and training at Padawan level, and have already constructed lightsabers. That said, several of them have… checkered pasts."

"You are worried about Atton Rand, and the Miraluka woman," said Juhani, frowning. "Do either of them have a darker past than Yuthura?"

"Their history is less important than their actions now," said Bastila. "They helped the Ithorians against Czerka, defeated Goto on Nar Shaddaa, and helped to protect Dantooine and Onderon."

"Bastila is right," agreed Jolee. "We will need to speak with them to be sure, but they should be allowed to join us. The real question is whether they join as apprentices or Padawans."

"So, we interview them when they return to Dantooine," said Belaya. "That leaves Meetra Surik herself."

Jolee smiled. "No doubts on this one. You all felt her light when she battled Darth Nihilus."

"She felt like Revan," said Juhani. "The Council was wrong-she is a true Jedi Knight. In war, the right thing to do is not always clear."

Bastila crossed her arms. "With her skills and rank, she may expect to be considered a Master, and want a place on the Council. If that is the case, I would be happy to step down and devote my time to raising Vaner."

"Nice try, Bastila." Jolee waggled his finger at her, grinning. "You don't get to leave if I don't! I think Surik would make a good Council member. She got her wisdom the hard way."

Belaya smiled and nodded. "Well, I think our first decision went pretty well. It's time we returned to the Enclave. We'll take Shasa and Moza with us."

They left the office to find Carth waiting for them, along with Sarna and the Padawans. Sarna smiled. "I suppose this is goodbye for now. Safe travels, everyone."

Bastila cocked her head. "You're leaving the crew, Sarna?"

Sarna nodded. "I've just been given a field commission to lieutenant. I'm taking command of a platoon of the  _Sojourn_ 's naval infantry company. Yun and Marks are staying with me, naturally. Griff is leaving too; he's joined Mission's crew."

"Congratulations, Lieutenant," said Bastila, smiling. "And of course, you have a wedding to plan." Sarna blushed.

Belaya looked around the room. "Dak, please go find Moza. Tell him to pack his bags and meet us in the docking bay in six hours. Yuthura, you do the same for Shasa. Dustil, prep the ship for launch."

The crew gathered aboard the picket. Shasa and Moza arrived on time, somewhat cowed by the sudden orders. Belaya greeted them warmly and sent them to their cabins. Dustil lifted off and accelerated out of the bay. A few hundred meters away, the  _Trade Mission_ 's heavy lifters were loading cargo. The comm pinged. Mission appeared on screen with Nate and Griff standing behind her. "Have a safe journey,  _Shadow_. We'll be arriving at Dantooine a few days after you." She smiled. "Our hold is being loaded with supplies and equipment for you. I've got everything from furniture to gardening supplies, enough to finish restoring the Enclave."

Bastila smiled. "Thank you, Mission. We'll put it to good use."

Dustil brought the  _Shadow_ onto a course for Dantooine and jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

The  _Shifting Shadow_  came in low over the Dantooine plains on its way to landing at the Jedi Enclave. The crew felt a mix of emotions as the ship set down on the restored Enclave pad. Belaya halted Shasa and Moza at the ramp. "Please, wait here. We will send for you in a short while." The two apprentices nodded, and the Jedi walked down into the Enclave.

Belaya felt a shiver run down her spine as they came out into the courtyard. She had first met Revan here, had berated him for being out of robes. She chuckled to herself and walked on. The old tree was a shattered stump, but two new saplings were pushing their way up from the circular planter. They entered the Council chamber. Sunlight slanted down into the room through skylights around the edge, and vines were climbing the stone walls. Belaya smiled-the Padawans had not noticed the other Masters forming a circle around them.

She stopped, turned, and ignited her lightsaber. "Masters of the Jedi Council," she began. Dustil's jaw dropped. "I affirm in your presence that my Padawan, the human Dustil Onasi…"

"…The Twi'lek, Yuthura Ban…"

"…The human, Dak Vesser…"

"…having been trained and tested, having confronted the dark side, and having stood upright against the darkness, have completed their Trials and is worthy of the rank of Knight of the Jedi Order."

Bastila nodded. "We accept your judgment, Masters." The three Masters turned to their students, who knelt. "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

Yuthura blinked back tears as she pulled her lekku forward so Juhani could reach her Padawan beads. The three Masters lowered their sabers over Dak, Dustil, and Yuthura's shoulders. Bastila smiled. "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Dustil Onasi, Yuthura Ban, Dak Vesser, I dub thee Jedi, Knights of the Republic. You are charged with defending the galaxy from the dark side, and shaping those who will stand guard after you." The Masters doused their lightsabers. "May the Force be with you."

The three Knights stood and bowed to their Masters. "And also with you."

Belaya clasped her hands. "All right, formalities over. We have work to do."

It took three days just to clean enough of the Enclave to set up housekeeping. Mission arrived and dropped off her supplies. They were able to furnish sections of the dormitory as well as the training room, dining hall, and workshop. Dak and Moza got to work replanting some of the gardens, but it would be years before the grounds could be restored. Once the Enclave was livable, the Jedi began training Shasa and Moza in earnest.

A week passed, and the  _Ebon Hawk_ appeared at the edge of the system. Belaya sent the two apprentices to train in the forest to the south and gathered the others in the Council chamber. "Well, it's time. We've been waiting for this meeting for a year. I don't know what will happen now, but I know this." She looked around the group. "Surik and her students deserve to join us. They have been tested just as we have, and they all remained true to the light. This is the day the Jedi Order begins anew." The seven Jedi turned to face the new arrivals.

The door slid open.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it all the way here, thank you for sticking with me. This is my favorite of all the fics in my KotOR saga. It was a real challenge, creating missions and adventures for the Shadow and her crew, trying to fit into the events just before and during KotOR II. I think I've done a fairly decent job. Again, please, leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think.
> 
> And the adventures of the Exile, and her companions? Coming later this summer. I have more extensive edits to do on that fic before it goes up here. Could be July before the first chapters are posted. I'll get them out as fast as I can.


End file.
